Naruto Oneshots
by phantomworks
Summary: This update: Seppuku 2. As Sasuke grows up in the facility, he becomes stronger than ever. The white coats have decided it's time. It is time for the Sharingan and Kitsune to meet.
1. One Prank Too Far

Phantomworks; yeah, I'm bored. What of it?

One Prank Too Far

"If you prank me one more time, Dobe, you _will_ be in a _world_ of hurt." the raven said.

Sasuke Uchiha. My best friend/ rival… mostly rival though. Rival in ninja skills, smartness-stuff and love. He's also the last heir to the Uchiha family line and what not. Supposedly, he's really strong, calm, cool, collected –everything a girl looks for. To me?

He's just s stupid teme.

So of course when he said those words, I obviously _had_ to disobey.

That's why, not but three days later, one seriously pissed off Uchiha stormed through the streets of Konoha, wearing nothing but a sailor uniform… a _girl's_ one at that. Snickering, I followed after him, keeping to the shadows and far enough away that I'm pretty sure he couldn't see/find/kill me easily. Watching him trudge through the town to his quiet estate (because it couldn't _just_ be a house, _nooo_ it had to be a freakin' mansion!), I thought over my plan, which had worked like a charm if I do say so myself.

Since he had told me not to prank him anymore, I made it my goal (near set goal, my long term still being hokage) to do just that. Prank him long and prank him hard. So I would say that it was no wonder it had turned out so well. All I had to do was wait until his guard was down (like, say, at the hot springs) and switch out his clothes with others. The only thing that would _make _him wear them wasn't his pride.

No, it was his fan girls. They're really vicious if they see a naked Sasuke walking around.

Hah-hah!

So my plan had worked like a charm, I just had to see it to the end. Well, it wouldn't be like he could see me from here. Or at least, that's what I thought.

As soon as we hit the trees, he disappeared.

"Dobe, what did I tell you about _pranking_ me?" he seethed. How the **** did he get behind me!

"Heh-heh, funny thing about that. You see, when _you_ tell me to do something, I simply _must_ do the opposite." I grinned. It didn't matter if he was stronger or not, I would definitely fight until the end or until he ran out of energy. I definitely had way more energy than him anyways.

That's what I was thinking until I felt a sudden pain in the back of my head and the world turned black.

I'm not quite sure how long I was out, but I know it was long enough for him to move my dead weight to somewhere (not exactly where yet). Once my vision had cleared, my eyes focus on a plain grey wall. Wherever I was, it was dark, like the windows were drawn, yet some sunlight still got through. Mind still hazy, I shifted, making sure that I still had all my limbs in working order.

That's when I realized what position I was in. my legs were held open with some sort of bar between my ankles, some sort of cuff on the end wrapping around said ankles. My torso was hunched over my legs, propping my butt up in the air. My shoulders were propped up (barely) by several pillows and my hands tied behind my back. A rope was tied around one knee, coming up over the back of my neck and connecting to the other knee, forcing me to keep this uncomfortable position.

Oh and did I mention the gag?

"Hn, so you're awake." The familiar voice caused me to turn my head the best I could to its owner. Sasuke leaned in the doorway, an evil (and I mean _evil_, evil) smirk. "I knew that it wouldn't hold _you_ down for long. Good thing I was quick with the preparation."

"You *******! Let me go!" I growled… well, that's what I _meant _to say. Instead it came out as something like, "Mu mafferd! Ef me oh!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." His smirk grew. Yeah, I knew what this was.

It was payback.

"I couldn't quite hear you, what with that _gag_ and everything." He stalked forward. I really wished I could've moved, but being bound could do that to you. Watching until I couldn't anymore, I listened to his footsteps as he walked behind me, out of my line of sight. Then those footsteps stopped and I tensed.

Suddenly, a cold hand was on my bare a**! How the **** did he get it there? Twisting as much as I could, I looked over my clothes (which I hadn't worried about up until then).

When the **** had he had time to change me into that?

That being the exact same 'dress' that I had swapped his clothes with.

"Wha fah el?" I muffled.

"Ah, I see you've noticed your 'dress' change." That Teme! He was _not_ allowed to copy my awesome prank! It's against the rules! "Then I guess it's about time to _explain_ what your punishment will be."

Punishment? Like in that little kid in time-out thing? No one does that to Uzumaki Naruto! I will escape!

…

Eventually!

"Stop vowing to escape in your head, Dobe. It's not going to happen."

Oh, he knew me too well.

I heard him pick up something (two somethings) that rattled suspiciously and walk back into my line of sight.

"Hmph. Dobe, you better pay attention because I am _not_ going to repeat this." He said, holding up two pill bottles. What, he wanted me to get high? OD? "You should be happy that I'm even giving you a choice."

I snorted.

"Hn. Fine." He held up one with a red label that I couldn't quite read from the floor, "This one lasts longer with a slow start while this one," he held up the other with a green label, "works strong and powerful for a short time. So what's it going to be?"

If would help if I knew _what_ pill I was taking. The effects didn't matter if they were both poison. Glaring at him, I didn't give an answer.

"Letting me decide?" he smirked again. "Fine, then I think I'll use the longer lasting one, I have to go pick up groceries anyway."

I gritted my teeth as he set the green labeled one down and opened the other. There was _no way_ I was going to willingly swallow poison.

"Hmm, it says two to four tablets, but I'm sure that won't be enough for you." Sasuke really needed to stop smirking like that. I've heard that people's faces can freeze if they make a certain face too many times. My attention riveted to him as he advanced, making sure that he _knew_ I wasn't going to swallow _anything_.

"Don't worry, Dobe, you won't have to swallow anything."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I've heard suppositories digest faster than orally taken pills do anyway." He said. S***! Behind me again, I felt his fingers prod at my hole. This reminded me way too much of many of my hospital visits. By visits I mean being tied to the bed, unable to escape the Granny-hag. Suddenly, something forced its way in, causing pain to ripple through my body. I didn't have to worry about it for long; Kyuubi takes care of all the physical pains.

But man, it hurt!

Not only that, but get this. It was like I could _feel_ each thing that he shoved into me! Three separate things (I'm guessing they were the pills and that he put them in two at a time) before something larger was shoved in behind it.

"MMMMMMMMMMPHHFFFFF!" I screamed in pain. I'm pretty sure that nothing was supposed to go _in_ that hole!

"Oh don't be such a baby. It won't hurt for long." The B****** said before shoving another equally sized 'thing' in. I still felt something falling out of my hole, so I'm pretty sure that it wasn't in all the way… that or the 'strings' (at least that's what I think they are) are to make it easier to pull out. Don't see why he'd care to use them though. "Besides, I know the Kyuubi heals your wounds faster than normal."

Yeah, I knew he knew that, which is why he was probably doing this in the first place. I didn't ever pin him for a slow and painful torture kind of guy…

"Now that those are in, I'm going to the grocery store. You better be here by the time I get back." He snickered. Oh yeah, hah-hah, leave the 'Dobe' tied up in your house with poison slowly working through his system and ask him to stay put.

Yeah, not gonna happen.

Growling, I really wished at that moment that my hands weren't tied or my mouth not gagged, just so I could flip him off and cuss him out of his own house. But at this point of time, that was not an option. He smirked, like he could actually hear my thoughts, and then left, locking the door behind him.

Great, now to just pull off a magnificent escape.

Gag first though. I wonder if I could gnaw through it… moving my jaws back and forth, I eventually got the piece of fabric between my teeth and started chewing on it. Yes, it sounds disgusting and it is. That teme must have put something nasty on it because it both smelled and tasted funny.

I have to say, trying to gnaw through a gag is harder than it sounds. Twisting my arms at the same time, I tried to form the hand signs necessary for the escape jutsu, but it just wouldn't work. My hands were tied _away_ from each other very tightly, so much so that they started to _bleed_ with only the slightest movement. Yes Kyuubi healed it quickly, but I'm no masochist!

Gradually, I felt my body growing warm and sluggish. It had to be the poison! That made me want to fight it all the more, but my limbs wouldn't respond. My breath started coming out sharper and much shallower than normal, making it hard to get enough oxygen in my lunges. By now there was a fire inside of my belly that was definitely _not_ the Kyuubi. It burned so bad that I could hardly stand it.

And even with all that, I could feel my cock getting hard. Why was I aroused?

I had half a mind to blame the all on the demon inside me as my legs spread open wider, just enough to rub myself on the stack of pillows that my upper body rested on. The fire burned brighter, as if approving of this action and encouraging it at the same time. Unable to go faster, I kept up the rhythm until the fire coiled in my stomach, demanding release.

Just… a few… more-!

Convulsing, a sharp pain stabbed through me! The release I was expecting wouldn't come, there was something blocking it! Peering down, I growled savagely in frustration as the stupid mini-skirt hung down in the way. Curse that Teme for turning my own prank against me!

Well, if you could even _call_ this a 'prank' anymore.

I'm sure that this could be called torture if not cruel and unusual punishment! I was so going to kick that Teme's A** when I got out of here… and relieved myself.

…

How long did it take to go to the D*** store?

Where did he go? The next town over?

It could've been hours, days or mere minutes ago that he left, but the fact was- Sasuke wasn't back yet! He couldn't just leave me here with the mind-ravaging fire that all my instincts said I needed to relieve, but had no way of doing. He couldn't just leave!

…

Could he?

Had my mind been normal and unfazed by this coiling heat, I would've seen the absurdity of my thoughts and just resolved to kick his A** whenever he finally did release me.

However, since I was impaired by said heat, my thoughts took a different turn.

How could he leave me like this? It hurt so bad! It hurt and I wanted- no –_needed_ it to go away!

Why had I pulled that prank? I wouldn't have done it if I had known that _this_ was his 'punishment'. That he would leave like everyone else, just abandon me when I needed him the most. Why did I ever push my luck with him?

It was all my fault.

Tears pricked at my eyes even as I heard a set of keys jingle and the lock on the door rattle until it clicked open. The door swung open softly, revealing the dark-eyed raven that I had just been thinking of –here, in the flesh.

He came back!

"Hn, Dobe." He said as he walked by, carrying large plastic sacks full of the groceries he had first set out to get. "Have you thought about your actions long enough?"

Trying my hardest not to sniffle and give away my tears, I didn't think that not answering him would get his attention.

"Dobe?" he asked concern in his voice. Probably just hoping that I hadn't died on his living room floor. Or peed on it (not that I could in _this_ condition), either one. "Hey, Dobe. Answer me!"

A grunt. That was about the best answer I could give at the moment. All my thoughts centered around getting the fire quenched and to get out of here and never cross Sasuke again. He probably wouldn't mind at all anyways.

"Dobe." I heard his footsteps make their slow way to me, cautious maybe? "Hey, I'm talking to you."

His hand gripped under my chin, forcing me to crane my neck back painfully to look into his eyes. No, no, no! How was I supposed to hide the tears now?

His eyes didn't change as they stared into mine. Pleadingly, I whimpered slightly, hoping he was done with the torture. Black eyes dropping slightly, he analyzed the gag that was still between my teeth. On hand reaching back to untie it, he examined it more closely.

"Trying to escape I see. Looks like you haven't learned your lesson yet, Dobe." He said. My stomach twisted painfully.

"N-no, p-please… d-don't…" I couldn't get the words to form right through the fog in my head. However, it didn't seem to affect the raven as he re-tied the half-chewed-through piece of fabric back around my mouth, silencing me.

"This time we'll use the pills with stronger short-term side effects." He said, letting my head fall back down. Whimpering, my entire form shook as he deliberately walked to my A**. Again, I heard the tell-tale signs of a bottle opening and pills being poured out into his hand. There was a tug on the two things (I still don't know what they are) in my hole, then a rough yank and a short shock of pain, and then they were out.

At least, I think they were. Something wiggled between my cheeks and into my hole, squirming deep inside me, awakening something that stirred the fire uncomfortably in my stomach.

"Hmm… seems like the other pills have been absorbed completely. I'll just put these two in and put my groceries away." It _seemed_ like he was talking to me, but I have no clue why. It's not like I could protest with anything other than a pathetic whimper.

And I already did that!

Gasping, I felt the digits (yes, I figured out that he had shoved his _fingers_ up my A**) recede only to be replaced with what I guessed were the pills. They were longer this time, but no pain came from the act of putting them in like before. Maybe it was because he left those 'things' inside me-EEEE!

"Mphf!" I protested as he shoved the things back into me. The only way I knew it was those 'things' was because they were slightly wet. Oh and there were three this time.

"Hmph, you're probably wondering what these are that I keep shoving into you," yes, actually I am, care to fill me in? "But instead of telling you, I'll show you."

? What was that supposed to me-EEEAAAH!

The things started moving inside me, vibrating quickly and shaking my body more than it was already. As they moved, they fell deeper inside me, pounding away furiously at my insides. Pain was the last thing on my mind, though, as the first touched something that made me see white. Moaning out loud, I blushed when I heard an amused chuckle behind me.

"Hn, like that Dobe? I guess that's fine for now, but you won't be enjoying it for long." He said. Then he tugged on the strings, making the vibrating things back up away from 'that spot'. Groaning in frustration, I barely noticed him walking to the doorway where I supposed the kitchen was.

"I'll be back. Just have to put the food away." He muttered. Like he cared that I knew, which I'm sure he didn't. Then he was gone, leaving me to deal with the vibrating things that were ever-so-slowly digging their way back downwards. Twisting slightly, I figured out that by rotating my hips slightly, the vibrating things would burrow down faster.

Just a little more!

With one last movement, I was rewarded with a sharp slice of pleasure, making my vision go white again. I twisted a little more and finally got the first vibrating thing to sit fully on that spot. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over me, seeming to fill my very being with the overflow. However, this pleasure caused another problem.

The fire raged furiously within me.

I needed release and I needed it now! The only problem was I couldn't! Convulsing again, tears ran down my cheeks as I was denied relief. What did Sasuke do to me?

"Finding it hard to come, eh Dobe?" he asked. Head jerking up, I glanced at him leaning against the doorway with a smirk. I knew by now that he got pleasure from my pain, but did he have to show it so openly? Hiding my face again, I didn't answer, not even a grunt.

"Feh. Figures you wouldn't answer. Too embarrassed? Or have you been driven insane from this torture?" my body burned and my mind was fogged over. Why couldn't he just let me go? If he was going to leave me here again I was so going to kill him- "Want me to end it?"

What?

My head shot up hopefully. Would he? Would he really?

His eyes watched my reaction, contemplating his next move. If that was some cruel joke he played on me, I was going to kill _myself _for believing him. Then his lips twisted into a smirk and it was my turn to contemplate.

About which way of dying was less painful.

Hanging left you with a good few minutes of panic and air-deprivation while a knife wound gave you a few seconds of intense pain. Drowning seemed like the best option at the moment. You just fell asleep when drowning, right?

"Don't worry, Dobe, I'll take care of you." He said that smirk widening. There was something about that particular smirk that made my skin tingle (pleasantly or unpleasantly, I didn't know. I _was_ kind of out of it here!). He stepped forward, hands taking off his shirt easily.

Maybe the room was hotter than I thought? I don't know, I couldn't quite feel the temperature with my skin flaming and stomach blazing like it was.

For a third time, he stalked behind me. Clenching my eyes shut, I desperately hoped that there weren't any more pills or other torture devices. Feeling the vibrating things pulled out by the strings again, I shuddered at the feeling of being empty, though not for long. I felt one finger, and then two and a third wiggled its way in before he was satisfied.

"Hn. The vibrators did their job. You're well prepared enough as it is." he said. Shuddering again, I felt the fingers retreat and something very hot rest against the skin around my hole. What the H*** could _that_ be?

"I'm going in Dobe." Huh, well thanks for the warning but what exactly are you putting in m-GYAAAAAH!

"M-MPHFM!"

Pain.

Intense, ripping pain.

It felt like I was being torn in two and then sliced to pieces!

My breath came out in short pained gasps as my body tried to grow accustom to the size of whatever was penetrating me. And **** was it big! And hot! The worst part was…

I don't think that all of it was in yet.

My thoughts were proved right when the teme slowly shoved more of it in, small inch by small inch at a time. Reacting against the pain (and probably trying to hurry things up), I thrust back onto whatever it was, just to end the slow torture.

His breath caught in his throat and I felt him stiff behind me. I really didn't want him to punish me for ruining his game, but I had had enough of the pain! Seeking some sort of pleasure, a rotated my hips slightly to find 'that spot' again, even if it only encouraged the fire in my stomach.

"Dobe-!" his voice sounded strange, but I didn't quite care at the moment as the big thing pulled back, only to thrust back in, hitting that spot in one try.

"MPHF!" I moaned. He repeated the action, bringing another strangled cry from me as a reward. He set a steady rhythm to the thrusts, slow and tantalizing, yet still bringing the most pleasure I supposed I could get from him. When had he decided to pleasure me instead of torture me? I really need to pay attention more when he talked.

That was, until I remembered I couldn't cum. At that point, I don't know how I did it, but I clamped down on whatever it was inside me, refusing to let it move.

"Na-ru-to!" he growled. Strange. He didn't usually say my name just for… well, ever I guess. Unless something was important. But right now, I didn't really care. I wasn't going to let him play games with my body anymore.

"Naruto, if you don't let up. Right. Now. I'll make this more painful than it has to be." He seethed. Whimpering slightly, I held my ground. What could be more painful than now? I couldn't think of anything at the moment.

He forcibly pulled whatever it was out of me, hissing in pain in my ear. Why was _he_ in pain? He wasn't being tortured like I was.

"Why do you always go against me, Dobe? Things would have been much easier if you had just…"

Suddenly, my body convulsed again, the built-up pleasure over-riding my senses, but relief still was just out of reach. A sob hitched in my throat, angry at him, at the prank, and more importantly at _myself_ for getting me into this mess.

"Hn, so that's why. You could've just said… never mind." He said. Then the thing was pressing back into me, thrusting easily into my emptiness. Briefly, I reveled in the full feeling, but only until my mind registered the fact that he had resisted my wishes yet again. Preparing to clamp down again, all brain functions ceased at a well timed, well-placed touch to my cock.

Breath catching in my throat, I barely registered a second hand touching my erection as the first moved higher up on it, closer to my body. Then he thrust again, taking my mind off one pleasure and onto another.

Before I knew it, that familiar feeling coiled in my stomach once again and I hung my head, hating the fact that I couldn't get relief from the never-ending fire that ravaged me from the inside-out.

Once again, my body convulsed painfully, but this time, my vision turned completely white, like I was blind. Vaguely, I felt something splash against my thighs. The fire fled my system, leaving me cold if only briefly. Barely feeling it, pain lanced through my palms, quickly over-come by the pleasure. Maybe I had cut through the skin of my palms with my fingernails? It didn't really matter to me though because I had finally gotten what I wanted.

Good things come to those who wait.

Something warm flowed through my insides –that was definitely _not_ the previous fire. That brought me back down from my high, albeit slowly. The first thing I heard was a gurgled sound of my name quietly in my ear.

Did Sasuke just-?

He collapsed on me (though I wish I could, I was forced to stay up because of the restraints) and slowly regained his breath. Then he pulled out his cock from me and carefully sat back, his body still trembling from his high. Reaching over hesitantly, he removed the gag that held my comments back.

At first, all I could do was stare at him.

"Sasuke?" I questioned. Had he really just-?

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but you drew on my last nerve. I can only hold out for so long and you brought me to it." oh sure, pin the blame on me. B******.

"Then you better finish the job." I said steely. His eyes bore into mine in question and hesitance. "Whatever poison you put in me won't leave me alone!"

He looked down at my rapidly hardening cock, much to my embarrassment, and smirked. "Whatever, Dobe."

"Hey, it's the truth! Oh! And untie me! It's starting to hurt!" I ordered, slightly miffed that I was on the bottom.

"… Okay, all _but_ your arms."

"What! Why!"

"Hey, you're still getting punished."

I grimaced, but on the inside, I was smiling. Yes, he may have gone about this all the wrong way and if I were any other person, I would've cried rape, but as it was…

I didn't mind in the least.

Phantomworks; okay, who enjoyed that?

Alice; and who has nose bleeds from reading it?

Phantomworks; (sees audience raise their hands) that's what I thought. Please review!


	2. The One Who Could

Phantomworks: my friend and I were talking about this one day and I decided to make it into a fanfic. Please enjoy. I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

The One Who Could

No one can stop me! I _will_ go with those Sound ninja to Orochimaru. I _**will**_ become stronger and I _**will**_ defeat my brother. No matter what Kakashi says:

_Don't let yourself be consumed by hatred, Sasuke. Take it from me, it's not a path you want to follow._

No matter what _Sakura_ says:

_Please, Sasuke, don't go! I __**love**__you! _(Oh, it was so fun knocking her out after that.)

No matter what **anyone** says!

…

Except … maybe one person…

"Huh? Oh hi, Teme. What are you doing here?" a certain blonde dobe asked. Why did I have to run into him _here_ of all places? It the middle of the freaking _forest_!

"I'm leaving the Leaf Village."

"Well, that's obvious. No one would be this far away from Konoha… unless they were lost like me."

"Lost? How did you get lost?"

"I don't know. I was on my way to Ichiraku's but somehow… I ended up here. (Yay plot convenience!)" Judging by his mystified face, he was telling the truth. "So what mission do you have?"

"It's not a mission. I'm leaving Konoha … for good."

"You want me to take care of your house while you're away?" he asked.

"I don't care, I'm not coming back."

"So you don't care if I trash your house?"

"No."

"Or wreck your tomato garden?"

"_No._" a glare.

"Or graffiti my clan symbol on your stuff?"

"N_**o**_." a growl.

"Or doodle on all your precious family photos?"

"N_**o**_." a vein felt like it was going to pop from anger.

"Or if I masturbate to a picture of yours on your bed, surrounded by your smell, like I do while you're away on other missions?"

"N- Wait, what?" I stared at Naruto who blinked back innocently, like he hadn't just confessed to some dirty (and slightly erotic) crime _right_ when I decided to leave for good.

Silence rang between us before I came closer and hugged him. He hugged back, unsure since I didn't usually do this. Smirking, I think he realized his mistake of letting me close a little too late to change that fact.

"Oh, Naruto, you're been _very_ bad, haven't you?" I hissed in his ear as he tried to squirm out of my grip. No way was I going to let go now that I finally had what I wanted.

~Normal P.O.V.~

"Has anyone seen Sasuke-sama?" the pink haired sound ninja asked.

"No." the two headed one answered. Just then, a messenger bird alighted on a branch of a tree near them, a litter in its beak. "What's this?"

The opened the letter and it said…

Dear Sound Ninja (whatever your names are),

I have decided to turn down your offer. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I have been persuaded to stay through other means. So go back to your master and tell him that I'm not interested, no ever will be. That you for the 'nomination'.

Sincerely,

Uchiha Sasuke.

P.S. –Sorry that it took a week or more for this messenger bird to arrive, I was otherwise preoccupied.

P.S.S. –If you don't leave in three days time upon the date of this bird's arrival, I'm telling the Hokage of your location.

P.S.S.S. –Sorry about the stain. I thought I had covered this letter completely before Naruto and I did it… again, :3 but apparently not.

Screeches of horror rang through the forest.

"Sasuke? Why are you snickering?"

"Oh, no reason, Naruto."

Phantomworks; and that's what happens when Naruto asks Sasuke to stay instead of Sakura. Cheers!

**Alice:… like I said. **_**PROBLEMS.**_

Phantomworks; DON'T GOT PROBLEMS! Please review! (^^)


	3. Kink

Phantomworks: I got hit with this idea at like 10:00 last night.

**Alice: and it didn't leave her alone until 2:00**

Phantomworks: somehow I'm still able to function for the day, but I hope I get to go to bed tonight.

**Alice: she woke up at 8:00**

Phantomworks: that was unneeded info. Oh and this is a warning to everyone.

_WARNING: there is a lot of SEX in here. I mean more than just one scene of it. Also, there is S&M, bondage, toys, a few kinks and a certain raven with a control complex. This is not for the faint of heart._

Phantomworks: with that being said, I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Kinks

"Please, Naruto? Please? Just this once?" I pleaded. I am Sasuke Uchiha, Captain of the Anbu and lover of my dobe. Yes, I am an Uchiha. Yes, I am supposed to have a pride as big as the village I serve, but this situation is an _emergency_.

"No, Sasuke. I don't want to do your kink." My adorable blonde huffed, crossing his arms as if to prove his point.

Like I said, _EMERGENCY_!

"Please, dobe?" I tried again.

"Now I'm definitely not going to do it!" he exclaimed, but I could see in his eyes that he was starting to cave.

"I promise we can do any kink that you have afterwards!" I promised recklessly. Hey, emergency here. Indecision briefly flashed through his eyes as he thought. Time to bring out the big guns. Making my eyes as wide as possible, I adapted an innocent, tearful look. If you thought I looked deadly with an emotionless mask, you should see my puppy dog eyes of doom. My dobe glanced over at me, taking in my pleading appearance.

And like that, he was hooked.

"Fine." He gave in with a sigh, "Just this once though!"

"What if you like it?" I prodded.

"We'll see. What is it exactly? That you need my permission?" he asked, innocent to the plans I had in store for him.

"Well, it's a certain genjutsu that can only be used by Sharingan users," such as myself or Kakashi, "and it's usually used for spying, but I've come up with a different way to use it."

"… and it is?"

"Don't worry; it's not going to make you do anything stupid." I assured him.

"Why aren't you answering my questions?" my blonde dobe looked worried.

"Because I want it to be a surprise." He looked skeptical. I know he doesn't like surprises, but really? To this extent? "I'll make it the most pleasurable experience for you as possible."

He still looked unsatisfied with it, but shrugged, "So what exactly do I do?"

"Nothing. We aren't doing it tonight." I said simply. Throwing me a questioning look, he uncrossed his arms.

"So when are we?"

"Do you think you can put off Hokage duties for one day?" I asked. Blinking, he pouted.

"But that means more work to do! Why can't we just do it now?"

"Because I want to spend all day with you." I said, leaning in to give him a small kiss on his forehead. "Besides, I'll help you with the paperwork afterwards."

That seemed to make him happy. It usually does since we finish in half the time whenever we do work together. Although that's usually so that we can do something _else_ in his office.

Tsunade wasn't happy about that when she first found out, but eventually gave in since she wasn't Hokage anymore.

"Now go get ready for bed. I have to finish filing these papers." I said, pulling back. The desk in front of me was littered with reports and new missions. Usually the Hokage was supposed to do this work, but Naruto was still getting used to the whole 'leader of the whole village' thing. I, being the generous lover that I am, decided to help until he could do it on his own. Even if it _did_ take him more than a year.

Pouting, he walked off towards the shower, picking up his night clothes along the way. When I do manage to convince him to take a day off work for some _relaxation_ time, we almost never have sex the night before. Sort of saving energy, if you will.

And, boy, will he need the energy. (insert evil smirk here)

Filing took less time than usual and I worked on constructing a believable lie to cover up the Hokage's strange 'day off'. After writing a letter that said that he had gotten the stomach flu late this night and would be taking the next day (or three) off and that –being the loving husband(yes, _husband_) that I am- I was taking care of him, I rolled it up and tied it tightly with string. Taking the same string, I tied it to the leg of my own personal messenger falcon.

"Take this to the Elders Council bin." I told it and then let it fly out into the quickly fading daylight.

"You send the message?" a voice behind me asked. Turning, I caught my dobe in my arms and placed a loving kiss on those petal lips.

"You know it."

"Good. Now come to bed." He ordered. Letting him go, I grabbed my own night clothes.

"One minute, let me go take a shower. I'm filthy." Huffing, he let me go and climbed into our bed. About facing, I walked to the bathroom and stripped, not bothering to close the door. What hasn't he seen already? Turning on the shower, I let it warm up before I stepped in, groaning appreciatively as my tense muscles started to relax. Washing the grime away, I carefully scrubbed down my hair and body, making sure not to get any soap in my mouth or eyes.

Soap tastes nasty, just FYI.

Finally clean, I dry off and re-dress in my night clothes. Drying my hair as I walk out, I notice that my dobe is out cold in our bed. Smiling gently, I throw the towel in the hamper and climb into bed with him. Even when unconscious, he snuggles in close to me.

He's so cute.

Smirking wickedly, I thought of just how _cute_ he'd be tomorrow, begging for me to take him.

Oh, this is going to be good.

~next morning~

As per usual, I wake up long before my dobe does. The sun shining in usually does the trick, but my falcon returning will as well. Untangling myself from my dobe and getting out of bed without waking him is no hard task and I quickly retrieve my falcon. Reading the reply message, I smirk at the Council's heartfelt 'get-well-soon' card before placing the falcon back in his home.

Time to wake the dobe up.

"Naruto. Time to wake up, Koi." I say gently, kissing him sweetly on the lips. He moans, trying to cling to his blissful slumber.

Too bad I won't let him today.

Shaking his shoulder gently, I get him to look up through sleep-blurry eyes. Growling slightly, he manages to slur out, "What's the deal, te-?"

Before he could finish, I have him captured in my Sharingan.

His eyes widen before getting the familiar glazed look that always comes with those under the spell of the Sharingan. Quickly, I perform several hand signs unique to the chosen jutsu. It is one that controls the thoughts and actions of the target. This specific one has several rules.

Rule one is a time limit.

"For the next twenty-four hours, you will be a puppet to this genjutsu unless I release you."

Rule two is how the target should act.

"During this time, I am in control. You agree with all my decisions. Whatever I say goes. You do not fight back. You do not talk back. You are completely submissive. You are a slave to pleasure, the pleasure I give. A slave. That is what you are. Bound by this genjutsu, my genjutsu, by my voice. All freedom taken away, held by one person. This person you do not fight, you do not question, you do not defy. This person is me." My silky voice fogs his mind. I can see the genjutsu working its magic on him.

Rule three is how the target should act towards me.

"My whim is your whim. You are a slave to me just as you are a slave to pleasure. You won't defy me. You are my slave and bend to my will, my pleasure. My happiness is your happiness. I control you, I dominate you. You do not question my authority. You love my control. You love being my slave. You do everything I say willingly. You will only obey my commands, no one else's. You will refer to me as Master when we are alone." 'When we're alone' is simply in case we have some unwanted visitors. Of course, I planned ahead and set up a barrier around the Uchiha estates to make sure there were no disturbances.

Rule four, confirmation.

"Do you understand, slave?" I ask. I receive a nod in response. Smirking, I look over my new 'slave' eagerly. You may think this mean of me, but I love being in control. It arouses me like nothing else. To have someone at the complete mercy of my whims is exhilarating. But I want them to be willingly. Which is why I made sure it was okay with my blonde love first. Otherwise I would feel like I was taking advantage of him.

Rule five is a memory rule. Should the target remember or be aware of what's happening at the time of the genjutsu controllment?

Yes. (insert wicked leer here)

"You will be aware of everything that happens. Every pleasure increased ten-fold and every memory bright as day. You will be mine and you will like it. However, you will have no knowledge of the genjutsu. You will simply think that this is how you normally act, my love. You will love my control, my dominance and you will feel and remember everything that happens during the duration of the genjutsu." the dobe blushed slightly, though his eyes remained glazed.

Rule six, releasing the genjutsu.

By this, I mean a partial release, to allow the target to move as they usually would so as to not arouse suspicion. Any physical touch usually does it so that the genjutsu isn't terminated prematurely. Leaning in, I place a small kiss on the dobe's mouth, starting slowly before increasing roughly. I hear him moan against it, opening his mouth to allow me entrance. Mentally patting myself on the back, I slide my tongue in to play with his. The dominance battle that usually takes so long for me to win is feebly weak, just like I intended it to be. After claiming and exploring my territory, I pull back to stare at my 'creation'.

My blonde's face is a cute shade of pink, a bare dusting over his caramel colored skin. His eyes are glazed with pleasure, but no trace of the genjutsu remains. I have no worries though. With my Sharingan, I can see that it's still in place. Relaxing my clan trait, I shift myself off of the bed.

"M-master?" the dobe whimpered slightly. Oh yeah, I could get used to that. Smiling softly down at him, I gently leaned down again. Expecting a kiss, he closes his eyes in waiting, but I draw him up into a sitting position instead.

"It's time to get up, Naruto. Remember your promise?" I watch him open his eyes and pout cutely, remembering that he promised to play along with my kink today.

"W-what is it?" he asked, slight fear evident in his voice. However, if one didn't know him as well as me, they wouldn't have been able to pick up on it. Putting his fears at ease with a soft kiss, I pulled back with a calculating gaze.

"You'll figure it out as we go along. But for now, I'm laying down some rules." He looked up questioningly. "First of all, no clothes."

Blushing brightly, his blue eyes fell to my clothed body. Again easing his fears, I stripped off the articles, giving him a small show as I did so. His face got even redder. Geez! It's like he's a virgin all over again. My cock gave notice to that.

Still blushing, his fingers trailed down to the hem of his shirt. There he stopped, hesitating and mumbled something very quietly.

"What was that?" I asked, making sure that the genjutsu was still in place.

"I-I said, what if I get cold?" he asked, innocently. At this, I had to smirk. Leaning down so that my lips were close to his ear, I breathed out a bear whisper.

"I'm sure that I can find _some way_ for us to warm up."

Enjoying his cute little shiver, I pulled back to watch him undress. Smooth tan skin was slowly revealed to my eyes and I stopped a gasp bubbling up in my throat. My dobe was simply _beautiful_. If I had things my way, he would never wear another article of clothing again.

Of course, if I had my way, he wouldn't ever leave the _bed_ again.

But I'm pretty sure that's frowned upon in society.

Once all of the smooth flesh was revealed under my watchful eyes, he gave a shy glance up at me, wondering what was next. Smirking, I opened the top drawer next to me and pulled out a small leather band.

A collar.

He eyed it curiously as I showed him the tags and engravings.

_Husband of Uchiha Sasuke._

_If found, please return._

_Please, do not –under any circumstance-: injure, grope, poison, stun, paralyze, maim or kill, but most importantly do not, I repeat, _

_**DO NOT TOUCH!**_

_Thank you._

Normally, he would throw a fit and a string of curses would fly my way if I ever showed him this. But today is not normal.

Today is my day.

"You will wear this all day." I said, clasping the black leather collar around his neck. After today, I may never see is again like this. Good thing I rigged all of the security cameras to videotape this. There is no way I'm forgetting this day.

"And lastly, I have a special gift for you." His eyes widened slightly in excitement. Turning back to the drawer, I smirked when I felt his eyes roam my body. Yes, he knew what _he_ wanted as a gift. Too bad that would have to wait until later. Finding my intended toy, I pulled it out of the drawer while hiding it as I turned back to him. Eagerly, he tried to peek around me, trying to see his 'gift'.

"Ah, ah." I tutted, keeping it out of his sight, "I'm not done yet. Close your eyes."

Obeying, his blue eyes closed and he patiently waited for me to give him something. Leaning in, I planted a kiss on his lips. Surprised at first, he quickly relaxed into it, thoroughly distracted by my tongue. Climbing back onto the bed, I forced him to lie down and he eagerly spread his legs, guessing at where this was going.

Well, he was partly right.

Drawing back, I lifted three fingers to his mouth, ordering him to "Suck."

Normally, he did this willingly anyway. I'm pretty sure he has a mouth fetish or simply likes things in there. That would explain why he loves to suck my cock and lube my fingers with his spit, not to mention all the suckers he goes through.

Mmm… suck-ers.

Once my fingers were sufficiently lathered, I brought them down to his hole. Not much preparation was needed anyway, since we do it a lot, nearly three times every day (on average). So I wasn't surprised to find him pushing back on my fingers even as I kissed him. Scissoring the three digits, I drew back to continue with my 'gift'. Expecting something else, my lovely blonde grasped the bed sheets harshly, preparing for the pain.

Which didn't come.

Holding his entrance open with the three fingers, I positioned the cock shaped toy at it and slid it in easily. The toy itself was about as big as the three fingers combined so not much was different, size wise. The 'toy' being a butt plug with a special attachment on the end. A small, soft blonde tail now sprouted from my lover's eager hole.

Cutely confused, my Naruto propped himself up on his elbows to see what was taking me so long. Spying the tail, he blushed bright red.

"M-master!" he protested, but that was about it. No curses or 'teme' or fists or anything. I was beginning to like this, though I wouldn't keep it for more than a day. I happen to _like_ the fact that he stands up to me, thank you very much. Sometimes though, I just like the utter submissiveness that this genjutsu provided.

Kissing him on the nose, I ordered, "Keep that in until I take it out."

He looked unhappy about it, that is, until I jerked the butt plug downward. Like a see-saw, the other end came up, hitting him square in the prostate. How do I know it did? Because he let out a loud un-prepared cry of pleasure.

"Okay?" I reaffirmed. Nodding his head, he trembled from the shock of pleasure, "Good. Now go get your teeth brushed and face washed. I'll be down stairs, making breakfast."

Getting up, I didn't miss the jerk he made when the butt plug hit his prostate again as he got up to walk. And I certainly didn't miss the jerky movements that became his walk to the bathroom.

Oh, this was definitely going to be fun.

Downstairs, I had breakfast almost done by the time he came down. Around the kitchen table, there sat only one chair (the others I had temporarily disposed of). Hearing the chair scoot out, I turned to watch him try to find a comfortable way to sit in his seat. Upon seeing him finally find a good position, I shoveled off two plates of food high in carbs and protein (pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage) and turned to place them on the table. Then I scowled at him, "Up, that's my chair."

Looking up, hurt, he reluctantly relinquished his seat to me and I sat down. But I hadn't guessed that he would try to sit on the ground like a reprimanded dog.

"Naruto, get off the ground." I demanded. I may be in control, but I wouldn't treat him like _that_. Confused, he looked up at me, silently asking for me to explain. I pushed the chair a bit back from the table and patted my lap, "I'm sure that there's more than enough room right here."

Like a virgin, he blushed bright red and my cock hardened more. He stood, but hesitated to sit in my lap. Making him face me, I pulled him down to sit on my lap, grinning deviously at his blush. Picking up a plate, I held it out to him, handing him a fork as well.

"Feed me." I ordered quietly. Scooping some eggs onto the fork, he let it hover in front of my mouth. Taking the offering, I chewed it thoughtfully as I picked up the other plate behind him and proceeded to feed him as well. I am nothing if not fair… sorta.

With every movement, our cocks rubbed against each other and breakfast slowly became inconsequential. Eating a final strip of bacon each, we started thrusting against each other, eager to find more of that delicious pleasure. Bent on making him cum first, I shifted the 'tail' inside of Naruto to hit my dobe's prostate every time he thrust backwards. The thrusts grew more frantic, trying to get pleasure from both in front and behind. His moans of pleasure were music to my ears as I felt our ends nearing.

"Naruto, when you come, cry my name." I hissed in his ear. Doing just that, he came hard against our chests, me following quickly after. Biting the junction between his neck and shoulder, I marked my dobe as mine and mine alone. He gave a shocked cry at what I'm sure was a very strange feeling for him.

After all, my cock wasn't buried deep inside of him.

"You want to know what that feeling what?" I asked, "What did it feel like? Did it feel like I came deep inside of you?"

He pulled back enough to nod his head and look back to make sure I hadn't entered him.

"Heh, that's because my little 'gift' to you earlier simulates someone coming as you do, magnifying the feelings of your orgasm. Do you like it?"

Nodding, he blushed slightly before leaning against me, tired. Nibbling on his neck more, I came to the larger love bite I had made when I came. Licking the nip in apology, I let him slump against me. After letting both of us rest for a few minutes, I could stand the feel of cum on me no longer.

"Come on, Naruto, let's go clean up." I helped him off of my lap and we both stood and headed towards the bathroom. Just outside the bathroom door, he turned to look at me.

"Do you want to go first, Master?" he asked. Shaking my head, he started into the room. When he felt me follow, he looked back at me, "Master? Why are you following me?"

"What, I can't help my cute slave get clean?" blushing wildly, he shook his head no. This made me frown, "Did you just defy me?"

"!" he looked up, fear evident.

Oh, he should be afraid.

"You do know what happens if you defy me, right? You wouldn't want to get…" I ran a finger down his chest, "Punished, now, do you?"

"Mmh-ph!" he mumbled, slightly incoherent.

"Good. Now I'll ask again, you didn't _defy_ me, right, Naruto?" I asked. He looked up with glazed eyes and nodded. "You did? Really?"

He nodded again.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." I tutted, "Looks like I'll have to _punish_ you." Shoving him into the bathroom, I closed and locked the door behind us. Starting the shower, I dug through the small closet to find a wash rag that was just long enough for my 'unexpected' plans. Once the water was warm enough, I forced my blonde into the spray, making him kneel with his legs far apart. Bending over him, I tied his hands to the bath faucet with the wash cloth and started my punishment.

Running my hands teasingly down his chest, I nibbled some more bites onto his skin, making sure that anyone who looked at him would know he belonged to someone already. While my mouth kept busy, my hands roamed over his smooth skin, pulling and twisting the little pebbles that his nipples had become. His mouth fell open in unending cries of pleasure just as I had promised to him the night before. With my knees, I nudged his legs even further apart, making sure that he couldn't close them. One hand trailed to his semi-hard cock, pumping it back to life while the other traveled around his body to the butt plug. I figured it's time to give him a real taste of pleasure.

Yanking it out, I watched as a dark cherry red liquid ran down his thighs. Getting closer, I could tell that the smell wasn't blood, so what was it? Giving it a quick lick, I smirked. Right, the fake cum. Turns out it's also flavored lube. Who would've known?

Me, that's who.

Knowing he was already prepared, I slammed into him, giving a hard tug to his erection as well. A cry of pleasured pain (or pained pleasure, I'm not quite sure which) echoed in the small bathroom as I waited for him to adjust to my size. Before long, he pushed back against me, begging for more.

"Mmm, ah! –Master…Ma-AH! Please! M-more!"

And more, I gave him.

Setting a fast pace, I thrust into him, hitting his prostate head on. Ravishing him from the inside out, I felt him tense beneath me. Not quite having reached my limit yet, I circled him erection with my index and thumb, preventing his release. Crying out indignantly, he thrust back harder, trying to find that immense pleasure he knew would come soon. His cavern clenched tightly around me, enough to draw me close to the edge. Groaning under my breath, I starting pumping him again, drawing both his and my release closer.

With a loud cry, we both came. His cum splashed onto the bathtub floor, mixing with the water while mine flowed deep inside of him. Panting harshly, I held myself up, slowly coming down from my high. The only thing keeping my dobe up was the wash cloth tying his wrists up. Coming back to myself, I slowly pulled out, watching as some of my cum seeped down his toned thighs. Pity it had to go to waste.

Or did it?

Leaning over him again, I whispered in his ear, "How was that? Did that feel good? Better than that toy? Am I better than a toy, Na-ru-to?"

Shivering in pleasure, he breathed out, "Yes, oh Kami, yes."

"And this?" my fingers twisted as they caught some dripping cum and forced it back into his abused hole. "Was _that_ better than the toy too?"

"Yes! Yes Master!" he exclaimed, eyes closed in pleasure.

"Then we wouldn't want it to go to waste, now would we?" I asked. His blue eyes looked up into my raven ones, questioning silently where I was going with this. "We wouldn't want that, would we? Nothing of mine should go to waste, right?"

Slowly, he shook his head, still not quite seeing what I was getting at.

"Good. Now wait ri~ght here." I kissed his lips softly, getting up, out of the bathtub. Quickly, I washed both of us off before turning off the shower head. Leaving him still tied to the bathtub faucet, I quickly went to our bedroom and rustled through the drawer again. My toy drawer, I should warn you.

Finding what I wanted, I pulled out a short metal tube that had a dark blue band covering one end. The 'band' looked like a balloon had been stretched over it and was made of a special mix between latex and rubber that allowed it to stretch any which way for as long as one wanted it to and it would return to its original place without tearing. The metal it was attached to was shiny and smooth, without a single sharp edge to it. Wouldn't want to hurt my Naru, now would I?

On the opposite end of the thick balloon like material, was a large ridge meant to stop the toy from going any further into its victim- I mean… user. The inside was hollow, allowing two of my fingers to slide in easily. Smirking deviously, I couldn't wait to show Naruto exactly what this was for.

(A/N: I just made this one up for my own purposes. I'm pretty sure it doesn't exist.)

Trudging back to the bathroom, I found my blonde waiting impatiently for me to return. Showing him the toying, I walked around to his a** which was still propped up in the air.

"Wh-what's that for, Master?" he asked shyly. Giving him a small smile, I proceeded to explain.

"This, my lovely little slave, is going to keep my cum inside you. Isn't that what you wanted?" I asked. He gave me an uncertain look, but I ignored it in favor of getting the toy inside of him. Moaning slightly at the intrusion, he kept glancing back to wonder why I was still behind him.

Smirking, I continued with my explanation, "This toy is specially made for a certain purpose, slave. While it keeps my cum in," I slipped two fingers through the metal and stretched the rubber end inside of him. The digits impacted him prostate immediately, drawing an unsolicited moan of surprise and pleasure from him, "It doesn't keep _me_ out."

I doubted he was paying attention anymore since his had thrust back against my fingers, trying to get more pleasure. Untying his hands, I helped him out of the tub, noticing how tired he was.

I guess it was time for a break.

"Come on, we'll go watch some TV." I said, wrapping him in a fluffy towel. Bending down slightly (what? He's shorter than me) I placed a kiss on his awaiting lips and carried him bridal style to the couch. There, I popped in a DVD about something or other that I wasn't going to end up watching. Then I settled us on the couch, him resting against me.

Eventually, he recovered, stubbornly refusing to take a nap. That had been a habit of his since… I think it was before the… Orochimaru incident. Which I refuse to think about even to this day.

Why _had_ I left my dobe on a nonsense quest for power? All Orochi did was give me headaches from listening to his numerous, failed plans to take over Konoha. Didn't he have some other village to take over?

Anyways, I noticed that he had recovered when his interest peaked at a certain phrase from the movie. The 'hero' was trying to smooth-talk the love interest into a night with him and mentioned the word 'condom'. After the first time I used one, Naruto hadn't shown an interest in them at all. Was it just an act?

"You want to use one?" I asked, getting his attention. His eyes locked with mine, hope shining in them. It was then that I realized what he thought I was referring to. "No, today, I'm topping."

Sadly, his eyes turned back to the television. Frowning, I thought of a way to show him that they weren't exactly the best (in my opinion anyway) and that all they were good for was (possibly) preventing pregnancy or STDs (mostly they just fail). Then inspiration struck.

"I'll be right back." I said, shifting him to lean against the arm of the couch. Quickly making my way to the kitchen (yes, _kitchen_) I dug through one of the drawers that I hadn't been in since our first night together. There I found a whole pile of condoms. What ideas could my genius brain come up with? Many more, I assure.

Snatching one and closing the drawer again, I quickly went back to my place on the couch. Feeling me return, my dobe leaned against me again, pulling the towel around him closer. Pouting slightly, I decided that there was still too much distance between us and so slid him onto my lap. Giving an indignant cry of surprise, he glanced back at me, giving me a helpless look that said 'seriously? Again?'.

I smirked. Oh how I love control.

"What's the matter, Naruto? Have something to say?" I questioned. Opening his mouth as if to say something, his words caught in his throat, like he forgot what he was going to say. Taking the opportunity, I slid my tongue between his parted lips, roaming my territory once again. Naruto moaned into the kiss, making to turn around to face me better, but I grabbed his hips, stopping him. Releasing them to tear the wrapper off the condom, I growled as he tried to turn again, once again stopping him. Pulling back, he gave me a hurt look, but I merely kissed him on the nose before making him face forward.

Thinking quickly, I paused the show in order to focus him on what my hands were doing. Ever so slowly, I rolled the condom down his hardening shaft. Hearing his breath hitch and seeing his frame shuddered, I whispered in his ear, making sure that my breath tickled the lobe.

"How's it feel to have a condom on? Feel nice? Does it feel better than without?" my hand finished rolling it down his now erect cock while the other rubbed at the tip. Now don't get me wrong, Naruto has topped before (much to my distaste) numerous times (again, not what I would've like) and was very good at it (… okay, yeah, that I'll concede to). It's just that every time before, I've said that he didn't need to use the condom and therefore, never has.

So, I guess this is his first time with one on.

With the moans I'm hearing, I can't tell if he likes it or not.

"Are you going to answer, Naru, or are you just going to feel it?" I let my tongue lick at his lobe, drawing it in between my teeth. With one hand rubbing at his slit and my mouth preoccupying the rest of his attention, I snaked my hand down to his thighs. Parting them slightly, I shifted so that my legs were bent and anchored on the couch cushions. Lifting his legs, I positioned them on either side of mine, forcing his legs wide open. His head lulled back onto my shoulder as sharp pants of heated breath escaped his lips. Using my free hand to turn off the TV, I saw our images reflected in the black mirror-like glass.

Perfect.

"Look, Naruto. Do you see yourself?" I asked, my free hand once again snaking down between his spread legs. Patiently waiting for him to look at the screen, my slender digits rested just outside of the special toy, awaiting his attention. Once I saw that his eyes had locked onto his reflection, my fingers once again dove into the center of the toy's hole and deep inside of my lover.

"Ah! Master!" he cried out, seeing the action. "Please…"

"Please what, Naruto?" I licked his ear, "Do you want me to stop?"

His ragged breathing was my only response.

"Or do you want more? Yes, you want more, right? Beg me for more, my slave."

"More! Master! More, please!" he begged. My cock jerked at that, causing me to moan. My fingers prodded inside him, searching out that special spot. Knowing I found it when he jerked back on them with a loud cry, I listened for a while longer to the pleas that fell from those pretty lips. "Please Master! More than just fingers! Please!"

"What will you do for it, slave?" I asked, voice husky with need.

"A-Anything! Anything at all, Master!" he pleaded. Such a promise could easily be taken advantage of in this moment, but I wouldn't do that to my Naruto. After all, he's already agreed to this.

"Ahn! Please, Master!" he pleaded once again. Well, what kind of master would I be if I didn't take care of my slave? Sliding the toy out, I made sure to keep my cum from earlier inside while slipping my erection between those perfect tan cheeks. Naruto let out a heady sigh as he felt my hot length slide into him. "Mmmhm! Mmmahn! Master!"

"Naruto." I moaned against his skin, making a few more love bites in areas that I hadn't gotten to yet. His fingers tangled in my hair as he tilted his neck to offer more room which I gladly took advantage of. Glancing up at the reflection, I almost came right then and there at how F*****ing sexy Naruto looked. With his head thrown back and legs spread wide, he looked so inviting that (had I not _already_ been F***ing him) I'd have jumped him in seconds. Pre-cum leaked from the bottom of the condom as my hand continued to pump it. My other hand massaged his balls, trying to bring him the most pleasure possible before he came.

One of his hands strayed underneath mine to a flat place right beneath my balls. The area was slick with his pre-cum, making his fingers glide over it with pleasure inducing grace. Surprised, I bit a little too harshly on his shoulder as my pace sped up. His fingers continued to tease my skin there, abusing the area right outside my prostate just as I did inside of him.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and gave a hard jerk, slamming right into his prostate. A loud cry ripped from his chest as he came, his walls clenching around me deliciously. Still thrusting, I got as much pleasure as possible before I myself came, seed spilling inside him yet again. Shuddering, I slid out, fingers plugging the hole in order to keep my cum inside. Catching one of my dobe's hands, I put it over his hole, telling him, "Keep it in."

Breathlessly, he nodded as I took the condom off of his flaccid cock. Tying it, I made sure that none would fall onto his precious couch. After all this was done, I'm sure he wouldn't want stains on his couch and I didn't want to get yelled at for them.

Shifting my dobe so that he could lean on the arm of the couch while I took care of the used condom, I gave him a quick kiss with an, "I'll be right back."

Tiredly, I trudged to the kitchen and disposed of the condom in the trash. Looking at the clock, I decided that I should probably make us lunch soon. Stretching my tired muscles, I sauntered back to the living room, "Dobe, it's almost lunch time, what do you…"

I couldn't believe my eyes when I caught site of my dobe finger-f***ing himself on the couch. His head jerked up at the sound of my voice, "I-I'm sorry, Master, I tried to keep it in!"

What was he… oh right! I forgot to put the toy back in him. Sitting next to him, I lifted his legs over my shoulders, making sure none had fallen out. Seeing that the couch was still clean, I licked the drops that dribbled down his legs to make sure it stayed that way.

"It's okay, Naruto, none of it got out." I reassured him. Then I laid down, bringing him with me. Soon we were spooning and I moved his hand out of the way so that I could keep my own cum in. Why didn't I just use the toy, you ask?

Well, funny story.

Naruto once taught me the pleasures of spooning and a certain little something that goes with it. This little something was called…

Sporking.

My cock hardened against his soft cheeks as my fingers began to move once again. The tips brushed outside his hole briefly before slipping in. He gave a startled jerk at the intrusion.

"M-master?"

"Mmmm, my little slave. You don't know what you do to me." I groaned against his skin. I felt him shudder.

"Hmmmn!" he moaned, willingly spreading his legs a bit wider. Growling, I forced them closed again, making sure to keep my cum in that sweet little hole. Whining, he rubbed back against my waking erection. Restraining myself, I backed further into the couch, holding his hips to make him stop.

"M-master? Do you not-?" he whined.

"Oh, yes I do." I said. Eagerly, he tried to push back against me, but I forced him to stay still. He whined in need.

"Master, please!"

"Hhmmm, that's right, beg for it." I ordered.

"Please master, take me!" he pleaded.

"More."

"Master! Please! I need you… inside me!" he panted, straining against my hands, "Don't you want me, Master?"

"Oh, Kami, yes!"

"Then take me! Use me, Master! Please! I'm your slave, always yours, only yours! Let me please you, Master! Use me!"

And I did just that.

Plunging into his tight, greedy hole, I worked my way to my fourth orgasm today. His walls were a bit loose after the first three rounds, but still tight enough for me. Since we had just cum less than five minutes ago, we were both over sensitive to touch. That being said, it didn't take long for either of us to come. Thinking quickly, I had gathered a bunch of tissues in order to catch my dobe's cum.

Which was a _lot_ if I have anything to say about it.

Cuming just as hard, I rested only a few minutes before pulling out and plugging his hole with his special toy. He let out a whine of protest and I briefly wondered how much cum was being kept inside of him.

I'll have to clean him once we're done with lunch.

Willing myself up, I dragged myself to the kitchen to fix lunch. Man, for being the 'Master' I sure am _tired_. Briefly I debated making Naruto fix lunch, but then remembered that I was pretty much taking advantage of him and decided to fix the meal myself.

Besides, the dobe would probably just make Ramen.

After taking almost 30 minutes making a ramen-free meal, I helped Naruto into one of two chairs before serving the meal. He threw me a sad look when he saw no ramen on the table and I sighed, promising, "You can have some for dinner."

Grinning like the idiot he sometimes acts like, the dobe dove into the meal, scarfing down food like he was starving. For the first time today, I noticed how hungry _I_ was.

Needless to say, Naruto wasn't the only one with a huge appetite today.

After lunch, I kept true to my decision of getting Naruto clean. After all, I wanted him to be ready for tonight. What? You think I've had enough sex for today?

Nah, I'm still good to go.

Washing my blonde dobe down turned out to be interesting. Especially since I got another hard-on watching my cum slide down those tan legs. Let's just say that Naruto did a very good job as my personal pleasure slave.

"Master… so… tired…" he gasped out. I agreed with him. However, I still had many things to do. I'd take a nap after they were done. Carrying him bridal style, I placed him on our bed, covering him with the blanket. Gently, I kissed his head.

"Sleep, Naruto, I'll wake you up when dinner is ready." I said softly. His eyes slid shut in obedience and he was out like a light. Now was time to set up the finale. Rustling through my toy drawer (smirk), I pulled out several things which I organized on my dresser. Once finished with that, I grabbed a couple of chains out and proceeded to tie my slave up like a Thanksgiving turkey. Both tan wrists were cuffed loosely to the bed posts while his legs gained a bit more freedom. Not enough for him to close his legs though, which I doubted, he would want to after what I have in store for him.

Deciding that my dobe was prepared for what was to come (heh-heh, come), I laid down next to him to take a small nap. I would get to preparing dinner in a couple of hours. Right now, I needed my strength.

…

Few hours later, I woke up pleasantly warm still cuddled up with my dobe. Looking at the clock, I decided that I would still make dinner even though it would take my other plans long into the night.

However, I had no qualms. I had a feeling they would take long anyway.

Getting up, I left my dobe sleeping like a rock to go down stairs and prepare dinner. Like I promised, I would make my dobe some ramen. However, just because _he_ was going to eat it, didn't mean I would. I have more refined tastes than that.

Getting out some pans, I decided to cook myself some breaded chicken and garlic pasta topped with tomatoes. It didn't take long and tasted a h*** of a lot better than Naruto's ramen. Why does he even like that heart attack in a cup? I could give him so much better! And yes, that was meant to be taken both ways.

Hmm… both ways…

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I focused on eating my suddenly not nearly as enticing meal. Once finished, I whipped up Naruto's ramen for him and made my way to the bedroom. There I found my dobe asleep just as I left had left about an hour ago. It seemed as if he could keep on sleeping for days.

Sadly I had to wake him up.

"Slave, it's time to wake up." I whispered in his ear. Suddenly, he was wide-awake. Blinking, a thought just occurred to me. "Go to sleep."

His eyes closed and he was out.

"Wake up."

Wide awake. Hmm… interesting… I wonder what else I could command him to do…

"Ma… Master?" he asked, wondering why I was just standing here. Smiling, I leaned down to kiss him. Moaning, he tried to get closer to me, arching up to my touch. In no time, he realized something wasn't right. Confused, he looked around and noticed the chains holding him tight to the bed. Jerking his gaze back to me, he gave me a confused, hurt look, "Ma-Master, why? Did I do something wrong? Do I not please you?"

Kami, what he does to me!

"No, of course not, Naru. I'm more than pleased with how you've pleasured me today. It's just… I wanted to try something a little _different_."

At least the hurt left his eyes. Leaning down, I gave him another kiss. Chaste at first, it quickly took a deeper turn when he opened his mouth in silent invitation. How could I resist? My tongue mapped out his cavern easily, re-staking my claim on my blonde. Hearing him moan again, I had to pull away before I jumped him and ruined my own plans. He whined as I did so.

"Sh, Naru. We'll get to that in a minute. But first, dinner." I said. His eyes lit up when he saw the ramen (completely missing the 'dessert' I had prepared) and he struggled slightly against his bindings. I put a restraining hand on his shoulder, "No, I'll feed you. It's my job as your master."

His cheeks flushed but otherwise, he calmed down, allowing me to snap apart the chopsticks and feed him his beloved ramen. Sometimes I think that he loves it more than me. But then he goes and makes it up to me by doing something like this. Oh, how I love my dobe.

"Careful now dobe, wouldn't want to spill any." I said as he whined for more, faster. Again, I do mean both ways. "Oops."

A couple drops of broth fell down his cheeks, sliding across his tan skin. Innocently, he stuck out his pink tongue, trying to catch them. Ngh, I couldn't stand much more if he continued like that.

"I'll get it." I said, leaning in. Bright blue eyes widened slightly as my tongue traced the salty trail. In small quantities, ramen was okay. Just not how my dobe ate it. By the time I was done and had pulled back, his face was flushed, eyes half-lidded and a starting erection. Fingering it, I smirked, "Looks like someone let their imagination run wild. What were you fantasizing? Me, running my tongue down your body, tracing patterns down your skin? Engulfing your cock whole in my mouth? Pleasuring you beyond comprehension until you beg for release?"

He shivered as I continued, face flushing more. His erection stood tall, awaiting attention-begging for it. His entire body quivered in need as I gazed on. Either the genjutsu was having better effects than I thought, the dobe really _was_ imagining such things, or he really likes dirty-talk. I should ask him later, but not right now. Right now, he needed to finish eating.

"That's what you were thinking, wasn't it?" I asked. Shyly, he nodded. "That's what you want, right slave? You want me pounding into you until you can't stand it anymore. Until you pass out from pleasure beyond your wildest dreams."

Needy now, he vigorously nodded his head, as if to make me leap into action.

"Well, you'll have to wait."

All movements stopped. Near tears, he stared at me speechless. Sighing, I caressed his tan cheek lovingly, "Just for a little while. Finish dinner and then we'll move on to dessert."

His eyes widened in comprehension before he smiled, "Of course, Master."

"That's my slave." I said, voice deep with lust. "But don't think we're quite done yet. Since you have such a loving erection already, it'd be so sad to let it go to waste."

He gave me a questioning look. Retreating from the bed, I grabbed two items, one for him and one for me. Couldn't let myself get _too_ excited here. Showing him the two cock rings, I smirked when he whined in protest.

"Master! Please no! Don't put it on, Master! Please!"

"Slave." My voice hardened. He silenced. "I know what I am doing. You will wear this. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

"I-I…!" tears were in his eyes now and I felt a brief sting in my heart. But I trusted that he would forgive me for this later. It would be pleasurable in the end for him.

Now in my hand I held two cock rings. One was a simple band, black- nothing special. The other, however, was a bit more amusing. This one was a metal band that clasped together at one part and had a small, near invisible switch on the opposite side. Are you wondering what the switch is for? Well… we'll get to that later.

Gently, I clipped it around his throbbing cock, careful not to hurt him. Once I secreted the other one onto myself, I decided it was time to show my little slave what was so special about this particular cock ring.

"Naruto, sh. There's no need to cry." I said gently as I kissed his tears away. "I will take it off, just not yet. Here, eat first."

Calming down somewhat, he gave in and ate some more of his beloved ramen though I knew he wasn't as happy as before. Soon, the bowl of noodles was empty and I set it back down on the dresser, hiding my other fun items next to it. Sensing my dobe's excitement, I grabbed a few other things off of the dresser.

"Now I know I promised you dessert…" I trailed off, turning around to show him the items I had, "And I meant it. Dessert, my slave, is on _you_."

His eyes grew big. In my hand was a can of whip cream, and two bottles of sauce, one of chocolate and the other of strawberry. The second, smaller bowl on my dresser held a variety of fruits such as blue berries and strawberries, raspberries and blackberries –a fruit lover's delight.

My dobe wasn't one for fruits.

So I did this from time to time to get him to even out his 'balanced diet' of ramen and good food. With the pout I was receiving, I think he knew what I was planning. Too bad he didn't have a choice in the matter.

With the whip cream, I sprayed two small hills of cream over each pert nipple and down into his navel. Shaking the can a bit, I spiraled the cream up his erect member and down past his balls to his entrance. Since the can was nearly empty, I used the rest up by widening his entrance just enough to fit the nozzle in. hearing him gasp, I smirked evilly as I sprayed the rest of the cream into his tight hole.

"AH! Master! Not there!"

I merely smirked as I continued to spray the remainder of the can's contents in until they started to come out of that greedy little hole. Then I simply sprayed more around his entrance in a ring. It looked just like a target. Sitting up, I looked down into Naruto's pleading eyes.

"Is there something you'd like to say, slave?"

"Master, please! Take me! Use me! Shove your cock into me! Fill me, please!" he cried out, pleading eyes.

"Mmm, as much as I'd like to, I have plans for you. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll enjoy them." I licked my lips, "Immensely."

I watched as his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed.

"Now, should we start?" I asked, trailing my fingers up his inner thigh to the base of his cock. His eyes lit up at the thought of not having to eat fruit and skipping straight to sex, but he really should know me by now. My fingers merely found the near invisible switch and flipped it on to watch chaos ensue.

Blue eyes widened in confusion and pleasure as the cock ring started vibrating around the engorged member. Pink lips opened in shock and let loose cry after cry of pleasure. The whip cream covered cock twitch spastically as its owner sought release.

Crawling up next to him with the bowl of fruit and two bottles of sauce, I caught my slave's thrashing head and looked into his eyes.

"Now, Naru, you realize that this can take however long you want, but the bowl does have to be empty. We can sit here and you refuse to eat, or we can hurry it up and get to the fun part." I smirked, "What's it going to be?"

Petal soft lips trembled as he tried to get enough coherent thought to string together a sentence. "M-Master! Please help me! I-I can't-!"

His body spasmed as if to try and release, but he could not.

"What's it going to be, Naruto? Are you going to tell me or am I going to make the decision?"

He looked up at me like that was the best idea in the world. I smirked. Drawing one berry out from the bowl, I held it to his lips. "Open wide, Naru."

Reluctantly, he opened his mouth to allow the fruit past his lips. Chewing slowly, he scrunched his nose up in disgust. Thinking quickly, I thought of a way to maybe make it a little less unpleasant for him. He opened his mouth for the next berry as I popped it into my mouth and leaned down to kiss him. His eyes opened wide before sliding shut in ecstasy as I kissed him, transferring the fruit to his mouth via tongue.

When I pulled back, he found my little surprise, chewed quickly and opened his mouth for the next. This continued until finally (finally!) the bowl was empty. My own member was straining against the cock ring now and Naruto had already been denied release twice more. Now it was time to get to the good part. Snatching up the two bottles of sauce, I uncapped the strawberry flavored one and proceeded to cover my dobe in it, tracing along his neck and shoulders, down between the fast melting globs of whip cream that covered his nipples and past over his thighs that twitched at the coolness of the sauce.

Re-capping it, I switched bottles before running a finger across his smooth stomach. Coming to his belly button, I watched in amusement as the Kyuubi seal rippled across his skin before disappearing. This happens from time to time when my Dobe gets too excited. Yet this time, it was part of my plan. Gliding my fingers over his skin again, I traced the seal with the chocolate sauce until it was temporarily marked on my lover's skin. Little known fact: my blonde's stomach is _extremely_ sensitive.

Smirking, I lowered my head, making sure that those foggy blue eyes locked with mine before I let my tongue swipe over his skin.

"Mmm… Master, more."

"As you wish, my little pleasure slave." I soothed, following the chocolate trail around his stomach. The seal rippled afterwards in my wake, as if even the _Kyuubi_ was being pleasured in this.

I wouldn't be surprised.

"Ahn! Master!" cries of pleasure fell from his lips, praising my work. Deftly, I continued until all the chocolate sauce was gone and the seal remained. Grinning at my work, I continued on to the strawberry trail, following it up to a cream covered nipple. Quickly, I cleaned it off with my tongue, making sure to get _every last bit_ of whip cream off. Then I once again met up with the strawberry trail.

"M-Master, h-hurry!" he pleaded. Deliberately, I slowed down, making sure to clean him thoroughly and simply to defy him. _I_ am in control. Not him. Trailing my tongue along his heated skin, I ignored my own throbbing want in place of pleasurably torturing my slave. The trail led up his neck to the already faded love bites that had been bright red this morning.

I'd have to fix that.

Eagerly, I nibbled, bit and sucked on his skin to make sure that the bites would be there in the morning. If not, I could simply remark them. Pulling back slightly, I admired my work. My dobe was panting and trembling with need; face flushed and love bites ringing his neck line. His blue eyes were half closed in pleasure as his hands opened and closed, fisting in the need to do _something_. The sight made my cock throb painfully and I was kind of rethinking the cock ring I had on, but decided that if I was going to come, it had better be in my dobe, my lover, my slave.

Acting quickly now, I followed the strawberry trail back down his chest to his other nipple. This one, I didn't clean as thoroughly, but gave an apologetic nip and suck to as I hurried on. The trail flowed down past the seal and onto his thighs, getting close to his whip cream covered cock, but not touching it. Always dancing just out of reach. Finally, the trail ended and I briefly wondered if I could get away with not going through with the rest of my plan.

But what if I never got this chance again?

This simply wouldn't do.

"M-Master? Can I… can I please? I need to- Master, I n-need to c-cum!" my slave pleaded. Making it look like I was thinking things over, I slowly shook my head.

"Not yet, my pleasure slave."

"AHN!" he cried out, protesting, but I wouldn't hear it. Instead, I hefted his legs up, over my shoulder. It was tricky with the chains still there, but I managed. The target was right in front of my nose and a sharp intake of breath told me my blond had guessed what I was about to do, "M-Master! Please no! I-It's dirty! Don't-! Not there!"

"Dirty?" I saw him nodded his head quickly. "Then let me clean it for you."

"N-no, no-Ma-AH! AAAAaaaaahhh!" his voice was like music to my ears. No angel could top this. My tongue dug into his entrance, seeking out the whip cream I knew was in there. By now, it had all melted and was but mere slush, but I went after it anyway. The cavern was so hot, so tight! I couldn't to thrust into it. And by the sound of it, neither could my slave.

"Master please! More! Can-can't take –ah! Much-mm! More! Take me, please! Nya-! N-now!"

I wish I could, Naruto, but there's still a few things I have to do. Pulling back, I gently let Naruto's body rest on the bed once more as I got up and got the last two things for the night. Swiftly, I crawled back onto the bed and into my previous position. Lubing up my fingers, I prodded at Naruto's hole, making sure that it was loose enough for what I had in store.

Beneath my fingers, his entrance puckered, trying to draw in my slim digits. Moaning at the feel, I slipped my slick fingers in, thrusting them a few times. How was he always so _tight_? It's like we hadn't even had the five rounds of sex earlier! Trying to keep such thoughts from my head, I quickly used the last of the lube on the last toy.

A vibrator.

Feeling Naruto shift, I looked up to see him preparing for the pain that he guessed was coming. Well, the vibrator _was_ larger than three fingers, but not as big as my cock is. Silently, I slipped it in.

"M-ahn! M-Master! More! … Master?" blue eyes looked at me in confusion and then at the vibrator in betrayal. "M-Master, w-why?"

"Don't worry, Naruto, I will take you, but you aren't completely clean yet." I said, giving a quick lick to his twitching cock.

"AH!" he threw his head back in pleasure, opening that pretty little mouth of his wide to let out the string of pleasured cries. That mouth that's so hot and wet, so dirty calling me 'Master'. Mmm… I could almost feel it around my erection… in fact…

"Ma… Master?" he panted, seeing me lower my cock in front of that mouth. My head was positioned over his own erection so that I could see him upside down. Pressing my cock to his lips, I ordered.

"Suck."

Without question, that mouth opened and I could feel warm air ghost over my heated flesh. Groaning, I lowered my cock into that moist cavern.

"That's right. Suck. Lick up my cock. Lube it up for me. You love my cock in your mouth, don't you? Love the warmth of it, of playing with it? Licking it like a sucker?" he moaned, the vibrations ripping through me. My own tongue was working on cleaning his raging hard-on from the whip cream. Good thing I was good at multi-tasking, "You love the feel of it, don't you? Of taking as much as you can and wanting more? How about when I thrust into you? You like that? Like being filled to the brim? Like knowing that I have complete control over everything? Like it when I pound into you, knowing you can't stop me nor that you want to?"

"Ahn! Master!" he panted, pulling away.

"I didn't say you could stop, slave! Keep sucking!" I ordered roughly. By now, I was thrusting lightly into that mouth, not enough to choke him, but enough to get feel the friction. His cock was nearly clean and all I had left to do was clean off his balls. In a frenzy, I moved from his dick to his balls, quickly lapping up the melted cream and giving a hard suck to one before nipping and kissing the other.

"AHMMMM!" he moaned around my cock. That would have been my undoing had I not put the cock ring on. Now I was starting to see the advantages of it.

"Make sure to get it nice and wet, slave. I used up the last of the lube on the vibrator." Speaking of which, I reached down and turned it on.

"AAAAAAHHHH! MASTER! NO! T-TURN IT OOOFFFF! CAN'T-CAN'T TAKE MORE! PLEASE! NO MORE!" his head was thrashing beneath me now so I pulled away. Sitting back, I took in the scene once more. My dobe, my _slave_, tied to my bed, face flushed, body trembling, cock hard, fingers reaching, lips open in pleasured screams and a vibrator buried deep inside of him. Had I not had a cock ring on, I would've cum right then and there.

"Oh, Naruto, you have no clue how much you affect me." I said, crawling back down to in between his thighs. Grabbing hold of the vibrator, I shoved it against his prostate a few more times (let it never be said that I'm not a sadist) before pulling it out (or merciful). Noticing that I had missed a few places, I lifting Naruto's back end up again, intent on fully cleaning my blonde slave.

"Master, please! No more! Master! No more! Can't- can't-!"

"I know, Naruto, neither can I. This is the last thing, I assure you." I said, giving a small nibble to the area right under his balls, I lowered his bottom to where I could easily thrust in. "Here it comes Naruto."

He grasped his restraints, preparing for when I thrust in. quietly, I took off my own cock ring. Didn't want to get to the big moment and not be able to enjoy it, right? Without another word, I thrust in completely, barely able to hold myself still as Naruto let out a high-pitched cry.

"Move, please! M-Master-m-mov-!"

I needed to hear no more. Thrusting into him, I lathered kisses on his stomach, over the seal of the fox. His legs tried to tighten around me, but they were still chained to the bed posts behind me. Shifting slightly, I shoved Naruto's rear up, his legs nearly hitting his shoulders as I continued to thrust. The new position gave way to high screams and louder pleas.

"Yes, you like this, don't you? Like me pounding you, like the roughness that I give you? Like the way I take advantage of your fast healing? Like the way I can make you scream in pleasure no one else can give you? You like it that you're mine and mine alone."

"M-master!" he pleaded, drool dripping down his cheek, "Please let me-!"

"Say it! Say that you like it! That you're only mine!" I ordered.

"Only yours! Forever! I love the way you pound into me, claiming me! I love what you do to me! Please don't stop! Don't ever stop! I love being only yours! Master's only! Only slave! Only pet! Only yours! Please! Let me-!"

I silenced him with a kiss as I released his dark erection from the cock ring. Lowering my head as I still thrust harshly against his abused prostate, I whispered, "_Cum for me. Only me."_

He let out a wild cry as he spilled his pent up load all over his and my chest and onto the bed sheets. His eyes rolled back and inside him, the heat got unbearable and –so tight-! I came with a hiss of his name, biting into his skin with the darkest love bite yet. After a few minutes of panting and slowly drifting down from our high, I back up a bit, allowing his legs to fall out, but not pulling out.

Reaching down, I unclasped the chains around his legs and drew them up so that his legs wound around my waist. Placing them where I wanted, I re-clasped the chains onto his other leg and vice-versa so that they were chained around me. Once finished, I reached up to unclasp the cuffs on his wrists and pulled him close.

Still breathing heavily, he managed to say, "Master… it's… it's still in me."

"I know, Naruto."

"Get… get it out… please?"

"No, I'm leaving it in and you are going to like it." I said. Usually Naruto would always make a big fuss and I ended up taking it out, but not this time. This time, I'm going to enjoy it to the fullest.

"Master, please-!"

"No." I said sternly. "It's staying in. I don't want to hear another word of it."

He sighed but snuggled in and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling up the covers as I did.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Master."

The title kind of hurt, but I knew-come tomorrow- the genjutsu would wear off and I'd have my real Naruto back.

I wonder if he'd be mad at me. Well, he shouldn't. He did say he would try my kink. This is the only way to. It's not like he'll have to do it again, though I wish he would.

With that thought in mind and a very exhausted Naruto in my arms, I fell asleep.

…

Morning came with the same bright sunlight and bird-chirping air that it always did.

Well, minus the birds. I killed them the first night I was alone. D*** things kept waking me up.

"Dobe. Wake up." I muttered. Even though I woke up early, it didn't mean I had to like it.

"Mmm… Master?" my adorable little blonde dob- wait, what? Shocked, I shot up, staring down at Naruto. His blue eyes looked at me in innocence, questioning my reaction, "M-Master?"

"No… no! Why? Wh-why didn't it stop?" I stuttered. Why didn't the genjutsu fade? It's been twenty-four hours! It should've stopped working by now! What if I messed up! What if I never seen _my_ dobe again! What if-?

During my panicked worry, what-ifs, and Q and A (on the inside), Naruto's eyes slowly fogged over before his head lowered. He muttered something under his breath. This snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"I said… Get. It. Out." He growled. It took a few minutes to realize exactly what my dobe had said and what it had meant. Then I tackled him. "Wha-Hey! What are you-Mmph!"

"Oh, Naruto! I thought that I had messed up the genjutsu! I thought that I had lost you forever! I didn't know what I would do with myself if the genjutsu never wore off!" I hugged him close, despite his protests.

"Sasuke-Sasuke! Air!" Reality hit me and I pulled back abruptly. Uchihas do not snivel or weep or act like… _that_! … I'm sure my ancestors will forgive me this once. Pulling him into a kiss, I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks. "Now would you please get- Sasuke? Sasuke! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I thought… I thought I had lost you." I said softly, not bothering to try and hide what he already saw.

"Sasuke. You should know better than that. I'll never go away! No matter what you do to me!" he gave me his biggest smile. Weakly, I smiled back. I should have known. After chasing me around for two years and finally dragging me back to Konoha, I should have known that Naruto would always come back no matter what.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed, snuggling into his warmth. He rubbed my back soothingly as I took a few breaths to calm myself. Once back in control, I pulled back just enough to look up at him.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good." His grin turned into a scowl, "Now mind getting _out_?"

"Hmm?" I hummed, pretending like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"It's still in me! Get it out!" he complained quite loudly to my ear.

"Don't wanna." I nuzzled back in.

"Well that's too D*** bad! You're getting out now-!" his legs squirmed around me as he tried to untangle them, but didn't know that they were chained together. "Why. Won't. They. Move?"

"Maybe because they're chained together?" I suggested. He stopped squirming.

"Sasuke Uchiha, if you do not unchain my ankles and _get out _of me _this instant_, I'll never agree to do another thing for you _ever __**again**_!"

My eyes widened at that. Naruto does not make promises lightly and will carry them out. I decided that it was for the best that I unchained my lover and pulled out of his warm hole, even though I would miss it.

"Thank you." He grunted. Reluctantly, I let him get up and walk around, though it was more like a hobble. "I still haven't figured out what your kink was. At first, I thought it was S/M, then pet and master, then I thought you were just plain sadistic. During the movie, I guessed it was mirrors but after last night… I still haven't figured it out!"

"Hn. Dobe." I said softly, still lounging in bed. I wasn't quite ready to give up what happened yesterday.

"Teme!" he growled, "I'm asking a serious question!"

The bed bounced as he sat down beside me. Slowly, I rolled so that I could watch him.

"Please, Sasuke? Tell me?" his eyes caught mine. Big innocent blue took up my vision. Trying to hold out a little longer, I finally sighed in defeat and answered.

"It was a control kink. A power rush." I elaborated slightly.

"… You have a big ego." He said. Shrugging, I closed my eyes.

"You didn't mind at the time."

"I didn't." his voice trembled a bit and I looked up to find him sporting a blush. "It was… actually kind of fun…"

I shot up, "So we can do it again?"

"Whoa whoa whoa! I didn't say that! It just wouldn't be so bad if we did!"

"… So we can do it again?"

"Ugh! You never listen to me! Do you even hear me?"

"…" I blinked, "So… we can -?"

"Yes. We can do it again." he finished, blush growing somewhat. Mentally, I cheered, but on the outside, I smirked, "But only after what you promised!"

"Hmm?"

"You remember what you promised to do if I went along with your kink?"

"…" Yes I remember, but I was kind of hoping he had forgotten.

"I know you remember. Don't think I would've forgotten something like that!" he huffed, getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To take a shower." He said before stopping and giving me a sly look, "And deciding which kink I want to do."

Which? He had more than one? Oh, this will be so good!

…

As long as I didn't have to bottom.

Phantomworks: so, how was it?

**Alice; long and um…. (is sporting a nose bleed)**

Phantomworks: yeah, it was kind of long. 29 pgs, almost 30!

**Alice; so all you need to know-**

Phantomworks: was it good? Who liked it? Oh and what does everyone think Naruto's kink should be? Please review!


	4. Not a Host Club

Phantomworks: okay, I just had to write this because many people are trying to put Ouran High school Host Club to Naruto.

**Alice: seriously?**

Phantomworks: well… not really, no. I only saw like, two, one where Naruto is host and one where Sasuke is.

**Alice: so what's the point?**

Phantomworks; just want to show why it doesn't work. There are two reasons that you will see below. I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Not a Host Club

Reason One

Sasuke only wanted to find a nice place to relax and study for the first quarter exams. Little did he know that while he was searching every room for peace and quiet, there was one room that would change his fate forever…

Or not.

"Isn't there a single room in this D*** school that doesn't have some sort of fruity club in it, trying to get me to join?" he growled, pushing his thick glasses up a bit and running a hand through his messy hair. He hadn't really had time to fix himself up this morning since Itachi had so kindly forgotten to wake him up or tell him the fact that his uniform wouldn't be ready until tomorrow.

So he now found himself at his new school, dressed in his ratty casual clothes and morning necessities left unsaid.

"Maybe this one?" he murmured to himself as he opened the door to a music room (from what the sign said) only to be immediately bombarded with a shouted.

"Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club!"

Inside, there were a dozen or so boys (?) and men, all dressed in the school's uniform. Imaginary flowers bloomed around each of them. The site would make any girl swoon, especially the blonde figure in the center of the group.

Sasuke slammed the door shut and walked off.

"Hey! Come back here!" said blonde figure #1 as he dragged Sasuke back by force.

"I don't have time for this." Sasuke said, knocking the blonde's hand away.

"It won't take any time at all! Now let me welcome you to the _wonderful world of…._CRAAAAAAP!" the blonde sang.

"? Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, severely confused, but the blonde paid no attention to him as he turned quickly to talk to a wild looking brunette.

"KIBA! I forgot my line!"

"Ugh, seriously, Naruto? Again? That's the fifth time this week!"

"Well, how am I supposed to remember this? This is like, my third day!" the blonde (Naruto) argued back.

"…" Sasuke watched as the two continued to go back and forth until he finally got so angered by their ignoring of him that he picked up a nearby vase and threw it to the ground.

Everyone stopped, watching him as he panted angrily.

"Everyone shut the F*** up and get the F*** away!" he growled, turning to leave.

"Sasuke." A very familiar monotone voice called him.

"Uchiha, Itachi." He answered, barely turning back to glare at his brother. If he had his way, he would never see his brother during school again. Of course, nothing wanted to go his way today.

"You know each other?" Naruto piped up. "Great! So you can tell the teme to pay for the vase!"

Itachi bared a glance at the furious blonde before saying, "He's a scholarship student."

"Ah, so he'll have to work it off." Another brunette said. This one looked like a Hyuuga if he ever saw one, which he did at family meetings, but he doubted the brunette would recognize him like this. "Deidara, Tobi, will you help him find suitable clothing for our establishment?"

"Of course!" they both gushed. Once again, Sasuke was dragged against his will into a dressing room. After what seemed like forever, but was only a few curse filled minutes, Sasuke re-emerged; his hair styled, contacts in and a new uniform donned.

Everyone stared at him, shocked.

"Wow! You clean up good!" Naruto cheered. "Now you can start paying off your-!"

A wad of cash was shoved in his face.

He stared at it like it was a foreign object. "Where did you get that?"

"My wallet." Sasuke answered.

"Well, that's not going to be enough to cover the cost of-!"

"It's at least a hundred thousand dollars." Sasuke interrupted again. Jaws dropped and everyone turned to gawk at Itachi who gave an 'It's-not-my-problem' look.

"What?" he asked.

"You said he was a scholarship student!" the Hyuuga huffed.

"Yes. He is." Itachi said simply.

"He has over one hundred thousand dollars _in his wallet!_" the brunette from before (Kiba?) shouted in disbelief.

"And?" Itachi asked, coolly drinking tea.

"What the H*** is going on?" everyone shouted at him.

"Ah, I guess I didn't introduce him properly. Everyone, this is Sasuke Uchiha, my little brother. Sasuke this is everyone." He gestured lazily.

Once again, jaws dropped.

"Hn, so these are the friends you speak of. I would have thought them better bred." Sasuke murmured, straightening out his uniform. "But I guess I have them to thank for not having to go around looking like an imbecile all day."

Everyone still gawked.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find a nice quiet place to study. It was nice meeting you all. I hope to never see any of you again." he said, opening the door. "Except you, Naruto. I plan on doing many things to… with you."

And with that, he closed the door.

There was silence… for all of about two seconds.

"WHAT THE F*** YOU B******?" the enraged blonde cried out.

Reason two

Naruto only wanted to find a nice place to relax and study for the first quarter exams. Little did he know that while he was searching every room for peace and quiet, there was one room that would change his fate forever…

For better or for worse.

"Aw, come on, isn't there a single room in this place that isn't full of whiny students and clubs?" he whined himself. "Just one! That's all I'm asking for!"

Naruto wandered the halls, slowly making his way down to the last in this wing. It was labeled as a music room. Hopefully that meant that no one was using it now. I mean, he would hear music otherwise, right?

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!" a chorus of voices welcomed him. The blonde froze immediately, unable to take in what he was seeing.

It was like a reverse harem!

There were a dozen or so bishonen guys all clustered in one place in one room where there seemed to be imaginary flowers that bloomed every time one of them smiled. In the center of the mass of men sat a raven haired beauty that made Naruto's heart skip a beat. That man looked him up and down, and then smirked.

He suddenly got the instinct to run away.

"Come in, come in!" a blonde (woman? Man?) cheered and a masked man dragged him in.

"N-no! I'm fine! I'll just leave!" Naruto protested, anxiety bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"Nonsense! We may not get men very often, but we won't judge you on it! We won't even tell anyone about it either because you're so cute!" the blonde gushed.

"I-I'm not! I'm not like that-I mean! I'm… what I'm trying to say is…! Please let me go!" Naruto begged, trying to untangle himself from the awkward situation.

"Oh, no no no!" the blonde sang. "This won't do! There's no need to be afraid!"

"I'm not! Just let me go!" Naruto yanked his arms free, only to collide with a strategic stupidly placed vase which fell to its doom with a loud crash. "Eep!"

"Oh my, that was what we were going to auction off at the clubs' auction." A brunette with long brown hair and pale eyes said.

"O-Oh… I-I can pay you back for it… how much was it worth?" Naruto whimpered, wondering how many meals he'd have to skip to make up for this blunder.

"$75,000." The same brunette said. Blue eyes widened as tan skin paled. $75,000? That's more than he made in a year! How could he possibly repay that?

"Um… I-Is there another way to pay for it? I don't exactly have the money right now; I only came to this school on a scholarship so…"

"You're the scholarship student?" the pale-eyed brunette asked. "Well, that does change things a bit."

"Looks like you'll have to work it off with your body." the raven finally spoke, his deep voice sending shivers up Naruto's spine.

"Y-You mean like working for you, cleaning things and running errands, right?" Naruto clarified, thinking he could do that if he worked on his studies later in the night.

"No, I don't mean that. I mean exactly what I said. Use your body to pay us back, more specifically me." The raven smirked. "I paid for the vase and brought it in. So you own your debt directly to me."

Naruto gulped, suddenly feeling way too exposed under that heated stare.

"In fact, you can start right now." the raven stood and crossed the room in a few paces, catching Naruto's wrist before he could escape. "Neji, tell my fans that I will be unavailable today."

With that, the raven dragged the protesting blonde into a room in the back where, for the next two hours, the occupants of the music room dutifully ignored any and all sounds from the two.

Phantomworks; see? This is two reasons why this won't work. Sasuke's rich in and of himself and will continue to act like such.

**Alice: and he's also perverted and will make Naruto do things a different way.**

Phantomworks: exactly. Anyone want to agree to disagree with us? Please review!


	5. Favorite Jutsu

Phantomworks: hey, I just had a really weird question pop into my head… what is Sasuke's favorite jutsu?

**Alice; the raping Naruto Jutsu!**

Phantomworks; that's not a jutsu! And I was thinking more along the lines of chidori or phoenix flower jutsu…

**Alice; oh… then it's definitely chidori –duh!**

Phantomworks: well, I think it's either phoenix flower or fireball jutsu, but –hey, let's ask Sasuke. SASUKE!

_**Sasuke: what?**_

PW: what's your favorite jutsu? Is it chidori or a fire jutsu?

_**Sasuke: well, I have to say that even though fire jutsus (performs with pw cheering) and chidori (performs with Alice cheering) are pretty cool. I must say that my absolute favorite jutsu is… (dark aura)**_

Phantomworks: I think I know where this is going!

_**Sasuke: yes! It's NARUTO'S SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! (pervert gleam in eyes)**_

Pw: (OO)

**Alice; pft.**

PW: ok~ay… maybe I _don't_ know where this is going…

_**Sasuke: oh that glorious jutsu! I remember the first time that he showed it to me like it was yesterday (covering a nose bleed with a thoughtful expression)**_

_**-flash back-**_

"_Hey Sasuke!" Naruto waved his teammate, me, over._

"_What, dobe?" __**okay, act cool, Sasuke! It'll make Naruto want you more!**__ I thought while walking over._

"_I've got this awesome new jutsu that will definitely make you fear my awesome strength!"_

"_?"_

"_KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU, ART OF THE SHADOW DOPPLE GANGER!(1)" he shouted._

_As the dust cleared, the only thing I could think was __**Oh… my… Kami… I'M IN HEAVEN!**__ Then my nose started to bleed, so I had to look away from the half dozen or so Narutos that had appeared._

"_Hah! What do you say to that, Sasuke? With this, I'm way stronger than you!" his noisy voice… voices chimed in victory. Ah yes, I almost felt bad kicking his butt that day…_

_Almost._

_**-End flashback-**_

_**Sasuke: yes, a glorious day indeed!**_

Funky highlight girl: hey pw, got the next chapter yet?

_**Sasuke: what's this about a chapter?**_

PW: oh, I write stories, mostly fanfics and update every so often, but I've been slacking.

_**Sasuke; wait, no one makes fanfics of me and Naruto, right?**_

Pw: are you really that dense, Sasuke? I mean, how else would you score so many times with Naruto? Doesn't it seem a little _too_ perfect?

_**Sasuke; you mean it's not because of my sexy looks?**_

Pw; oh, pish-posh! It's all the writer's fault, but on the bright side, it's also helped you find so many ways to do him, right?

_**Sasuke; yeah, I gue- wait a minute… writer's fault… different ways… you're a writer… (le gasp) You can totally help me with Naruto, right? I want my favorite jutsu in this one!**_

Pw: what? What's in it for me?

_**Sasuke; manipulation and enjoyment?**_

Pw: oh, you are on!

_**Sasuke; whoo! Time for my victory dance! … kidding.**_

Pw: it hasn't been used more than three or four times in fanfics so it's perfect for my new comic.

_**Sasuke: SSHH! Cool it! Naruto's here! (grins evilly at Naruto)**_

_Naruto: ?...! What is it this time, Sasuke? More 'dumb blonde' jokes?_

_**Sasuke: oh no, it's far more interesting.**_

_Naruto:?_

Pw: OKAY, LET'S GET THIS PARTY (ONESHOT) STARTED! **BONZAI!**

Phantomworks; sorry about the long intro. It set it all up… and was funny. Anyway, here's where the real story begins. I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Favorite Jutsu

It was an ordinary mission-less day for me. Nothing in particular was happening on this boring day except for a lot of annoying birds chirping and a bunch of flowers blooming and S***. There was nothing that I was expecting to happen, nor anticipating any pranks from the dobe.

So there is a perfectly good reason why I'm standing, frozen, in the middle of the road with a very un- Uchiha like expression on my face.

What else was I supposed to do when I came face-to-face with over a hundred Narutos?

"Hey, Teme. Do you realize how stupid you look standing like that in the middle of the road?" his loud obnoxious voice broke me out of my daze.

"Hn, dobe." I said, ignoring his multiple complaints about the nickname. "Why are you using the Shadow clone jutsu?"

"Huh? Oh! It's money day!" he exclaimed.

"Money day?" I asked. That almost sounded like Monday, which today is, but I don't see the connection.

"Yeah, Money day! Until I get missions that are a higher level, this is how I get my allowance. I take one day out of the month and fill it with odds-and-ends chores. It's been hard in the past, 'cause there was only one of me, but this is a lot easier!" he grinned.

"… Dobe." I said, turning away.

"What the- TEME!"

"Meet me at my house. I have some stuff you can do." I said, a plan forming.

"Ngh, I'm not meeting you there!" he pouted. Raising an eyebrow, I looked back at him. Didn't he need the money? "… Fine. I'll send a clone. But there's no way I'm going to your house, teme! You'll just try to kill me!"

"Hn." I said, before walking off. A clone will do. In fact, that's what I was aiming for. Wouldn't want the real Naruto to know of my feelings yet, right? This way, he won't know about them until I'm ready (2).

Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Walking averagely quickly back to my home at the Uchiha Estates, I cleaned up a tiny bit (given that the parts I live in are all clean) and wait patiently for my dobe to get here. It's several minutes until I get impatient enough to pace a bit. When a few more minutes roll by, I begin to wonder if the dobe is coming at all.

Then I hear a loud knock on my door with the annoying yelling voice of "SASUKE, I'M HERE! OPEN UP ALREADY!"

"Hn." I hummed to myself. There are definitely some plans to make that annoying shrill turn into a ring of pleasure as I thrust into my dobe. Easily, I made my way to the door, opening it right before he started his torrid of knocking again.

"Naruto clone number thirteen, at your service!" he beamed, saluting me.

"Dobe."

"Hey! I'm helping you with your house! You shouldn't be insulting me!" he gawked.

"I'm paying you to clean, not to like it." I said, stepping back to let him in. Grumbling, he followed me into my house.

Step one, complete.

"Wow, Teme, I'd have thought your house was a mess if you were paying _me_ to clean it up!" he blanched at how clean my abode is. Well, I wasn't really one to make a mess in the first place, so I don't see what the big deal is.

"Just get to work." I said.

"But there's nothing to do." He said, looking around at the area, cleaning supplies clenched tightly in his hands.

"Of course there is. There's a film of dust on every surface. With the amount of missions we've had, I haven't had time to clean everything for awhile. I despise uncleanliness." I said, swiping a finger at a self, revealing two different colored woods (one of dust and one without). "So get to work."

"Alright, already." He huffed, dropping the mop and rags and carrying the bucket to the outside pump and filling it. All the while, I sat down on my couch, watching as he slowly cleaned up the room, first the selves and other higher surfaces, then the smooth wooden floors. In no time, he was done with the living room and had moved on to the kitchen, then to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. Smirking, I got up to follow.

"Teme, you don't have to follow me. It's not like I'm going to steal anything." He said, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Hn." I said, leaning back against a newly cleaned wall. He was almost to my bedroom now and I could hardly wait. Finally, he opened the door and went inside, dragging the bucket after him.

Step two, complete.

"Wow, Teme! Your room is big!" he said. My room was average at best, a large bed with only the few necessities needed for it to be called a bedroom. Anyway, now wasn't the time to take in the scenery, now was the time to act. Swiftly, hardly making a sound, I snuck up behind Naruto, capturing the clone with my arms.

"H-hey! Even if you kill me, I'll still demand pay, B*****!" he struggled immediately. "So don't even think that you're going to get off easy!"

"Oh, but I intend to. You as well." I said, my breath right outside his ear. He shuddered before struggling a bit less.

"What's that supposed ta mean?" he whined.

"Hmm? Oh, I'll show you."

"When?"

"How about right now?" I said, voice barely rising as a smirk widened on my face. Without further warning, I threw him to the floor, his hands tied behind his back. That would take him a few minutes to get out of if his concentration wasn't broken. Which it will be.

I'll make sure of it.

"What the- TEME!" he growled, wriggling his hands, trying to crane his head back to see what he was doing. Uh-oh, couldn't let him do that, now. Kneeling, I flipped him onto his back, forcing his attention back on me.

"Ah, ah, Usuratonkachi." I smirked, looking down at him, eyes roaming his body. Blue eyes locked with mine and a blush spread out over his cheeks as he was strangely struck silent.

Step three, complete.

"T-teme! Un-untie me right now. Or I swear I'll-!"

"You'll what, dobe? From where I see it, I'm in charge here. You're all mine." I smirked, leaning down to lick at his earlobe as I spoke before giving it a light nip.

"Ah!" the clone yelped, squirming a bit as I straddled him to keep him from moving much more.

"Calm down, Naruto. Or else this will be over before its begun." I trailed my tongue down his neck, unzipping the horrendous orange jacket as I went along with tearing the black shirt underneath.

"Ah, hey!" he squeaked out a protest. Rolling my eyes, I silenced him with a kiss; tongue worming its way into his mouth to keep him distracted enough to continue. Amazingly, he didn't try to bite off my tongue as I had thought he would, but I didn't have time to dwell on it. Not with the raging hard on that was grappling for my attention. My vision spun a bit before becoming even clearer as everything seemed to slow down a bit.

Whoops, must've activated my Sharingan. Oh well, it's just an added bonus.

"Mmn! Sa-!" my blonde shook his head, unlatching my mouth from his in order to take in deep gulps of air. Unworried, I trailed light kisses down his neck to his tan chest, licking at dusty nipples –causing them to perk up. He arched a bit into me, by chance rubbing his excited state against my stomach. He gasped and fell back down, eyes flying open at the sensation.

Then his blue eyes locked with mine.

I smirked.

He gulped.

"What's the matter, Naruto? Aren't you enjoying this?" I purred. My hands fiddled with his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them to free his erection. He hissed as I dragged down his boxers to meet his cock head on. Yes. I did mean to say 'head'.

Pre-cum dripped down the side of his erect cock and I grinned, blowing a breath of air over it to watch his reaction. His entire body froze up before shuddering violently and he groaned.

"S-Sasuke- please!" he pleaded. Hmm… much more amiable about this than I thought. Using one hand to pump his length, I used the other to drag his pants and boxers the rest of the way down his body. He didn't seem to notice this one bit, so I thought I was safe to move on.

But as soon as I remove my hands, he freezes.

"Wh-what are you-?" his eyes widened comically as I pulled out a bottle of lube. "Oh H*** no! We are _not_ doing that!"

"I say we are. Don't worry. You'll like it." I said, squirting some lube on my fingers. Defiantly, he closed his legs together, trying to keep me from succeeding. Sighing, I rolled my eyes, lathering my fingers with the lube before shoving his legs open. "Come on, Dobe, what are you? Chicken?"

"Ah- teme! No way!" he growled.

"Good. Now relax." I said with a smirk at his confused expression.

"Why-ah!" Immediately, he tensed as I inserted a finger. Grimacing slightly, I tugged it out a bit before shoving it back in. Doing this for a little while, I slowly worked in another one and then another as he slowly relaxed. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer and removed my fingers.

"Sasuke~?" he whimpered. After a few minutes with the fingers, he had lost himself once again in pleasure. Now that I had removed them, his attention was back on me.

Well, more on the erection that I had freed from my own pants.

"Ooh! Th-that is n-not going in me!" he griped, eyes wide. Grabbing and restraining his legs once again, I could hardly keep the victorious smirk off my face.

"I do believe it is. Don't worry, didn't I tell you before? You'll like it." I gave a quick look down at my awaiting erection. "Very much."

"P-pervert!" he exclaimed, a blush covering his face.

"Hmm, you know you love it." I said, leaning down to kiss him again. Then I started to ease in.

"Huk!" he choked, pulling away in pain. "S-sa-! I-I c-can't!"

"Yes you can, just relax." I assured, pushing in further.

"No, I r-really ca-!"

POOF.

I stilled, blinded by a cloud of smoke. Coughing slightly, I waved the smoke a way, hastening its dissipation. What greeted me was not what I was hoping for.

The clone was gone.

Great.

Just great.

Now what am I supposed to do with this hard-on?

…

Bing, and the light bulb went off.

Why not get another clone to replace this one?

With that thought in mind, I got to my feet, fixing my cock and replacing it in my pants with difficulty. Then, I slowly walked to my front door and opened it, intent on finding my dobe and getting another clone.

It wasn't difficult to find my dobe, but the second part of my plan had a setback.

"PERVERT!" all chimed, causing a huge uproar of voices before they all ran off.

So there I was, left in the middle of town at noon with a raging hard-on and no dobe to fix it for me.

This was going to be a long day.

Kagebunshin no justsu, shadow dopple ganger is the Japanese name for shadow clone jutsu… I can see why they shortened it.

Sasuke doesn't realize that shadow clones relay info to their creator. This is before he figures it out, thinking that they're just regular clones. This is also _why_ he figures it out. Fun! (^^)

Phantomworks; hey, so how was it?

_**Sasuke: you spent all that time and **__**I didn't even get laid?**_

Phantomworks: hey! Calm down there!

**Alice: I love that Naruto is so stupid and gullible.**

_**Sasuke: say that again and I'll tear you to shreds.**_

Phantomworks; no! She's just aluding to the next one.

_**Sasuke: next what?**_

Phantomworks; next chapter. See, Naruto is really gullible, so you should have no trouble convincing him to stay at your house when his just so happens to need to be sectioned off for bugs.

_**Sasuke: you mean like insecticide?**_

Phantomworks: yeah, something like that.

_**Sasuke; so-?**_

Phantomworks; you'll get another chance. Don't worry.

_**Sasuke: yes! Now where is my dobe?**_

Phantomworks: I don't know. Alice, do you know?

**Alice; heh-heh. Please review.**


	6. Narusasu

Phantomworks: okay, here's the thing. Narusasu doesn't work.

**Alice: and why's that?**

Phantomworks; if those who like Narusasu will ignore my tangent for a second… thank you. Narusasu can't happen because Sasuke himself is too proud. That and Naruto is too stupid.

_Naruto: hey!_

**Alice: oh hush.**

Phantomworks: okay, here's the thing. We know that Sasuke is gay because he's been traumatized enough with all his fan girls and stuff.

**Alice: and his brother.**

Phantomworks; ah yes, how could I forget his brother? What with the thin body and long pony tail? Not to mention the dresses-

Itachi; hey!

Phantomworks: sorry, 'robes' that he wears. No wonder Sasuke has been so against girls.

**Alice: like it was preordained.**

Phantomworks; whatever. Anyway, Sasuke is completely sure of himself with this aspect, but I'm sure that he could've just persuaded Naruto that is was natural. I mean, Naruto's an orphan; he doesn't have anyone to tell him about the birds and the bees!

_Naruto: actually, it's the bees and the flowers._

**Phantomworks and Alice: excuse me?**

_**Sasuke: let me explain. I'm the bee (hugs Naruto) and Naruto's my flower.**_

_Naruto: (/)_

Phantomworks:… Sasuke, read this while I explain something to Naruto.

_**Sasuke; fanfic. Score.**_

**Alice; Phantomworks doesn't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.**

Narusasu

"Okay, since we don't have any missions today, we'll be training instead." Kakashi-sensei said. Rolling my eyes, I prepare to go through my occasional mantra of '_please not Sakura, please not Sakura, please don't make me train with Sakura!'_

"Sasuke, you go with Naruto. Sakura, you'll come with me."

_Yes!_ I mentally cheer. Though I make sure that my face remains in its mask of indifference. Can't have people catching on now, can I?

"Nooo! Kakashi-senseeeeei!" the pink haired vermin-I mean, female ninja shrieked, "I want to train with Sasuke-kun! You always pair him with Naruto! When do I get to train with him?"

"Well, Sakura, you are a woman, so I didn't think that you would want to-"

"-Train with a guy? Hello, sensei, _you_ are a guy! (gasp) I bet you only pair up with me to try and cop a feel while we're fighting! How dare you Kakashi! Besides! I know Sasuke wants to train with me!" she attached herself to my arm, like it would make me agree with her. In reality, it just made me feel like vomiting. Of course, as an Uchiha, I can't do anything like that in public.

But I digress.

"No, No, Sakura, I wouldn't do anything like that!" Kakashi tried to assure her, but the fact that he didn't put his perverted book away didn't support his statement. "Okay, okay, today, Sasuke will go with-"

"Sensei, I don't think that's a good idea!" my dobe blurted out. Thank you, God.

"And why is that, Naruto?" Sensei questioned as 'Pinky' glared at him. Hey, back off B****! He's mine!

"Come on, Sensei! We're teenagers! Who know what could happen if a guy and a girl gets left alone together." Suddenly, I wasn't as thankful as before. Who does he think I am? Does he think I'll just jump any girl that I walk past? I'm not like that, even if I wasn't an Uchiha! I'm gay for Pete's Sake! … Except he's doesn't know that… I wonder what his reaction would be if I told him…

"I see your point. But I can hardly see Sasuke jumping Sakura. He is an Uchiha after all." Kakashi said, defending me.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about Sasuke. My scenario had Sakura on the more aggressive side." My blonde rival said with a straight face.

Wait… did he just indirectly say that I would be weaker than _Sakura_ of all people? More importantly, did he just use the word _scenario_ in the correct way? What is the world coming to?

"Ah… I see… That does make sense… Okay, Sakura, you're with me. Naruto and Sasuke. You know what to do." With that, Kakashi-sensei pried the pink parasite off of me and dragged her out of the clearing to wherever they normally train. Hopefully, Sensei will put up a chakra shield to keep her from 'wandering' over here while training.

Not likely.

"Hey, Sasuke!" suddenly, my vision was filled with bright blue eyes. "Isn't there something you want to say to me? For getting you out of training with Sakura?"

I just stared with my mask of indifference still in place. Although, the same couldn't be said mentally. Inside, I was blushing bright red and trying to figure out how to breathe again.

But as I said. Indifference.

"Sasuke? Isn't there something you want to say? Hmm? Like a 'thank you'?" he pressed, leaning forward more. Inside, I panicked, but outside, I easily kept control and smoothly stepped back, jerking my head to the side.

"Hn. Dobe."

"Grrr!" he growled at the name. "Stupid Teme. Acting all cool and stuff! Do you even have emotions?"

"Come on, Dobe. Let's just get to training." I answered, avoiding the question. Wouldn't want my reputation compromised, now would I?

"Hmm… wonder what you'd look like if you lost your cool? Bet your face would get all red and you'd get all frustrated and stuff." He went on. Was it just me or did his words have double meanings?

"Enough Dobe. We're supposed to be training, remember?" once again, bright blue suddenly filled my vision.

"One of these days, I'm going to make you lose your cool."

Resisting the urge to back off, I smirked and challenged him with a stare, "I dare you to try."

Silence.

Awkward, unexpected silence.

Then I saw a brief flash of red in his eyes before I felt something shove me backwards. Except I didn't hit the ground. It felt like something was wrapped around my waist and arms and was dragging me through _thin air_! Immediately lashing out, I struggled with whatever it was around my hands as the scenery rushed by. The thing trapping my arms felt soft and furry and looked like… tails? Fox tails? What the-?

"Sasuke! Stop moving!" a growling voice ordered. The voice was gruff, full of some sort of emotion that I refused to name, but still it sounded so… familiar… but who-? Suddenly it clicked.

"N-Naruto?" I gasped.

"Sasuke! You stuttered!" he laughed, but his voice was still filled with… _that_ emotion. What was going on? Why am I entangled in… tails? ... and being _carried_ off somewhere? What about Kakashi and Sakura? And training?

"Naruto! What's going on? Where are you taking me? And what are these!" I hollered. Really out of character for me, but what would you do if you were suddenly wrapped up in furry… limbs and being kidnapped by your best friend (and hopefully future lover)?

"I told you Sasuke! I'm going to make you lose your cool no matter what! You said you were fine with it." he said simply as his apartment came into view. Great. What were we doing _here_?

"I don't remember agreeing to skip practice and hang out at your house." I seethed.

"I didn't say that you did."

"Then why are we here?"

"Did you really want to do it out in the open where anyone could see?" he questioned.

"See what? What are you planning to do to me?"

"A little of this, little of that. You know." That didn't answer my question at all!

"Naruto, I demand you that you put me down right now! And get off!" I added, yanking against the strong tails. Of course, they didn't let go, but that didn't mean I wouldn't go down without a fight!

He stopped and looked back at me, "wow, Sasuke. I didn't know you were like that."

Oh, the many different ways that could be taken. Although, Naruto probably didn't mean for it to come across that way, the dobe. Fighting down the humiliating blush, I let out a flustered, "what's _that_ supposed to mean!"

"That I didn't figure you as an exhibitionist." He said simply. My mind frozen at those words. Me as a-?

"Wha-what?" d*** blush! Just had to come _now_!

"What did you think I meant?" he asked with a coy grin. This could _not_ be happening. I mean, Naruto isn't… gay, right? Suddenly, my mind flashed back to all of our training sessions where we would be fighting and his touch remained longer than necessary. Or he'd charge in for hand to hand combat. Or times when he'd tackle me to the ground and then we'd start wrestling… huh. After the first ten times, you'd think I'd realize something was up, but I just saw it as Naruto being… well, Naruto.

But to think that he-

"Sasuke!" his voice broke me out of my state of pure stupidity. Wow, and I call _him_ the idiot. "Sasuke, are you okay? I don't want to take advantage of you if you're not here to enjoy it."

"I'm fi- wait, what do you mean take advantage?" I questioned as he leaps up the side of his apartment complex. Really, wouldn't it have been easier to use the stairs?

"Teme, look at yourself. You're obviously not going to be top if I can overpower you this easily." He said, scaling the crumbling walls until he got to the very last set of windows.

"You don't mean…! No way! I'm not letting you top!" my eyes widen with the realization. Why aren't I more scared about actually doing it with someone? Someone who I'm not officially dating? There's something seriously messed up with my priorities.

"Sasuke, I'm not giving you a choice." His voice dipped lower into an almost animalistic growl. From what I could see, his lithe muscles rippled as he opened the window to what I would guess was his house. Glancing down, I calculate the probability of survival if I could get him angry enough to release me from his… tails. Still don't know where they come from, but I'm not going to wait and find out. The probability is pretty high, given that I'm a ninja, that I'll survive the fall and live to see another day.

"Naruto, let me go right now!" I squirmed, trying to reach my kunai bag. I really don't want to hurt him, but I don't have many other choices right now.

"Teme, stop struggling! You're going to make me drop you!" he shot a glaring look back me. His red eyes send shivers down my spine along with his fanged teeth. Aren't they supposed to be scary or something? Then why am I getting turned on?

"Dobe! Let. Me. Go!" I hissed, slicing a kunai across one of the four tails around me. Blood flows freely down the wound and he lets out a pained cry. I wince at the sheer volume before I feel a rush of air as he leapt inside his house, dragging me in through the window. My head knocks against solid wood as he slams me into a bare wall across the room. Gritting my teeth, I fight against the pain that threatens to knock me unconscious. Finally, I take a shuddering breath and open my eyes that I hadn't realized I'd closed.

Rage filled red took up my vision.

"That's wasn't very nice, Sasuke. Cutting me like that. I was planning on going easy on you, but now, I'm not so sure." His crimson eyes narrowed and his looks became more feral. Any normal person would be scared s***less, but me? No, I was turned on even more.

It's official.

There's something wrong with my brain.

"Don't you dare touch me, dobe!" I growl out a warning, but he only smirked. It sent pleasurable chills down my body.

"Don't touch you? With my hands?" he asks as if it needs to be clarified.

"Exactly! Don't touch me with-!" I'm cut off as four tails pin me up against the wall. D***! I should've included them! Just as I'm about to open my mouth to protest, another one flew across it, shoving thick fur onto my tongue. How many of these things does he have?

"fine." He growls, "I won't touch you with my hands. But, I should tell you that I am in no way hindered by this. It just makes it a little kinkier for you."

My eyes widen at this, the only indication that I heard him. Another four tails unfold behind him to my shock (and pleasure). The four that were pinning me to the wall spread out, each grasping a limb to make me fall out of my defensive position. The one around my mouth tightened, further gagging my protests. I briefly thought about biting it to get him off of me, but I decided that it might have the reverse reaction.

Stabbing him with a kunai had, after all.

"Don't give me that look, Sasuke. I'm gonna show you just how much you can enjoy loosening up once in a while." He gave me a heated grin. His mood swings were confusing me. First, he's joking, then he's horny, then he's mad… what's going on now?

"Relax, teme. Let me do all the work." As he spoke, two furry tails drifted forward towards my shorts. My coal black eyes widened further at the thought of what they might be doing. But it's ridiculous, right? I mean, those furry things aren't talented enough to-!

The sound of the zipper interrupted my thoughts as well as the sudden dip in temperature as the surprisingly skilled limbs slid my pants and boxers down just enough to show off their prize. Flushing red with embarrassment, I squeezed my eyes shut to prepare for the onslaught of cruel jokes about how someone could ever find a situation similar to rape a turn on.

"Wow, Sasuke. You're already hard!" oh great. Here it comes. "I like it."

Yeah, and you're a c***sucking F-what?

"I knew you'd get turned on like this. You should believe me when I tell you that you're an uke. I doubt you won't find enjoyment in _other_ activities." His voice was smooth as silk yet rough with lust at the same time. I wonder if this will just be a onetime thing or not because I could cum just from listening to that voice. I kind of want to try it out.

One of the tails slid around my hard on, causing it to twitch and me to let out a muffled moan. How could the fur be so coarse on one, yet so soft on another? Don't they both belong to Naruto?

Sliding down my length, the very tip of the tail barely brushed against my balls teasingly before pulling back up. Moaning in need, I barely noticed as the other tail that had helped undo the button and zipper of my pants traveled upwards slightly, dragging my dark shirt with it. Yet another slipped under my shirt, flicked mischievously at my nipples. Squinting my eyes open (again, when did I close them?), I realized that Naruto had lost his hideous orange jacket. Firm muscles strained at the tight fitting black shirt underneath and I gave another moan. What would it be like, I wonder, to have this strong, dominating man over me, pounding into-?

No! Those are the thoughts of Ukes! I won't stand for it!

…

Maybe just once.

"Hmm, I'd say you're pretty close to coming, aren't you, Sasuke?" he teases as I buck into the silken fur that loosens frustratingly. I'm so close that I could just burst! What's he waiting for?

"Now, now. Calm down. We haven't even gotten to the best part!" his voice washes over me in waves of pleasure. What could be better than this? "You're wondering what that part is? Why don't you count how many tails are around you."

Tails? Oh right… those… why does that matter? Using some of the Uchiha control I have left, I clear my mind enough to count the squirming, pleasure-inducing… what was I doing again? Oh yeah.

_Five… Seven… Eight._ I concluded. But what does it have to do with anything?

"There should be nine." Nine? No, there are eight. I count again, just to make sure. Eight. Again. "There are nine. Five are being used to pin you down… or up, I should say." I want to punch him in the face for that s***-eating grin he flashes me. "And three others are pleasuring you. All on this side of your body. Want to know where the last is going?"

That's when I see it. The last tail, hovering over his shoulder. It slinks forwards, towards me, but what could it possibly be doing? Hooking the hem of my pants and boxers both, it yanked them down further to mid-thigh so that my privates were exposed even more. Hold on… please don't tell me this is going where I think it is!

"Prepare yourself." He snickered, "or allow me to do that pleasure!"

"Mphf!" I cried out as the thin tail squirmed past the ring of muscles that guarded my most private spot. It didn't hurt as much as it should've since I had masturbated this morning (what? So I finger myself from time to time. It doesn't mean I'm not seme material!), but it felt D*** weird! It felt horrible! The fur on the tail felt stringy and coarse and completely unpleasant as it wiggled inside of me, getting deeper. "Phft mm! tmm! tph!"

"I know it feels weird, but it'll get better in a second." He murmurs, shirking his shirt. Now I could see each and every lean muscle flex as he shifts impatiently, trying to keep himself from simply throwing me down and thrusting in if I'm guessing right. I don't know about him, but I couldn't take much more of-

Then it hit me.

Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through me when the tip of his tail brushed timidly against my prostate. Suddenly, the hairy feeling wasn't as bad, so long as the tip kept brushing against _that spot!_ My head flew back as it flicked across it, braver, but teasing me with the barest brushes. I need the onslaught of pleasure that I _know_ can come from that spot and I need it _now_!

Trying to glare at the dobe to get him into motion, I gave up after it failed completely and settled for a needy heated look. He twitched at the look, giving me a heated smile, one that I didn't dislike as much as the one he flashes at everyone else.

Everyone who's not _me_.

"Do you want something, Sasuke?" he teased as his tail flicked excitedly, brushing against that spot again. Jerking my head, I tried to free my mouth from the appendage which stubbornly refused to move. Huffing in frustration, I broke down and allowed myself a pathetic whimper. "Hmm? Did you say something, Sasu-chan?"

The infuriating limb finally relinquished its hold, allowing me to let out a gasp, taking in uninhibited air. Letting out a shaking breath, my lips trembled as I relented to a whispered, "Please…"

"Please what? Sasu?" he taunted.

I glared at him, somehow trying to get him to get what I was trying to say telepathically so that I wouldn't have to say it out loud.

Sadly, it didn't work.

"Come on, Sasu-chan, you'll have to tell me exactly what you want." Stupid dobe! I'm half tempted to tell him to stop just so that he'll be left with that bulging erection in his pants. Though, that would backfire, given my similar situation…

"Please, Naru-to." I start out, blood rushing to my cheeks. I can't believe I'm about to humiliate myself like this! "P-please… put it in."

"Put what in where, Sasu-_chan_?" I'm going to strangle him after this.

"Put you're cock in me and F*** me!" I demanded, hating to ask at all.

"That's not a very nice way to ask, Sasu." He pouted. "Try again."

"Ahg! Please!" I emphasized the 'ee' a little too much for my liking but it got the desired results. His eyes widened a bit before narrowing in lust. Licking his lips, he leaned forward, reaching as if to rip me off of the wall but stopped short.

"But Sasuke, you told me not to." He taunted once again.

"F*** what I said!" I growled. "Just do me!"

"As you wish." The smile he shot me sent chills running down my spine again before I found myself on a bed. The tails were no longer pinning me against the wall, though a few were still trying their best to pleasure me. I know that they wouldn't compare to what was still to come.

Suddenly, he's over me, lithe muscles flexing in his arms as he steadies himself just above my body. For a few brief seconds, we stare into each other's eyes in complete silence before our lips meet. Then every limit, line and wall that we had built between us broke down and flew as far away from us as possible. Our clothes followed in a similar manner.

Teeth clashed, tongues danced and skin slid against skin. The air slowly became much too hot for me and too little in my lungs. Pulling away, I gave him a harsh nip on his jaw, ordering heatedly, "Get on with it Dobe."

"Ha. Even when I'm on top, you're _still_ ordering me around!" he laughed, but it came out strained and growled.

"I wouldn't have to if you would F***ing _get a move on!"_ I hissed. This earned a growl in my ear and a husky, "Fine. But remember. _You asked for it!"_

Clawed fingers grasped my hips hard enough to leave bruises. Blood red tails lashed around him before two dragged my legs open as the other left my entrance. Feeling him position himself, I shuddered in anticipation, closing my eyes to try and relax.

"Don't you dare close your eyes, Teme. Or I might decide to leave right now." he threatened. The nerve of some people! Can you believe that he would say that when I'm nice enough to bottom for him? My eyes snapped open, the Sharingan flashing angrily, but before I could open my mouth to snap out a nasty comment, he thrust in. The suddenness of motion and pain caused me to cry out in unprepared passion.

My voice resounded against the room's walls as my body trembled with the throbbing pain. I couldn't see past the pain to recognize that Naruto had yet to move or even that I wasn't breathing until I took a shuddering breath.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" he asked with more care than I had ever heard from him directed at me. Another breath racked my body as I looked down to make sure that I really wasn't being torn in two.

Nope. No blood and still in one piece.

"Sasuke, answer me!" he ordered. Looking back up, I glared at him.

"I'm fine." I said, carefully hiding the pain in my voice.

"I might believe you if you weren't trying to claw crescent moons into my skin with your nails." It sounded like he was poking fun at me, but I could hear the underlying concern. He never was very good at lying. Prying my fingers loose, I fixed them around his neck and gave him a stern look.

"Now what are you waiting on, dobe? Move." I ordered.

"Feh. Teme." He growled, but pulled back and thrust in shallowly. Squirming a bit, I tried to make myself comfortable with the strange and still slightly painful intrusion in my nether regions. "F*** teme, stop moving! You don't know how hard it is to hold back here!"

"Then don't!" I growled, sure that I was fully prepared for his worst.

"You don't know what you're getting into, Teme!" he warned in that deep growling voice of his.

"I'm sure." I bit back, shoving myself back onto him as he thrust forward, making him slide even deeper in. He let out a pathetic moan at the action, his tails loosening their grip on my legs enough for me to wrap them around his waist.

Bright crimson eyes flashed open. "You asked for it." he warned before shoving in again, deeper and harder than any of the times before. My head fell back onto the pillows with the sheer force behind it before he had pulled out and then pushed back in again, striking my prostate directly.

"NYAH!" I choked out a cry of pleasure, my vision starting to blur a bit. Everything was a thrill. The pleasure and a near feral Naruto causing it not to mention the act of sex itself. Why didn't I do this more often? Oh right. The whole 'I'm gay and lust for Naruto alone' thing. Maybe I can work on that. Or just kidnap Naruto and tie him to my bed to make sure that he never leaves.

Yeah. I think I'll do that instead.

"This enough for ya, Sasuke?" Naruto grunted as he pounded into me. I tried to answer, but my lips couldn't seem to form anything other than 'more… f-faster…de-deeper-Naruto!' and other cries of nonsense. "Heh, now that's what I like to hear."

Normally, I'd sock him one, but I figured I could let it pass this time as I felt the coil in my stomach tighten and the fire constrict. Just a little more! Just a little more and I'll-!

"N-Naru- I! C-cum… c-cumming!" I panted, clawing at his shoulders in –dare I say it?- desperation at the need to cum. Somehow, he understood my need and reached down between us, grasping my hot cock. With only a few pumps, I felt the coil spring and my vision went white.

Hot liquid splashed over my stomach and after a few more minutes, I felt Naruto shudder above me as a second wave of the liquid flooded my innards. A few more minutes of blinding whiteness and my vision returned. Naruto had collapsed on top of me, spent cock still lodged inside of me. Panting, I pushed his shoulders a bit but gave up, too tired to try and get him off.

"Dobe." I called him. Answered with a muffled grunt of 'teme', I continued, "Get off. You're heavy."

Groaning in annoyance, he rolled over to the side, pulling out at the same time. His cum oozed out of my hole and I shivered at the feeling. Maybe he should've stayed in…

Tan arms grabbed me and pulled me close, red-brown tails curling around us caringly. Wait a minute… that reminds me.

"Why do you have tails?" I asked, still not exactly tired enough to sleep.

"Kyuubi." he answered sleepily.

"Kyuubi? The nine-tailed fox? What's that got to do with anything?" I asked. Murmuring something, he started to drift off when suddenly, he froze and sat up abruptly. Fear showed clearly in his eyes.

"N-nothing. I was… I was uh- sleep talking!" he said quickly. Giving him a look that said I obviously didn't believe it, I gave him five seconds to tell me the truth. He spent most of those five minutes squirming under my gaze before he finally broke down. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! Just stop with the look!"

Score one for the Uchiha Stare Off of Shame.

"F-for as long as I can remember, I've had the Kyuubi trapped inside of me. M-most times, I can live with it. I've managed to ignore most of the looks from the villagers, but sometimes, other things come up." He trailed off, looking away from me.

"What kind of things?" I asked. His head jerked up in surprise.

"Y-you're not angry with me? Or disgusted? I… I have the Kyuubi inside me!" he seemed astonished. By what, I don't know.

"Not really. I knew there was something different about you. So what are these 'other things'?" I question again despite the fact I hate repeating myself. All of a sudden, he went back into his shy shell.

"We-well, stuff like… um…" he mumbled something under his breath.

"Hey. I may be able to read lips, but I don't have super hearing."

"S-stuff like… mating season." He continued quietly, unsure. Mating season, huh?

"So the tails and aggression-?" I trailed off, sitting up and ignoring the slight throb from below.

"Are a part of it, yes." He finished. Some of his tails curled around him self-consciously as I stared at his form.

"So when do they leave?" I asked, curious.

"When I get out of rut, I suppose." He answered, uncertainty edging his voice.

"You suppose?" I questioned.

"Well, this has only happened two other times and those times… I didn't…. you know." He replied lamely. "I went on a week-long 'mission' and stayed away from everyone. But this time-"

"You couldn't stay away." this time, it was my turn to finish his sentences. He gave me a frightened, forlorn look. Letting my eyes roam over his form, I took a strange pleasure as he twitched and squirmed under my assessment. Motioning to his tails, I asked, "So they'll stay all week?"

"Um… yes?" his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Good. They're kinky." I said before giving him the Uchiha smirk, "I like it."

His regular blue eyes blinked before his face split into a full-blown grin. Not the kind he shows to everyone else. No. This kind I'll make sure is reserved for me alone. Then he leapt forward and captured me in a hug. Embarrassed, I let him hug me in order for him to express some of his happiness in a convenient way.

"I love you, Sasuke!" he cheered. Blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Love you too… Dobe."

"Hey!" he protested, sitting up. "That's not nice, Teme!"

"Well, no one ever accused me of being-EEEEK!" I. Did. Not. SQUEAL. It was a manly scream! And there's a reason for it! "What was THAT!"

"Um…" Naruto looked away suspiciously as I clawed at the sheets. Finally, I unearthed whatever had brushed against my thigh, only to pull up… Naruto's tail. He laughed nervously, "Eh-heh."

"Nar-ru-to!" I growled.

"I can't help it! They have a mind of their own!" he defended. Loudly.

"Hn. You're lucky you're cute." I huffed before lying down again. I'd have to get lots of rest for the amount of energy that I'll be spending over the next few days.

Lots of energy.

I love my life.

Phantomworks; so how was that?

**Alice; you're worried about it?**

Phantomworks; well, it's the first and only one I'm doing for Narusasu day, so I want to make it count. Also, WHY ISN'T THERE A SASUNARU DAY? I demand one! Please review.

**Alice: they're not gonna.**

_**Sasuke: what is this! (gets done reading) I refuse to believe that Naruto would ever do anything like-**_

_Naruto: Sa-SUKE! __(P.O.) all this time, you told me that bees and flowers S*** and in reality-! No sex for a MONTH!_

_**Sasuke: N-Naruto? No, I can explain! Naru? Naru! (runs after a fuming Naruto… and angry sex ensues)**_

**Alice; I totally saw that coming.**

Phantomworks; I know. (^^) please review!


	7. Chastity

Phantomworks: hey everyone! Long time no see?

**Alice: we read the last one like a week ago.**

Phantomworks: really? Oh well, I'm sure that everyone will like this one too. I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

_WARNING: lots of sex. Some bondage, toys and sadistic pleasures. Please read with caution. 17+_

Chastity

**Monday**

"Mmmnn…" I moaned as my boyfriend's tongue invaded my mouth. Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki (Uchiha actually, but I still go by my 'maiden' name). I'm CFO (chief financial officer) at some company that my boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha despises, simply because I work there. No, not because I work there, but because I don't work for _him_.

Working for him wouldn't be working, though. No matter what he implies.

Now you may be wondering why I'm introducing myself and my boyfriend, the CEO of Uchiha Corp. while in the middle of making-out. Well, funny story actually…

"Sasuke!" I shout, pulling away as a hand tried to sneak under my fine pressed business shirt while the other attempted to undo my tie. He backed up with a questioning look. "I _said_ 'no sex for the next five days'!"

"… You were serious?" for an Uchiha, he looked shocked. Though, to others, it would seem like he was simply contemplating something. Both eyebrows rose slightly while his eyes widened marginally. Again, if you weren't looking for it, you wouldn't recognize it.

Back to the situation at hand…

"Of course! I have work to do! And I can't do that if I can't even walk in straight for work! Or even sit down properly!" I huffed, fixing my tie and flattening out my shirt again.

"Hmph, then work for me." He said simply, leaning in again for a kiss. Dodging, I gave him my best glare (no, not a pout!).

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want hand outs! I can find and keep a job all on my own! Besides, it's only five days! You can last that long, right?" I sent him a sly look. His black eyes narrowed at the challenge.

"Yes, though I don't think _you_ will be able to." His voice gave me a small case of the 'pleasant' shivers, but I dutifully ignored them as I grabbed my briefcase and a piece of toast.

"Don' worry afout dat!" I exclaimed around the toast, leading him to the limo waiting outside. "Just don't try any funny business with me or I'll take kissing away too and you can sleep on the couch."

Seeing him grimace, I held back a manly giggle as I finished off my toast and prepared to wait out the thirty minute drive to my office. Since Sasuke was basically the head of his business, he got a lot more lee-way with time than I did. As such, he can go in late and leave early if I get the chance to get off early. More than once, we've taken advantage of that.

That being said, I fell into the normal routine after non-sex mornings.

Falling asleep barely five minutes after the driver takes off.

~Sasuke's POV (SPOV)~

I glared over at my silly little dobe. How dare he think that he can get away with denying me sex for five days? _Five days_! And then get the nerve to question my control? By the end of this 'break', he'll be begging me to take him hard and fast and to be made a permanent fixture in the bed.

Mmm…

Now, how to show him that?

Gaze softening, I fell into my thoughts as he falls into a blissful ignorant sleep. Wait a minute… That's it! Smirking, I let my eyes roam over his clothed body in anticipation. I couldn't let an opportunity like this get away so easily, could I?

Need that be answered?

**Tuesday**

~Naruto POV (NPOV)~

Wow, I'm impressed. Sasuke hasn't tried anything for the past day and a half. He's been nothing but nice and understanding to my circumstances and settles for mere cuddling before bed! If I didn't know him so well, I would've given in and let him have his way.

But I know him. Oh boy, do I.

He's up to something. I just know it! Now I'm on guard all the time, just waiting for him to slip up! There's no way he's going to pull a fast one on me! Not this time!

**Wednesday**

~SPOV~

This is just too easy. I knew my little kitsune would be on high alert after I started to act all nice to him and that's exactly what I was hoping for. Now he won't realize until it's too late. Silently, I follow my dobe to the car where I know his guard will fall when he falls asleep like always. This is just what I'm waiting for.

I watch as his eyes droop closed and I signal for my chauffeur to drive around longer so that I'll have some time before my dobe wakes up. He has a habit of waking up right when the car pulls up to his work place. I don't know how he knows, he just does. But this time, I'll use it to my advantage.

As the driver continued around, I pulled out my secret weapon-I mean… toy.

Heh-heh. Toy.

Leaning over to my blonde, I gently unbuckled his belt and untucked his shirt and unzipped his pants. Careful not to wake him, I pulled his pants down and off along with his boxers.

Now the fun begins (insert evil smirk here).

Being as quiet as possible, I squirted some of the (just-in-case) car lube into my hand and lubed up my fingers. Still being as gentle as possible, I traced his entrance and stiffened when I heard him groan. Glancing up quickly, I nearly sighed in relief that he was still asleep. So what was that groan before?

Experimenting, I traced the pink pucker again; again I'm rewarded with a low groan. Interesting. I think my dobe is even more sensitive when he's asleep. I'll have to keep that in mind for later. But first things first.

Gently, I prodded his hole and slipped my finger in. Was it my imagination or is he even _tighter _than a mere two days ago? Stifling a groan, I thrust my finger in and out a bit before adding another. Wouldn't want to hurt my dobe, now would I?

At least, not before I put the toy in.

Once I deemed my blonde ready, I set to work about putting the toy in the right places. What? You think it's a vibrator? Well, sort of…

You'll just have to wait and find out, just like my dobe.

~NPOV~

I faintly feel the car running and slowing down. This is my cue to reluctantly wake up (again) and go to work. Well, after the paper work is done, I can go home so I have to finish as soon as possible. I might even be able to finish today! I bet that'll make Sasuke happy. Once the contract is done, I don't have to hold back on sex anymore! Yeah, he'll be happy about that.

But I should finish work before I celebrate. I'm sure there was a saying that was similar… something about chickens and hatching, maybe?

Oh well, doesn't matter.

"Bye Sasuke." I said as I leaned over to kiss him. Something shifted inside of me and I pulled back. I looked down. Nope, my belt is still buckled and my shirt tucked in and straight. There's no way Sasuke has pulled anything… right?

"Is something wrong?" he asked, concern and worry coloring his voice though he didn't show it. That was reason enough for me to not suspect him. I must just be imagining things.

"No, nothing." I kissed him again and got out. Taking only a couple steps, I realized I couldn't walk quite straight. Maybe my legs fell asleep? Oh well, it's not that long a walk to my office. "Good-bye!"

"Bye, dobe." He smirked at me, but that's the closest he gets to smiling in remotely public places. So I simply smiled back and closed the limo door. As I walk through the automatic doors of the building, I heard the limo peel away. I barely walked past the front door when the secretary, Hinata, pops her head up in surprise.

"M-Mr. Uzumaki! I-I didn't th-think you were coming in t-today!" she stuttered.

Giving her a questioning look, I asked, "Why not?"

"Be-because y-you're an ho-hour late…" he trailed off.

Eyes widening, my gaze shot to the nearest clock and realized that- yes, I was an hour late. What. The. F***?

"D***IT!" I shrieked as I raced to the elevator and jabbed at the button until the elevator finally arrived at the ground floor only to race inside and do the same until it reached my goal. Once it dinged and the doors ever-so-slowly slid open, I took off to my office, not noticing the discomfort in my rear end as I continued with my mad dash.

"Naruto." A voice caught my attention and halted my pursuit. Gulping, I turned to look eyes with my boss, Shikamaru. He didn't look particularly happy. "You're late."

"I know! I'm sorry! Traffic was horrible this morning! I didn't realize it had gotten so late before I arrived!" I tried to explain but in reality, I had no clue why I was late. The driver took the normal route, right? So I should've been here an hour ago!

"No more excuses. Get in there and get to work." He said before slowly trudging to his own office, all while muttering, "Troublesome."

"Yes sir!" I saluted and escaped to my office. The good thing about having Shika as a boss is that you more than likely won't get fired. Especially if you're late. More often than not Shika himself is late more than all of his employees combined. So as long as I get my work done, I have nothing to worry about.

Now that I'm safe in my office, I unload my brief case and set about to work on the contract. Surprisingly enough, my desk is fairly clean. It only has a laptop, a desk lamp and a few trinkets to play with when I get bored- like the ever awesome 'Newton balls'. Oh and I have a framed picture of Sasuke and I on my desk.

The picture wasn't much, just me being stupid and Sasuke being a B******, but there was one difference than all of the other pictures that we have together. In this one, Sasuke has a small, very-very small smile. The kind that _only_ I can get from him.

When Sasuke first saw the photo and frame, he stole it and hid it for days to make sure no one saw his 'weakness' but I eventually found it and put it in my office. Here, he can't get to it. They wouldn't let him through the front door with him being competition and all…

Darn, no hot and steamy office sex.

Oh well. I have other things to do right now, not think about sex. If I finish early, I can take care of that tonight. I will finish this contract!

~SPOV~

I'm bored.

Hmm, wonder what my dobe is doing right now… maybe I should check. Since I'm in my office, I don't see a reason not to. It's not like I have any work to do. Pressing a few buttons on the remote for my office TV, I log into my secret web cam that I placed in Naruto's office.

How, you ask?

Through the stupid photo frame that he 'stole' back and hid in his own office. He thought I took it because it showed a 'weakness' of mine, but in truth, I simply implanted a camera to watch him through, knowing he'd keep it close by for as long as possible. And today, my devious planning is going to pay off.

Watching the screen come to life, I saw my dobe rustling through papers. Hmm… he seems to be working. Well, that's boring. Maybe I can spice things up a bit? Smirking, I pull another remote out of my pocket. Flipping one switch out of six, I sit back and wait for the fun to begin.

~NPOV~

_The former company will only submit to the later company through these following guidelines. _

_The former company keeps all name-brand items legally under its name while any others are added to already formed departments._

_The former company will have the same bonuses as before or better compared to the later company's promises._

_The former company will also-_

"Nngh!" I grit my teeth. Something moved inside me just now, I'm sure of it! But after just sitting for a few minutes, I feel nothing else move. I must be imagining things. So many days without sex has started to mess with my head. Going from five to six times a day to absolutely nothing probably wasn't best, but it's not forever, right? Man, I've got to get laid soon, preferably tonight. Which is why I have to finish-

"NGAH!" I know I felt something that time! It just barely brushed my prostate, but I know I felt it! Just then, something stabbed into my prostate, causing me to stiffen and heat rise in my face and groin. Before I knew it, I was already thrusting back against whatever was inside me. It was just so good! It was almost like Sasuke was fingering me, preparing me for-

Wait a minute…

"***********!" I screamed, running into my personal toilet. Yanking my pants off, I find myself staring at something I know was definitely not there this morning. It looked like it was made of metal, but it wasn't exactly as hard or sharp as metal, nor was it cold. It was more flexible, moving with my body, but it was still hard which didn't make sense in the least. But that wasn't what caught my attention.

What caught my attention was the belt it was attached to. The belt was black and thin but strong and connected at one point where there was a large circular lock on it. If I didn't know any better, I'd have said it was a-

"D*** him, that B******!" I screamed again as I dug out my phone. The thing inside of me shifted again, causing me to hiss out a moan to my dismay. The phone rang as I tried to wait out the pleasure and think clearly enough to yell at my husband.

"Hello?" his voice was so smooth. It sent shivers down my spine and I momentarily forgot why I called. Why was it again? I'm sure it was impor-

_Tap_

"Nya!" That's right! Yelling! Right? "B-B*****!" I panted. If I was this affected from the equivalent to fingering, I really needed to get laid. Like NOW. But I couldn't- I have work to do!

"Whatever is the reason for that insult, dobe?" his words were supposed to make me think he was innocent, but his smug voice said otherwise.

"T-Teme! You know! You put a C-Cha-!" I bit my lip to hold back the moan.

"Chastity belt on you? I should think not." He said simply.

"I know you did, teme! I have proof!"

"It's not a chastity belt, dumbass."

"What do you-?"

"It's a specially made toy for men. It's like a chastity belt in looks only, but it's far from innocent."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out in the next few days."

"Oh no, you are not keeping this on me for that long! As soon as I get home tonight, you are giving me the key and I'm taking it off or else you will be on the couch for the next three weeks!" I exclaimed as whatever it was inside me (probably a dildo) shoved into my prostate again, bringing my throbbing need to the fore-front of my mind.

"Sure, you'll take it off, but you'll wear it again."

"No I won-ngh!" a sharp jab to my prostate cut me off.

"Yes. You will. You said nothing about toys, only that we can't have sex. So if we can't do it, you will wear this instead. Besides, this way, I know that you aren't cheating on me since I'm the only one that has the key."

"I wouldn't che-eeekk!" I shoved my fist into my mouth to keep back the noises. The D*** thing just had to brush my prostate when I tried to talk.

"I can't be too sure. Why else would you suddenly take sex out of our relationship?"

"I told you befo-ooh!" D*** that thing! Again!

"Now, Naruto, you aren't doing anything without me, are you?"

"Ngh!" I bit back another groan as my face flushed more.

"I'll take that as a yes. Are you getting off to my voice? Does it make you hot?"

Oh yes, so very much! Reaching down, I attempted to free my hard on from its confines when I noticed that the undies didn't have any openings. How was I supposed to release like this? Or more importantly –how was I gonna pee!

"I bet it makes you very hot, Naruto. So hot that you need release. Isn't that right, _Na-ru-to_?" Whimpering, I shivered as his voice became the only thing I heard. I loved it when he said my name that way and I know he knows that because he does it all the time to turn me on. It works way too well, to my dismay.

"Do you want to know how? How to release yourself? You're so hot right now that you'll listen to anything I tell you to, right, Naru?"

Whimpering, I nodded, forgetting for the moment that he can't see me. It seems it doesn't matter though as his voice comes back.

"Then do exactly as I say. Go back to your desk. Sit down in your chair and listen to me." Stupidly, I obeyed. Stupid because I don't even wonder how he knows I'm not at my desk and simply follow along. "Good, now reach down past your cock to about where your balls are."

Again, I obeyed, panting harshly as the dildo jabbed into me with every move I made. It seemed like it was positioned right over my prostate, just waiting for me to move. My hand traced down to where my balls where and to my surprise, I found a small button.

"You found the release, I take it? Just push that and you'll be free." He said.

Shutting off the phone, I jabbed my thumb into the release and part of the metal slid up, freeing my cock from its confines. Not even thinking, I pumped myself while thrusting back onto the dildo, trying to find my release. It was only seconds later that I came, spilling my load all over my desk and chair. Finally sated, I simply collapsed in my chair and fell asleep.

~SPOV~

I grunted as I released at the same time as Naruto did on my monitor. Breathing harshly, I sat back, admiring the way my dobe look in satisfaction that _I_ had caused it. Oh yes, this would be very fun.

I looked down at my remote. One switch down, five to go. I wonder what I'll use tomorrow…

**Thursday**

Well, last night didn't go so well. My dobe got real mad at me because he came all over his papers at his desk. This resulted in me being on the couch for the night as revenge. So I decided a little revenge of my own would be good for my dobe. He simply doesn't know what's best for him.

As he fell asleep, I signaled the driver again and did the same as yesterday. Getting everything in place, I began to redress my dobe only for him to wake up right as I was fixing his belt.

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted as he smacked my hands away. Pulling back, I frowned. "Don't think that you can just do whatever you want while I'm asleep! I said no sex for five days! Don't tell me that you can't even make four!"

Sitting back in my seat, I realized that he thought he had stopped me from completing my task so I played along by mock-sulking. It was enough for him to feel justified even though he didn't have a clue of what I have in store for him. As he got out, I grinned evilly.

Oh yes, he had no idea what I was about to do.

~NPOV~

How dare he! How dare he think that he can just do as he pleased! And after what happened yesterday? Does he know how many different documents he made me come on? That put me weeks behind work! If he thinks he's doing the same today, he has another thing coming!

"O-oh, g-good morning, M-Mr. Uzumaki!" Hinata greeted me. "Y-You do realize that y-you're-"

"An hour late? Yeah, bad traffic again." I grumbled. Now I know why I was an hour late. Sasuke had the driver drive around more to get more time, but I thwarted him anyw-?

D*** that B*******!

"I-Is something wrong?" she asked quietly.

"No, nothing. I'm going to my office. I have a teme to yell at." I growled. With a dark look, I stalked over to the elevator and jabbed at the button furiously. Once the doors slid shut behind me, I quickly untucked my shirt, undid my belt and unzipped my pants just enough to see if Sasuke had-

D*** him.

"Is there a reason that you're half naked in the elevator?" a very familiar and stern voice asked.

"Heeeyyy… Iruka…." I slurred, trying to buy time enough to fix my attire.

"Jeez Naruto! If I didn't know better, I'd think that you were going to flash the next person that came in the elevator! Pull yourself together … and zip up those pants! My goodness! I can't believe you would come into work like this! What kind of husband will let you walk out of a house like that!" he quipped, already flying into mother hen mode. Even as he was lecturing, he was straightening out my clothes into what he deemed perfection.

"The kind that wishes I didn't leave the house." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Iruka! Thank you!" I said quickly as the elevator doors opened. Racing out, I barely made it into my office before he went into another lecture. Iruka is a good person, but his mother hen mode is smothering at times. At least I didn't get a lecture about lecturing this time. Now, there was something before all this that seemed really important…

Oh yeah.

D*** B*******.

I was tempted to call him, but I wouldn't put it past him to have the remote that controlled this thing. Why do I think there's a remote? Think about it. I didn't notice I was wearing it until about noon when something shifted inside me. To just randomly start like that wouldn't happen. It would have to have some kind of remote. One I'm sure _he_ has. And if he just so happens to have one, calling him will only encourage it. So no matter what he does, I will not call him at all, what-so-ever.

I will work and ignore him and the toy.

This was my thought as I steadily re-wrote all the documents that were… spoiled yesterday. Oh~ho, I definitely let Sasuke have an earful on that one. Since I'm now weeks behind, I might even have to take more no sex days just to make up on time! Wonder how Sasuke will feel about that?

With these thoughts in mind, I continued to work past my lunch break and into the afternoon. Less than two hours before I'm supposed to leave, I feel that same twitch I felt yesterday. Please tell me that he isn't starting this again. Didn't I express my feelings about it _yesterday_!

Hmph! Well, I'm still not going to give him the satisfaction of a call. I already know how to get my cock free from the chastity belt thing so I don't need to call him either. I'll just take care of it myself!

That's when things really started to heat up.

The dildo inside my A** twitched again and then started to thrust inside of me. Again, it felt like fingering except this time it was harder and faster and struck my prostate every time. Before long, my forehead was against my desk as my hands fumbled with my pants and worked to get the latch to release my hard on.

Pleasure coursed through me as the dildo thrust into me and I rocked back onto it, pumping my cock in time with the rocking. Faintly, I thought that it would be a good idea to not come all over my desk again so I hobbled over to the personal bathroom again and closed the door behind me. Collapsing onto the floor, I continued where I left off, pumping and thrusting until my movements became erratic and I could barely concentrate anymore. Giving one last hard thrust, I felt myself convulse and gave a loud cry.

Then everything stopped.

Panting, I blinked, trying to figure out why I didn't reach the same high as I did before and why there wasn't any cum on the floor around me. Still gasping for breath, I looked down at my still raging hard-on as the dildo continued to thrust into my sensitive nerves. At the bottom of my cock, I noticed a small ring that wrapped around it, firmly staving off my climax.

When the H*** did that get there?

Inspecting more closely, I noticed that it was connected to the belt by two small steel bars, holding it steadily in place with no chance of getting it off. Two small wires ran along the bars and into the cock ring for a reason I couldn't name. In fact, all that was really going through my mind was that I was so close and couldn't cum!

So close! Need to-

Before I even realized what was going on, my cell phone was in my hand and pressed against my ear with a familiar ring resounding through it. It wasn't even two rings before _he_ answered.

"Hello, Naruto. Something wrong?" he asked smugly.

"S-Sasuke you B-B*****!" I whimpered, chest still heaving. My cock was starting to hurt now with the need to come and even though I had no way of release, my hand still stroke it in hope that he'd let me off easy.

"That's no way to talk to someone you need something from." His voice didn't change, still holding a gloating tone in it. At this point in time, I couldn't tell if I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face or to make him come over here and prove it. "Now, Naruto, why don't you try asking me again?"

"Sas-sasuke, p-please…" I whimpered. I needed it so bad. My entire body was starting to tremble with need. I had to find relief _now_! "P-please… let… let me come…"

"Hmmm, that's better, but I'm still not so sure. Why don't I give you one last chance and you tell me what you really want." His voice sounded deeper, husky with lust. It made me shiver in want.

"N-no…" I mumbled. If anything, I wanted to keep a shred of dignity through-out this game of his.

"Excuse me?" he asked, sounding angry. I heard something click and then I felt pleasure rip through me. The dildo had positioned itself straight at my prostate and started vibrating at a high speed. Still vibrating, it began to thrust again but different than before. Before, it would pull back to give me some relief. Now it started forward and only pulled back far enough to stay brushing my prostate before violently shoving back in to abuse it.

"One last time, Naruto. This is the last chance I'm giving you or you can stay there until work is over. Just like that. Dildo thrusting in and out, vibrating you to the core while you lay there helpless to stop it or find release. Or you can _beg_ me to let you come. Beg me, tell me exactly what you want right now, tell me how much you want it, need it, need me inside you, pounding into you until you come over and over again. Beg me and I might just let you come or you can stay like you are until tomorrow. The choice is yours." That took little to no time to make a choice.

"Pl-Please…nn-ngh! Sasuke… want you…ah-! You inside me… want your cock in me… want you thrusting in me. Taking me. Ngh-! Claiming me. Oh-! Using me. Want your cum in me, filling me up…nyah-! Want to come… P-Please…ah-! Sasuke… want to come… Sa-Sasuke-s-sama…" I could barely concentrate anymore. The words coming out of my mouth seemed like they had a mind of their own and that was fine by me. All I could think about right now was coming. Coming hard and fast, finally finding the relief that I need so bad.

"That's a good boy." As he said that, the dildo churned faster, taking my pleasure to a new height. Just as I tensed again, the ring flexed and released me, allowing me to come hard on the ground of the bathroom. Screaming as I came, I slumped over onto the floor, panting harshly with the phone still in my hand. "Hn. Naruto. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're suffering from no sex more than I am."

"B-B*****…" I grunted, feeling the dildo still thrusting and vibrating. "Stop it."

"Hn. For now, I will. But we're just going to go through it again tomorrow." He said as the dildo stopped and retreated from my prostate.

"Not if I can help it." I said, determined.

"You can't. I'll get it on you no matter what you say or do. Why not just accept that fact?"

"No! I won't stand for this!"

"And I won't stand for 'no sex' for an entire week with no reason."

"I had a very good reason! And it's only five days!"

"Had a reason?"

"You messed up week's worth of work because of your little game with me and now I'll have to take even more time to fix everything! How are you going to make _that_ up to me?"

"Hn. If you had just let me do you like normal, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Really? _Really_? You're blaming _me_ for this? It wasn't my idea to play this little game of yours that ruined it! Now you're going to take responsibility for it! You're on the couch tonight mister! And probably will be for weeks!" I yelled before hanging up on him. I can't believe him! Trying to blame this on me! I won't stand for this!

…

Maybe he was a little right…

I probably should've given him more notice than the night before and probably not an entire five days…

And maybe more explanation behind the reason 'why' would've been better too…

Shoving my hands through my hair while taking deep calming breaths, I tried to figure out how I should get back on my husband's good side. Maybe giving in once wouldn't be too bad…

But that wasn't going to happen tonight.

Sighing, I cleaned myself up and shrugged on my pants, gathering up my files afterwards. Once cleaned, I trudged down to the front doors and out to the waiting limo. Opening the door myself, I slid in and shut it quietly behind me. The silence inside was smothering, but I didn't say a thing otherwise. If Sasuke wanted to sulk, he would sulk by himself.

My heart stung a bit at that, but I refrained from apologizing. He was as much in the wrong as I was so I wasn't going to apologize until he did. Sighing again, I prepared for a very quiet night.

**Friday**

~SPOV~

Well yesterday sucked. Not only did I get Naruto mad at me again and I had to sleep on the couch (again) but he refused to talk to me. I mean, it's not like I can make conversation any easier if he doesn't start it. I'm horrible with words to begin with, too blunt for most people's liking. It usually doesn't bother him, but I didn't want to take any chances last night. And it wasn't like he was making any effort either. He only seemed frustrated and sad, which picked at me a bit. I really didn't mean to make more work for him…

But he's still at fault too!

If we just went about things as usual, we wouldn't have made the mess in his office and I wouldn't have started using the toy. It's his fault for wanting to stop sex in order to work. Who does that anyways? I only ever do it when I have a work trip and that's because I'm not in the same place as him. Though when I get back, I more than make up for it…

Enough of that!

It's still my dobe's fault we're in this mess and I'm going to get him to say it. He deserves the punishment I have for him. That's a _fact_.

Looking down at the toy in my hand and at the dobe sleeping on the bed, I smirked maliciously. Pay back is sweet.

~NPOV~

_Dream~_

"_Nngh! S-Sasuke!" I moaned as his fingers teased my entrance. Simply prodding and tracing it, teasing to no end. Didn't he know how sensitive I am after not having sex for a few days? I can hardly keep it in as it is!_

"_Naruto. You've been a bad boy. You shouldn't have withheld from me. You know how I get while you're around. How did you expect me to live with you so close and not be able to touch you the way I want to?" he clicked his tongue, "No, no, no. you can't do that to me again, Naruto. I'll make you understand that."_

"_Ngh-gyah! Sasuke-please! Put 'em in already!" I pleaded, mewling in relief when they finally entered into me, filling me just a little bit more. "More, Sasuke! More! Put your cock in me!"_

_Smirking, he opened his mouth in response when-_

_**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-**_

My eyes shot open as something shoved its way into my hole. Still slightly dazed from sleep, I looked down at Sasuke who was hovering over my hips, coal black eyes locked with mine. Why was he down there? It wasn't our anivers-

_Click_

Blinking, I looked down at the sound, only to stare despairingly at the chastity belt as realization finally fell into place.

"No-no-no-no!" I squirmed out from under him, but it was already too late. The chastity belt was firmly in place and wouldn't budge without the key.

The key!

"Hand it over!" I demanded. Raising an eyebrow, he sent me a questioning look. "The key! Hand over the key!"

"Make me." He said, crossing his arms and leaning back against our head board.

"I don't have to! Tell me where it is and I'll find it myself!" I commanded. Quirking an eyebrow, his eyes trailed down my body -still naked- to his own –half naked- ending at his pants. Stomping over, I checked his pockets for the key, but couldn't find it in the front or back pockets. Fingers easily moving to the zipper, I jumped when his hand caught mine.

"If you start it, I won't hold back." He said seriously, though his eyes held a challenge. Briefly, I debated if I could successfully take back the key and escape before work or before we ended up having sex on the floor, but decided that the probability wasn't very high. I'd have to wear the stupid thing _again_ all day.

Growling, I retreated, going over to my wardrobe and picking out one of the suits.

"I may be late today, so don't stay up for me, okay?" he said without expecting an answer. His footsteps trailed across our room and to his own wardrobe. After getting dressed and eating, we followed the usual routine to the limo and to work rather quietly, only kissing each other good-bye briefly before I had to exit.

I couldn't help but think that the tension between us was my fault.

These thoughts slowly drifted out of my head during work as I struggled to remember all of the documents that had been ruined. Why didn't I type them up? Then I'd have a back-up copy and wouldn't need to re-work them like this! And it'd be more professional, right? Next time, I'll definitely type them up. Just in case something like this happens again (not that I'm counting on it or anything).

Just barely past lunch time, the same twitch happened to brush against my prostate.

Seriously? After yesterday, the day before and _this morning_? I can't believe him. Digging out my phone, I angrily dialed his number and listened to three rings while the movement inside me got faster.

"Naruto." He greeted boredly.

"Sasuke, you better stop right now, or I swear, I will get even." I said angrily.

"I don't think you understand, Naruto, who is in control here. I was gracious enough to let you get a job at a _competitor's building_ where I can't see you or check up on you and let you control other certain areas of our relationship, but I will not have you saying when we can have sex and when we can't. You aren't the only one in this marriage, Naruto. It takes two to make it work." His voice was calm enough, but I could tell that he was seething underneath.

"I know that, Sasuke! It's just-!" the dildo started vibrating right against my prostate, causing my voice to fail me.

"You're starting to put work above people, just like I was doing before you came along. I won't let you become what I was, Naruto. You have to make a choice here and now if you want to keep your job or your marriage."

"But Sasuke, I-!" the cock ring closed around the base of my semi-hard on and instantly started humming as another shock of vibrations raced through me. The pleasure streaming from both ends were making me dizzy and messing with my thoughts. How long would it be before I'd go along with anything he said just to get relief?

"I'm giving you twenty minutes to think things over. When I call back, you had better have an answer." The phone went dead and I let out a cry of disbelief. He wouldn't really leave me like this, right? Quickly redialing his number, I heard one ring and then the voice mail kicked on.

D***! His phone was turned off! He really is leaving me like this for a whole twenty minutes! The hard on I'm sporting gave a painful twitch at that and I groaned from the confusing thoughts that the pleasure interrupted quite frequently. How was I supposed to come up with an answer like this!

Stumbling to the bathroom again, I closed and locked the door, falling to my knees afterwards. What should I do? I didn't want to lose my job, but I didn't want to lose Sasuke even more! I don't know what I'd do without Sasuke! Tears started to come to my eyes at the thought of losing my Uchiha. Without Sasuke I'm nothing! That alone settled my decision.

I couldn't let Sasuke go!

At that time, my phone rang. Panting harshly, I fumbled with it before finally remembering how to open it.

"S-Sasuke!" I breathed.

"Have you made a decision?" he asked.

"S-Sasuke, p-please… don't… don't leave me…" I cried, tears streamed down my face. There was a long silence where he didn't answer and I thought for a moment that he had hung up on me. Fresh tears sprang to my face before I heard him speak again.

"I'm giving you five minutes to get down to the limo. If you aren't there, it'll leave without you." He warned.

"S-Sasuke! I-I can't-!"

"Can't what? Can't leave work?"

"C-can't… w-walk!" I tried my hardest not to stutter, but it was getting increasingly hard to do so. I'm sure that I sounded little different from Hinata. There was silence on his end before I heard another click and all the actions ceased. Sighing in frustration and relief, I shakily got to my feet and stumbled to the door.

"Remember, five minutes." Then he hung up.

My heart beat loudly in my ears as I staggered through my office door and into the elevator. The annoying elevator music didn't even grab my attention as I anxiously waited for the metal contraption to reach ground floor. It really sucks that I have an office on the second highest floor. Finally, the elevator doors opened and I tripped out of them, determined to get to the limo before it drove off.

"N-Naruto? A-are you o-okay?" Hinata asked. Oh no! And I was so close! I could just see the limo outside, waiting for me.

"Y-Yeah, just… felt like going home. Not to good…" I mumbled as I tried to make it past her.

"Oh! Maybe you sh-should lie down! I-I'll call y-your spouse!" she fretted, trying to push me to a chair.

"No, really! It's fine! I already did! There's a limo outside waiting for me!" I fought against her. There was no way I was letting anyone, even sweet little Hinata keep me from getting on that limo. Breaking away, I bolted for the door, only to hear the sound of the limo's wheels peel away.

I was too late.

My shoulders slumped as I heaved a sigh. There's no way I was going to go back into work like this, so I decided I might as well walk home, even if it would take a few hours. Suddenly, my breath hitched as the vibrator decided to turn itself back on and the ring (which hadn't released me yet) agreed with it whole-heartedly!

With a strangled groan, I sank to my knees, over-come with sensations. How was I supposed to get home now! Breath still coming out in harsh gasps, I hauled myself to my shaking legs and began the agonizingly slow walk (if you could call it that) home.

The thought of getting Sasuke back for this didn't even cross my mind.

Hours (and two prevented climaxes) later (yeah people looked at me funny), I finally made it home and through the front door.

"Master Naruto, welcome ho-? Sir! Are you feeling alright?" the maid asked. A maid. An actual maid. Why did Sasuke think we needed one again? They're just troublesome… especially for times like this.

"N-no… I-I'm f-fine… I-is Sasuke h-home?" I stuttered, barely able to hold myself up on my unsteady legs.

"I'm sorry, sir, but he is not here yet. Would you like me to send him to your room when he arrives?" she asked politely.

"I-If you c-could…" I answered, stumbling to my room. Our room. How long has it been since we slept in the same bed? Only two days? That couldn't be possible. That's too short a time for how long it's been. Finally making it to my room, I collapsed on the bed, panting harshly. The room is way too hot.

With trembling hands, I shove my suit jacket off, quickly followed by my shirt. Still too hot! My shoes and socks are next, but I only make it to the button on my jeans when pale hands stop mine. Startled, I look up.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Dobe, what are you doing?" his voice sounded funny, but I couldn't quite get my dis-jointed brain to pick out why. Funny. After this torture has been going on for several hours, you'd think I'd have gotten used to it.

"Hot… so hot… need t- need to c-cool down!" I whined, trying to get his hand to move so I could finish discarding my pants. Maybe he'd do it for me? That would be fantastic! My hands were trembling and it made it really hard for me to do buttons. Maybe that's why he was keeping me from doing anything.

"No, I mean, why are you _here?_" he growled. What? Why would he-?

"I-It's my… room?"

"_My_ room. You didn't get into the limo. You chose _work_ over me and our marriage. And you think you can just come back in here like you own the place? I don't think so." He was cold. That was why his voice was funny. It sounded dead. I hadn't heard that since we first met. Needless to say, it sobered me up a lot really fast.

"W-what? No I didn't. Th-the limo l-left before I-I c-could get to it! S-someone stopped me and I m-missed it! I-I had to w-walk home…" I winced slightly as my mind began to fog again. If only it would stay clear enough for me to apologize correctly!

"Wait, you just missed the limo? That's why you weren't in when I called the driver? I thought that you had… and you had to walk home? While the toy was… I'm so sorry, Naruto. I didn't know." He hugged me close, his clothes making delicious friction against my over heated skin.

"M-me t-too… 'm sorry Sasuke…" I whimper, nuzzling into his chest. It felt so good to be so close to my husband after so long. Why did I force us to give up sex again? Especially when only _hugging_ felt this good? I really should put an end to this. "Please… so hot… help me?"

"Mmmn, sorry Naruto. But you did say that we couldn't have any sex for five days. Today may be day five, but it's not over until midnight."

My eyes widened. He wouldn't… would he?

"And you did challenge me to last that long. Can't you do it yourself?" Figures. Only Sasuke would be thinking of a challenge right after we fixed a situation that could've destroyed our marriage. Why did I marry him again?

Oh right, his attractiveness and smooth talking…

"Sasuke- please! I can't take it anymore! It h-hurts!" Squirming to get out of his arms, I try to break free of the hold his hand still had on my wrists in order to free myself of my pants. Not that it will do much good since his stupid 'chastity belt' is still on me, but at least I could get cooled off!

"Hmm… well, maybe if you conceded that you were wrong and that I could last much longer than you with no sex then I _might_ help you out." Oh, he is evil. Just plain evil! But right now, my pride is taking a backseat to need.

"Please Sasuke! I was wrong! I-I shouldn't have challenged you and I shouldn't have started this! Please! It just hurts so much!" I cry, tears coming to my eyes. He looked contemplative before finally answering.

"No." I let out a despaired cry. "But it will be midnight in less than an hour. I'm sure I can make time pass easily."

Giving him a quizzitive look, I yelped as he pushed me back onto the bed. Vaguely, I felt my pants being ripped off but the greater part of my mind was focused on a hand that was running up my length. Heat rippled through my body as it arched off the bed. I cried out in pleasure, only to end up crying as my release was prevented again.

"My, dobe. Aren't you eager?" My bitter reply fizzled out as his fingers slipped pre-cum down my length. "Then you won't mind if I get us prepared, right?"

Oh. My. Kami. You don't know how long I've waited to hear that! Nodding my head furiously, I let him position me further up on the bed, with my head on the pillows. Then he pulled away, making me simper in protest.

"Sh, sh. Naruto. I said I needed to prepare us." He said, getting into a very familiar drawer. Kami how I hated that drawer. That's where he keeps all his-!

"No! No, Sasuke! Not that-please!" I protested weakly, wiggling out of the position that he had me in, trying to get away.

"Ah, ah, now, Naruto. If you don't let me have my way, I won't help you with your little problem." He threatened softly. Weighing my options, I gulped before obediently laying back down. After that, he pulled out three separate lengths of rope. Carefully, he tied my hands together to the head board with one and with the other two; he tied my legs to the bed posts near my head, revealing everything to him.

Now it's not like he hasn't seen it all before, but it's still really embarrassing!

He glanced at the clock before smirking down at me. "Half an hour to go. Think I'll start the rest of your preparation now. Are you ready?"

I nodded my consent.

"Good." Then he pulled out a remote. Oh no. That wasn't the remote to th-? A screamed echoed off our walls and it took me a few seconds to figure out that it was me that it emanated from. The pleasure rocked my system. The vibrations had to have gone up a notch or more on both the cock ring and the dildo inside my aching hole! What was he trying to do, kill me in pleasure induced torment?

"Now, now, it's not so bad, it is, Naru?" he teased. I really wanted to sock him one. Guess now I know why he tied my hands up. Then the motion inside of me shifted higher, stretching more; almost like it was getting… bigger?

"Hmm, you feel it, Naruto? It's another fun thing that this toy can do. You know, there are six switches on here and so far, I've only used five. I'll save the last for later, how's that sound? Right now, I'll just prepare you." He leaned down and kissed me, making my heart flutter with a passion. Just as I was beginning to forgive him again, the dildo grew again, stretching me further and digging deeper inside me, completely missing my prostate now.

"Let's see." He pulled away, fingers trailing down my legs to the dildo before disappearing. "Hmm, a bit more, I think."

Sucking in a breath, I bit my lip to keep from crying out as the dildo slowly stretched more, to a point where it felt like I was being ripped in half. It really has been a while since I had a good round of sex.

"That's good and just in time too. It's midnight, meaning day five is over. Get ready, Naruto." I squeeze my eyes shut, forcing myself to relax as I wait for him to thrust in. Feeling his body thrust against mine, I prepare to deal with the pain only for nothing to happen. Nothing changed, except the dildo inside me was now a throbbing heat that vi- wait, heat? My eyes shot open and I jerked my head up to try to disprove my theory.

Sasuke was embedded in me while the dildo was still thrusting and vibrating. A dildo that was attached to a chastity belt that had yet to be taken off. _How is that possible?_

"Hn, I guess you never really paid attention to the dildo when you jerked off in the office, huh? Perhaps I should explain a bit. You see, this specific one is hollow. So, instead of taking off the chastity belt, I can simply slide right in." he explained with some difficulty. With how the dildo was vibrating against me, I could only imagine how it was around his cock. But this wasn't what I wanted! I want him inside me, thrusting in and taking me! Filling me! The dildo would act like a condom at this point!

"S-Sasuke! T-Take it off! O-Off!" I pleaded.

"No, Naruto. Not yet. I'm not done punishing you for withholding sex for the past few days. You'll just have to put up with it until I'm done." He said, though his voice was far from angry. Huffing, I let him have his little sadistic fun while I'm trying to keep from coming again.

"Sasuke, it hurts! I-I have to-!"

"Well, since you've been so good so far, I guess I could let you cum." He sounded slightly put out, but the smirk on his face said differently. I couldn't bring myself to care why he was suddenly being nice to me as he turned his attention to the remote again. Flipping one switch, he abandoned it again in favor of pumping my hard cock. My back arched, even in my uncomfortable position as I let out another loud cry and cum splattered across my stomach and his. I felt him shudder between my legs and a hot wetness filled my insides.

Wait… what?

"S-sa…suke! Wha- ?" I gasped, trying to put my thoughts into words, even if they were incomplete.

"Hn?" he panted harshly.

"Wha- you… c-cum… dil-?" man, being speechless really sucked. Now I know why Sasuke always looks so depressed when he says 'hn'. Or maybe that's just his face.

"Hn? What's the matter, Naruto? Are you wondering why my cum filled you up even though you had the dildo still inside of you?" Still trying to catch my breath, I nod. "Well, you see, since I had this specially made, I added a few features just for you."

I wanted to smack him again.

"One of these features is that the dildo has a small opening at the very tip of it, just like a real cock. Except this one is fashioned so that it won't let the liquid back out. Also," he shifted my hips up, allowing him a closer look at the dildo part of the chastity belt. My blushed darkened at this, only to erupt into heat at his next words. "The dildo is clear."

"WHAT!" I screeched.

"Hn. You heard me."

"Wha-wha? P-put me down, Sasuke! Don't look!"

"No. I've always wanted to see what my cum looked like in your a**. Filling you up as your greedy hole gulps it down, drinking it in."

"Sasuke! Stop! I'm tired! If you keep talking like that, I'll-!"

"Get hard again?" he finished with a smirk. "That's exactly what I'm planning on."

"Wha-?" my words died as he flipped the cock ring switch back and the vibrating ring closed around my cock. I hissed as my oversensitive organ was battered with sensations and pleasure again. My head fell back with a muffled thump as Sasuke pulled away again. When he came back this time, he brought some sort of weird contraption with him.

It was a white box-like thing with a couple suction cup-thingies attached to long thin… hoses? That were also attached to the box. One side had vent cuts in it like our vacuum cleaners or computers. Curious, I wondered what it did and why Sasuke had brought it up on the bed.

"I was planning to save this until our anniversary, but I think now is a better time to use it." he mused, twisting two wing nut screws on the side of two smaller suction-cups but left a larger one alone. Wonder why he did that…? "Now, be prepared, Naruto. This will feel funny."

"Funny? Sasuke, what are you-?" squirming, I tried to jerk my legs closed (conveniently forgetting about the ropes) as he reached for my once again hard cock. "No! Sasuke, stop!"

"Naruto. We can do this the _hard_ way, or the pleasurable way. Which do you want to do?" The way he said it made everything sound so… perverted… or maybe that was just my mind. No, I really think it was how he said 'hard'. Please don't tell me that that was a cleverly concealed threat.

Turning my head to the side in defeat, I slowly stopped struggling and tried, honestly tried, to relax. Tensing when he grabbed my erect member, I couldn't help some slight uncomfortable squirming as he worked the suction cup-thingie down my hardened flesh. It almost felt like he was putting a condom on me, which is still pretty weird since we've never really used them before.

"Prepare to scream, Naruto." He said, pulling back to reach for the white box.

"Scream? Why am I-? AAAAAAAAAAAH!" I shrieked as he turned the device on. It sucked. That's what it did. Sucked. Long and hard. Without even stopping! It's like a continual blow job (except without the blow part) and it hurt so much but felt so good! My hands twisted uselessly as I tried to relieve some of the pressure in my stomach.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Naruto? I can hear it. The way you're screaming is like music to my ears. I know that you're loving it. But is it enough to cum?" He toyed with the remote again and the cock ring eased away from my trembling cock. Less than a second later, my entire body convulsed, releasing my seed that was sucked up by the suction box. But it didn't stop there.

No, Sasuke decided to leave it on and simply sit back and do _nothing_!

In a matter of seconds with the vacuum around my cock, I was standing erect again and spilled over again, white cum filling the thin clear tube as it was sucked into the white compartment. More hardness, more cum. Over and over. It was physically _hurting_ me to cum so many times!

"Wow, five times, Naru. I wonder, can you cum one more time?" he asked. Weakly, I shook my head no. No. Too tired. Can't… No more... "I think the last switch will change your mind."

A buzz sound rippled through my body and I let out an unearthly screech, back arching awkwardly from my position. The buzz rippled against my prostate from the outside while the dildo vibrated against it inside my tight passage. My flaccid cock feebly rose with both sensations and the sucking working on it. In seconds, I released, though not nearly as much as I had when I first started.

"Hn, I knew you had it in you." Sasuke said, but his words seemed far away. My heart beat in my ears and my breathing rasped in my chest.

So… tired…

Darkness overtook me.

~SPOV~

"Hn, I knew you had it in you." I said, turning the machine off. His breath came out in harsh pants that soon quieted to a steady rhythm.

He recovered already?

Looking up, I blinked when his sleeping face caught my attention. His head had fallen to one side as his muscles relaxed. His arms and legs went limp and his mouth dropped slightly. Blonde eyelashes brushed against tan skin.

Yep.

I sexed up him so much, he fainted. (mental check off list: faint sex? Check)

Well, I'm still not completely finished and I'm too excited to sleep so what to do… what to do while he's asleep? So much I could possibly do to him… so many choices…

Tapping my fingers against the plastic sucking device, my eyes were drawn to Naruto's impressive amount of cum that was stashed in two cloudy containers. It truly was a lot. Wonder if I'd make that much too? Well, I know I've gone several rounds with Naruto at once before, but I can't remember the top number… do naps in-between still count?

While still deep in thought, I trailed my eyes over my lover's form, taking in every feature. That wasn't a good thing, I quickly learned, because I easily got hard again.

D***! Uchihas aren't supposed to go this long without sex!

Trying to keep my mind occupied, I forced my gaze to drift off of Naruto and around the room. It wasn't very different after he kicked me out… well, that had only been the night before last, so I guess nothing really would change. Our kink toys were still lying around; dirty sheets were in the corner and his emergency change of clothes were still on his desk for when he forgets to set the alarm.

Wait a minute, toys?

Mentally, I counted them as I saw each one. Yep. All twenty six were still lying about, even the vibrating dildo that had run out of its self-lubricant. We had yet to buy any to replace it. It was one of my favorites too, so I should really buy some soo-!

My mind rattled to a halt as one thought took up all my attention (and that's saying something).

Looking between the used toy, my blonde and his cum, I grinned evilly. I'm sure that Naruto won't mind a change of plans. Chuckling deviously, I remembered what I had found out a few mornings ago. My dobe loved to be touched in his sleep, so I'm positive he won't mind.

~NPOV~

As my mind slowly woke up, all I could feel was pleasure thrumming through me.

Wait, pleasure? That's not right. This must still be a dream.

It has to be, right?

Right?

The pleasure was making my head spin. Something… something was battering away at my prostate. Vaguely, I could feel my legs bent at a funny angle and my hands tied behind my back, between me and the pillows. Something warm and wet dripped down my cock to drench the skin around… _that_ area. It was then that I concluded that there was, indeed, something shoved in my ass, ramming into my prostate.

The fire coil in my stomach that I hadn't noticed flexed and forced me to release. The something inside of me released too, spraying straight onto my prostate and causing me to moan wantonly.

Groaning, I laid gasping for several minutes before I summoned enough energy to raise my head. A somewhat blurry figure had made itself comfortable in between my bound legs. Dark hair seemed prominent, along with the fact that he was naked.

"Sasuke?" I questioned breathlessly.

"Ah, dobe. You're awake." He said, completely unsurprised. The vibrations in my ass came to a halt as he tugged the dildo out.

Wait, out?

Finally! I'm free of those stupid chastity undies thing! I almost wanted to cheer, but my current situation was still bugging me. If I was free of the chastity things… why was I still tied up?

"S-Sasuke? Why am I…?" I trailed off.

"Still tied up?" he finished for me. Nodding, I rolled my shoulders, trying to relax the strain in my back from my position. How long had I been here? "Well, you see, Naru. While I was punishing you, things got a little uneven. You had said no sex, yet you had the chance to cum fifteen times this week, counting the times I cock-blocked you. However, I have had only two."

"A-And? What's your point?" I asked, squealing as he fingered my stretched hole.

"My point is, I think it is unfair that you didn't want sex, but benefitted the most from my game. So I'm going to recall my 'debt' and I expect to be paid in full." He said, sliding a finger in and sloshing the lube around.

Wait, sloshing? Lube doesn't slosh…

"In full? What do you-?"

"You got to cum fifteen times; I get to cum fifteen times. capiche?" he said. I knew he'd try to pull something like that.

"Yeah, fine whatever. Can you let me up? I'll repay you later-!"

"No. I want to be repaid now. And you are going to do just that." He said, leaning up to whisper in my ear. "_With your body_."

Shivering at his tone, I tried to protest. "Sasuke! That will take all day!"

"Exactly. Oh and one more thing…" he said, slipping something down my length.

Oh, he _cannot_ be serious!

"Sasuke! You better get that stupid cock ring off right now or I'll-!"

"Or you'll what?" he taunted. Squirming underneath him, I found out just how hollow my threat had been. My legs were bound to the bed and my hands were tied (literally), leaving me completely defenseless. "You should be thankful that I put it on. It will stop you from making any more debt."

Ignoring further protests of how it was _his_ fault, he positioned himself to thrust in. getting comfortable, he asked, "Anymore questions?"

Okay, he was going to do this whether I wanted to or not. Might as well get it over with. However, there was one thing on my mind.

"Yeah, what was in that dildo? The lube feels different."

"Your cum."

"Oh, right. My cum. That would make-wait, WHAT!"

Then he slammed in.

Phantomworks;… I hate how this one turned out.

**Alice; why?**

Phantomworks; it's just not my best material.

**Alice; everyone has one of those days.**

Phantomworks; tell me if you want me to delete this oneshot in your reviews, okay?


	8. A Naruto Christmas

Phantomworks: here's a Christmas special just for you!

**Alice: Santa isn't real.**

Phantomworks: yes, yes, we know. I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

A Naruto Christmas

"I AM NOT, NOR EVER WILL BE SANTA'S _HAPPY_ LITTLE HELPER!" a raven haired elf hissed before slamming the door. His brother was standing in the kitchen doorway and had witnessed Sasuke's little un-Uchiha moment.

"… Was there someone at the door, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, taking a calm sip of his super-sugary hot chocolate.

"Stupid elf looking for someone to ride with Santa on the sleigh. Why does she always come here first?"

"Riding with Santa is a privilege, not a demotion. You should try it once."

"Privilege? Yeah, because sitting with the big man while riding behind a bunch of stinking reindeer and having to haul the present sack around is such a privilege." Sasuke rolled his eyes with sarcasm.

Itachi was quiet for a while, thinking of a way to trick Sasuke into taking the job. Smirking, he held up a stack of cards. "How about a little wager."

Never one to turn down a challenge, Sasuke accepted.

A couple hours later, a very depressed raven found the elf who was still looking for someone who wasn't going to a Christmas party to ride with Santa. Elves really like their partying too much.

"Hey." The raven called out. The pink haired elf turned, "Is that sleigh gob still open?"

"Of course! Would you like to accept?" the raven nodded. She wrote down his name before looking back up, confused, "Sasuke, if I could ask, what changed your mind?"

"I lost a bet." Was all he said before sulking off, leaving the pink haired she-elf standing alone, confused.

o 0 OO 0 o -

"Okay, these are the last two houses. I'll drop these presents off here and you go to the orphanage." Said a man with long white porcupine hair and a red/green suit. Mentally, Sasuke sighed as he hauled the nearly empty red sack over his shoulder.

Magicking himself down the chimney, Sasuke realized too late that not every child was asleep in the orphanage. He'd just have to be quiet and not disturb-!

"Santa?"

_S****!_ Sasuke thought. Turning quickly, the raven spied a small blonde-haired kid about ten years old. Hiding behind the wooden chair, the kid looked much smaller than he should be. His sky-blue eyes sparkled naively as he looked down in disappointment.

"You're not Santa." He said.

"No, I'm not. Now go back to sleep and let me work." Sasuke said, dropping the bag carefully on the floor. He didn't want to break the toys that elves had spent all year making.

"So who are you?"

The kid asked.

"Santa's helper." Sasuke downright _refused_ to say 'happy' and 'little' in the same sentence with the other two.

"Hahaha! No, really, who are you?"

"I already told you." Sasuke said, opening the drawstring bag and pulling out some presents. Stocking them around the tree, he absently wondered if there was one for this boy. _Probably. He doesn't look like he'd cause much trouble._

"Is there one for me?" the boy asked.

"I don't know. You'll find out tomorrow." Sasuke said.

The kid looked disheartened and Sasuke soon found out why. "Kiba told me there's no such thing as Santa. I believed him."

So there would be no present from Santa for this kid. Placing the last gift under the tree, Sasuke turned to kneel in front of the blonde. "If you don't believe in Santa, then you more than likely won't get a gift."

"But I believe now! I do!" he exclaimed, like he could change Sasuke's mind. "Please! Just one present?"

"I've already delivered all the gifts. Maybe if you're good next year, you'll get what you want." Sasuke said, pulling away to sling the empty sack over his shoulder.

"…Will you be back next year?" the kid asked.

"No." Sasuke said, a ring of finality in his voice. As soon as he said it, he wanted to take it back because the blonde looked like he was about to cry. Sighing a bit, he ran a hand through his short black hair, "Listen, whatever-your-name-is-!"

"Naruto."

"What?"

"My name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki!" the kid gave a cheeky grin.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke answered automatically before he mentally smacked himself, "Anyway, I'll make sure to make all your presents personally as long as you'll be good, okay, Naruto?"

The blonde nodded so vigorously that Sasuke was sure that he'd give himself whiplash. Ruffling his hair, Sasuke back up so that he stood on the fireplace hearth. Closing his eyes, he felt the now normal magical pull drag him up the chimney. Vaguely, he heard Naruto gasp before he found himself back outside on top of the cold snow-covered roof.

"You ready to go?" the big man asked.

"H*** yes." Sasuke said, climbing into the sleigh. As they flew through the night sky in a sleigh pulled by magic reindeer, Sasuke could only think one thing.

_I'm so glad I don't have to do this __**ever again**_.

Little did he know what Itachi had in store for him.

o 0 OO 0 o -

_Knock knock knock_

"Hello-oh! Hi Sasuke and Itachi." The pink haired elf greeted.

"Good morning. Are you accepting volunteers for the sleigh ride yet?" Itachi asked, smiling blankly.

"Oh! Why of course! Would either of you be interested?"

"Yes. Sasuke here would." The raven growled as his brother pushed him forward.

"Excellent. May I ask how the sleigh ride went that you want to sign up early?"

"Terrible."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"But, if you didn't like it, then why-?"

"I lost another bet."

"…" Itachi smirked.

"Shut up, Itachi." Sasuke hissed, trudging back home to his workshop to begin working on the gifts for good little boys and girls. Looking at the list in his hands, he gave a small smile at the name at the top.

_Naruto Uzumaki._ He thought_ I'll make it the best present you get._

o 0 OO 0 o -

A loud sneeze was lost in the wind as the sleigh sped through the night air. A very cold raven sniffled a bit, slightly dazed with his cold induced haze.

"Why am I here again?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you signed up."

"But I'm sick! This is elf abuse!"

"Oh, suck it up and be a man!" the big man said, adjusting his scarf and head guard.

Cursing under his breath, the raven quit complaining for the moment as the sleigh gave a particularly nauseous hitch. The elf gripped the side of the sleigh as he became airborne for a few moments before landing painfully in his seat. "OUCH!"

"Oh, quit your whining. We're almost there!" the big man said, snapping the reigns. The reindeer gave a huff as they galloped forward through thin air. Soon their destination was in sight and 'Santa' pulled back on the reigns, "Whoa~ Nelly!"

"I didn't think there was a reindeer named Nelly." Sasuke muttered, but the big man chose to ignore him.

"Okay, get your butt out. This is the last stop." Santa said as he gathered a couple presents in his hand. "Go ahead and take the rest to the orphanage."

"Yes sir." Sasuke drawled, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Hefting the heavy bag onto his shoulder, Sasuke magicked himself quickly down the chimney. To his surprise, he appeared right before a bright blonde-haired child who was definitely _not_ asleep.

Curse this cold for messing with his 'child awake' senses.

"Sasuke!" the blonde tacked his leg in a hug.

"Naruto." Sasuke said before sneezing quite loudly. Though he didn't have to fear anyone waking up. As long as he was in the house, magic would make sure everyone asleep would stay that way.

Everyone awake however…

"What are you doing up?" he asked the boy.

"Waiting for you or Santa." Naruto said, "Are you okay, Sasuke? You look pale."

_I'm always pale._ Sasuke wanted to say, but didn't as he had other things to do. Like stacking presents around the tree. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Cause I made some hot chocolate just in case…"

Hot chocolate? Well, when you put it that way…

"Maybe I'm feeling a little cold." Sasuke said, not seeing the delighted grin that broke free across Naruto's face. The blonde quickly scurried to the kitchen where he had put the hot water on the stove and the chocolate powder in the mug. Pouring the water carefully, he tramped back to the Christmas tree to hand off the mug to Sasuke.

Taking the mug, Sasuke let it warm his hands for a few minutes before he drank from it. Ah, a nice 157O temperature was hard to come by, but this was by far the best.

Naruto let the elf drink in silence for a few moments before he asked, "So where are they?"

Swallowing his mouthful of hot liquid, Sasuke gave him a questioning look, "Excuse me?"

"My presents." Naruto reiterated, showing a hint of doubt in his voice. He had been really good this year, right? So why didn't he see-?

"Oh, they're wrapped over there." Sasuke pointed to the tree. He knew they were there because he had made and wrapped them himself. A thick winter coat and a tool kit set. Why the blonde had wanted them, he'd never know.

Glancing at the tree, Naruto shook his head, "No they're not."

Pulling the mug away from his lips, Sasuke looked down at the eleven-year-old. "What do you mean? Of course they are! I made them myself!"

"… I wanted a family." Naruto whispered, turning sad blue eyes to Sasuke.

This stopped Sasuke cold. A family? Well, Naruto was an orphan so it was to be expected, but did he really think Santa could work miracles like that? It was hard enough making toys during the year and this kid wanted a family?

No wonder they were never supposed to talk to kids. They were crazy!

"Naruto… I don't think it works like that." Sasuke said, placing the empty mug on a small table.

"But… you promised, Sasuke! You promised you'd make my wish come true!"

_Not exactly…_ Sasuke thought, but didn't have the heart to tell him, "Naruto…"

"It's all I wanted, Sasuke! It's all I've ever wanted." The blonde said as tears started to fall down his cheeks. His little shoulders shuddered as sobs escaped his lips.

_S***! Now he's crying!_ Sasuke cursed under his breath as he awkwardly hugged the child. He was not exactly the best at giving comfort, but the boy seemed happy with just the warm embrace. That was good because Sasuke really couldn't stand those tearful blue eyes.

"Listen Naruto," Sasuke said, pulling away to kneel in front of the mournful child. Looking directly in his eyes, Sasuke continued, "I don't think Santa can grant a wish like that, and I definitely can't."

Before the boy started crying again, he quickly added, "But I'll see what I can do, okay? I'm not promising that I'll find you a family, but I'm promising I'll try, okay? Does that sound fine?"

The boy sniffled a bit, rubbing the tears hastily from his eyes before giving Sasuke a nod, "Okay."

"Good. Now, remember to be a good boy this year too. I'll come back and tell you next year." Sasuke promised. Nodding again, the boy found himself in a warm embrace before Sasuke pulled away to grab the red bag and step onto the fireplace. Giving Naruto a salute, Sasuke shuddered as the warm air quickly froze to ice as he was transported outside.

Shivering, he climbed into the sleigh as quickly as he could and the big man snapped the reigns, encouraging the reindeer on.

"Eventful night?" Santa asked.

"Whatever." Sasuke answered, "Hey, I have a question to ask… after I take a nap."

With that, Sasuke succumbed to the cold that he had caught a few days before and fell into a restless sleep.

o 0 OO 0 o -

"What do you mean you can't!" yelled a very angry raven. He slammed his hands down on the big man's desk. His cold had cast him to his bed for weeks after his return from the frosty night sleigh ride. Only recently had he recovered enough to walk and deemed ready to continue with his toy-making.

During that time, he had remembered his promise to the blonde and set out to see if the child's wish could be granted. Unsurprisingly, the answer had been a resounding 'No'.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but we simply can't grant a wish like that. It goes beyond our limits. If I could, I'd help, but it simply can't be done." The bossman said. At this, Sasuke withered. What was he going to do with Naruto now? The jolly man stroked his shaven face. "Perhaps there is another way to go about it."

What?" Sasuke asked, looking up.

"There is more than one way to fly around the world, Sasuke." The man said with a sly grin, "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

With that, the old man walked off, leaving Sasuke to ponder his words.

_Another way? What could he possibly mean?_

o 0 OO 0 o -

_knock knock knock_

"Hello?" Sasuke said, answering the door. Itachi was right behind him.

"Hello, sirs. Would either of you like to join Santa on his sleigh ride tonight?" the pink haired elf asked happily.

"No, I'm afraid not." Itachi said, "Come back to the table when you've finished at the door, Sasuke."

"Kay." Sasuke answered.

"Should I take that as a no from both of you then?" the elf tilted her head to the side, pen posed at the ready above her paper. Sasuke nodded.

Just as she was about to cross off his name, he spoke up, "Wait."

She gave him a curious stare. He thought for a few moments before he said, "Go ahead and sign me up, Sakura."

"Of course! Could I guess what changed your mind? It was another bet, wasn't it?"

"Hn."

"You really should bet so much. It could get you into a lot of trouble one day." Sakura said, making a check by his name, "Also, you'll have to put something else at stake next year."

"Why?"

"Because any one elf can only hold sleigh position for three years in a row before he's made to let someone else have a chance at this wonderful opportunity. We couldn't have elves just taking the seat for themselves, you know." She smiled sincerely before prancing off to get more elves to help with preparations.

_Three years huh?_ Sasuke wondered. He knew that by thirteen, few if any kids still believed in Santa Claus. Naruto looked to be about eleven the year before and he was sure to be twelve this year. This time would be the last time that they could meet face to face. _This year is my last chance. I better make use of it._

So thinking, he began to devise a plan.

o 0 OO 0 o -

"You again?" the big man asked.

"Yes. Me again." Sasuke said as he climbed into the sleigh.

"Why can't it ever be _girls_!" the man fake cried.

"Well, I won't be here next year so you can stop fake crying."

And the man did.

"Good luck, Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, her bells tinkling as she waved enthusiastically. He didn't wave back of course because the big man decided that then would be the perfect time to snap his reins, urging the reindeer forward.

"Oof!" Sasuke huffed as he slammed into the back of the sleigh. Soon, the red jingle-bell adorned sleigh was off into the night sky.

"So can I ask why you keep betting with Sasuke to get him on the sleigh?" Sakura asked.

"It's good for his character." Itachi said calmly, sipping his cup of hot chocolate-that-sugar-exploded-in.

"Oh… so what was the bet this year?"

"What bet?"

o 0 OO 0 o -

"Okay, you know the drill. Take these to the orphanage." The big man said, taking several packages and disappearing down another chimney.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he slung the bag over his shoulder. Standing over the chimney, he let the magic pull him in.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cheered as soon as Sasuke appeared, magic sparkles floating around him. Brushing them off, Sasuke quickly got to stacking the boxes under the tree. "Sasuke? Did you bring them?"

"Sorry, Naruto. But Santa doesn't deal with those kinds of presents." The raven said, not looking at the blonde.

"But…" tears gathered in blue eyes, "But I was good all year long! Even when Kiba taunted me and dared me to steal from the cookie jar! I really wanted to but didn't! Doesn't that count for something?"

"Sh… Naruto." Sasuke finally turned and reached for him, but the blonde pulled away.

"No! I don't want to hear it anymore! Every time you've told me to be good and believe, but I can't anymore, Sasuke! I can't! It hurts too much to…" the child added quietly.

"Naruto, come here." Sasuke said, opening his arms to let the boy into a hug. Sniffling a bit, Naruto clung to the small bit of affection that he knew would never last long enough. "Naruto. This is my last year riding in Santa's sleigh."

"W-what?" Naruto stuttered. He wanted to see Sasuke again, even though all the raven had said were lies. Sasuke was someone only _he_ knew about, a secret.

The blonde liked having secrets.

"I can't ride with Santa next year and if you don't believe anymore, I can't see you at all. It's that simple." Sasuke said as the blonde's fingers clutched his black leather coat tighter, "That's why, I've decided to give you a choice."

"Huh?" the blonde looked up, still teary-eyed.

"I could leave here and we could live our separate lives, "Sasuke almost smiled when the blonde began to protest before he interrupted him, "Or, and this is completely by your choice, I could take you with me to the North Pole."

"The North… Pole?" Naruto asked wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Yeah, I may not be able to give you a family, but I can certainly share mine." Sasuke said with a small (very small) smile on his lips. "Would you like that?"

Naruto blinked, thinking over his choices. Stay here, with all the teasing kids and loneliness and never see Sasuke again or go with Sasuke and never see any of his friends here again. It wasn't' that big of a loss, but he'd definitely miss Iruka. Scrubbing the tears from his eyes, the blond gave a determined nod, "Okay."

"Good. Now, go get whatever you want to bring." Sasuke said as he picked through the presents to collect Naruto's ones. Why leave them here? The blonde wouldn't open them.

Scurrying up the stairs, Naruto quietly raced to his room and grabbed all his belongings (which was a pitifully small pile). Shrugging on his coat that he got last year for Christmas, he packed his little tool kit with his tools and quickly hurried back down, afraid that Sasuke would leave him.

"Are you ready?" the raven asked when Naruto reappeared. The blonde nodded and the elf offered his hand, "Hold on tight."

Gripping his hand, Naruto gasped when he felt a strange tingling sensation.

Then the two were gone, nothing but magical dust settling on the fire place hearth.

Phantomworks; there you go.

**Alice: I wonder if anyone can guess who our 'Santa' is.**

Phantomworks; guess we'll know soon enough. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Alice; AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	9. Doll Maker

Phantomworks; hey, I've had this idea in my head for a while. Tell me how you like it and I may add a sequel. I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Doll Maker

Bare feet slapped against freezing concrete. Petal soft lips wrenched open in gasping pants as the figure dodged trash cans and rotting cardboard boxes. Wide blue eyes danced in fear, tracing alley ways and back roads in an attempt to find a final escape from his assailant.

Why him? Why did the Doll Maker choose him? He was only a street rat! A tramp that people walked by without a glance or care! So why-?

Why would the infamous Doll Maker want him? The Doll Maker was known for targeting men and women of high status or those pretty faces in the crowds and making them into living dolls that obeyed every word. Occasionally, wealthy families paid him to do such to unruly heirs in order to instill obedience, whether willingly or not. In the middle of the night, he'd steal them away only to return them some days later, completely compliant. How he managed to do this, no one knew and Naruto certainly didn't want to find out.

Gulping audibly in an effort to take in more air as well as wetting his dry mouth, the blonde-haired figure dashed around a corner, hoping to throw the Doll Maker off his tail.

_Why me? Why me!_ He asked himself. He wasn't pretty or clean. He had no family and no wealth to his name. Nothing was to gain from making him into a doll, so why-? Why was the Doll Maker after him!

His parents had died years ago in a fatal car accident and every foster family that he had been passed to had for some reason just up and left, saying they didn't want him. They called him a monster, a freak, but he'd done nothing wrong! Sure, he may have pulled a few pranks, but nothing to major!

After that, he'd been placed in the orphanage system, but just like the foster families, none seemed to want to keep him longer than a week. The last one had even said that he was bad luck! He hadn't been at that house longer than three days! As all orphanage systems, he was kicked out when he became sixteen. Supposedly, he was to find work and live on his own, but without a high school diploma, no work place would take him. This landed him on the streets faster than one could say 'believe it'.

In just a few weeks, he'd learned to avoid certain streets because of pimps and drug dealers. He though he'd be fine and that he'd found all the dangers that there were in this realm of lies and betrayals. _Everything will be fine,_ he'd told himself.

Then yesterday, he'd woken up with a letter pinned to his jacket.

_Enjoy your freedom while you can._

_You are next._

_Doll Maker_

That had honestly freaked him out and he thought for sure that he'd be kidnapped that night! No one would even think to look for him either! So last night, he'd stayed wide awake, too scared to even close his eyes in case the Doll Maker decided to snatch him up.

But nothing had happened. Nothing at all.

_Maybe they got the wrong person?_ He'd thought. Surely that was it. They had mistaken him for someone else and had collected that person instead. Tch, bad luck? Says who?

Now he knew exactly what bad luck that woman was talking about.

"No no no no!" he whimpered, screeching to a halt as a grimy wall reared up in front of him.

A dead end. Now, of _all_ times?

No! He refused to go down like this!

"Hn, you sure are a feisty one." A silky smooth voice said from behind him. Turning quickly, the blonde was met with a dark, hooded figure. Thick black robes concealed the person's form with a hood and high-collar that hid most of their face. He couldn't tell the gender by looks alone but the voice sounded distinctly male. Enough to send tingles down his spine. "I'm going to have _so_ much fun turning you into a doll."

A small whine tugged itself free of his lips as he backed up against the solid rock wall.

"It's no use trying to get away. I've got you right where I want you." The voice continued as Naruto pressed himself further against the flat surface. His eyes skipped around, frantically searching for another way out, one last resort that led to freedom. His quick mind saw the obvious space between the man and the two walls on either side of the alley. Through the adrenaline haze, he thought that he might just have a chance if he could make a feint right before he took off.

Before the man could get much closer, the blonde shot off the wall. Running straight at the man, he feinted to the left. Seeing the man follow his actions, he turned on a dime and rocketed into the other direction. For one split second, he saw freedom, held it in the palm of his hand.

Then strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"No no no! Let me go! LET ME GO!" Naruto screamed, struggling frantically and clawing at the iron grip he was trapped in.

"Now now, no need for such acts. There's nothing to fear." The voice hummed in his ear.

"Nothing to fear? NOTHING TO FEAR? YOU'RE F***ING KIDNAPPING ME!" Naruto screeched, trying desperately to free himself.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I tried to ask nicely, I suppose." The man said with a sigh.

"What the-! What are you doing?" Naruto yelped, trying to evade a cloth-bearing hand. His struggles were for not as the hand grasped at his face, smothering him with the overly-sweet smelling cloth.

"Just calming you. Don't worry, you'll just be taking a nice, _long_ nap." The man might have said more, but the words slurred together as black encroached on his vision. Fighting it only a few more minutes, the blonde passed out.

o 0 OO 0 o -

"_Sasuke is my bestest friend ever!" a blonde kid squealed happily as he and his 'bestest friend ever' splashed in the small creek in the forest between their two houses. His friend had dark raven hair with matching eyes that sometimes glinted red with emotions, a trademark of the Uchiha Clan. _

_The two had first been rivals at the public park, but when they discovered they went to the same school and lived right next to each other, they toned it down a bit. From there, they had developed a tentative friendship mostly on the blonde's part and had eventually come to where they were now._

"_Bestest ever, huh? You do realize that isn't even a word, right?" the raven cocked an eyebrow at him, knowing that it infuriated the blonde that he couldn't do it._

"_Is too!"_

"_Is not."_

"_Is too!"_

"_Is not."_

"_Is t-!"_

"_Okay, just stop." The raven conceded, splashing the blonde with water from the creek. He knew that the blonde wouldn't stop until he caved so he would just saved himself the trouble and headache. Besides, he had something more important to tell him anyway. "Hey Naruto."_

"_Yeah Sasuke?" the blonde looked up, his blonde hair bobbing slightly with the quick motion._

"_There's something I need to tell you. You know what my father does for a living, right?" Sasuke started. He really wasn't supposed to tell the blonde what he was about to. Of course, there was a lot that he wasn't supposed to tell that the blonde knew about. Then again, he was sure that his friend didn't remember most of their conversations. He had such a short attention span._

"_Yeah, he's a doll maker, right?" Naruto blinked at him innocently._

"_Not just any doll maker, __**the**__ Doll Maker." Sasuke corrected._

"_He makes dolls." Naruto said. Giving up for the time being, Sasuke merely nodded. Besides, that's all Naruto would need to know for what he was going to say._

"_My next birthday, when I'm ten, he's going to train me in the family business." Sasuke said, holding his breath for his friend's reaction. The blonde merely cocked his head to the side like a curious fox._

"_So you're gonna make dolls?" he asked, scrunching up his nose in confusion._

"… _Theoretically, yes."_

"_Theo-what? Stop using big words! They confuse me!" the blonde huffed._

_Sighing, Sasuke said, "Yes, I'm going to make dolls for a living."_

"_Make me one." _

_Startled, Sasuke looked up at his friend. "W-what?"_

"_Make me one." The blonde repeated naively. "But I don't want the first. I want you to make me one when you get good at it!"_

"_You want me… to make you a doll?" Sasuke reiterated. Surely he wasn't hearing this. Why would his friend want to be made into a doll? Sometimes, he questioned the blonde's sanity. "Okay? Sure, I guess."_

"_Yay!" Naruto cheered, "A doll, a doll!"_

_Apparently, the blonde was very happy at the prospect of what the raven had to offer. This just made Sasuke smile a bit as Naruto dove into the water to catch a fish, completely forgetting about their conversation. _

"_I'll make you the best Doll ever." Sasuke vowed, causing Naruto to turn and smile at him._

Vaguely, Naruto recalled his dreams just as he felt the tendrils of reality grasp at his mind. Moaning a bit, he tried to fall back into the nice, warm world of his dreams that was so far away from the cold, brutal reality that he now lived it. No matter how hard he tried, though, the prodding fingers wouldn't let him sleep.

Wait, fingers?

Inhaling sharply, his eyes snapped open or at least tried to. All they managed to do was open the tiniest bit, allowing blurred images to play across his sight. Deafening silence surrounded him except for the occasional splash of water. His sense of smell wasn't much better as it was bombarded with almost suffocating scents and aromas that made his head spin.

Closing his eyes again, Naruto focused on his sense of touch which left him with the somewhat vague sense of floating. Was it… water? … around him? It was warm, that's for sure. So warm, it encompassed him completely, making him want to fall back asleep to its soft caress on his skin.

Wait a minute… skin?

Since when did he take off his clothes?

"Ah, I see he's waking up. You may leave, Akuma, I'll take it from here." That familiar smooth voice said somewhere to his left. Why couldn't he turn to look? Why couldn't he move anything? What was going on here?

"Shh, no need to panic. I can hear your heart beat from here." The man said.

_Well that's fine and all, but I'd like to know where __**here**__ is!_ Naruto's mind fought valiantly against the imperceptible bonds that held him down. Why couldn't he feel anything? It's like his hands and legs were numb.

"You're probably wondering why you can't seem to move any limbs." The voice said.

_Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Care to enlighten me?_ Naruto wished he could spit that at the voice, but knew his sarcasm would _not_ be appreciated.

"Most people that I collect aren't too keen on becoming dolls."

_I wonder why._

"So I have them take a nice cleansing bath in a solution that I mixed myself. It has many minerals that are good for the skin as well as an added ingredient that acts as a muscle relaxant."

_Say what!_

"You may have some difficulty moving for a while, but that's of no consequence. We'll be done in here by then." The voice said, now nearer than before.

_Please don't tell me he's coming closer!_ Naruto prayed earnestly. Soft fingers slid over his skin as they delved below the water. _Thanks a lot!_

The hands hefted him out of the water quickly so as not to soak in any of the liquid themselves. Settling the blonde on the floor and against the wall, the man wiped off his hands quickly if the rustling of fabric was any indication. Cold air caused Naruto to shiver a bit, despite his muscles being of no use.

"Let's get you dried off." The voice said as a soft plush towel made contact with his tan skin. Scrunching up his nose a bit, Naruto continued to try his body's limits.

_Yes!_ He screamed in his mind when his fingers twitched the slightest bit. It wasn't much, but it was progress!

Meanwhile, the hands slid the towel over his flesh, drying him off quickly. No spot was left untouched by the drying agent. And I mean, _no_ spot.

_PERVERT!_ Naruto wanted to scream and would have if his voice still didn't work.

"Now for something nice to put you in. Clothes, I mean." The voice almost sounded like it was laughing… almost.

_Don't you dare laugh at me! Once I regain control of my body, I'll beat you to a pulp! Doll Maker or not! No one laughs at Naruto Uzumaki!_ Naruto vowed, his toes twitching a bit.

"Here's something nice. I'm sure you'll look splendid in it." Something silky slid over his sensitive flesh, causing him to shiver a bit. Strong hands dressed him in some robe thing that he was pretty sure was a kimono, but those were for girls, right?

The hands pulled away, probably to survey his work. "Beautiful. Just like I always knew you would be."

_Always? What? Since when have you seen me before this?_ Naruto wondered in confusion, his hands flexing.

"Now for the finishing touch."

_Finishing?_ Naruto wondered as he strained to get his eyes open and keep them that way. Just as before, the images he saw were blurry. In front of him was definitely a tall dark… blob. With littler, paler… blobs on either side. Arms maybe? And the tall blob was a body? Then…

"Stay still." The voice said as the blob turned.

_Like I can't._ Naruto fumed silently, but his thoughts cut off when a face took up his vision. Dark eyes stared into his with an integrity that almost made him whimper in need. A pale face was framed with black hair that had a dark blue gleam to it. All in all, the face was very handsome and somehow tugged at his memory.

"Don't worry, Naruto, you'll be the best doll ever." the man smiled softly as something clicked into place around the blonde's neck. "Now sleep."

Then everything went black.

Phantomworks: hey, so how was that?

**Alice; you're leaving us like that?**

Phantomworks;… why not? I think it's perfect! Please review!


	10. Hours Away

Phantomworks: okay, I'm still thinking of a few ideas for Naruto's kink.

**Alice; heh-heh-heh (reading the sneak preview)**

Phantomworks: but the sequel will come out soon. Just be patient! Now, onto the story! I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Hour Away

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off in my ear. Groggily, I open my eyes but don't move from my comfortable spot on the large bed that I share with my fiancé. Flicking tired eyes to the clock, I decide it's way too early to get up for the day and turn over to snuggle back into the blankets.

Or, at least, I tried to.

Tugging on my arms and legs, I find myself tied to the bed with my limbs spread wide. Also, my pajamas that I _know_ I had put on the night before had mysteriously disappeared. There's only one person I know that could be behind this.

"Hn, I see you're up." Well, what do you know? There he is.

"Sasuke, is there a reason that I'm tied to our bed?" I asked.

"Yes. You see, I'm calling in that favor that you owe me from being your date at the Christmas party." Oh that? Drat, I should've known he'd use it against me.

"So what exactly do you have planned for this 'favor'?" I asked calmly, still somewhat sleep-hazed. What? I'm not awake enough to freak out yet. Just give me a minute here…

"Well, my favor _was_ going to be sex all day long, but I was just called in for a meeting." I finally located the source of his voice. He was standing at the foot of our bed, tying his dark blue tie and straightening out his suit.

Mmmm… he looks sexy in suits…

"So… why am I still tied up?" I questioned.

"Hn. When I come home from the meeting, I'll be really stressed and will want sex immediately and I plan on getting just that, so I've changed my favor a bit." He gave a final tug on his tie before walking around to lean over me. "Instead of sex all day, you're going to spend some quality time in our room, just you and this toy."

He held up a thick black vibrator as if showing off a prize. About now, my rational brain was starting to wake up and my eyes widened.

"This toy has a special little remote that has eight settings. Every half hour, I'll turn it up one setting until I come home. By then I'm sure you'll be a needy mess for me to take care of." He gave a ridiculously happy smile. Well, a smile by _his_ standards, but I've grown to recognize them and this was definitely the biggest he's ever given me.

This can't be good.

"S-Sasuke, I don't think we should do this! Remember what happened last time with the cock ring?" I tried to reason with him. This seemed to grab his attention.

"That's right. I almost forgot." His frown turned into a wicked smirk. Gulping, I realized I had just dug my own grave. In a few strides he had went to our 'toy drawer', pulled out a few familiar objects and returned to my side. Quickly, he threw the blankets off my form, making me shiver in the cold air.

****, he didn't even leave me underwear!

"Sasuke-?"

"Not now, Naruto. I only have ten minutes before I have to leave." He cut my protest off.

Ten minutes? Didn't he need to eat breakfast? What about me? _I_ still had to eat! My poor tummy will be so angry with me!

While thinking this, I hadn't notice him slip on a cock ring or climb up onto the bed to sit between my legs. I _did_ however, notice the single slick digit that breached my entrance before it was joined by its partner. Groaning a bit, I tugged on the ropes as I arched my back. The last time we'd done it had to be yesterday afternoon if I remember correctly. So I'm not completely loose, nor too tight.

Well, it wouldn't matter after this anyway because Sasuke was going to shove-!

"Ah!" I cried out in shock as something much bigger than two fingers shoved past my ring of muscles. My legs twitched a bit as Sasuke slid the toy in tortuously slow, inch by inch until it bumped into my prostate. When it did, I let out a small moan, alerting Sasuke that the toy had reached its mark. Finished 'preparing' me for his return, he slid off the bed, much to my displeasure.

"Sasuke! Please don't!" I whimpered. "Don't leave me like this!"

"Sorry, Naruto, but as the CEO, I have to go to this meeting even if it kills me." he paused, "Which it actually might do. I wouldn't be surprised if I died of boredom."

"But-But! What about the maids?" I continued to try to change his mind. Seems like he's in a stubborn mood today.

"Don't worry; I'll remember to lock the door this time." He dismissed, leaning down to give me a toe-curling kiss that had my cock hardening against the cold air. Losing myself to the kiss, I moaned in appreciation before whining when he pulled away.

"That reminds me." Sasuke said, smirking devilishly. Man, I hate it when he does that. It tells me that he has a lewd evil plan and that's always bad news for me. Well… if you count several hours of sex as bad news.

Suddenly, I found myself with a mouthful of sweet-tasting cloth (don't ask me why, it just is).

"Now, don't make a sound and stay put while I'm gone." Oh, he just had to point out the obvious, huh? "I'll only be gone for about two hours or so."

Three hours, huh? I bet I could get a few more hours of sleep then…

A low buzz snapped my attention to the vibrator lodged in my opening. It set a ruthlessly languid pace that was slowly making me hard and driving me crazy.

"Sorry, but I couldn't risk you falling asleep before you get the full measure of just what I planned. I'll be back sooner than you know." With that he opened the door and, with a final smirk, left our bedroom, locking the door behind him. Looking down between my legs, I gave a small whimper as my cock twitched and slowly rose up as the vibrator continued its slow, gentle throb.

No way am I going to be in my right mind when he got back.

Just hope I don't make a fool of myself.

~S.P.O.V.~

How long can these old farts talk?

I glare at the next man who came up with all smiles and a laptop holding yet another power point presentation about something or other that was taking way too long. Flicking my wrist, I check my watch to see what time it was, only to see that three and a half hours had passed by! Switching the dial in my pocket to yet another setting, I stood up in the middle of the man's speech about something or other that he was trying to get recognition for that I'm sure he just shoved onto the shoulder of his underlings.

"I've had enough." I said, focusing my glare on every man there.

"Sir?" the presenting man asked.

"Two hours. That's how long this was supposed to take. It's going on four. Four-*******ing hours! Now I don't know about you people, but I have a life and a certain blue-eyed blonde tied up on my bed with a vibrator shoved in 'her' awaiting my return." I seethed. Mentally, I apologized to Naruto but I knew all of these old guys wouldn't understand the connection we have. They're too stuck on tradition and morals.

Knowing that they wouldn't dare oppose me, I straighten out my suit from my brief lapse in control. Eerily calm, I continued, "The rest of this meeting will be moved to another, more appropriate day. Any who don't show up will be fired and those who take too long on the presentations will too. Any questions? Good."

Without waiting for them to respond, I pushed in my chair and retreated to my office. Grabbing my coat and briefcase, I quickly evacuated the room and stepped onto the curb just as the limo was pulling up. Getting in, I ordered the driver, "Home. Now."

Without asking, he floored it and in no time, we were on our way to my mansion. Glancing at my watch, I saw that fifteen minutes had passed by and it would still be a fifteen minute trip there.

What's wrong in getting to the last setting a few minutes early?

Smirking a bit, I brush off the bit of concern that I felt when I thought about how Naruto would react after all of this. I had promised that it'd only be two hours and here it's going on four.

Oh well, I'll make it up to him in the best way possible.

~N.P.O.V.~

_D*** B******! Leaving me the F*** tied up in the F***ing bed with a D*** gag in my mouth! The H*** is wrong with him?_ I thought as I writhed against the rope restraints. By now I'm sure my wrists and ankles were bleeding from rope burn but I couldn't feel it past the incessant buzz of the vibrator.

Sorry, did I say buzz?

I meant a jack-hammer.

Right on my prostate.

_D***! F***! S***! H***!_ I cursed again as my head flew back on its own accord, landing with a 'foomp' on the plush pillows. My cock rocked a bit at the action that made my entire body tremble. Shamelessly, I thrust back onto the vibrator even though I knew that it would get me nowhere. Honestly, my body was just acting on autopilot.

_D*** S*** F***-ing B*****! When you come home I'll kill you! I'll rip off your balls and replace your eyes with 'em then cut off your dick and shove it down your throat until you-!_

_**Click**_

_Is that Sasuke? Is it you? Oh I love you! Love you! You're so nice to me! Would you please untie me and then f*** me? Better yet, leave the ropes on. Something else needs your attention much sooner than my bleeding wrists and ankles. If you were a good fiancé, you'd help me. Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? How about __**my**__ cherry? Oh, wait… I already gave you that… How about I give you my second cherry? People can have two cherries, right? Right?_

"Hn. Naru, seems like you're quite enjoying yourself."

_Yeah yeah yeah, tied to the bed, hard as a rock here! Make with the magic!_

"So much so that it almost looks like you're not even lonely."

_What?_

"If a toy can make you like this, what good am I? Am I no longer needed? Maybe I shouldn't be here." The tone of his voice told me that he was playing a sick game that involved my needs and his fetishes, but I couldn't quite find it in me to care enough to not play along.

_No! Please no! Don't leave! You just got here! And I could really use some help! Like __**now**__! _ As if to emphasize my point, I arched my back, thrusting my hips into the air and pointing out the weeping erection that I had been sporting for a very long time.

How long was it again? It _felt_ like more than two hours…

"Heh, I knew that you couldn't do anything without me."

_Yes, that's right. Can't do anything with the ropes and all. Mind doing it for me? I bet you'll go a much better job than that vibrator in my a**. By the way, mind taking that out for me? That'd be great~!_

"Hn… well, it has been four hours, so I might as well help you out."

_Oh yes, please, please help me- wait… FOUR HOURS? You left me tied up here for four-?_

"MMMMMNNN!" I moaned, bucking my hips up into the warm slightly calloused hand. Oh~, it felt like heaven! So deliciously sweet! And cold after all the heat I've had to endure. IT almost makes up for the four hours thing…

Almost. Now if only he'd-!

"HCK-NNNN!" I jerked when he stabbed the vibrator further in before taking it out completely. Instantly, the mind-breaking jitters I had felt stopped, leaving me to shudder and tremble with the echoes of what had been in me. Something else took its place or rather some thing_s_.

"Hmm… you seem stretched well enough already. I'll make this quick." His silky voice was my only warning before he rammed into me. Arching up, my head fell back onto the pillows as a low groan made its way out of my gagged mouth. At some point, my eyes had snapped shut, but I couldn't tell you exactly when.

Besides, it doesn't really matter right now, does it?

Pleasure coursed through me, wanting, needing that release that drove my body on. Shifting as much as I could, I thrust back onto my fiancé as he slammed into me, hitting my prostate every time. Soon though, my straining erection became too painful to ignore. Shaking my head from side to side, I managed to get the gag to fall down my chin.

"PLEASE! Sasuke please! I n-need to cum! Let me cum! It hurts so much! I'll do anything!" I begged, thrashing about in order to prolong the pain-filled pleasure. Was that a good thing? I'm not sure anymore.

"Hmm…" he hummed thoughtfully, pausing in his thrusts much to my dismay. "Well, since you asked so nicely…"

Quicker than I could process, he had slid the cock ring off of me and with only a few pumps of his large hands, I was nearly ready to spill.

Then something unexpected happened.

"Mr. Uchiha, would you like me to start- OH MY!" a maid screeched. I toppled over the edge as I heard the door slam. Thick white ribbons shot out of my cock as I convulsed violently, screaming my fiancé's name to kingdom come. He followed after a few more thrusts that chafed my already sore wrists and ankles, but I was too delirious to care. Slowly, we both came down from Cloud Nine.

Man, that was one helluva trip.

"So nice to see how 'happy' you were to see me." he commented amusedly. Still panting harshly, I rolled my eyes. How is it that every time we have sex, _I'm_ the one out of breath? I have more stamina than him! How is it possible?

"You know. For as much of a fuss you made about the maids finding you in a compromising position, you sure came pretty fast after she walked in on us. Something you want to tell me? Like an exhibitionist fetish?" he smirked widely.

"Untie me right now so I can punch you." I growled.

"Mmm…" he made it look like he was thinking the idea over, but I already knew what his choice was. "No, I think I want to spend some quality time with you, uninterrupted and _not_ in pain."

My protest was cut off with a harsh kiss and we were off again.

Well, it's not like I was going to complain that much anyways…

Phantomworks; that okay?

**Alice: pure lemon. What's not to love?**

Phantomworks; well… personally, I like more plot in them, but sometimes I just want the lemony goodness. I guess this was one of those times… anyway, please review?


	11. Valentine Chocolate

Phantomworks: here's one that I've been holding onto for a while.

**Alice; almost an entire year, actually.**

Phantomworks; whatever, doesn't matter. Let's get this show on the road!

I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Valentine Chocolate

"Bet'cha fight like a girl!" a ten-year-old blonde shouted at me as I passed by.

"Excuse me?" I asked, glaring at him. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, ten years old and as prideful as they come. Of course, as an Uchiha, I have every right to be. We're the top clan of the country so no one dares to oppose us.

At least, that's what I thought.

"You heard me, teme!" the blonde repeated. I hadn't ever seen him at our school before, so he _must_ be new. If he _knew_ who I was, he wouldn't be talking like this to me. "Bet'cha fight like a _girl_!"

A prime example of dumb blondes.

"Oh _really_?" I growled threateningly, glaring the Uchiha death glare ©, but he must have been really stupid because he grinned like the idiot he was.

"Yes, _really_." He taunted dangerously, and then stuck out his tongue mockingly.

That's it! No one mocks an Uchiha!

~One intense fight later~

We lay there, staring at the sky as our entire bodies ached. Man, for being an idiot, that blonde- 'Uzumaki Naruto'- was pretty strong. He even gave_ me_ a run for my money.

"Wow… you're… pretty strong." He huffed out. Both of us were panting from exertion. How we got away with fighting on the school campus after classes was beyond me. Guess the teachers didn't want to get on my bad side.

"You too." I said evenly. No way was I going to let him know how out of breath I was.

"Ya know what?" I felt him roll over and suddenly, his face blocked the blue sky. Sideways. "Yer okay! From now on, you're my friend! Believe it!"

"How does fighting give you any right to be my friend?" I sat up, pushing his face away. I _like_ my personal space, thank you very much.

"Cause you know I can still beat you! I was just holdin' back today 'sall!" he pouted, actually _pouted._ I thought only little kids still did that!

"So was I." I said, smirking. Watching his jaw drop and a surprised expression bloom on his face was a bit hilarious, I must admit. Standing, I looked back down at him, "But I'll _let_ you be my friend. I'd rather not make an enemy of a blonde dove like you."

At first, he smiled his stupid idiot's grin, but when my words sank in, he scowled (pouted) and yelled, "HEY! TAKE THAT BACK, TEME!"

Turning away, I hid my grin (yes, _grin_) at the antics of my friend. My first _real_ friend.

~one year later~

"Sasuke-kun! Would you please accept these chocolates?" a pink haired demon-er… girl asked me as I passed by. Stopping, I looked at her then at the bag of 'homemade' chocolates in her hands, most likely bought from a store.

"No, I don't like chocolate." I said. Which was true. I'm not a fan of sweets. Never have been, never will. Ignoring her, I met up with Naruto at the school gates. He looked fidgety and his hands were behind his back. "What are you so nervous for, dove?" I asked smirking.

He glared at the nickname, but didn't snarl or anything like he usually did. Instead his eyes slid to the ground as he struggled for words, "nn… Teme, I-!"

"Sasuke-kun! Please accept these chocolates!" Yet _another_ girl asked me. Turning to glare at the platinum blonde hair, I perfectly articulated my feelings.

"I. Don't. Like. Chocolate." Growling, I turned and stalked past the dobe. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of some sort of emotion, but it was gone before I could register it, "Dobe?"

"Come on, TEME! Let's go!" he exclaimed, pulling me along after him as he took off, "Your mom's makin' enchiladas and I wanna get there while they're hot!"

"Dobe, let go! I don't ne you dragging me after you!" I complained. His earlier expression still ran through my mind. I couldn't understand it, nor his nervousness beforehand. Was it because he got chocolate but thought I didn't? That didn't make sense because he had none with him. So what was up?

This was the first time I had brooded over my friend's quirks.

This was also the first year that _they_ arrived.

A bag of chocolates sat innocently in my mailbox the morning after my most hated day (Valentine's Day). Honestly? I had no clue what to do with them. There were only three and didn't look that well crafter so they were obviously homemade.

Picking up the clear bag (with the chocolates in side) I nearly missed the note that fell out of my mailbox. Snatching it off the ground, I read silently,

I know you probably won't like them, but I wanted to give you some chocolates for Valentine's Day, though by the time you read this, that day will be over.

Sorry, I couldn't work up the courage to give them to you myself.

Please enjoy!

Naruke

Strange. Fan girls usually wanted to show off to everyone when they 'presented' their chocolates to me. So either this girl didn't go to our school or something was up here. Stalking inside, I sat the chocolates on the counter, note still in hand.

"Oh? What's this?" my mother plucked the note from my hand before I could protest. "It's from a gi~rl?"

Blushing slightly at her tone, I snatched the note back from her hand, "I don't know! It came with the chocolates!"

"Chocolates?" she asked, thoroughly distracted.

"Yes, they're sitting on the counter. Have at them." I said as I went to my room. Today was Saturday so I didn't have to go to school and was free to do whatever I wanted.

Though once I heard a loud squeal, I raced back down the stairs.

"Mom! Are you okay?" I checked the kitchen for intruders or harp pointy objects… or my dad.

"This. Chocolate. Is. _Delicious!_" she squealed, biting into another piece. My shoulders slumped as the adrenaline high receded.

"You made me think you were hurt or in danger! Don't scream like that again!" I ordered her (yes, ordered) before stalking back upstairs and falling dramatically onto my bed. Belatedly, I realized that I still didn't know who the chocolates were from or it they were poisoned. Since my mom hadn't keeled over, I'm sure she'll be just fine.

~one year later~

"Sasuke! Please get the mail!" mother called out before I passed our mail box.

"Hold on, Dobe. I've got to get the mail."

"Yup yup!" he chirped before racing ahead into my house. Sighing at his impatience, I opened the mailbox to find three small bags of chocolate sitting on top of our mail along with a note that said:

Happy Valentine's Day!

I made more this year for your family. I think I got better at it! (^^)

Anyway, please enjoy!

Love,

Naruke.

Seriously! Who is this person?

Grabbing the rest of the mail, I dropped the chocolate and letters off on the counter, keeping the note from 'Naruke' for myself.

"We got more!" my mother squealed happily.

"Remember to share with Father." I said simply before she dived into the cavity inducing sweets. Climbing the stairs, I was met with loud music from my room.

"Naruto, turn it down!" I had to practically yell over the music. But I didn't, because I'm an _Uchiha_. My air-guitaring friend didn't hear me so I had to stomp over to the booming stereo to turn it off. The sudden silence made me feel deaf until,

"Hey! I was listenin' to that!" he complained loudly. Yep, I could still hear.

"It's too loud and annoying… like you. Dobe." I crossed my arms.

"'m not a dove, teme!" he protested before spying the note still in my hand. Taking an unusually strong interest in it, he asked, "What's that, teme? A lo~ve note?"

"Yes." I said simply. This stopped him up short, like he didn't know what to do with my easy reply.

"Who's it from?" his eyebrows furrowed. Wonder what he was doing that caused such a concentrated expression. Probably trying to think again, the dove.

"Some person named Naruke. She sent me chocolates last year and again this year, except there's more for my parents and such." I started, "Now I'm stuck with a bag… I'll just give it to Itachi when he comes by."

He looked slightly disappointed and something else before confusion set in, "Who's Itachi?"

Didn't he already know? Naruto has basically _lived_ at my house for the last year and he doesn't know my brother? … It makes sense since Itachi has been at college all this time and we rarely hear from him.

"Itachi is my older brother. He's visiting next week from college. I'm sure it's to discuss the transference of the Uchiha Corporation from my father to him. Also, he seems to have gained his sweet tooth from my mother." Not sure if that was important information or not, but I said it anyway.

"I see…"

"But that's not the point here. I'm starting to get worried that this… 'Naruke' is stalking me. I mean, she knows where I live and everything! I have enough stalkers as it is with the girls at school, I don't need another." I complained moderately quietly.

Silence met my ears as I continued to stare at the note, not realizing when my gaze had traveled to it instead of my friend's reaction. For some reason, it seemed to quiet in the room.

"Dobe?" I asked, looking up only to miss the same flash of emotions that I vividly remembered seeing on this same day last year, "Naruto?"

"Sasuke! Dinner!" Mother called, interrupting us. Hopping up, Naruto seemed back to his normal bubbly self again.

"Come on, Teme, come on! Let's go! I'm starving!" he practically dragged me down the stairs to eat. Rolling my eyes, I kept up with him so that he wouldn't drag me along the carpet. Carpet burns sting.

-One year later-

Opening our mail box, I started a glare-off with the four bags of chocolate that greeted me. These seemed like they were done professionally, but that could be because 'Naruke' practiced a lot. The fact that there were four freaked me out.

When did she figure out I had a brother?

This only confirmed my 'stalker' theory, but as I opened and read the not, my confidence faltered.

Dear Uchiha-kun,

Weird, I don't remember such a formal greeting before…

I am sorry that I have caused a problem for you. I promise that I am no stalker.

Then how do you explain knowing what I think about you?

To prove this, I won't be sending anymore chocolates to you on Valentine's Day. Please forgive my impudence.

Good bye,

Naruke.

My heart felt heavy with unusual guilt. It's not every day that I make someone feel bad without even meeting them… picking up the chocolates and mail, I dropped two packages off with my mother and father and walked into Itachi's room. About six months ago, Nii-san moved back into our house after graduation and is now taking on-the-job business classes from my father. He looked up as I walked in, then noticed the two bags of chocolate in my hands.

"From Naruke?" he asked excitedly. Before I even nodded, he had stolen a bag, "FINALLY! A BAG ALL TO MYSELF!"

I felt a twinge of fear as I watched my brother tear into the chocolate.

"You going to ear yours?" he asked, brown smears around his mouth.

"… Probably should try at least one, seeing as how you and mother reacted." I pondered aloud.

"You mean you haven't _eaten one_!" my brother looked horrified. Seriously, this guy liked his sweets too much. "EAT ONE NOW! I COMMAND YOU!"

"You're not the boss of me." I said stubbornly, but ate one anyway, curious to it's flavor though doubtful that it would be any different from regular chocolate.

How wrong I was.

My eyes widened at the taste, the perfect blend of bitter and sweet as the chocolate literally melted in my mouth. My teeth crushed it, finding a creamy inside that taste of cherries, not too overwhelming but not too faint either. How did they even know I _love_ cherries? Whoever made these must have magical powers because I instantly changed my mind about sweets.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" I breathed, mouth still full of chocolate.

"See? Told you so!" Itachi sang, snapping a picture with his phone. "I can't believe you put off tasting one for so long."

"Neither can I… and now it's too late." I grumbled, remembering the note.

"Too late? For what?" his interest caught, Itachi couldn't even _try_ to focus on his studies now. Silently, I showed him Naruke's _last_ note. It was quiet before he exploded, "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO THIS TO ME?"

Rolling my eyes, I waited out his dramatic temper tantrum where he blamed me for 'all of this' and 'running Naruke off!'. Even my mom heard the ruckus. Running in, she gave me the same lecture as Itachi once she heard what had happened. However, my father had nothing to say. What's done was done with him, what could change?

I was a lot like him in many ways.

Yet unlike him, I will do something about it. I will find Naruke and apologize and hopefully get the return of the heavenly chocolate to this house. It's get every girl at school to give me home-made chocolate to find out who it was if I had to.

It was only a matter of time.

-Three years later-

When I had thought it was only a matter of time, I hadn't thought it'd be _this_ long. I had made the chocolates last as long as they could in order to remember the flavor, but with all good things, they came to an end… in supply. Now I doubted I'd be able to remember the taste anyways.

And today being the day before Valentine's Day didn't help.

Naruke stayed true to their word and I saw neither bag not ribbon of their chocolate since that day three years ago. Not to say I didn't try, because I did. The day after that one, I came into school announcing that I liked _only_ home-made chocolates. Next day, I got showered with boxes even though it wasn't Valentine's Day anymore.

Truth be told, I almost made myself sick, tasting them all, but I guess it was worth it. I figured out that none of the girls who had given me presents that day were the one I was looking for. Several cam close (and other just gross) but none were the same. My mother and Itachi ended up eating them all and getting sick themselves.

So here I am, three years later, 16 years old and none the wiser about this mysterious Naruke.

Sometimes I hate my luck.

"Naruto! Hurry up!" I grumbled agitatedly while leaning against the home ec's classroom door. The Dove was taking his own sweet time cleaning up after class while I wanted to leave. Girls were starting to gather and I was getting creeped out by the murderous look on their faces.

_No, I'm not waiting on another girl, I'm waiting for the dove so back off!_ I wanted to say, but didn't. There's a time to talk and a time not to.

"Sorry it took so long, Sasuke! I swear I had _no clue_ how it got on the ceiling!" he defended himself as the door swung out from behind me. Good thing I have great balance.

"Hn. I had thought that you might have forgotten about going to the arcades. I was about to leave without you." I kept my gaze away, focusing on glaring at the fan girls to keep them moving on. For some reason, recently both the dobe and I attracted a lot more fan girls when together than when apart.

Creepy.

"No! It's just that someone decided it would be fun to have a food fight, and then blame it on me!" he protested. Have to admit, even _I_ wasn't buying that story and I'm his _friend_. He must have seen my doubtful look, "I'm serious, TEME!"

"Sure, dobe, sure. You ready to go?" I asked, though we had _just_ reached his locker.

"I have to go home and change first, unless you _want_ to be seen in public with me like _this_." he taunted. My eyes ran over his floured shirt, chocolate covered spiked hair and some other ingredients that he had absent mindedly wiped on his face. He fidgeted under my calculating stare.

"You need a shower." I pointed out, "You're filthy, Dobe."

"Teme!"

"And you smell."

"Hey!"

"Come on, are you done yet?" I prodded, reminding him exactly _why_ we were standing outside of his locker. Grumbling, the dobe unlocked his locker and ripped out his back pack impatiently. His locker looked like a whirlwind had gone through it. Much different than his tidy spotless apartment.

Yes, apartment. He lost his parents at a young age. So he made my family his make-shift family.

Got a problem with that? (Evil Uchiha glare)

I didn't think so.

"Hurry up, dobe." I hissed, trying to remain inconspicuous from the still loitering fan girls.

"Hold your horses, teme!" he practically shouted, still digging through his locker.

Was that a growl I heard from in there?

Well, Naruto didn't seem to notice it, so I guess I was just hearing things. Looking around while I waited, I noticed a small paper bag by the dobe's book bag. It looked sort of balky and was also covered in flour, so I guess the doge took it from home ec.

Hope he wasn't stealing again.

"Dobe, what's in the bag?" I asked as he slammed his locker closed and hefted his overflowing backpack onto his shoulder.

"Hmm?" pointing to the paper sack, I watched him as he looked down and a slight look of panic cross his face. Scooping it up, he brushed off my question, "Oh, nothing, nothing!"

"Okay, now I _know_ something is up. If you don't tell me, I'll have to assume the worst, dobe." Apparently, threatening/taunting him like that worked a lot better than demanding.

"Uhm… ~~~~" mumbling caught my ear, but I couldn't decipher it.

"Would you care to repeat that?"

"Failures… home ex… laugh…" was all I was able to catch.

"Dobe, I know you're stupid, but you're not mute."

"They're failures from home ec. Class, okay? Don't laugh at me!" he growled, though he was much more quiet than usual. Must have been really embarrassed by them.

"Obviously you'd fail. The kitchen is for the women." Chuckling, I started to walk off, leaving him to follow all while throwing insults at me.

His house was a long walk away from school and the busier part of town, but it was what he could afford. I offered to pay the rent for him, so he could be closer to school, but he refused. Something about not wanting to be a burden. He was already mooching off my family, what would one apartment be?

"Teme, wait here while I go take a quick shower." He suggested to me. 'Suggest' because Uchihas are not ordered around. We simply decide if we want to take that suggestion or not. This time, I decided to stick around.

However, this proved difficult when I became bored in the first five minutes. In an effort to find something to keep me occupied while the dobe took a shower so long it would make a _girl_ proud, I started to dig through his stuff.

Starting with his 'sack of failures'.

Unfolding the crinkled opening, I peered inside, curious to how badly the dobe had messed up. What met my eyes surprised me.

A large pile of chocolates sat at the bottom of the bag. For some reason, I thought they had been making cookies, though since tomorrow was Valentine's, I could understand the reasoning behind it. Picking up one of the sweets, I noticed that they were broken, the cream seeable through the cracks in the chocolate. It didn't look like a failure or accident; it looked like it was on purpose.

Naruto must be getting picked on again, the dobe.

I wondered briefly about who had done it and if the chocolate was still good before popping it into my mouth. My eyes widened in surprise. This chocolate tasted just like-!

~flash back (cause it wouldn't be Naruto without it!)~

"_You're not the boss of me." I said stubbornly, but ate one anyway, curious to it's flavor though doubtful that it would be any different from regular chocolate._

_How wrong I was._

_My eyes widened at the taste, the perfect blend of bitter and sweet as the chocolate literally melted in my mouth. My teeth crushed it, finding a creamy inside that taste of cherries, not too overwhelming but not too faint either. How did they even know I love cherries? Whoever made these must have magical powers because I instantly changed my mind about sweets._

"_Oh. My. Gosh!" I breathed, mouth still full of chocolate._

"_See? Told you so!" Itachi sang, snapping a picture with his phone. "I can't believe you put off tasting one for so long."_

"_Neither can I… and now it's too late." I grumbled, remembering the note._

~flash back end (who _didn't_ see that coming?)

I'm slightly surprised that I could remember the taste, but more importantly…

The dobe was-is- Naruke? Why didn't he tell me? It would have saved me a lot of time if he had simply told me that he sent the chocolate! How many horrid days filled with tasteless chocolate had I endured to find that one that tasted exactly like this?

Oh, he was going to pay!

"Teme! I'm ready! Let's go to the arcade!" Naruto cheered as he came down the stairs. Hearing his footsteps stop abruptly, I slowly turned to glare at him. Instinctively, he took a step back, "T-teme?"

"All this time, you didn't tell me?" I slowly stalked forward. Backing up only two steps, he hit the wall, pausing his escape.

"T-tell you wh-what, teme?" he stalled as he looked wildly around for an escape route. I knew that he didn't know what was going on and why my mood had suddenly changed, but I was angry and I was going to make sure he knew it.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I growled. Taking a chance, he tried to dodge to the side to get around me, but I knew what he was doing and caught him from behind. Trapping his arms at his side, I chuckled darkly at his useless struggles.

Did I mention I'm a bit of a sadist?

"T-teme! Let go! I didn't do anything! I swear!" he protested, squirming pathetically in my grip. Of course, I had to trap him in the one position he couldn't get out of. Hey, it's his fault.

He shouldn't have left his back wide-open.

"You've been holding out on me, Naruto. Or should I say," I whisper next to his ear, causing him to tense, "Naru-_ke_?"

Freezing instantly, it took a few minutes for his brain to process the information of what I said. Then I heard a quiet curse under his breath before he struggled all the more.

"Teme. Let. Go. Right. Now!" he demanded, but it was only a suggestion to me. Uchihas don't follow commands, remember?

"No, I don't think I will. Care to explain to me _why_ you found the necessity to send me chocolate three years ago and then abruptly stop?" I asked. Feeling him tense again, I locked my arms together, preventing an escape attempt. Exhaling in frustration, he mumbled a response.

"Louder, Dobe."

"I said I-!" he started quite loudly.

"You…?"

"I… I… I~~~~…" he mumbled again.

"Dobe, I _said_ louder."

"I like you…" he said, barely over a whisper. Now it was my turn to freeze up.

_I like you._

Those three words changed everything. When any girl confessed, I felt disgusted by them, but with Naruto? My heart sped up. How did I feel about him? I know I found him annoying and stupid, but I usually kept myself from looking past that.

Why?

Because he is beautiful.

If I looked past the stereotype, I get lost in his azure eyes. Feel happiness bloom in my chest when he smiles. Vow vengeance on whomever or whatever hurts him whenever I see a bruise or cut. Pride grows when he happily shows off his B+ on a Chemistry test. But do I love him?

I think the answer is obvious.

During my short pondering break, Naruto had tried to dislodge my arms from around him, but failed. Yes, normally he's stronger than me, but as I said before, he can't get out of this hold.

"Ah, ah, ah, Na-ru-to. You need to be punished for withholding this information from me." I whispered in his ear, purposefully making my breath glide over his skin.

He gulped.

I smirked.

Spinning him around, I shoved him against his kitchen wall. Before he could recover and fight back, I mashed my lips onto his, surprising him into shock. Unhesitant, I politely asked for entrance to his mouth before demanding it. Maybe it was the shock that made him give in or maybe he was more submissive than he let on to be, but I dominated the kiss as soon as he allowed me in.

Parting his knees with my own, I rubbed my thigh against a certain 'excited' part of his body. Moaning loudly, his legs trembled violently before he lost the fight to stay standing. Slowly bringing us both down, I slid my hands underneath his shirt, intent on causing him more pleasure while also distracting him.

With one hand, I managed to undo his buckle and pants and unstring his belt, all while his mind was pleasantly blank.

Yes, I am _that_ awesome at multi-tasking.

Coaxing him slightly, I allowed his tongue into my mouth as further distraction so that I could move his hands into the right place. Once there, I wrapped the belt around his wrists and then pulled back.

"H-hey…" he panted, reaching out to pull me back. When both hands moved, he looked down, baffled. Blood rushed to his face in a blush as he immediately tried to break the leather with his strength alone.

Placing a hand on his bound wrists, I shoved them down onto the floor, pinning them there as he hunched slightly and looked up. Our eyes met as I calmly said, "I told you, didn't I? You have to be punished."

His eyes widened in fear and I felt blood rush south. Reactions from him were too open and raw. If I dragged this out too long, I'd cum before the grand finale. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll like it."

This I said with a smile, which may have scared him off more. Oh well.

Still pinning his hands down, I used my other appendage to un-button the button down shirt that he wore. A white shirt like this would stain _so_ easily, I almost can't wait to get started.

Trailing my fingers over the muscles beneath the fabric, I smirk when then tremble and twitch under my touch. His stomach especially. It must be sensitive; I'll have to keep that in mind for… _other_ times.

Hearing his poorly with-held moans play like music to my ears, I couldn't help but allow my fingers to slide lower. At his gasp, I looked up, wondering when my eyes had fallen to trail after my fingers. Frightened blue stopped my motions. Blinking, I tilted my head.

"What?" I asked, impatiently.

"Wh-what? _What_?" his voice cracked in terror. "What do you think you're _doing_?"

Looking down at my hands and then back up, I shrugged, "Isn't it obvious?"

"_You're raping me!_" he nearly screamed. Retracting my hand, I rubbed at my abused ears, still ringing from the sheer volume of his voice.

"You can't rape the willing." I pointed out.

"Is this your sick joke of punishment? 'Oh, let's f*** the gay guy, I'm sure he won't mind'! Is that all this is to you?" he was starting to hyperventilate and I worried that he wouldn't get enough air and pass out before we even started.

"Of course not."

Naruto continued as if I hadn't even spoken. "Did you ever think that maybe _that_ was the reason I never told you? Because I didn't want my only friend to turn on me too? Well newsflash! Even gay guys don't like forced sex! So if you think that I-!"

Kissing him is my newest favorite way to shut the idiot up. When he started to pull back to protest, I followed him, keeping my lips sealed to his. Licking his lips and receiving entrance, I eventually got his to relax enough for me to explain.

"I'm not going to rape you." I said evenly. "If you don't want to do it, just say so."

"So." He said, so much like his cheeky little self. I scowled.

"I mean it, dobe. There's no point in ruining a friendship if one of the people don't feel the same." I sat back.

"…" is that twice now that he's been shocked speechless? Blue eyes widened in shock before narrowing slightly, "Hey wait a minute, why does it sound like you're blaming me?"

"I wonder." I drawled, "It's probably just your imagination."

"Okay, now I know that you're making fun of me!"

"While insulting your intelligence is fun and all, I have a problem to take care of, so if you'll excuse me…" I released his hands (though left him with the problem of undoing the restraint) and went to stand. Looking to protest, his eyes followed me up before locking on the bulge in my pants. His mouth dropped open. "Careful dobe, you'll catch flies."

"What the-? No wait! You were really-?" has he never heard the term 'complete sentences'? It would do him a load of good.

Leaning over him, I smirked, "You thought I was playing around? Naruto, I've been looking for the person who made those chocolates for three years now. Excuse me for being a little over zealous."

His mouth fell open again, but I tipped it shut with a long finger. A blush stole over his face, much to his embarrassment and my own pleasure. What? It looks good on him. I wouldn't mind seeing him like that all the time.

"~~~~" he mumbled something.

"Dobe, if you want to say something, say it so that I can hear." Huh, déjà vu. Weird.

"I said I-!" he clenched his jaw tight, teeth clicking. He seemed to think over his words, a first for him, before he opened his mouth again. "I-if you want… I can…we could…o-only if you want!"

Alas, thinking did him no good. Maybe he should just stick with spur of the moment stuff.

It took a few moments to figure out what his broken sentences meant before my lips curled into a smile. If he was saying what I think he was, we could both get rid of this 'problem' that our little fooling around had caused.

"Dobe." I knelt before him, "Are you asking me to continue?"

If possible, his blush deepened. Instead of doing anything more embarrassing though, he just narrowed his eyes in challenge. Smirking, I spoke, "Challenge accepted."

Pushing him back against the wall, I captured his mouth in the most erotic kiss we've shared so far. I didn't even have to pry my way into his mouth this time. He just let me in, focusing more on the pleasure than our actual positions. And boy did I make it worth his while.

While I distracted him with my superior kissing skills, I quickly rid myself of my shirt, finding the room temperature much higher than normal. Leaving his shirt on though still unbuttoned, I slid my hands over his smooth skin again, tracing a teasing circle around an erect nipple.

"Nnn! S-Sasuke!" he moaned as he pulled back. Furrowing his eyebrows, he gave me a beseeching look, "D-Don't tease me!"

"Hn, so I guess that means no fore play this time." I muttered. "Oh well, next time we'll do better."

"Next time?" he questioned, his eyes a little glazed over. I smirked.

"Of course. Did you expect that I'd just let you go after this?" without waiting for a reply, I switched our places so that I could yank his jeans off of his nicely shaped legs. He cried out indignantly but I had already spread his legs.

"Hey! Why do you get to be on top?"

"Because only girls send chocolate and your hands are tied." I said easily. The look in his eyes made me add, "Next time."

_Maybe_. I tacked on in my head, but he smiled and I decided not to tell him. Instead, I took a long look at his tanned body and… length. All around, he was perfect, perfect tan, perfect shape, perfect everything.

Then I noticed a few scars that wrapped around his hips and waist. Pointing to them, I asked, "What are these?"

"What are what?" he asked, blinking innocently.

"These." I ran a finger across one. He curled into the touch with a small whimper of need. It felt great to know that I could control him with one touch, but that wasn't get my question answered. "Dobe, do I have to ask a third time?"

"You only asked once!" he bleated. Yes, he knows what happened last time I had to ask more than twice. Bet he was applying it to the current situation too.

Did I just see his erection twitch?

"They're nothing! Scars from sports and playing around as a kid! Nothing more!" he explained as he shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. Not even blinking, I stared into his eyes, locking his gaze with mine until it got too much for him. "Say something!"

"Hn."

"A grunt doesn't count as a respo-AAH!" he yelped as I flipped him over, forcing him onto his knees. Shoving his shirt up, I surveyed his skin, looking for any new marks. In truth, I knew that the scars were from when he had been bullied as a kid, before I stood up for him. I had thought that they would grow faint with age and they had, but I guess I was just being a little protective. Unbroken skin stretched before my eyes and I let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Hey, B******! What was that for?" he yelled.

"Quiet Dobe. I'm just making sure you're telling the truth."

"What, don't trust me to take care of myself?"

"Not by choice anyway." I smirked when his sharp retort collapsed into a moan as my hand wrapped around his cock. He nearly collapsed himself right then and there if I hadn't wrapped an arm around his waist.

"NYAAAH!" he whimpered, "S-Sa…s'ke!"

"Sh! Naruto, don't get too excited now." I hushed in his ear. His body shivered against mine as I licked his ear lobe before pulling back, "Hey, got any lube?"

He huffed, "What, you expect that I do this all the time?"

"No, just wondering if you ever thought of the 'what-ifs'."

He grew silent before resting his forehead against the cool tiles of the kitchen. "Back pocket."

Heh, I knew the dobe had it in him.

As I sifted through his pockets, he propped himself onto his elbows, his wrists still bound. I wonder if it's starting to cut into his skin yet. Pulling out the small one-use-only bottle, I popped the cap and squirted it on my fingers. Snapping it shut, I set it by my side while I traced his hole with my slick fingers.

He flinched at the sudden cold touch, hissing a bit in surprise, "C-Cold!"

"Oh, be a man." I said simply. He 'hmph'ed before flinching as I slipped a finger in. "Relax."

"You try doing that with a finger shoved up your- AH!"

"Sorry. I thought you were ready." I said, completely unrepentant.

"B******! Warn me next time!" he growled, teeth clenching in pain.

"Sure, sure." I said, noncommittal. Stretching his hole while thrusting my fingers in, I looked down at the bottle of lube. It was half empty and I still had to cover my cock. I'd need to find another source of lubrication. Scanning the room, my eyes fell upon a unique idea.

"Hey dobe, have you ever eaten one of your own chocolates?"

"Um, is th-this really a time to –ah! - a-ask?" he panted.

"Just wondering. I'm thinking about getting another myself." I teasingly pulled my fingers slowly from his hole.

"Nooo! S-S'ke!" he whined, thrusting back onto my fingers. "D-Don't you dare l-leave, B-B*******!"

"Answer my question?" I asked.

"Fine!" he gasped as I slid my fingers back in, "Ah! Y-Yes! Mmmn!"

"So, have you?"

"N-no, I-I haven't. Th-they'd r-rot my t-teeth." Naruto gasped as I slid a third finger in, sliding past his prostate. "AH! R-right there! There! M-more!"

"So you've never tasted your own cooking?" I was kind of amazed. The dobe like chocolate even more than me and he'd never tasted his own chocolate delights? This had to be fixed!

Reaching up, I snagged the bag and brought it down beside me. Reaching in, I took one out and placed it in my mouth, delicately between my teeth. Leaning over his trembling form, I titled his head back so that we were looking in each other's eyes. His mouth was open in quick pants as he tried to suck in air. Leaning forward more, I allowed part of the chocolate to linger over his mouth before biting off my half. The other fell into his open mouth which he slowly closed, tongue flicking out to get a few crumbs from his lips.

As the chocolate melted in his mouth, he moaned. The sound made the fire in my stomach flare up as I rolled my tongue around the chocolate in my own mouth. If this little bit made him moan like that, I wonder what a lot would do?

Sitting back on my haunches, I stole another piece before another idea struck me. Stretching my fingers apart, I gently pushed the chocolate in, careful to keep it from falling apart.

"Nnn-aaaah! S-S'ke? W-What did you-?" his body shook as I pushed another in, following it down with my fingers.

"Don't worry about it, dobe. It'll be fine." I said, feeling the chocolate melt around my fingers. Grabbing the lube with my other hand, I popped the cap and quickly undid my pants. Shimmying them off, I hurriedly did the same with my boxers before coating them with the lube.

Removing my fingers, I licked at the combination of chocolate and crème filling. "After this, you're going to have to lick my cock clean."

"N-no! EW!" he whined.

"You won't be saying that then."

Before he could reply, I snapped my hips forward, burying myself deep inside of him. His heat constricted around me, throbbing and massaging around my length. I had to bite my lip and lock my muscles to keep from pounding into him until he adjusted.

"S-Sasuke, y-you c-can-!" I didn't wait to hear the end of what he said, too eager to start. Immediately, I pulled back and thrust back in again, prodding around for his prostate. I knew I found it when he let out an ear-piercing scream of pleasure.

"R-RIGHT THERE! AH! S-SA-!" I cut off his cry of my own name with a sharp jab at his prostate that made him choke off in a scream. It was music to my ears and I was abruptly pleased that no one was in his house to hear us. My thrusts got harder and faster as I continued to take pleasure from the heat of his body.

Finally, right when I felt my end drawing near, I wrapped my hand around his erection and pumped twice. In no time, he spilled his seed onto the floor with an unintelligent cry of my name. Heat tightened around my cock as I thrust once more, deeper than any of the other times and spilled my seed into his pliant body.

Exhausted, we both collapsed onto our sides, falling into a position similar to spooning.

Huh, I wonder if this could be a future sex position…

"Told you it was good." I said after a few minutes.

"W-what?"

"Your chocolate. It's the best I've ever had and probably ever will have. Would you mind making more?" I asked. Naruto turned over to give me a serious look.

"You… you actually _like_ them?" he asked timidly.

"Of course. Why else would I have spent three years looking for the one who made them, Naru_ke_?" I asked with a small teasing smile on my lips.

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"It's how you signed your letters. If you don't like it, you shouldn't have signed it like that." I blinked before asking, "What gave you that idea anyway?"

"Um… it's embarrassing…"

"I want to know."

"You're not going to give this up, are you?"

"Hn."

"Ugh, fine. You know in school when girls who have crushes put their name and their crushes together to see what they would look like?" he blushed brightly.

"… But Naruke isn't Naruto Uchiha." I said.

"I KNOW, OKAY! I DIDN'T GET WHAT THEY MEANT AND I MESSED UP!" he turned back over as if that would keep me from seeing his red face. "I'm starter now! I figured out the right way, but by then it was too late! And besides, it sounded like a girl more than Naruto Uchiha and wasn't nearly as obvious."

"Uh-huh, sure." I said, slinging an arm around his waist.

"Um…Sasuke?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hm?"

"Can we get up? The floor isn't very comfortable and my stomach hurts."

"Fine." I said, pulling out before helping him up. When his shaking legs failed him, I quickly caught him before he fell and hefted him into my arms.

"What the-? I can walk myself!" he protested even though he wrapped his arms around my neck. I snorted.

"Of course. I can _totally_ see that happening." I replied rather dryly. Making it into the bathroom, I cleaned us both up and then dropped us both onto the bed.

"Hey Sasuke? Are we still going to the arcade?" he asked right as I started to fall asleep.

"Hn. Later."

"But Sasuke! I really want to go!"

"You can barely walk, dobe." I pointed out.

"Yeah but-!"

"And you're going to re-meet my parents when I tell them we're dating."

At that, he snapped his jaw shut with a click. It was really quiet and I almost fell asleep again when, "Yeah, I'll definitely need energy to survive your dad's wrath."

Wincing a bit in reminder, I wrapped a comforting arm around his waist and simply said, "Go to sleep, we'll worry about it later."

And with that, we both slept the rest of the day.

Phantomworks: and that is my Valentine's Day gift to you!

**Alice: Happy Valentine's Day! … now give me candy.**

Phantomworks; and reviews!


	12. Table Manners

Phantomworks: sorry, I felt like a lemon, but it turned out bad.

**Alice: as long as I see some sex, we're good.**

Phantomworks; (sighs) don't kill me. I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Table manners

"And that brings this board meeting to an end." A tall raven haired business man said, fixing a stack of papers to make them more organized. All the other men gave a sigh of relief as their CEO dismissed them. Everyone stood, stretching before hurrying out of the room as quickly as their stiff joints would allow. All except one.

"Sir, if I might have a moment?" a man asked. He had slick black hair that would have been better if pulled back into a pony tail, but instead it was left to hang over his face, giving him a creepy look.

"Orochimaru." The CEO answered, "What might I do for you?"

"Oh, no need to be so formal Sasuke," Orochimaru said, "I just wanted to invite you and your wife to a dinner party that is being held two days from now."

"Normally, I would be inclined to accept, but I'm not entirely sure that my 'wife' would agree." Sasuke said. "For you see, _he_ isn't exactly what most have in mind for a significant other."

"Ah, so you swing that way?" Orochimaru seemed pleased, "It matters not. The dinner is discreet and all are welcome. As long as they are not uncouth, loud and obnoxious."

"Hmm…" Sasuke thought for a moment. Usually, his blonde idiot was all of those things and more except when in the presence of Sasuke's work buddies. Then, he acted perfectly civilized. Most times, he could get even the most stubborn and stiff businessman to loosen up and have a good time. He was sure that the blonde could put up with a few hours of such activities. There was only one problem.

His lover had horrible table manners.

Elbows on the table, talking with a full mouth, slouching, the list could go on forever.

However, it wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed.

"Very well. We'll be there at six. I assume that is when this dinner starts." He asked.

"But of course. I'll expect you at this location at six sharp." Orochimaru said, handing him a card. Taking the card, Sasuke nodded before grabbing his coat and brief case and heading out. He had the location and time of the party.

Now he just had to persuade Naruto to undergo a little training.

He was thinking of ways to do so even as he walked into his medium sized house. He and his lover had bought it after much protest on Naruto's part against a giant mansion that was a 'hassle to clean, take care of and fill' in Naruto's words (well, minus a few select curses).

As soon as he stepped past the door, he was tackled by an excited blonde and pulled into a deep kiss that he quickly took over. A moan sounded like music to his ears as he wrapped his arms around the warm body against his. Much too soon for his liking, his lover pulled away to flash him a big smile.

"So how was your day today?" his lover's silky voice asked, still a bit thick with want.

"Boring."

"As usual." His lover chuckled.

"Anything without you usually is."

"Ha! You're such a hopeless romantic!" the blonde said, pulling away to drag his husband to the couch. "Come on! Sit down! I know you're tired."

"Hn." The Uchiha made a noncommittal grunt. Instead, he allowed the blonde to push him down onto the couch and leaned into the blonde when he sat down. After a few moments of blissful silence, he spoke, "I got invited to another party."

"Ha, you'd think by now that they'd leave you alone to your lonely ways." The blonde said sarcastically. "But no, seriously, when is it?"

"The day after next." Sasuke said, playing with his lover's bright hair. Said blonde made a sound of approval and leaned into the touch. "It's at a club called the Classy Kitsune."

"Classy Kitsune?" that got his lover's attention, "I love that place!"

"Great. Because you're going to come with me." Sasuke tried hard to concentrate on his lover and not the double meaning of his words. He'd get to that later.

At first, his lover smiled brightly, but then that smile died. "Wait a minute; the Classy Kitsune is a dining restaurant too."

"Mm-hm." Sasuke said, still running his hands through the blonde's silky hair. But his lover pulled away, "Is something wrong Naruto?"

"Sasuke… you know how bad my table manners are. You complain about them all the time." Naruto gave him a hard look, "I don't want to embarrass myself and you in front of your employees."

"You won't. I can help you-!"

"No. You married me the way I am. I don't want to change for some posh prick that is curious about us." Naruto said. He had this weird paranoia that every employee was trying to break him and Sasuke up and get at Sasuke's money. Sasuke had married him to put those fears at rest, but apparently it wasn't quite enough.

"Naruto, it'll be fine. I'm not about to leave you for an underling." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"If you love me, you wouldn't make me go." Naruto looked up with those big watery eyes that he always used to get Sasuke to do what he wanted.

"Naruto." Sasuke sighed, "If you don't go, I don't go and since the host personally asked me to go, it would look bad if I accept and don't show."

This made Naruto bite his lip. He was fine with not going, but he knew how much Sasuke being there meant to his image. And how much him being there meant to Sasuke. But he really wasn't good at the table.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'd just be a burden." Naruto said, looking down. Sasuke saw how much his lover really regretted it and sighed.

"Fine, I'll just tell them that you got sick before the dinner." Sasuke conceded. If the grin he received was any indication, he had chosen right.

For now.

The next day was fairly easygoing as he had the day off work and Naruto had dragged him to a meeting with his other friends.

"Kiba!" the blonde yelled as he saw his canine loving friend. "What's up?"

"The sky!" the man said and the two burst out laughing as if it was the funniest thing ever. Sasuke still didn't get the joke. Something from high school apparently.

"So wanna go for ramen?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Boy do I!" Kiba has liked ramen as much as Naruto for about a year now. Again, something that Sasuke just couldn't figure out. Who would like that heart attack in a bowl?

Obviously these two idiots.

"Let's go!" Naruto cheered as he dragged both Kiba and Sasuke along after him. The nearest ramen stand was Ichiraku's, Naruto's favorite. It was a quaint little street shop with stools instead of chairs, but Naruto loved it all the same. Sasuke had once offered to buy the shop, but Naruto rejected the idea, thinking that the ramen wouldn't be the same without the original owners.

Honestly, Sasuke didn't understand his dobe at all.

But he didn't have to understand to know that Naruto was more than good enough for him.

As they sat at the bar, Sasuke listened to Naruto telling Kiba all about his past couple weeks and the dog lover do the same. Before long, their orders came. Ramen came for both of the idiots while Sasuke chose a more filling and healthier meal for himself. Just as he was about to dig in, Naruto slurped loudly, shoveling his food in as quickly as possible.

"Whoa man!" Kiba said. "Your manners are disgusting!"

"Eh-heh." Naruto blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Almost as bad as my dog!" Kiba continued.

"…" Naruto looked down at his bowl in silence. A bad sign if Sasuke knew him as well as he did.

"I mean, I think Akamaru eats better than-!"

"Kiba. Shut up." Sasuke said coolly.

"Wha-?"

"Be quiet and eat." Sasuke said, "I'm sure your own manners are no better than the dogs you love so much."

"Wha- hey!"

"Naruto. We're leaving." Sasuke said, throwing some bills on the table and wiping his mouth.

"But, I'm not done." Naruto protested.

"I'll make you something at home." The raven offered. Naruto blinked at that. It was rare for the raven to ever make something for him and he jumped at the chance. Quickly sliding off his stool, he scurried after his husband.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said as the two left the restaurant and headed to their car.

"You shouldn't let him talk to you like that." Sasuke said, starting the car and hearing it rev under his touch.

"But… what he says is true." Naruto hung his head.

"It doesn't have to be." Sasuke said after a few moments' thought.

"Sasuke, I don't want to hear it. I've been like this my whole life. I don't see me changing anytime soon." Naruto said with a huff.

"Maybe not." Sasuke agreed, stopping the car at their house. He turned to Naruto and pulled his husband into a deep kiss. The blonde reacted eagerly, entwining his fingers in the raven's black hair. They continued to kiss until their lungs screamed for air. Then Sasuke forced himself to pull away to stare at a starry-eyed dobe.

"Inside. Now." Naruto ordered, shoving his door open and hurriedly getting out. Agreeing silently, Sasuke opened his door too. Slamming them both, he barely remembered to lock his car before catching up with his dobe at their front door. Naruto was having a hard time finding the right key to unlock the door. Just as he slid another in, Sasuke spun him around and drew him into another kiss.

Moaning, Naruto let his hands wander from the key and handle to Sasuke's shirt, eagerly getting a head start on the buttons as Sasuke bent a bit to turn the key and let them in. As the door swung in, Naruto hitched his legs up around Sasuke's waist and the Uchiha carried him in.

_I don't think we can make it to the bed._ Naruto thought as he felt Sasuke's hard on rubbed against his own. Sasuke's thoughts must have mirrored his own because the Uchiha took a turn into the dining room as he slid Naruto's shirt down his arms. The blonde moaned as the raven did so and allowed the raven to carry him to the table.

_Or not?_ The blonde wondered when they bypassed the table and Sasuke slid out a chair. _Huh, never had chair sex before. Another thing to cross off the list._

Before Naruto could become impatient, Sasuke unbuttoned the blonde's jeans and slid them and his boxers further down to release his erection and expose another area that the Uchiha had taken a special liking to.

"Mmm… Sasuke, hurry up!" the blonde begged.

"Sh." Sasuke silenced his protests with a kiss and slowly worked one finger in. they had abandoned lube a while ago when they discovered that Naruto was a bit of a masochist. It just made him want the pleasurable burn even more.

Another finger soon joined the first and Naruto pushed back on the digits enthusiastically. The raven knew his blonde wouldn't be sated for long so he hurried to fit a third finger in before looking over his shoulder to aim correctly.

Naruto felt Sasuke kneel and wondered briefly why he was doing so. Then he remembered that they were supposed to be having chair sex and he relaxed his hold. However, Sasuke slipped his fingers out and pulled his cheeks apart to allow something bigger in instead.

_Did he get impatient?_ Naruto wondered as he slid from Sasuke's body and sunk onto a hard shaft. The initial burn made him dizzy with pleasure, so dizzy that he didn't realize that Sasuke's hands had left his body.

The raven worked quickly, knowing that Naruto would snap out of his daze any minute now. He clipped on the ring and quickly snapped the seat belt like restraint over the blonde's lap. Once finished, he sat back to look at his work.

The chair had been hand crafted weeks ago and he just had to find the right time to use it. He always had it on hand; in fact, it had been at the table since it was delivered. Naruto rarely ever used a seat other than the one closest to the entry way. He was a creature of habit. So he never noticed this chair being any different. Now it was working out in Sasuke's favor.

He had to admire the way that Naruto sat so easily in the custom made chair. The chair was made to look like the others around the table, the back, legs and arms the same. However, the seat was cut out, a simple wooden frame making the chair seem more like a skeleton than a chair. A wooden rod ran from front to back with a set of toys attached to it.

The first was a cock ring that was already clipped around the blonde's hard cock and the second was a smooth, low-lying peg positioned directly under the flat space between its victim's balls and entrance. Reaching forward, Sasuke readjusted his lover's packages to be on either side of the long peg before continuing his evaluation. He was rewarded with a low moan as he pulled his hands away.

Beyond the peg was what looked like a horn shaped dildo. Normally, one could see the slight curve to it as well as the sculpted dull tip that was perfectly positioned to massage his lover's prostate from the inside out. That was exactly what it was going to do too, now that it was lodged firmly in Naruto's hole. From there, the wooden rod continued to the back of the chair, melding into the wood perfectly.

To the side, a silk ribbon came over his dobe's lap, between his hard on and stomach, teasing his sensitive skin. The ribbon wove into a metal clip at the other side and the metal clip was fastened into a holder itself, binding the raven's lover into the chair. Left over silk hung down from the clip, almost touching the floor.

Deeming his work excellent (as always), Sasuke mentally sighed in relief that he finished before his dobe had snapped out of it. Speaking of which…

"S-Sasuke?" the blonde's eyes blinked, lids heavy with lust. He looked up at his lover, them at the distance between them and wondered how he could feel something inside of him at such a distance. Then his brain slapped him with the only solution possible. "No! _Another_ kink?"

"I wouldn't call this a kink so much as training." Sasuke said. It took a few minutes for the words to register in Naruto's head, but when they did, he gave Sasuke a dark glare.

"I told you! I'm not going to the party! So just forget about this!" he shouted, hands fumbling with the silk ribbon, trying to find its weak spot.

"No, no, Naruto." Sasuke said, gripping the blonde's wrists and bringing them above the table. "I made it my goal to teach you and you _will_ be taught. No matter how long it takes."

"You can't make me-!"

"I think you'll find I can." The Uchiha said as he slid the chair up to the table until Naruto's chest met the cool wood. This close to the table, the blonde wouldn't be able to put his hands below the wood surface so the raven let him go.

"Grrrrr!" the blonde growled, "I won't let you get away with this!"

Sasuke shivered at the tone. He knew Naruto always got revenge, but in the most pleasurable way possible. Depending on how this turned out, he wouldn't be able to wait for the blonde's retribution.

"Counting on it." Sasuke said, bending down to grasp the extra length of silk ribbon. He gave it a harsh yank that tightened the ribbon and forced Naruto down harder on the stiff shaft. The blonde cried out as his prostate was prodded, making the Uchiha smirk. Tying the extra length around the fastener, Sasuke walked around the oblong table.

"We'll start with the basics." The Uchiha said, sitting at the other end of the table with a rectangular remote to his left. "Elbows off the table and no slouching."

"Hn." Naruto grunted as he sank lower in his seat, ignoring the pleasant ache in his entrance.

"Naruto. This won't work if you don't cooperate." Sasuke said, crossing his legs under the table. His words were met with a growl from his lover and he shook his head. "I see I'll have to provide a little incentive for you."

With that, he picked up the remote and pressed a button. The reaction was instant. Naruto tensed up, sitting straight up in his seat as the dildo vibrated within him. It throbbed against his prostate deliciously and he moaned out his pleasure. It felt so good…

Then it stopped.

"Ah!" Naruto whimpered when the sensations stopped. He looked up at his husband beseechingly.

"I'm sorry, did you want more?" Sasuke asked, a smug look on his face. Another whimper answered him and he relaxed in his chair. "I'll think about it. But let's go on with training for now."

Naruto made a simpering sound, but sat up straight and slid his hands back a bit so that his elbows hung off the table.

"Good. Now, the first part of a meal in a fancy restaurant is usually a soup or salad." Sasuke said. "I know that you dislike your vegetables, but it is proper etiquette to at least show some interest in them."

That being said, a maid walked steadily from a side door carrying a bowl of various greens. Placing the bowl in front of Sasuke, she turned to leave. If she was surprised or shocked to see Naruto naked in a chair, she didn't show it. Sasuke turned his gaze back onto the strangely silent blonde. Immediately, Naruto scrunched up his nose as if he could smell the vegetables from where he sat.

Sasuke pressed the button on the remote.

"Nygh!" Naruto choked off a small cry as pleasure rippled through his body before stopping just as fast as it had started.

"We do not make faces at the table. No matter how much we dislike the food, people or conversation." Sasuke said evenly, setting the remote down again. He placed a very small portion of the greens into a side bowl before standing and walking it to Naruto's placemat. Setting it before him, the Uchiha began to teach.

"Salads are eaten with a fork in most every restaurant and establishment." Sasuke informed, "They are the most common appetizer as well. As such, they have their own utensil especially for eating."

He motioned to the blonde's left where three forks had been set out. "The furthest one is the one you will use first. This is the salad fork."

"I don't want salad."

"You are going to eat it." Sasuke said simply, picking up the fork and putting it in Naruto's hand. "You don't need to eat all of it, but really, it's small enough. Only a coward wouldn't finish his plate."

Head whipping around at the insult, Naruto growled at the challenge and speared a leaf of lettuce. Before he realized what he was doing, he had popped it into his mouth and bit down. Instantly, his face soured.

"Ew!" he whined, then gasped as another ripple of pleasure coursed through him. Then it stopped.

"One does not talk with their mouth full at the table." Sasuke said. "Nor do they express their dislike in such a way."

_But it tastes like crunchy water!_ Naruto wanted to say, but held his tongue as he tried to finish the piece in his mouth. His teeth bit down, but never through, making it a stringy mess in his mouth. After a few minutes, Sasuke sighed.

"If you find that you don't like what is served, you may use your napkin to spit it out."

_Now you tell me!_ Naruto fumed as he grabbed his napkin and spat it out. At this, Sasuke looked disgusted, but didn't press the remote button.

"I assume that you've never used that method before, so I won't fault you this time. However, when one spits out food, one must look casual about it. Make it seem as if you are merely wiping your mouth with two hands and fold the napkin when you're done so the food isn't seen." The Uchiha explained.

_That… actually makes sense._ Naruto thought as Sasuke removed the dish from in front of the blonde.

"Now, the spoon to use for soup is the same." Sasuke said as he dumped the uneaten salad with the rest. He'd eat it later. Snatching a small cherry tomato, he continued, "You start with the outer most spoon and work your way inwards. From there, one uses the second fork and the second knife for the main course."

Naruto paid half attention to Sasuke's words and half attention to the way his lips moved when he spoke so business-like. Really, it was turning him on more than he had thought it would. Maybe the raven could be persuaded to talk that way in the bedroom? At least fore play?

"Naruto, are you listening to me?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sure, sure."

"Then repeat what I just said."

"Um…" Naruto blinked before racking his brain for the last few moments of speech. What had his husband said? "Soup spoon um… f-furthest to the right?"

"Correct. Next?" Sasuke asked, slowly sliding the cherry tomato into his mouth and nibbling it as it went.

"Uh…" Naruto sat for a few minutes, just watching Sasuke as his hormones growled at him and his inability to sate his needs. "S-second fork and knife for um… fish?"

"No my exact words, but fish is a common entrée so you lucked out on that one." Sasuke said, swallowing the tomato and licking his lips free of the juice. "Now, when using your utensils, don't hold them like a kindergartener. Use your finger as a guide to…"

_Man, he talks a lot. Can't we just skip this? I really need some attention __down there!_Naruto thought as he tuned out Sasuke's words. Discretely, he tried to rub his thighs together to relieve the pressure, but that only made him sink further onto the dildo and move against it enticingly.

"Naruto. Naruto! NARUTO!"

"Huh, wha-?" Naruto jerked his head up at the sound of his name.

"You weren't paying attention at all, were you?"

"Yes I was!" he immediately defended.

"Then what was I talking about?"

"Utensils and s***." Naruto answered confidently. After all, that's all Sasuke's been talking about for how long now?

"Wrong answer." Sasuke said, just as he hit the remote control's button. Instantly, Naruto's body trembled with the force of the vibrator singing through him. It lasted a bit longer this time, making Naruto hunch over in helpless need. Soon though, the sensations eased to a stop.

"Wh-what do you mean wrong answer? That's all you're been talking about!" Naruto yelled.

"If you were paying attention, you'd have known that I changed subjects mid sentence." Sasuke said, fingering the remote.

"To WHAT!" Naruto accused.

"To exactly what I'm going to do to you once we're done here. All that heated dirty talk that you love so much. I must say, I was quite detailed this time. Too bad you weren't paying attention." Sasuke said.

To that, Naruto was speechless. Had his husband really done that? And he missed it? "NO FAIR!"

"Oh, and another rule." Sasuke said, thumb pressing the button. "No yelling at the table."

"Son of a-!" Naruto choked out before the vibrations rippled through his body again, dancing across his prostate and further messing with his mind. They would've been pleasant if Sasuke just left them on instead of shocking him with them when he didn't do something right.

Wait a minute…

"Now we'll be moving on to the dessert. You use the last of the utensils depending on the type of dessert. Cake is a fork and knife and pudding or custards are –Naruto, sit up." Sasuke interrupted himself.

His blonde sunk lower in his seat.

"Naruto." Sasuke growled. His husband focused a somewhat glazed glare on him as he hunched over further. Snarling, Sasuke pressed the button angrily.

"HK!" Naruto jolted as the pleasurable sensations thrummed through him again. He briefly debated over falling victim to them, but decided that that was what Sasuke wanted and so kept his glare focused on the raven. The Uchiha's dark eyes narrowed as he upped the speed of the dildo via remote control.

_Success!_ Naruto screamed in his head as he bucked his hips lightly under the table. The thrusting motion just felt so good. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, he tried as hard as he could to not let Sasuke catch on to what he was doing.

Eventually, though, Sasuke caught on.

_He's enjoying it!_ Sasuke's eyes narrowed, _he's doing it on purpose!_

Thoroughly angered, he crossed his arms, "Fine, if that's how you want to play…"

"Ah, no!" Naruto whined as the tingling stopped.

"Sit up." The Uchiha commanded. The blonde sunk lower in his seat, expecting his husband to use the remote again.

Nothing happened.

"Huh?"

"I've decided to change tactics. When you do something right, I'll reward you with this." Sasuke said. Naruto's lips curled up in a snarl, but he was powerless to do anything. "Good, now sit up straight and stop making faces."

A silent stare down took place before Naruto's hormones won out and he straightened up, still glaring.

"Good." Sasuke said, turning on the vibrator on its lowest setting. Feeling the fiery touch of pleasure once again, Naruto started to hunch over again, but words from his husband stopped him. "Careful. If you do something wrong, I'll turn it off."

"Ngh!" Naruto whimpered as he forced himself to keep his back straight.

"Now, pick up your fork and knife and eat." Sasuke ordered. Curious, Naruto looked up to find that food had been placed in front of him. It wasn't ramen, to his disappointment, but rather a breaded chicken with some pasta and white cheese sauce. At his sides, the sets of forks and knives taunted him. Forcing his fisted hands to open, he reached for the first knife.

The pleasure stopped.

"Hey!" he objected loudly.

"Wrong knife, Naruto." Sasuke said, "Remember what I told you."

_****! What had he said? Second? No that was the fork! Wasn't it?_ Hedging his bets, Naruto quickly replaced the first knife with the second, even though they were both the same.

The pleasure returned.

_O-one down._ He thought victoriously as he reached for a fork. His hand hesitated between the first and second before falling to the latter and picking it up.

The dildo quickened.

"!" Naruto strained to keep himself in check.

"Oh, right, I forgot to mention. If you keep getting things right, I'll turn up the power for you. Delightful, no?" Sasuke said. His tone made it seem like there was an inside joke, but Naruto couldn't figure it out.

All he knew was that he was definitely going to get this right.

_Maybe this 'game' isn't so bad…_ his mind betrayed him in his deepest thoughts, but he wasn't about to admit it to Sasuke.

"Now, eat." The raven ordered as he cut into his own meal. His dark eyes were trained on Naruto, not even looking away to take a bite or spear food with his fork. The constant stare made Naruto's face redden in embarrassment.

_He's is so getting off on this._ He thought as he tried to ignore the stare and clumsily eat his food. Fisting his knife and fork, he stabbed the cooked meat and started to saw off a piece.

The pleasure diminished.

"What now?" he practically yelled.

"Ah- ah, no yelling." Sasuke said, turning the dildo off. "You are to use your index finger to guide the silverware, not saw at it like some preschooler."

Inwardly insulting his husband, Naruto gritted his teeth and obeyed, comparing the new technique to that of a surgeon during operation. Apparently, food was for dissection, not eating.

But he went along with it, relishing in the return of the pleasure that increased with every bite he took. Before long, his food was completely gone and he was panting and trembling with the strain it took to not actively seek that release. If he even tried, he was sure that Sasuke would turn off the machine just to spite him.

"Last but not least, dessert." The raven said as a maid brought out two plates. One had a slice of sugar crème pie and the other had a piece of warm looking yellow cake with white chocolate drizzled over it. Setting the two down, the woman left without so much as a glance in either of the two's direction. By the blush on her face, it was easy to tell why.

"Now, the other silverware have been used so I'm sure you can figure out what is used to eat these." Sasuke said. Mind dazed, Naruto gulped and tried to focus enough to not mess up. Which ones had he used again? Why was it so difficult to remember?

Cautiously looking up, he watched as Sasuke took the last fork and knife from the line up and cut into his dessert. Doing the same, Naruto nearly dropped his silverware when an unexpected buzz filled his ears as something messaged his balls. Looking up, he saw Sasuke smirking at him as he ate his pie.

_He's trying to trip me up!_ The blonde thought as he tried to focus. Finding that a lost cause, he tried to at least move so that he wasn't as distracted. However, the silk ribbon was tight and held him fast to the seat. Every time he moved, he either pushed back onto the dildo or pressed further onto the vibrating peg.

There was no winning!

Giving up, he tightened his grip as he simply let his body move itself, thrusting in his seat. Moving back and forth, pleasuring his body until he was sure that he would fall over the edge, he let out a startled cry when his release was withheld.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that, didn't I?" Sasuke said, "You see, you might have noticed it earlier when you were freaking out, but I put a cock ring on you to make sure our 'fun' wouldn't be over too soon."

At a glare, the raven continued, "Don't worry, we're almost done. We just have to finish dessert and then I'll let you cum."

"You better." The blonde grumbled.

"I'm sorry, was that a negative opinion?" The Uchiha asked.

"N-no! No, of course not." Naruto quickly corrected. He was so close. He didn't want Sasuke to make everything stop when he was this close!

"I thought so. Now finish your cake."

Swallowing thickly, Naruto dug into the sweet carefully, not wanting to mess up. In no time, he had finished the moderately sweet (and slightly suggestive) cake and set his silverware down.

"I'm done." He announced.

"That's fine." Sasuke said, still taking a bite from his small piece of pie.

"…" Naruto waited for a few more minutes before repeated. "I'm done."

"Then sit there and be quiet." Sasuke said.

"But you promised-!"

"It is appropriate for all at the table to finish eating before one leaves. Besides, I said after 'we' finish dessert. So be patient." Sasuke said, sliding another piece into his mouth.

Impatiently, Naruto struggled not to fidget (that would make the pleasure stop) and keep up his perfect act. He focused a stare on Sasuke who was deliberately eating slowly.

"It's impolite to stare."

Quickly, he adverted his eyes so that he wouldn't be reprimanded. Instead of staring at his husband, he kept his eyes glued to his plate. It was a strain to keep his eyes there and not check on Sasuke's process, but he managed.

Soon, his work paid off.

"Finished." Sasuke said, wiping his mouth and pushing his plate aside. Ecstatic, Naruto looked up with eager eyes. Putting his napkin on the table, Sasuke said, "Now for my other 'dessert'."

With a frustrated sound, Naruto sank a bit in disappointment. Immediately, the pleasure stopped.

"Wait, no! I was just-!"

"I know. You were frustrated because you thought that you would be able to cum." Sasuke said, pushing his chair back and standing. Walking around the table, he continued, "You should know by now that I don't go back on my word, Naruto."

By now, he was standing right next to the blonde, towering over him. Faster than Naruto's hazy mind could follow, his chair was yanked away from the table and a very horny Uchiha was between his legs.

Smirking at his husband's shocked expression, Sasuke purred, "I'll let you cum as many times as you want."

Before the words could even register in the blonde's head, the raven had untied the silk ribbon and unclipped the metal fastener from its place. Still acting fast, Sasuke unclipped the cock ring and shoved his blonde's legs up over his shoulders.

"I think you've been prepared enough." Sasuke said as he lifted Naruto off of the dildo and onto the floor. Without another word, he thrust into the blonde who cried out in grateful pleasure.

"Yes! Right there! More, S'ke!"

"Hn, I think you liked this more than you let on, dobe." He said as he set an almost animalistic pace. A just as eager blonde bucked back, making the raven go deeper.

"Y-you did t-too!" the blonde defended, raking his fingernails down pale skin as a set of teeth worked on leaving a large hickey on tan skin.

"Hmm, maybe so." Sasuke relented, "We should help each other out."

"Way ahead of ya." Naruto purred as he rolled his hips in a way that really got his husband going. Said teme growled possessively and pushed harder, drilling into the blonde with all he had.

Soon, the blonde was on his last leg, having been pleasured for so long really took it out of him. With a loud cry, he came all over his and Sasuke's stomachs, hot cum dripping and sliding on their skin.

Feeling the heat constrict around him, Sasuke came as well, covering his dobe's walls with his semen. Collapsing, both lay panting for a while until Sasuke caught his breath enough to lift himself off the blonde and ask, "Ready for another round?"

A cheeky smile was his reply.

o 0 O O 0 o

"I can't believe you!" Naruto shouted. "You invited Sasuke here with his 'wife' and expect me to just sit by while you outright _flirt_ with him!"

The sleazy man hissed in discomfort at the fact that his actions had been caught.

"Even your own wife has noticed!" the blonde continued, pointing to a dark haired woman.

"Actually, I was hired to do this." the woman said.

"Ah-hah! A confession!" Naruto shouted, standing from his seat. Sasuke rubbed his temples gently, trying to keep back the migraine. While it's true that Orochimaru had been unusually forward (creepily so), Naruto hadn't been exactly proper at the table.

It's like everything he'd taught him had flown out the window!

He ate with his mouth open, slouched in his seat, and used the wrong silverware. And now he was shouting negative opinions to the skies.

Looking over, Sasuke mentally added 'elbows on table' to his list of Naruto's messed up etiquette. Just as he was thinking this, their eyes met and everything came to a screeching halt as Naruto did one unexpected thing.

He winked.

At Sasuke.

_He… he's doing this on purpose!_ Sasuke's eyes widened marginally at the realization. Why in the world was his dobe making such a fool of himself in front of his business partner?

Well, ex-business partner.

"Orochimaru, I believe we've out stayed our welcome and you've outstayed yours." Sasuke said.

"Pardon?"

"I expect you to have your stuff cleared out of the office by Monday next week."

"But –I –he-!"

"I understand that Naruto has been just as much of a nuisance tonight, but I don't appreciate the constant prods to our relationship. I will be taking care of his punishment later, but you, on the other hand, are fired. Don't ask to use me for a reference." With that, Sasuke stood, paid the bill and dragged Naruto out of the restaurant.

"You really like to be 'taught' don't you?" Sasuke said lowly after a few silent minutes.

"Well, last time didn't turn out so bad, so I thought 'why not'?" Naruto replied happily.

Smirking, Sasuke pulled the blonde close as they stopped by the car, "You better prepare yourself, because I'll be teaching you _long_ into the night."

"Counting on it." Naruto purred as he climbed into the car and dragged Sasuke with him.

Phantomworks: there you go.

**Alice; I liked it.**

Phantomworks: whatever, please review and tell me what I did wrong. OH and I have a poll for which story I should work on next! Feel free to vote!


	13. Seppuku

Phantomworks; hey everyone. This was an idea I've been working on. No real lemon until another chapter… maybe.

**Alice: there better be.**

Phantomworks: anyway, tell me how you like it! I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Seppuku

"Why does Big Brother get to go with you?" a pouty five-year-old asked, giving the puppy dog eyes to his father. "I wanna go too!"

"You can when you're older." Was the gruff response.

"But I wanna go now~!" the dark haired child whined. His older brother knelt to ruffle his hair and gave a genuine smile.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm sure it will be boring anyway. Let's say all the boring grown up stuff for when you grow up, okay?" he asked.

"Okay, 'Tachi-nii-chan." 'Sasuke' said, wilting a bit.

"Good, now stay with mom and guard the house, okay?" 'Itachi' said, standing back up again. The fifteen-year-old handled the youngest Uchiha the best, to their parents' indifference. He was often the first person that little Sasuke would go to whenever the child had a problem and was always willing to help. Now seemed just like any other time.

"I will!" Sasuke agreed eagerly, as if a five-year-old would actually be able to defend anything other than a small animal (mostly they just mauled them to death with hugs). Chuckling a bit, Itachi smoothed out his father's lab coat that he borrowed just for today. Today was the day that he would finally get a glimpse into the famous family business.

What could it possibly be?

o 0 O O 0 o

Later that night, the door opened and closed as the two older men of the family returned home.

"Itachi-nii-chan!" Sasuke squealed, running and glomping his older brother. The teen hugged back, but greeted his brother with silence. "Onii-chan, are you okay?"

"What? Oh! Yes, Sasuke, I'm fine." Itachi assured his brother.

"So what's it like?" Sasuke asked as the men took off their shoes and walked into the dining area.

"Hmm?" Itachi hummed in question.

"Daddy's work. What's it like?" Sasuke repeated, going so far as to gesture wildly with his hands.

"Oh, it's…" Itachi trailed off with a stern look from his father.

"It's-?" Sasuke urged.

"Boring." Itachi said weakly.

"… oh…" Sasuke said, thinking that Daddy's work would've been something cool like an astronaut or a fire-fighter. 'Boring' didn't really fit those two jobs in Sasuke's mind. "What did you do?"

"Watched people." Itachi said simply, not expanding on the subject.

Sasuke's face fell further. Why would someone want to watch people all day? It didn't make sense to him.

"If you want to know more, you'll have to wait until you're older." Itachi said.

"No. It's okay." Sasuke said, "I don't wanna watch people all day when I grow up!"

"Oh? And what do you want to do?"

"Be a fire man! Or an astronaut!" Sasuke said excitedly. "Oh oh oh! Or a Superhero!"

"A superhero?"

"Yeah! I wanna be really strong and fight bad guys! And have superpowers! The ultimate hero!"

"And what superpowers would you like to have?" Itachi asked, looking over his glass at his brother. His father gave him an inquisitive look, but did not ask his eldest what was on his mind.

"Turning into animals! No, wait, breathe fire! No! Turn invisible! Wait! Flying!" Sasuke said in quick succession as if saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Really, all those?"

"No no no! I got it!" Sasuke declared, standing in his seat. "I want the power to copy all of them!"

"Very nice dear, please sit down." His mother said, yanking his shirt to make the child sit. His brother didn't say anything, mind working overtime on an idea.

But it was just an idea. Something may or may not come from it. It might not even be able to become a reality.

But maybe… just maybe…

o 0 O O 0 o

"Why are we here? Where's mom and dad?" an eight year old Sasuke asked as his brother set him on a table that wasn't unlike those at a doctor's office. He fidgeted uncomfortably. It wasn't that he hated the doctor's office, but it made him feel on edge, like something was wrong with him.

"Oh, they'll be along soon enough. But before that, we want to surprise them, right?" Itachi said. Through the three years of working at his father's establishment, he had gained a reputation of the best and most durable experiments. Most of his lived on past the testing stage and sometimes even on to mission status.

And those had just been his play things.

With his brother, he would make the greatest weapon ever. His own flesh and blood would undergo his greatest procedure and give rise to an elite human race. A race of killers.

Was he insane?

Maybe just a little.

Surely his parents would never have let him commit such an act, but that's what assassin's are for. Even right now as he was prepping his sibling for the surgery, their home was burning to the ground. All of their close relatives and far, even an exact replica of Sasuke.

Everyone would die.

He would be the lone survivor save for his brother whom he would keep here.

The plan was sound, flawless.

Perfect.

"Okay, now just breathe." Itachi ordered, holding a mask over Sasuke's face.

"And… this will really give me super powers?" Sasuke asked, unsure.

"Of course, in fact, you'll be so powerful that you won't have a single weakness. With a little training, you'll be invincible." Itachi promised the boy, filling his head with empty lies.

"Okay…" Sasuke said as he comforted himself with the fact that Itachi would never purposefully hurt him. He was his Onii-chan after all. Everything would be fine.

Right?

o 0 O O 0 o

Everything was not fine.

As soon as Sasuke had awoken from a two week chemical-induced coma, he had been 'escorted' to a small room where his stuff now resided. From there, he was placed on a strict regime of training that left little to no time to play.

And he didn't even know how to use his powers!

The food was okay, but he ate in a big cafeteria with lots of other kids just like him. This in and of itself surprised him. Had all these kids wanted to be superheroes too? Some were older, about Itachi's age, while others were even younger than him. And he didn't know where to sit.

Now don't get him wrong, he'd sat with his friends at lunch at school, but this… this wasn't school, nor were these kids his friends. In fact, where a cafeteria should have been loud and full of rambunctious kids, there was dead silence and everyone eyed each other like the other was going to attack them.

It was strange to say the least.

Sitting down by a kid around his age, Sasuke greeted him with a bright, "Hi!"

"You're new." The other said without any preamble.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Sasuke said, placing his tray on the table next to him.

"All the new ones don't know any better. You'll be dead soon." The kid said, shoving Sasuke's plate away. "You can't sit here."

"Why not?"

"Go away."

"But I want to-!"

"I. Said. Go. Away." the other growled, his eyes flashing as they turned pale white and the veins on the side of his head bulged. The glare the boy was giving him was actually deadly, like the kid _wanted_ to kill him! A hand shot out, groping for his neck.

Fear shot through him and Sasuke dropped his tray, dashing off to his room and slamming the door behind him. Sliding down the cold metal door, he curled into a ball, unable to comprehend what had just happened. The kid had tried to kill him! And he'd only tried to be nice! Terrified tears sprang to his eyes as he shuddered.

Where was his brother? Why had he left him here? Where was he when Sasuke needed him most?

"Sasuke?" a voice called from beyond his door. The small boy's head shot up as he recognized the voice. Shoving his door open, he clung to the figure outside.

"Itachi!" he sobbed, "I don't like it here! I don't want to be here! I want to go home!"

"You can't go home now. You have super powers. You're not normal."

"Where's mom and dad? I want to see them!" Sasuke said, sure that he could convince his parents to take him home. Even if he had to be locked into one room for the rest of his life, he'd be happy if he could just leave this place!

"You can't. They can't see you anymore. You chose to become a super hero and now they can't see you." Itachi said, his words not making sense to the small boy.

"But I-! I don't want to be a superhero anymore!" the small child sobbed.

"You have powers, Sasuke, you can't just choose not to be a super hero, it's what you are! I can't change that. You've already made your choice."

"But I don't wanna!" Sasuke blubbered, his tears wetting his older brother's white coat. Abruptly, his brother smacked him. The shock was enough to make Sasuke freeze, unable to understand that his brother, his _onii-chan_, had just slapped him.

"…I'm sorry." Itachi said, apologizing and hugging the smaller boy. "But you are an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't act like that. We make the best of what we have."

"But someone tried to kill me!"

"Did they? What did they look like?" Itachi asked. When Sasuke described the boy, Itachi hummed, "That would be Neji Hyuuga, Byakugan. You see, not only heroes are made here, but also villains."

"Villains?"

"The one heroes fight. It's easier to find both at once and train them, right?" Itachi said.

"So, what's his name again? N-Neji or…?"

"His secret identity is Neji Hyuuga, but his villain name is Byakugan."

"Do I have a name?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, glad that he at least fit in that way. "What is it?"

"Sharingan."

o 0 O O 0 o

After that, Sasuke's brother had left, saying they didn't want anyone getting suspicious for a lab worker (which is what Itachi is) and a 'hero' talking together. They could be planning something after all!

Once Itachi had left, Sasuke cautiously crept out of his room, making sure that the Byakugan wasn't around before going to the cafeteria hoping that there would be some food left. His poor tummy growled unhappily when he found none. The cooks had said that there would be more at dinner, but how long away that was, Sasuke didn't know.

From there, he was escorted to a training hall where he was taught the basics of martial arts and what the trainers called 'silent steps'. It was the ability to walk across a flat, hard surface and not make even a peep of sound. Being that it was only his first day, Sasuke failed miserably.

When he did, he noticed Byakugan sneering at him from the corner of his eye. From there on, it became an unspoken competition between the two to become better than the other. Sasuke thought that the hero should always be better than the villain and well, Neji didn't.

It continued on like this for days. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months and months into years. By this time, Sasuke had not only mastered the 'silent steps', three forms of martial arts and unlocked two types of chakra (a rarity he was told), but also celebrated his tenth birthday.

That's right, tenth.

Two years in this prison of a training hall had taught him much. This was no place for superheroes and he definitely wasn't one. This was a place that experimented on innocent children to create cold, unfeeling weapons of war.

All this time, his brother had lied to him.

o 0 O O 0 o

"Where's Byakugan?" Sasuke asked as he followed a scientist into a new area. It looked like the training rooms that he and the Hyuuga trained against each other in except a lot bigger. And Neji wasn't here with him. Usually they were escorted together to the public rooms whether to train, eat or bathe. Yet today he was not here.

"Byakugan has been assigned to another subject to test his skills. Today you will be practicing with a different subject and different set of rules." The 'lab coat' said. Sasuke cocked his head to the side in silent question.

He had matured a lot since he first came here. He no longer believed in superheroes or that he would leave this place anytime soon. He also learned what behaviors were expected of him from the 'lab coats' as he and the other subjects called them. Silence, obedience and skill. They also expected loyalty but that had yet to be proven. The others were tested on an almost daily basis.

"Today, you will face a subject with powers you have never seen before. It may be terrifying or traumatizing or even deadly." The lab coat said as a metal door slid open beside him. "The objective is to kill or be killed. Don't mess up."

With that, the lab coat exited the room and the door slammed shut and locked with a resounding thud. Coal black eyes widened at the information and the pre-teen whirled around at the sound of another door whooshing open before slamming shut again.

A normal looking teen stood at the other end of the room. He had brown hair with sharp looking eyes. Purple triangle tattoos decorated his thin cheeks, giving him a darker air. That combined with sharp canines and pointed ears gave him a rough, wild look.

A look that he followed through with.

~in the observation deck~

"Subject: Inu. Usefulness down to 5%. Brash nature and foul temperament have interrupted missions and led to his downfall. Escape attempts: 10+, over the limit. Unneeded."

"Subject: Sharingan. Usefulness 46%. Full potential not reached. Quiet, obedient and sharp. Escape attempts: 0. Perfect subject."

"Proceed with the awakening process."

~in the room~

"Hey. Who are you?" Sasuke asked as he stalked forward. He was pretty good at both long range and short range fighting, but he liked close combat more. He just had to keep the boy distracted while he closed the distance.

"Akira Inuzaku." The boy growled before sneering, "Looks like I get an easy one. Don't worry, we'll have _loads_ of fun together."

"What?" Before the Uchiha's very eyes, the wild looking boy changed. His teeth elongated as a dark feral air burst from him, almost having a physical feel to it. Extra hair sprang from his neck and unclothed arms and sharp claws jerked free from pointed fingernails.

Then, just like that, he was gone.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he quickly searched the room, trying to find his target. Something brushed past him before pain erupted from his left arm. Blood trickled down as a cut peeled open and the Uchiha gasped.

"Ha ha! This is too easy! They were stupid to think someone as untrained as you could defeat me! I bet you're not even awakened yet!" the boy's voice rang out around the room with a certain insane quality to it. Another slice, another cut, more blood.

"Awakened?" Sasuke questioned, stoically tending to his wounds. It would do him no good to freak out, even if his opponent had the upper hand.

For now anyway.

"Yeah, awakened. Everyone here has some sort of specialty programmed into them. As you can see, I have the ability to take on animal like qualities. Speed, strength and power beyond what your measly body could ever make!"

Slice, cut, blood.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked, trying to pinpoint the location of the voice's origin. His eyes flickered as he thought he saw a shadow streak across the room. But he lost it just as fast as he had found it.

"Because I'm awakened and you're not! I can use these powers! You're stuck on level one!" the boy's laughter rang out, echoing around the room. Another flash of movement, but again, Sasuke lost it.

_Come on! Come on!_ Sasuke's mind reached out with all his senses, trying to find the boy, just to see him. His eyes strained to see another glimpse of the feral boy.

Suddenly, everything clicked into focus.

His eyes bled red as he saw the boy flying towards him. A split second before the boy dove at him, Sasuke threw himself backwards. This stunned the boy who just stood there stupidly for a second.

"Ah, so you've been awakened?" the boy said, falling into a crouch. "It won't matter. You're still fresh meat and I've had practice with your kind before."

"My kind?" Sasuke asked.

"Those with 'eye' powers. There's a lot of you, just like that guy with white eyes. You guys are the 'other' group." The boy explained.

"Other group?"

"Enough talking. I'm bored." The boy hissed as he shot towards Sasuke again. "You're goin' down!"

"!" the Uchiha was barely able to make it out of the way as the boy raked his claws through the air.

"You may be able to see me, but you keep this up forever!" so saying, the boy grabbed Sasuke's shirt, keeping the raven from dodging his next attack. "Say hello to my family for me."

"Wha-?" Sasuke choked as clawed hands wrapped around his neck and tightened around his throat. He gasped, trying to suck in air as the boy continued to slowly crush his wind pipe.

_No, I… I don't… want… to die…!_ Sasuke struggled to keep his mind clear as he summoned the chakra needed for his salvation. Barely able to keep focused, he channeled the large amount through his body.

And let it go.

"GYAAAAAH!" the boy howled as his body convulsed and he yanked his hands back, away from the Uchiha.

Falling to his knees, Sasuke gasped loudly, sucking in the much needed air. Bruises marred the pale skin of his neck but he was happy that it was only bruises and not his death. Once he had reclaimed air in his lungs, he released the lightning chakra from his system. It was a harder chakra to control and maintain power over. It could easily drain his chakra if left unchecked.

"You demon!" the boy growled, clutching his burnt hands to his chest. "Fine. I wasn't going to drag this out, but you leave me no choice! I'll kill you bit by bit until you die of blood loss!"

At his words, the feral pre-teen darted forward, raking his nails across Sasuke's shoulder, digging them in deep before darting away. Crying out and clutching his shoulder, Sasuke forced his eyes to focus again, searching for the boy. He found him a moment too late.

SLASH, cut, drip…

"On second thought, whittling away at you will be so much fun!"

_I don't need to see him._ Sasuke thought, _I need to see __before__ him. I need to see where he's going!_

Right then, Sasuke's eyes changed. Before, they were only red, with black pupils. Now, two tomas were centered in them, one for each eye. And suddenly, Sasuke didn't just see the boy; he saw where he was _going_ to be!

"Next attack will put you down for good!" the feral youth snarled as he shot forward. In the blink of an eye, the tables turned. Just as the boy, Akira was within range, Sasuke's hand shot up.

Impaling the boy with his hidden weapon.

As the kunai lodged itself into the boy's gut, Akira's sharp eyes widened and blood dripped from his mouth. His claws were inches away from Sasuke's jugular and the Uchiha had to breathe a sigh of relief for that few inches between him and death.

Shock filled the dog boy's eyes as he looked down at the raven's bloodied hand. "You… stabbed… me?"

"I…" Sasuke's eyes widened at the realization. This boy was going to die and _Sasuke_ was the one to kill him. Guilt boiled up inside him along with regret, disgust and nausea.

But to his shock, the boy laughed.

"You stabbed me." the boy repeated, a grateful smile tracing itself onto his lips. "You stabbed me!"

"What? Why are you happy?" Sasuke asked, confused. Shouldn't he be cursing him with every fiber of his being? The boy was dying for Pete's sake!

"You don't get it, do you?" the boy rasped. "I've tried to escape… for three years now. F-Finally… I'll see my family again…"

He dropped to his knees, "Finally… finally, I'm free…"

Right then, he looked up with sad, weak eyes, "You… I wish… I could do the same… for you…"

Sasuke felt a hole tear itself into his stomach as the boy went limp, the only thing keeping his body up was Sasuke's hand, still clutching the kunai for dear life. Suddenly, the raven's stomach heaved and he emptied its contents onto the bloody floor.

~in the observation room~

"Subject: Sharingan. Awakened. Usefulness: 57%. Treat injuries and commence with the next training."

"Subject: Inu. Status: dead. Dispose of the body."

"Affirmative." A slick voice hissed.

"Next objective?" one lab coat asked, turning to the leader of the project.

Itachi stood with his hands clasped behind his back, surveying the collimation of all of his work over the past few years. His brother, his own flesh and blood was truly the best subject of all. He was obedient and skilled and now, he had awakened his power. Really, any scientist would be pleased with his progress, but Itachi especially.

Turning to the other lab coat, Itachi replied, "Train him. Get him ready for the next test."

"_That_ test, sir? So soon?"

"Yes. I want to see his true potential." Itachi turned back to stare at the heaving figure far below him. "I want to see him fight against the Kitsune."

Phantomworks: and that's where I'm ending it.

**Alice: what! He hasn't even met Naruto yet!**

Phantomworks: yeah. But he will. Don't worry.

**Alice;… you're going to have them try to kill one another, aren't you.**

Phantomworks: would it be Naruto if I didn't?

**Alice; … guess not.**

Phantomworks: then be quiet and let me work. Please review and tell me if I should add another chapter of this!


	14. Familiar to Magic

Phantomworks; I'm not actually sure what inspired me for this fic.

**Alice; whatever it is, keep doing it. It's AWESOME!**

Phantomworks: I guess… anyway, I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Familiar to Magic

"_Minato, this is madness! You can't possibly believe the spell will work! The beast will kill you!"_

"_Sensei, I know what I am doing. Kyuubi will not stop on his own; his mind is too far gone. This spell is our only chance."_

"_This spell will kill you! That is why it is forbidden! To what lengths will you go for a savage beast?"_

"_For my __**friend**__… I will go to the ends of the earth."_

…

"_That's him? That five-year-old?" _

"_Yes, Sasuke, that is the boy."_

"_He doesn't look like a familiar."_

"_That is because he is not. But inside of him is the greatest power imaginable."_

"… _then how come no one has claimed him?"_

"_He is not of age. Laws have been passed to protect him. No one is allowed to claim him as a familiar until his sixteenth birthday."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because his father was someone very important to the magical community."_

"_How important could he be if his son is to become a familiar?"_

_A sigh… "You will see in time."_

…

"_My name's Naruto! What's yours?"_

"… _Hmph, as if I'd tell you."_

"_What did you say?" a growl._

"_You heard me, dobe. Or are you too stupid to understand me?"_

"_You take that back!"_

"_Make me!"_

…

"_Look, the little magician thinks he can scare us with his wand."_

"_S-stay back! I'm w-warning you! I'm an Uchiha!"_

"_Oh! An Uchiha! I'm so scared!" gruff laughter._

"_Let's get him."_

"_Get away from him! Leave him alone!"_

"_Wha-? OOF!"_

"_You little runt! We'll show you!"_

"_Naruto?"_

"_Ah!"_

"_Naruto! Let go of him you bully!"_

"_Make me."_

"_Fine." A growl. "PYRO!"_

"_Py- what?" smoke. "What that-! Ah! Fire fire!"_

"_Pyro flos floris!"_

"_Ah! Fire everywhere!"_

"_Run! That kid's a freak!"_

"…"

"…"

"_Are you okay?"_

"_M' fine."_

"_You don't __**look**__ fine."_

"_And you are stronger than you look."_

"… _I'm taking that as a compliment."_

"_Whatever. How did you do that fire thing?"_

"_Like I told them. I'm an Uchiha. All Uchihas are wizards of the highest degree, but I'm only starting out so I only know a few spells."_

"_That's so cool!"_

"_You… you think so?"_

"_Of course! Man, I wish __**I**__ could do that."_

"_I'm sure you could with a little practice."_

"_Really? Awesome!" a grin. "Hey, you know what?"_

"_?"_

"_You're not so bad after all."_

"_Neither are you."_

"_Then it's settled. From now on, you and me are best friends!"_

"…"

"_What, do you not like that?"_

"_No, just…" a click, "Here, my brother gave me this necklace. Since we're friends, I want you to have it."_

"_Really?" a hopeful look, "But you got it from your brother."_

"_And he probably got it at a souvenir store. Trust me, it will be of better use this way."_

"_Okay! I'll take good care of it!"_

…

"_Hey, Naruto. Good morn-? What' wrong?"_

"_Th-the necklace!" a sniffle._

"_What about it? You didn't lose it, did you?"_

"_N-no! But last night… Iruka tried to take it away and-and… (hic) the chain broke!"_

"… _Do you have it with you?"_

_Sniff "Uh-huh."_

"_Let me see it." a rustling of cloth. "It's not too bad. I think I can fix it."_

"_R-really?" Sniff._

"_Yeah, just give me a second." More rustling of cloth, "Exsarcio."_

_A flash of light._

"_What did you-? It's fixed!"_

"_Of course it is. I repaired it."_

"_It's fixed, it's fixed, it's fixed!"_

"…"

"_Thank you so much Sasuke! I promise to never let it out of my sight!" a bright smile._

_Blush. "You don't have to go that far."_

"_Yes I do! Next time Iruka tries to take it, I'll tell him no!"_

"_Whatever… who is Iruka?"_

…

_**Beep beep beep!**_

"Mmmn…" I groaned as I tried to shut out the incessant buzzing of my alarm clock. The noisy thing really needed to die. Couldn't it see that I was trying to sleep here? School's not really that important anyway.

…

SCHOOL!

"Oh no no no no!" I hissed as I threw the covers off of me. Glancing at my annoying alarm, I cursed under my breath at the fact that I had somehow managed to sleep through it for a whole thirty minutes. At this rate, I'd be late to school!

And we have a test today!

"Shoot!" I growled as I scrambled around my room to find clothes that weren't dirty. Looks like I'd have to go to the laundry mat soon. I'm on my last clean shirt. But I'll worry about that later.

Shrugging into my clothes, I grab a piece of bread and dash out the door, just barely remembering to grab my backpack before I was out the door. Couldn't forget my homework after all.

Dashing down the street, I hoped that I had recovered time in my mad rush and was able to meet up with my normal walking partner. Just as I rounded the corner, I skidded to a halt to avoid running into a much slower moving body.

The person continued walking, but slowed down to look back at me. Midnight black hair framed a pale face that I had often suggested needed some sun. Obsidian black eyes gave me a questioning look as I stopped to pant, gasping to catch my breath.

"Dobe. What took you so long?"

"Slept… through… my… alarm!" I gasped. He started to walk off again and I let out a small yelp, "Hey! Sasuke! Wait up!"

"Dobe. School starts in ten minutes. There is no time to wait."

"Well at least slow down! I just ran about six blocks back there!"

"And whose fault is that?" he asked blandly before looking back to the book in his hand. His eyes flicked from side to side as he read the book, going over 200 words per minute, I'm sure.

My personal highest was about 42, but that's a wizard for you.

Yep, that's right. Sasuke here, Sasuke _Uchiha_ is an A-class wizard, a master of almost all magical arts. Once he mastered the latest one, he'll be promoted to and S-rank. At the age of sixteen! That will make him the third youngest to such a rank, the second being his brother and the first being some guy named Kamikaze or something.

Namikaze? Eh, whatever.

Oh, who am I? Well, I'm glad you asked! You see, I am the amazingly strong, impossibly agile, awe-inspiring master of magical arts-!

"Naruto, your shoe's untied."

Wha-?

WHAM.

"Ow!" I whined as I pushed myself up. Stupid sidewalk, introducing itself to my face like that. No, I don't like you; in fact, I wish we never meet again! And stupid shoe, tripping me like that! You'll receive punishment when we get home!

"Naruto, stop threatening to punish your shoes."

You think it's just a threat.

"It's your fault anyway. I tried to warn you."

"Not soon enough! Now my hands are scratched and my nose hurts!" I whined, "As if I didn't have enough on my plate."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have a Basic's test today. Yet another excuse for Orochimaru-sensei to rip me a new one."

"You still haven't figured out how to get the Pyro spell to work? You've been at it since _last_ school year." He said.

"I know, okay!" I huffed. That's right; I'm trying to become a wizard of sorts. Key word: _Trying_. No matter how hard I've tried, I haven't been able to master the most basic of spells. Not only that, but I've failed out of normal classes and have fallen into the magical familiars' ranks.

Magical familiars are a breed of magical beings that aren't quite… human. They aren't animals like in what magic folk call the 'olden days' but they have animal attributes. Like my friend Kiba! He has sharp canines, claws and funny looking dog ears. People like him are from a different plane of existence that somehow keep getting over here to help out wizards and witches of all sorts. Almost all have an advanced degree of magical abilities, but are below average for normal schooling.

As you can guess, I'm obviously below average.

It's not my fault though! I study and study and study some more, but for some reason, I always fail! I'd have given up long ago if it weren't for Sasuke's support. He's encouraged me to stay in school and try hard to learn as much as I can, so I'll continue to work hard and fail if it means I don't disappoint him.

"If you've been at it for more than a year, I can't understand why you wouldn't be able to get it." he said, finally looking away from his book. Oh wait, he's putting it away. He's finished it already.

"I don't either! Orochimaru keeps telling me that I'm not doing it right, but won't tell me how! I think he's out to get me." I grumbled. Sasuke's gaze darkened, not that I paid much mind. He doesn't have strong feelings for Orochimaru either. In fact, only one student does. Kabuto a familiar of… a bug of some sort? I don't know, nor do I care to find out.

"Let me guess, there's a test today, isn't there." Sasuke didn't even pose it as a question. He knew there was and knew I was going to fail. Unless…

"Hey, Sasuke~?" I asked sweetly. He tensed and gave me a wary glance.

"What?"

"Think you could spare a drop of those luck potions?" I pleaded.

"Naruto, if you take even a drop, it will steal your luck from tomorrow and the next day as well. You'll be cursed with bad luck for a week."

"It'll be worth it." I said.

"Cheating like this is wrong. I'd be a bad friend for letting you do this." he said. But all I heard was him _not_ saying no.

"But you'd also be a bad friend for intentionally letting me fail when you have means to stop it." I countered. I was good at that. Somewhat witty comebacks that usually got me my way. Now to play the final card. Looking down pathetically, I pouted, "And today's my birthday."

At this, he blinked, surprised. I usually don't make a big deal about my birthday, but this year I couldn't help it. It's supposed to be my 'sweet sixteen' but I'll probably just spend it at home alone, just like every other year. At least I should be able to pass one Basic's test, right?

When I heard him sigh, I knew I had won. He grumbled, "Fine, I'll let you use it. But you have to find the ingredients when I want to make another."

"You're giving me the whole thing?" I asked, incredulous as he handed the small golden bottle to me.

"Think of it as a birthday present. Happy birthday." He gave me a small smile and my heart beat just a little faster.

What? He's attractive. Just about anyone in school will tell you that. He has a fan club of girls and boys alike. Some even say that he could turn a straight guy bendy in five seconds flat. If he tried that is.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed (a manly squeal) and tackled him. Or at least tried. Curse my short height!

"Okay, that's enough! Let's get to school before the bell rings." He said, a slight pink tint to his cheeks, but I blamed that on the crisp air. It sure gets cold in fall. Good thing I have my bright orange scarf with me! It keeps me extra warm!

"Come on! Let's go!" I said, picking up the pace, "We can have your perfect attendance record smeared, now can we?"

"Hn." He grunted as he caught up with me. We barely made it before the bell rang but that was enough. As I sat in my seat, I looked out the window to the school building across from me where Sasuke was sitting facing the opposite way in a class of his own. Over there, I bet they were learning the secrets to eternal youth and solving world hunger while over here, we threw paper airplanes and blew spit wads.

Tch. My class was funner anyway.

The door to the classroom opened and I nervously gulped down my water bottle. I have mixed in a drop of the luck potion just before class. Hopefully it wasn't diluted enough to work improperly.

"Alright students, please take your seats." Iruka-sensei said as he set down a binder and a thick book on his desk. "We'll have a short role call before you are dismissed to first hour."

This class was homeroom, a class that normally took about fifteen minutes for announcements and other activities before we were allowed to go to the other sections of Hades to be tortured until we were released at 2:30 on the dot.

Oh joy.

"First, I'd like to say wish one student a warm 'happy birthday'. Naruto, will you please stand?" Iruka asked.

Blushing furiously, I stood as every student turned to look at me. Everyone knew me as the class clown because Kiba and I had started a prank war the first year here. Obviously, I won. But the two of us had called it a 'draw' and became partners in crime. Oh the fun times we had…

Wait, wasn't I doing something?

"Naruto is sixteen today!" Iruka chirped. "Let's all wish him a happy birthday!"

At that, he pulled me to the front of the class and put a cupcake with a single lit candle in my hand. Mmm… chocolate… my favorite. The class then proceeded to sing the birthday song as I wondered what to wish for.

Glancing out the window, I locked eyes with Sasuke who was staring straight at me. Licking my lips, I made my wish and blew out the candle just as the class finished singing their opera rendition of perhaps the most known song in the world.

Cheers erupted and Iruka patted me on the back. I couldn't help the smile that lit across my face.

Maybe this day wouldn't be too bad after all…

o

This day is AWESOME!

So far, I've gotten a total of seventeen presents from people I don't even know! Not to mention I got out of a lecture for a prank that Kiba and I had set up and now I've gotten out of a tardy and detention! All because of that luck potion and the fact that Orochimaru-sensei hasn't shown up yet.

…

It's been fifteen minutes into class. I wonder if I should be worried.

_Creak_.

Oh! Nope, that's the door. No need to worry, the creepy snake familiar has arrived.

"Hello class. Orochimaru-sensei has gone home as he had suddenly come down with the stomach flu. I am Kakashi Hatake and I will be your sub for today." A gray haired man said. He had a mask covering the lower half of his face and a weird bandana of sorts slung over his left eye. And he said all this without looking up from his orange book.

'Make-out Paradise' didn't sound the least bit educational.

"Now, I understand that there is a test today. Orochimaru had written out specific instructions for the rules, regulations and actual contents of the test." Kakashi said. "Unfortunately, I don't feel like finding the papers so I'm going to just quiz you over something basic, just as the name of this class implies."

_So lazy…_ I thought as I and the other twenty students just stared at him.

"Now, when I call your name, come up here and perform the Pyro spell." With that, Kakashi pulled out a pen and a clipboard that assumedly had our names on it.

_Oh no! _I thought with aghast horror. _Please don't tell me the luck potion has worn out already!_

"Shino." The silver-haired man called, pocketing his book. The bug familiar walked up and stood in front of the class. Holding out his hand, he muttered under his breath and a small ball of flames burst into being, hovering over his palm.

"Very good." Kakashi said, making marks on the clipboard, "Pass."

Nodding, Shino sat down as Kakashi called the next name, "Kiba."

"Aw-yeah!" Kiba hollered as he leapt up and raced to the front of the class. "Prepare to witness awesomeness at its height!"

"If you keep talking, you will fail." Kakashi said with a blank look in his eye.

"Wha-?" Kiba shouted. I snickered as he hurried to get out his wand, something that Shino hadn't needed.

"A wand?" Kakashi asked.

"I can't help it. My spells get out of control." Kiba explained.

"Very well. Proceed." Kakashi said. Quickly, Kiba conjured a rather large ball of flames, showing off how much power he truly had. The bigger the flames, the greater the magical power of the caster. "Nicely done. Pass."

"**** yeah!" Kiba fist pumped, almost setting the ceiling on fire with the spell. "Whoops!"

"… Minus two points." Kakashi said, making more marks.

"Aw, come on!" Kiba whined.

"Want to go for three?"

"No no! That's okay!" Kiba said quickly as he hurried to his seat. I snickered again as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Hmm… seems like someone is having fun at others' expense." Kakashi said and I froze. "Naruto, why don't you come up here?"

_****************!_ I cursed in my head as I slowly got up from my seat. Walking to the front of the class, I nervously fingered my wand. Why did it have to be _that_ spell? I mean, yes, it was the easiest, but I could never get it to work! Not that I could get any others to work either.

"Well?" Kakashi motioned for me to go ahead and I took a deep breath.

Summoning all the magical power I could (if I even had any), I said with absolute resolution, "Pyro!"

…

Nothing happened.

Other people in the class started to snicker and I hung my head in shame.

"I must say, that was a bit disappointing." Kakashi said, eyeing me sadly. "Is that all you can do?"

"I'm sorry, but magic doesn't work well for me." I explained.

"Really? I've never seen a familiar that was unable to use the simplest of spells."

"I'm not a familiar." I said. "I'm just a human."

"…Then why are you here?"

"I'm too stupid to be in average human classes and too non-magical to be in the wizards' classes." I grumbled.

"But even humans should be able to perform the Pyro spell." Oh sure, throw salt on the wounds, why don't ya? "Try again with more power."

Whining, I summoned the magic again and once again tried my hand at the simple spell. My wand flickered, a small plume of smoke lighting at the top before it was blown out like a candle. Shoulders slumping, I gave my wand a sad look. Why couldn't I do something so simple?

"Hmm…" Kakashi gave me a long, contemplative look before he spoke again. "Try _less_ power."

Yeah, yeah, I know, more power and try aga- wait, what?

"Huh?" I asked.

"My mentor had a problem similar to yours. When he was young, he wasn't able to get the Pyro spell to work either. His teachers always told him to add more power to casting the spell, but it never worked. Then one day, for some reason, he decided that he was going to fail on purpose and barely put any effort into the casting." Kakashi said, seriously.

"… and what happened?" I asked, curious.

"Mm… well, we'll have to see, now won't we?" Kakashi gave me a sly smile that kind of creeped me out. "Now, try again."

Sighing, I shrugged. It's not like I had anything to lose and besides.

Third time's the charm!

Summoning my magic again, I concentrated on letting only a little bit through, barely enough, I thought, to even make the casting work. But I tried anyway and let out a timid, "Pyro."

The air in front of me burst into flames.

"Ah!" I shrieked, falling back from it as the ball of flames continued to grow. More and more, it gained mass until I was scared that it was going to set the entire classroom on fire. Then, it reached its max and stayed there for about three seconds before it imploded. A shock wave blew all the papers off the desk and upturned several desks with the students still seated in them. The windows blew out with a sudden bang and the glass fell onto the sidewalk below.

Once the dust settled, the room was completely quiet, me especially. Suddenly, a pair of hands clapped. I looked up to see Kakashi lounging against the desk, completely unflustered by what just happened. He smiled as he continued to clap, "Great job. You pass. In fact, I say that you should get some extra credit."

"Duh…" was my oh-so-intelligent reply.

"That's a good thing." He said as the other students shook off their shock. Immediately, I was tackled by all the familiars and I screamed (a manly scream) as I was lifted off the ground. They weren't going to beat me up for being good right? Right?

"Awesome!"

"So cool!"

"Amazing!"

Praises drifted around me as they hoisted me up into the air and did that one parade thing where they threw the lifted person up into the air. I am _so_ glad that we have high ceilings. From there, they carried me out of the classroom and paraded me down the hall. All the while, I was smiling widely and as I saw Sasuke come out of one of the classrooms, the smile widened.

Did I mention that my classes were funner? Because now I know what the Uchiha looks like when he's shocked.

…

"Pyro!" I shouted as another fire ball shot into the sky. "See Sasuke see?"

"Yes, dobe, I saw it the first twenty times." The Uchiha said. "You can use magic now. Whoop-de-doo."

"Hey! This is a very important day for me! Show a little more emotion than 'Hn'." I said as I scowled. Why couldn't he be happy for me?

"I am. This is my happy face." He said, looking at me stoically. At that, I tried to keep a straight face, but I couldn't help a snicker. "What? I'm serious."

At that, I burst out laughing, doubling over as I tried to suck in air. Sasuke is so funny when he tries to cheer me up that he usually succeeds. Just like now, I could never stay mad at him.

"Hey, do you want to come over tonight?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Blinking, I looked up at him, an affirmative on the tip of my tongue, but another thought crossed my mind.

Today is my birthday.

"Nah. I have homework and stuff to do. I think I'll just go home tonight." I said a bit dejectedly though I didn't show it. Instead, I just smiled a lop-sided grin as his dark eyes tried to dig under my mask. This has been happening a lot lately, but he still hasn't succeeded. Something I actually take pride in.

"If you're sure…" he relented.

"Yeah. I am." I confirmed. Turning, I ran down the sidewalk a ways before spinning around to wave at him. "See you tomorrow!"

He stood at the corner, looking a bit lost before he waved back. Whirling back around, I didn't bother to see if he had started on his own path. I was too focused on getting home and performing my annual rites of birthdays.

Sitting at home with a large tub of ice cream in front of the television. Life didn't get better than that.

So focused on my thoughts, I didn't notice someone following me until I was nearly home. Suddenly, I felt the prick of eyes on my neck and spun around.

A man dressed in all white took a few more steps before coming to a halt. His tunic was white, his pants were white, his robe and leather bound books were white –man, even his _hair_ was white. A sneer worked its way onto his snow white skin.

"_You_ are the Kyuubi host? Well this will be a lot easier than I had first expected." The man snickered at me and I shuddered. This whole thing was _way_ too uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, but I think you're mistaken. I'm not some host for whatever it is. So I'd like you to kindly f*** off." I snarled. This part of the town was known for its questionable characters and this guy was the most suspicious one I've seen. I wanted no part of whatever it was he was selling.

"Surely not. You are Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" he asked. An unnerving feeling settled in my stomach, but I nodded. "Born October tenth, 1995 at exactly 3:47?"

"How do you know that?" by now, my unease had grown to extreme heights. Something was telling me to run away, to get away from the man as soon as possible and I was agreeing with it whole-heartedly. But I'm sure that as soon as I turn my back, he'll use some sort of spell to freeze me or pause time.

How would I get out of this?

"See? I am not mistaken. Within you is the most powerful familiar ever known to man. He had once gone mad and his master had sealed him within himself, or tried to at least."

"Tried to?"

"He had died in the process."

"So then, if this beast was sealed in him and he died, then the beast is dead too." I reasoned, "And I have nothing to do with this so leave me alone."

He took a few steps forward, ones I mirrored by moving back. We were in the deserted part of town and I didn't want him any closer to me than he was now.

"Ah, but you see, that is where you are wrong. Where he failed to seal the beast into himself, he succeeded in placing the seal on his son. Minato Namikaze was his name. Perhaps you've heard of him?" the white mage asked.

"Namikaze? Wasn't he that all-powerful wizard that died a couple years ago?" I asked, trying to subtly move further away. A few more steps and I would be outside of spell casting range and free to run.

"Yes, a shame really. People of his caliber don't come around but once a century." The white mage sighed dreamily, "But no matter. By taming his legacy, _I_ shall take his place as the most powerful sorcerer in all of Japan."

"Taming? What in the name of-!" I let out a startled cry as he was suddenly right in my face. A deceivingly thin hand gripped my wrist with an iron grip, keeping me from running away.

"It's still four minutes until 3:47, but I'm sure no one will mind if I enact the contract a bit early." He sneered and licked his lips. The action brought goose-bumps to my skin and I desperately tried to escape his grasp.

"Contract? What are you talking about? Let me go!" I screamed, trying to get anyone's attention, any help was appreciated. But no one came.

"Go ahead and yell as much as you want. No one will hear you scream." The mage cackled as his fingers gripped my jaw, forcing me to look up at him.

"Ah! Let go! Let go!" I grunted, trying to pry his fingers off of me.

"Ooh, feisty. I'll enjoy breaking you." Something dangerous flashed in his eyes and I froze in shock and fear. Taking the sudden stillness, he leaned down towards my face, puckering his lips.

My heart thrummed in my ears and my breaths came in sharp, hysterical pants. This guy… was he going to… _rape_ me? His lips were coming closer and I desperately tried to pull again, but his fingers tightened on my jaw, surely leaving bruises.

_No no no no no!_ My mind screamed, crying out for help from anyone, _anyone_ please! _Sasuke!_

Something flashed and sent us both flying.

"RGH! What?" the sorcerer growled as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Ah!" I yelped as I landed harshly on the ground. Immediately, a magic circle blossomed around me, lighting the ground up with strange symbols that I would never be able to understand no matter _how_ much I studied.

"A magic circle? But how!" the man hissed as he struggled to his feet. Feeling a missing weight, I looked down at my necklace, a simple sapphire beaded onto a thin black chain. It was the one that Sasuke had given me so many years ago. I thought it was just a normal necklace, but right now, it was glowing and hovering in mid-air!

The magic circle finished engraving itself into the cement and a quick flash nearly blinded me. When my vision cleared, I was startled to find a black robed figure kneeling on the ground, his back to me.

"I was wondering when you would call on me." the hooded figure said, but I didn't need to see his face to know him. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Dobe." The figure said as he turned to look at me, a victorious gleam in his eyes. It was different from the one in the white wizard's eyes, this one made my face heat up a little.

Remember when I said that Sasuke was attractive? I mean that he is _really_ attractive.

"I can't believe that it would take someone cornering you to make you call, but I can see how it played out, with you being stubborn and all." He said, standing and pulling me to my feet.

"Sasuke, what's going on? This guy comes up, calling me a host to Kyuuki or something and enacting a contract! What's the deal?" I questioned rather hysterically, "And my necklace lit up and –magic circle and lights and-!"

A strong arm wrapped around my waist and yanked me forward as a pair of warm lips cut me off. My mind reeled as it tried to wrap itself around the thought that _Sasuke_ was kissing _me_. Soft lips on mine, a strong grip keeping me in place. I just couldn't believe my situation.

Then all thoughts came to a screeching halt as his lips parted and a slick tongue ran itself against my lips. I gasped in shock, allowing him the chance to slip in. I whimpered in the back of my throat as his tongue trailed along my teeth and across my gums before trying to coax my tongue to play.

My head was getting dizzy and my breathing was anything but even, harsh pants as I tried to remember to _breathe_. My knees felt weak and I was suddenly grateful for the strong arm that was holding me up, keeping me flush against Sasuke's body. I didn't even notice the hot blush that stole across my face, nor the fact that my fingers twisted into his shirt, knuckles white as I tried to find something, _anything_ to ground myself.

Just when I thought I was going to pass out from the sensations, he pulled back and our lips parted with an audible smack. I vaguely saw him throw a cocky smirk to the other wizard before he said in the loudest voice I had ever heard from him, "I, Sasuke Uchiha, hereby invoke a probationary contract with the familiar, Naruto Uzumaki! Let all who witness this, take heart and be warned!"

His words rang in my ears as I felt dizzier and heavier. Finally, he turned back to me and I let out a breathy, "S-Sasuke? Wha-?"

"Shh, Naruto. _Quiesco_." He muttered, and then my mind finally faded to black.

Phantomworks:…

**Alice:…**

Phantomworks:…

**Alice: Are. You. Serious?**

Phantomworks: yes.

**Alices; just like that? You're leaving us like that?**

Phantomworks: keep that up and I won't make a sequel.

**Alice: (is instantly quiet)**

Phantomworks: that's better. Ahem, please review!


	15. ICE

Phantomworks: okay, I was going to write something else, but with the heat and all…

**Alice: she got a little inspiration.**

Phantomworks; yeah, anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its character, only this fanfic.

ICE

Glistening tan skin, covered in a layer of sweat. Plump lips parted slightly as a lithe chest heaved in panting gasps. Limbs sprawled on the floor, belying the heat the individual felt.

And it wasn't because of Sasuke.

"Temeeeeeee!" the blonde whined. "It's toooo hoooooootttttt!"

"Shut up dobe." The raven haired ninja muttered as he sprawled in a comfortable wooden chair in a similar state.

It was the hottest heat wave ever to hit the city of Konoha and it happened upon them the exact day that the air conditioning in the Uchiha residence kicked the bucket. Now the two lovers were stripped to the boxers with hand fans waving in an effort to keep the heat at bay until the next day when the maintenance people would come to fix their house.

The image of his lover almost buck naked and lounging on the floor would have made the Uchiha jump the blonde any other day. However, today was way too sultry to do any such thing.

"Sasukeeeeee!" the blonde continued. "Dooo something!"

"Like what?" the Uchiha snapped irritably, "It's not like I can turn off the sun and leaving the refrigerator door open costs us electricity.

Naruto pouted and he huffed, "Then get me a drink or something. Wait, I know!"

The blonde sat up.

"A popsicle! Get me one please?" Uzumaki demanded while using his Puppy Dog Eyes of Cuteness ©. Despite the heat and desire to just lie around all day, the Uchiha caved to the look his boyfriend was giving him.

"Fine." Sasuke sighed as he pushed himself to his feet. Wandering over to the kitchen, the Uchiha open the freezer door and almost moaned at the feeling of ice cold air exploding in his face. The blast chilled him instantly, giving him goose-bumps as the sweat on his face cooled to ice.

Oh how he wanted to stay in that blessed icy chill.

But he had to get that popsicle for his dobe and sitting in front of the freezer, wasting electricity and money wasn't going to get it for him.

Sighing, he dug through the freezer for several minutes before concluding that there were _no_ popsicles _what-so-ever_ in his frig. Growling, he did one more once-over before his hand grasped a weird ice-box thing.

Pulling it to the fore front, he suddenly remembered exactly what this thing was.

Last Christmas, Sai had bought the two lovers a custom built popsicle maker. As they opened it, he had been bubbling with excitement, well, as much as Sai could. When it was unwrapped, he had insisted that they fill the mold immediately with water, complete with a popsicle stick.

It was only _after_ they had reluctantly done as he said that he told them what the mold was of.

Naruto _didn't_ like the notion of having a cock shaped popsicle and the form was shoved to the back of the freezer and quickly forgotten.

_Now_ however…

Sasuke smirked as he unhinged the cast and popped the popsicle out, throwing the mold back into the freezer and shutting the door. The popsicle wasn't flavored, so it didn't have any color. Its frosted surface seemed smooth enough, but the raven knew that something so cold would freeze on contact when something else touched it.

Putting on a put-out look, Sasuke walked back into the living room and sweltering heat to show his lover what he had found.

"This is all I could find." Sasuke said, holding up the cock-pop.

"Final-!" the blonde froze mid-sentence, eyes wide. "_What_ is _that_?"

"A popsicle."

"_Shaped like a cock!_" the blonde hissed, "I'm not eating that!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Are you telling me that I walked all the way into the kitchen, dug through the freeze and came back, only for you to reject what I found?"

"…" the blonde stared resolutely at the wall. By now, the popsicle was starting to melt due to the intense heat of the afternoon alone. Drops of water were running down Sasuke's hand, down his elbow, falling until they plopped down on the wood floor.

"Fine. I didn't expect you to eat it anyway." Sasuke said, walking towards Naruto. The blonde fidgeted suspiciously. When Sasuke kneeled and slowly leaned forward, the blonde leaned back.

"Sasuke, it's too hoootttt! I'm not in the mood." He whined.

"It's fine." The raven said. Abruptly, he pushed his blonde lover to the floor. "Neither am I."

"Wh-wha-?" the blonde shrieked when the Uchiha ripped his boxers off. He felt two fingers sliding into his entrance, stretching him quickly before something cold touched his skin. "S-Sasuke! What are you doing?"

"Cooling you off." Sasuke said as he pushed in a third finger, stretching the extremely hot hole open. Deftly, he slid the slippery wet cock-pop up to the stick into the burning hole before he shoved the blonde's legs together, turned the blonde onto his side, and lay over his lover's legs, keeping them closed.

"AAAAAH!" the blonde squealed when the cold registered to his system. Immediately he began to struggle, trying to dislodge the weight of Sasuke's body and remove the freezing cold _thing_ inside of him. "COLDCOLDCOLD! Sasuke get OFF! It's COLD!"

"I know, Dobe." Sasuke said, catching the flailing hands and grasping Naruto's wrists tightly in one hand. That didn't stop the shivers and bucks that made the blonde convulse as he tried to get the popsicle out.

"Wh-why are you doing this!" the blonde demanded, body trembling as goose bumps raced down his skin.

"You told me to cool you off." Sasuke said simply.

"Not this way!" the blonde shouted, "Take it out!"

"I can't." Sasuke said.

"Wh-why n-not?" Naruto's teeth chattered as he spoke.

"Because if I mess with it anymore, I won't be able to hold myself back." Sasuke said, grinding his hard length against Naruto's thigh. The blonde blushed bright red even as his body shook with the cold.

"I-I d-don't c-care!" Naruto finally admitted, his eyes closing tight. "J-just t-take i-it o-o-out!"

"Mmm, I thought you said that you weren't 'in the mood'." Sasuke said as he propped his head up with his other hand.

"P-Please S-S-Sasuke!" Naruto begged, "T-Take i-i-t o-o-out! P-Please!"

"HN. Fine." Sasuke said as he lifted himself from Naruto's legs. Instantly, the blonde uncurled his limbs, spreading his thigh apart as if to ease the burn of the ice. A thin trail of water was streaming from Naruto's pucker as it sucked lewdly on the stick of the popsicle. "Ah, I knew you'd eat it sooner or later. No matter _what_ hole I had to feed it to."

"S-S-Suke!" Naruto whined.

"Right, right." Sasuke said breezily. Taking hold of the stick, he started to gently ease it out when the blonde gasped. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no!" the blonde said, his face flushing, but Sasuke could see through him. He saw the thickening of his lover's cock as he continued to slide the popsicle out of his lover's tight channel.

Then, without warning, he shoved it back in.

"AAH!" the blonde's body arched, trying to get away from the cold, but feeling pleasure too as the bulbous head of the icicle rammed his prostate. Liking the results, Sasuke repeated it, getting another loud cry from his lover. "SASUKE!"

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke hummed as he thrust the cock-pop into his lover a few more times before taking pity on him and pulling it out for good. It had shrunk to half its size and was still melting. Setting it aside, Sasuke settled himself between the blonde's legs as he smirked down at his pouting lover. "You did say I could."

"Shut up." The blonde muttered. "Just hurry up! I want to go back to being miserably hot."

"Hn. I'll definitely warm you up." Sasuke said, although he knew that wasn't Naruto's intention. The blonde just wanted to lounge all day like they had been doing before, not making hot man babies with his boyfriend.

"You know that's not what I-!" Naruto gasped as Sasuke slid into his hole with ease, fully sheathing himself in the blonde's pliant body. "Y-you could've warned me!"

"Thought you knew." Sasuke said, even as he sucked in a hiss of his own. The blonde's normally hot body was rather cold, a chill still left from the popsicle. "Nngh. Naruto, you feel cooler than usual. Are you feeling okay?"

"Bastard." Naruto growled, back arching as Sasuke pulled out and rammed back in.

"I would be nicer to your boyfriend who went through all that trouble to make you happy." Sasuke said. "And who is currently in the middle of some very important actions right now if I were you."

He rolled his hips to emphasize his point, causing Naruto gasp and cry out.

"Sasuke!" he whined, "Come on! Just do it!"

"Do what, dobe?" Sasuke smirked as he gave a slow thrust.

"…" Naruto bucked, trying to get Sasuke to go faster, but his boyfriend held irritatingly still. He wasn't going to get anything until he answered Sasuke and he knew it. Letting out a huff, he finally answered.

"Me?"

"Good choice." Sasuke said as he slammed into Naruto's body. The blonde arched, his legs locking around the Uchiha's waist as he rode out the sensations caused by said boyfriend. Wave after wave of pleasure managed to get his mind off of the sweltering heat if only for the few precious minutes that they were caught in a world of their own.

Soon enough that world started to crumble as both felt their climax coming much too soon.

"Sasuke –I-!" Naruto gasped and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "I'm coming-!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and fisted the tan length between them, sending Naruto over the edge with a loud yell. Cum splashed onto both of their stomachs as the blonde trembled and shook. His walls danced around Sasuke's cock, making him come not two thrusts afterwards.

Panting, they both collapsed onto the floor, sweat dripping off of them. It was silent for about two minutes, then…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's ear. His face was red with anger and exertion. "YOU HAD TO HAVE PLANNED THAT!"

"Naruto." Sasuke said, pulling out.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SHOVE A POPSICLE UP MY ASS! A _COCK_ SHAPED ONE AT THAT!" Naruto continued to rant, body shaking in rage.

"Naruto." Sasuke said louder, finally getting his boyfriend's attention.

"WHAT!" the blonde screamed.

"Chill out." The Uchiha said, shoving the nearly melted popsicle up the blonde's anus.

Oh yes, he was milking this for all it was worth.

Phantomworks: okay! Tell me if you liked it!

**Alice; or thought it was hilarious!**

Phantomworks; please review!


	16. Time is a Variable

Phantomworks: sorry about not updating for awhile.

**Alice; she was a bit busy.**

Phantomworks: I plan on posting two other stories, one on Naruto's Birthday and one on Halloween.

**Alice: hmm… wonder what that's going to be about.**

Phantomworks: I wonder. I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Time is a Variable

"Sasuke! Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" a blonde, orange-jumpsuit-wearing ninja screamed as he raced through the streets of Konoha. Just last week, he had been paired with the love of his life, Sakura Haruno and the teme of all temes, Sasuke Uchiha, to create team seven. Ever since Day 1, he and the teme had an (un)official rivalry that he couldn't ever seem to get a one-up on.

Until now.

"Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto Uzumaki shouted as he nearly collided with the Uchiha.

"Watch it, Dobe! You almost sent us both to the ground, you clumsy knucklehead!" the raven snapped harshly, dodging the obvious left hook thrown his way.

"Shut it, Teme! You weren't watching where you were going either and we both know it!" Naruto shouted.

"Tch, whatever. Why were you yelling for me anyway?" Sasuke bit, shoving his hands into his pockets.

The spastic teen paused, blinking cutely as he tried to remember exactly why he had been looking for the teme anyway. Suddenly, it dawned on him. "Oh yeah! I just realized something that-!"

A sudden burst of air and smoke made the two flinch and fall into a defensive position, wary of the obvious jutsu. As the smoke cleared, the subject of the jutsu became quite clear.

Well, make that _two_ subjects.

"What the H***?!" a brash, older blonde shouted, wheeling around to try and figure out where he was. He too wore an orange jumpsuit, but instead of being lined in blue, this one was lined in black, making it a lot easier to look at without burning one's eyes sockets. This blonde had a good foot above the other, smaller one and even above the slightly taller Uchiha.

Yet his face was _so _familiar…

"Hmm, so that witch was right." The other person said. He was calmer than the other by miles over miles. Running a hand through his dark locks, the second person rested his other hand on the hilt of his sword, his white robe/vest thingy opening up delightfully for all the fan girls and other vicious creatures to eye like candy and dream about for months afterwards.

He too seemed _very_ familiar.

The two pre-teens stared at them with looks of utter confusion and caution (at least on Sasuke's side).

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded of the two adults, relaxing from his guarded state. Sasuke slightly demanded the same, but didn't relax from his defensive position. Instead, he grew tenser. This dark haired man looked so similar to him, but he only knew one other person that looked anything like him.

If this was Itachi, he was going to suffer a long, painful death for what he did to the clan.

"Hmm?" the older blonde turned around to stare at the shorter blonde. Two pairs of blue eyes widened and two tan fingers jabbed themselves into the other's face. At the exact same time, they exclaimed, "YOU'RE ME?! WHAT? NO! I'M ME! NO, YOU'RE YOU! AGH!"

"…What?" Sasuke muttered, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Now that he was looking, the blonde really _did_ look like the Dobe. Same bright hair, same deep blue eyes, he even had the three whisker scars. That could only mean that he was Naruto from the future.

But wait, if this older blonde was Naruto, then did that mean that this Itachi look-alike was…?

"You're me?" Sasuke questioned, unsure. He didn't want to make the wrong assumption and it be really Itachi, but the more he looked, the more differences he could see. The first being that this older Uchiha (obvious by the dark hair and eyes with contrastingly pale skin) had no wrinkles under his eyes from sleepless nights training or the Mangekyou Sharingan.

When the older Uchiha nodded, Sasuke slowly relaxed his defenses, only to jump backwards, barely dodging an attack from his older counterpart. Skidding backwards on the ground, he demanded, "What was that for?!"

"Never drop your guard." Older Sasuke said, sheathing his sword. "Thought you'd like to learn that now rather than later when your life is _actually_ in danger."

"Tch. Knew I'd end up like that somehow." Sasuke muttered. "I blame Kakashi."

"Wow! You look so real!" both Narutos said as they pinched the other's cheeks and pulled. Immediately, they let go and yelped, "Ow!"

"Naruto, knock it off." Both Sasukes said. That made them pause and look at each other, glaring slightly.

"Teme!" the Narutos shouted, turning on the Uchihas.

Older Naruto paused, staring at Sasuke.

"Oh brother." Sasuke said, right before he was tackled to the ground by a blonde blur. Both of the younger version just stared at the blonde seemed to practically molest the Uchiha.

"Sasuke! I finally caught you! Now you have to go back to Konoha with me and-!"

"Idiot! We're already _in_ Konoha!" Sasuke smacked him upside the head and pushed him off. "But in a different one. One that I _can't_ be dragged back to."

"What?" Naruto asked, sitting back on his knees as Sasuke stood and dusted himself off.

"Look around. Doesn't it seem different from normal?" Sasuke said, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. Cerulean eyes followed in its direction and locked onto the shops that had upgraded or closed or even been blown to smithereens in some of the bigger ninja battles that had occurred since his childhood.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Older Naruto exclaimed.

"I haven't been here for four or more years and I could tell you that." Older Sasuke said.

"Not normal?" Little Naruto asked.

"Four years?" Little Sasuke echoed, a look of concern on his face. He knew that he would do anything if it meant that he would be strong enough to take down Itachi, but to leave Konoha for four years?

What did he gain in return?

"So wait, we actually… we went to the _past_?!" Older Naruto shrieked.

"Remarkably yes." Older Sasuke said. "I guess I should've believed the witch that it worked, but it got me what I wanted in the end."

"What? What witch? What worked?! What's going on?!" the blonde shouted, scrambling to his feet.

"In my travels, I met a witch that claimed that she could make anything happen by writing it down in a book, even things that should be impossible. Obviously, I didn't believe her and asked for something impossible. Going back in time." The older Uchiha explained. "It worked… at a price."

"What price?" the older Uzumaki asked, fearing that the Uchiha's soul would be taken or something akin to that. Why did something like that always seem to happen right when he finally caught the raven?!

"I had to bring someone along. More specifically, you." Dark eyes watched the blonde's reaction.

"… Why?" Naruto asked. "Why me?"

"H*** if I know." Sasuke said. "I know why _I_ came back though, so it must be to change something in the past."

"Change? What could you want to change?" the older blonde asked, wrinkling up his nose.

"The more important question is…" Sasuke smirked at the blonde, "What would _you_ want to change?"

Silence reigned for several seconds before the blonde's eyes widened and he turned on his younger self, words gushing forth a mile a minute. His smaller form looked confused and almost outright terrified, but also intent and almost like he wished that he had a notebook and pen.

His older self must have thought the same because in mere seconds, the two were racing off to their apartment, supposedly to get a notebook and pen to keep several embarrassing events from happening.

"Good. Now that _they_ are out of the way." Older Sasuke turned to his younger self. "You."

"Me?" Little Sasuke questioned, tensing.

"Yes, you." Sasuke said. "Or rather, the part of you and me that I don't like."

"What?"

"To start off, I came back to fix my past so that I won't be as screwed up in the future as I am." Sasuke said.

"You don't seem-!"

"I kill my own friends and find fire to be endless entertainment." Sasuke said bluntly.

"…. Oh." His younger self said, a look of pure shock and horror on his face.

"Yes. Now. First and foremost, when the ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Sound come by to offer you the power to kill Itachi…" Sasuke saw the look of bloodlust and greed in his younger self's eyes, "When they come, don't and I repeat, _don't_ go with them."

"What? Why?! If I become strong enough to kill Itachi-!"

"You think power is worth being molested and sexually harassed for two and a half years?" Sasuke arched one eyebrow as the other fell back into state of shock and horror, this time mixed with a little disgust.

"Ew! What?!"

"Yeah, Orochimaru taught me lots of forbidden jutsus, but he was the one that dressed me like this." Sasuke gestured to his own garb that looked strangely like an overgrown Shota costume. That or a prostitute. "Worst years of my life. Although, I will teach you a few of the jutsus while I'm here, but only after I'm done with this."

"Okay…" Little Sasuke agreed, liking the fact that he could learn the jutsus without having to go with a pedo for however many years.

"Secondly, Itachi." Sasuke said. "I know you hate him and want to kill him and rip out his guts…"

"Yes! Please tell me we do!" Little Sasuke begged.

"We do, but there's something else." Sasuke said, "Apparently, he was ordered to do that by the elders of Konoha. He didn't just wake up and think 'oh, I'll go kill my family'. No. The elders told him to."

"The elders?" Little Sasuke asked.

"The old woman and the old man. The Hokage too, I guess, but he dies soon anyway, so don't worry about him." Sasuke said.

"Wait, the third Hokage dies?!"

"With how old he is? How could he not?"

"How? How does he die?"

"Mmm… I don't feel like telling you. I'm sure you'll figure it out on your own." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"So let me get this straight. I _don't_ want to go with the Sound Ninja, whatever they are, to get more powerful because Itachi _isn't_ evil?!" Young Sasuke demanded.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Sasuke said. "Okay, two things left. Thirdly, to get at the elders, you want to be a good little ninja and stay in Konoha. Get everyone to trust you and become the Anbu Captain."

"Why not Hokage?" Sasuke asked.

"Because then the Dobe will whine and carry on. Just let him have the title and you'll be a lot happier." Sasuke said, letting out a long sigh. "Besides, if the Hokage kills them, then he gets overthrown. The Anbu Captain is the best assassin and no murder can be drawn back to him. Trust me; it's a much better deal."

"O~kay?" Sasuke said, uncertainty lacing his tone. "And what's the last thing?"

"Oh, the last thing is that you're gay." Sasuke said simply.

"…" Little Sasuke blinked, "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. Can you repeat that?"

"I don't like repeating myself." Sasuke growled. However, when his younger self continued to stare at him in confusion, he sighed loudly and repeated his words. "You are gay. As in you like boys and their little boy parts."

"That… that can't be right!" Little Uchiha said, his eyes bugging out, "I can't like guys! I have to restore the Uchiha clan! I can't do that if I'm gay!"

"Sure you can. Two words: surrogate mothers." Sasuke said before adding after a pause, "Or M-Preg, whichever."

"What?" Little Sasuke asked, not understanding the acronym.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it out when the time comes." Sasuke said.

"I don't want to!" the younger protested, "I'm not gay! I can't be! What would father say?"

"Nothing. The b****** is dead." Sasuke said bluntly. His younger self flinched at the harsh but true statement.

"W-well then… what would Itachi-?"

"Nothing, he's gay too." Sasuke thought for a moment, "On that note, he'd probably agree with you."

"Itachi is gay?!"

"Yes. If you can't tell by his painted nails, long hair and liking to wear robes in women's sizes instead of men's." Sasuke stated. "Oh and he dates his Akatsuki partner for a while before moving onto a blonde named Deidara. Looks a lot Naruto; acts like him too. I swear they are related."

"So Itachi is gay, Dad doesn't care…" the small Uchiha looked traumatized beyond belief.

"And you're gay. Don't forget that." Sasuke said.

"I don't believe you! I can't possibly be gay! I don't have feelings for any of the guys I know!"

"But what about the girls?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about girls?" Sasuke asked. The little Uchiha thought about all the stalkers and fan girls that followed him everywhere and basically attacked him on a daily basis.

He shuddered.

"See?" Sasuke gloated.

"But that doesn't mean I like guys! It just means I don't like girls!" Little Sasuke defended.

"There is one easy way to fix this." Sasuke said. "You know about sex, right?"

"? Yeah, I stole Kakashi's book once." Little Sasuke said. At a look from his older self, he looked away and mumbled, "Okay, maybe _more_ than once."

"So you know the basics."

"Yeah, but what does it matter?" the younger inquired.

"You'll see." Sasuke said, smirking as he looked in the direction that the two blondes had disappeared. "In three… two… one…"

"SASUKE!" two obnoxiously loud voices yelled as identical orange blurs landed on the scene.

"Sasuke! I told Younger Me all about your future plans of running away and joining Oro-!"

"I told myself not to." Sasuke interrupted.

Both blondes stared at him. "Huh?"

"I told him not to. Worst years of my life, living with that pedo of an ex-ninja. He agreed with the condition that I teach him some of the jutsus I learned." Sasuke said.

"… So I just wasted half an hour of my life warning myself about something that now won't happen?" Naruto asked, sullenly.

"Pretty much." Sasuke said.

"Aw man!" the Little Naruto wailed, "And I came up with the perfect plan to get you back too!"

"What?" all three asked.

"Sexy no Jutsu! It's guaranteed to get any boy to follow my commands!" Little Naruto declared as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Little Sasuke asked, stunned.

"Why didn't _I_ think of that?!" Big Naruto dug his fingers into his hair, beating himself up over the lost chances that could've brought his teammate/rival/friend home so many years ago… in the future…

Man this time-travel stuff really messed with your mind.

"Sexy no Jutsu, eh?" Sasuke hummed quietly. "I seem to have forgotten what that looks like, would you mind showing us?"

"H*** yeah!" Little Naruto shouted as he performed the appropriate hand signs.

"Now," Sasuke whispered in his past self's ear, "Use the Sharingan when he transforms."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay?" dark eyes bled crimson as he focused on the blonde as the jutsu took affect with a loud 'poof'. Red eyes widened considerably as all Little Sasuke could do was stare.

"See what I mean now?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"I… I think so…"

"Think so?"

"Okay, you were right! Just shut up!" Little Sasuke ordered as he just stared at Little Naruto –er, Naru_ko_.

"See? This would've totally brought you back!" Naruko said in her higher pitched voice, putting her hands on her hips and pouting. She shifted her weight to the one leg and made a low moan/whine, "But now I won't get to! Meanie Sasuke-teme!"

Little Sasuke knew by the voice alone that the person in front of him was definitely a girl, but that was not what he was seeing. His special eyes could see through the jutsus to the true state of beings and matters. So while everyone else was seeing a naked woman standing in the middle of the street, he was seeing…

Man, aren't Sharingan awesome?

"Hey, Sasuke, why did you ask to see the Sexy no Jutsu?" Naruto asked, "Don't you have like photographic memory or something?"

"It wasn't for me, but for my past self." Sasuke said.

"Why?"

"To show other uses of the Sharingan."

"Which is…?"

"To see _past_ the jutsu to the true state of an object or person."

"Meaning…?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a sideways look that caused confusion to crawl up the blonde's face before realization dawned on him.

"LITTLE ME! STOP THE JUTSU!" Naruto screamed as his face blushed bright red.

"Huh? Why?" the genin asked even as he transformed back to his original state.

"Oh no." Naruto groaned.

"Oh yes." Both Sasukes said.

"Huh?" Little Naruto looked down before screaming and covering himself. "DARN IT! EVERYTIME!"

The blonde quickly looked around for anyone else on the street before quickly saying, "I'm just gonna run home and grab some clothes now. See ya later, Future Me!"

With that, he dashed off, using his super awesome ninja teleportation to get back to his apartment without being seen.

Sasuke looked down to his younger self. "You know what to do."

Little Sasuke nodded before giving chase.

"Why did you do that to me?!" Naruto demanded once their past selves were gone.

"Kicks and giggles." Sasuke said simply, "Among other fun things."

"I'll be scarred for life!"

"All in the name of fun."

"… You're really getting enjoyment out of this, aren't you?"

"You know it." Sasuke smirked. "Anyway, when we got here, your little self was saying something about putting me to shame. What was that about?"

"Oh yeah! I got interrupted the first time too!" Naruto said, face brightening instantly. "I had finally found something that would make you lose that big-headed attitude of yours and make you wish you were someone else!"

"And that is?"

"That the Uchiha symbol looks like a small penis with big balls." Naruto grinned that shit-eating grin as the Uchiha's eyes narrowed.

Sasuke almost growled and lunged at the blonde before he caught himself. Instead, he smirked, "Is that a challenge?"

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"Is that a challenge?" Sasuke repeated in a very _different_ tone. "I bet mine is bigger than yours."

"Nuh-! Nuh-uh!" Naruto protested.

"Prove it." Sasuke said, leaning in very seductively, a fact that was missed by our naïve blonde. "My house should be empty right now. We'll go there and… compare sizes."

"W-why would I do something like that?!" Naruto demanded.

"Oh? I thought you _wanted_ to be bigger, to beat me at something?" Sasuke taunted. His strategy of getting the blonde angry and competitive enough to fall into his trap was working marvels!

Just like always.

"Fine! The bet is on!" Naruto said loudly. "Come on, Teme! I don't have all day! I have no idea when we go back to the future and to different parts of the country, so we have to settle this now!"

"Hn. Whatever you say, Dobe." Sasuke said as he allowed the blonde to drag him towards the Uchiha compound. He smirked devilishly, "Whatever you say."

Phantomworks: so how was that?

**Alice; no lemon?**

Phantomworks; the next two will have them. I just wanted something kind of funny.

**Alice; then it passes… for now.**

Phantomworks: great! And I put up the poll for the next story I should work on! Make sure to vote whenever you have time! Anyway, please review!


	17. Kink 2

Phantomworks: okay, this is for Naruto's B-day!

**Alice; a little somethin'-somethin' for our favorite little blonde.**

Phantomworks; I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic. Warning: lots of sexual inuendos and other stuff. Like putting on a show. DEFINITELY 18+.

Kinks 2

The day following my full day of kink, Naruto and I had done it several times during the day and night rolling into the next. We had also gotten through his paperwork that had built up in our absence. That had taken only a day and now we were enjoying a wonderful breakfast prepared by my lovely husband.

"So Naruto, have you figured out what you want to do for your kink yet?" I asked, wanting to get to his and experience more pleasure. I am way past addiction. Why do you think I married him in the first place? I couldn't live without him.

"Mmm…" he hummed. The sound sent delicious tingles down my spine and I felt the need to force him to make more started to take over me. But I withheld. It seemed like he had reached a decision. "I think I have, but I don't know if I can do it today. We may have to take off another three days or so."

"I'm fine with that." I agreed eagerly. "So what is this kink of yours?"

"Mmmm, not telling." He gave me a foxy grin.

"What? Why not?" I asked, not liking the look he gave me.

"Because I want it to be a surprise." He said, slyly throwing my words back at me. "I'll make it the most pleasurable experience for you as possible."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" I muttered as I suddenly lost my appetite.

"Don't worry about it, teme." He said with a pout, "I promise I won't top if that's what you're worried about."

Guilt surged through me alongside relief. I hadn't exactly given him an option when I had my kink and I had promised to myself that he could top if he wanted. Sighing, I did what was right, even though I didn't like it. I acquiesced. "No, you can top. Just… warn me before you do?"

"Aw, that's so sweet." He cooed. "I might just take you up on that offer."

I shivered.

"But not now."

Darn tease!

"Right now, I need to send the council a letter stating that my husband is sick and I won't be able to make it in." he gave me a cheeky grin. "I took the fall last time, now it's your turn."

"As long as you nurse me back to health." I gave him a cocky grin. I was rewarded with a bright blush and my own leer before my blonde stood and walked to the other room.

"I'll just be a minute."

"Take your time." I said as I took another bite of my food. It was cold be now and didn't taste nearly as good as it had before. Finishing up, I took both of our plates to the sink to clean them before putting them away. Raking a washcloth over the white ceramic, I was too focused to notice a figure coming up behind me.

_Clang!_

Something slammed into the back of my head, causing my ears to ring and my eyes to see stars. Panic rising, I tried to turn to face my attacker, but my feet stumbled and I fell against the ground. I struggled to get up, but the thing slammed into my head again and I went down. Just before my vision faded to black, I looked up at my attacked to see…

Me?

o

"Hn…" I grunted as I woke up. Blinking open my eyes, I moved to rub my hand against the back of my head that hurt like h***, but found that I couldn't. I furrowed my eyebrows as I took note of my surroundings and was drawn into panic at my findings.

My hands were tied by the wrist to the head board of the bed in my and my dobe's room. My feet were tied separately to the foot posts and my shirt was missing. Luckily, I still had my pants, but my mouth was gagged, keeping me from calling out for help.

Whoever did this was going to pay once I got out of here!

"Sasuke!" my blonde called.

_Naruto!_ My eyes shot to the door as movement to my left caught my attention. Someone… someone was hiding in the closet; the door left half-open. Sharp eyes gleamed at me from the dark space and I wanted to shout at Naruto to stay away, to not come in.

But it was too late.

"Sasuke?" he called, this time closer. The door to our room opened and he walked in, peering around as he did so.

"Mmmph! Mmph-ph-mmm!" I tried to warn him, I really did, but when his eyes looked in my direction…

They passed right over me.

"I guess he went out." He said, pouting, "But _he's _supposed to be the sick person this time!"

What?

Did he… can he not see me?! Or hear me?!

"And I wanted to start my kink! I was ready for it and everything!" he looked sad. I wanted to make him feel better, to ease his sadness, but I was in no position to. Which reminds me…

_Someone's still in the house!_

I had to get his attention some way, but how could I…?

I almost smacked myself.

_The Escape Jutsu!_

Twisting my hands to form the hand signs, I summoned the chakra necessary for escape and felt it do…

Nothing.

Not. A. Thing.

_What's going on?! Why didn't it work?!_ I thought frantically. Opening my senses, I found that the bindings on my hands and legs weren't normal. They were chakra suppressants. And they were doing a helluva job at it!

But how was I supposed to warn Naruto like this!?

That's when I sensed something else.

A strong amount of chakra, twisting, creating, erasing…

A genjutsu. Naruto was under a genjutsu.

That's why he couldn't see me tied to the bed or hear my muffled warnings. The genjutsu just showed him an empty room, no threat at all.

And the one responsible was hiding in the closet.

"What do I do now?" Naruto asked, sitting on the end of the bed, right between my legs and his back to me. "I was looking forward to it but now I have to wait."

He was silent for a while before he perked up, "Or do I?"

Oh no, he couldn't be doing what I think he is, right?

Walking over to where I keep the sex toys, he opened the very same drawer and dug around a bit. I swallowed thickly when he let out a victorious cry and withdrew an object. A vibrator. He was going to…

I felt myself grow harder as he settled in an arm chair facing the foot of the bed. I wondered why he did that. To him, the bed was open and empty and a lot easier to clean up from, so why did…?

"Mmm…" I felt my stomach tighten when my dobe let out a low moan. During my lapse in attention, he had loosened his bathrobe so that he could slide a hand over his chest and tease pert nipples. His cheeks darkened a bit as he did so and his other hand wandered under his robe to touch himself intimately. His breaths came out in sharp pants, hitching when his fingers came in contact with hot flesh.

And suddenly, I was all too aware of the other presence that was hiding in the closet. He, too, was enjoying this scene that was for my eyes only. My muscles tensed when the door shifted, then gasped at the person who slinked out.

It was… me?

Some stranger had used a transformation jutsu to change himself into me and Naruto was completely unaware of him.

At least, for now.

With his eyes closed, my blonde didn't notice the other me stalking closer to me. The clone gave me a cocky smirk as he neared my husband and I growled lowly in my throat. If he so much as _touched_ my dobe, I'm going to kill him.

On second thought, he deserves to die for just seeing this.

"Sasuke…" my dobe moaned as he touched himself beneath his robe. His legs were splayed wide, allowing me and the clone the perfect view of his aching cock and hungry hole. As one hand played with his hard length, the other wandered over the side dresser where he had placed the vibrator.

Suddenly, a hand stopped him.

"Wha-?" his eyes shot open and mine narrowed in anger. "Sasuke?"

"Naruto." The clone purred, "If this is your way of getting my attention, I think you should do it more often."

"Aahnn… Suke…" my dobe moaned as he wound one hand into the imposter's hair and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Their tongues twisted together in mid air before their lips sealed together. The imposter fought ruthlessly with my dobe for dominance, winning quite easily if the moan my dobe let out was any indication.

Huh… so that's what we look like when we kiss.

Soon, they parted with a small pop, a string of saliva dripping onto my dobe's mouth provocatively. Next, the imposter trailed kisses down my blonde's jaw and neck, making my blonde groan in pleasure.

"Y'know…nnn… Sasuke…" my blonde moaned as his hand trailed down to his lap.

"Hn?" the imposter grunted, too intent on his work to pay attention.

Oh, he is so dead.

"…doesn't like it when other people touch me." my dobe's voice dipped dangerously low as a kunai was placed on the imposter's jugular.

_Go Naruto!_ I mentally cheered.

"Even if it is…" a loud poof sent a shock wave through-out the room and a smoke obscured my vision for the few minutes it took to dissipate. When it cleared, I was shocked to find another Naruto dressed in the same robe as my husband and his face beat red.

"Myself." My dobe finished as he put the kunai down and drew his clone into another kiss. He overpowered him quickly, making the clone moan in delight and submit quickly. The sight made my cock harden and I desperately wanted to join.

"Isn't that right, Sasuke?" the question left me stunned. Two blondes were looking at me now, both with devilish grins. The original grabbed his clone's wrist and dragged him onto his lap, turning him to face me.

"I think he needs to be punished, don't you, Sasuke?" he asked, sliding a hand into the clone's robe and ever-so-slowly sliding it down. Further and further down until the clone gasped when his straining erection was grasped roughly. My eyes widened as my blonde toyed with the clone cruelly, making the man squirm in his lap. Obviously, this affected my dobe as well since the squirming rubbed against his own hard cock.

"Sasuke? Do you think there's _any_ way he can make it up to you?" Naruto asked in a sultry voice as his hand stilled, much to the clone's frustration. I knew a few ways that he could make it up and I would be happy to allow it. The first would be unbuttoning my cock and releasing the restrictions on it that my pants made. The next would be untying my hands and legs so that I could move on to step three. The third would be grabbing his slender hips, throwing him on the bed and thrusting into-!

"I know!" Naruto said abruptly, interrupting my thoughts. He whispered something in the clone's ear to which the clone blushed heavily. The clone shook his head harshly, but froze when Naruto ran his fingers down further, toying with his hole. Crying out, the clone writhed against him, but my blonde had already retreated, "Now, don't you want to show Sasuke how _sorry_ you are?"

The clone whimpered, but nodded his head.

"Good. Now, while you do that, I have something to take care of down stairs. I'll be right back up." So saying, Naruto placed the clone on his feet, stood and walked out, closing the door behind him. Once he left, I turned my attention to the clone who was nervously shifting from one foot to the other and back.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke-sama. I'm sorry for kidnapping you, tying you up, gagging you..."

_So you're the culprit!_ I thought angrily. Oh, he was so going to pay for this. Just wait until he untied me!

"And for touching myself." At this he blushed and lowered his head. Shuffling forward, his hands brushed the side table before he crawled up onto the foot of the bed. When he showed me his lust-filled eyes, I saw a mischievous smile dance across his lips. "I hope you'll forgive me."

_That… doesn't sound good._ I thought as he crawled on all fours until he sat right between my legs. Yet instead of going further up like I had predicted, he let his hands wander over his body, tugging the robe down a bit as he positioned his legs so that I could see his winking hole inviting me to play.

"Mmnn… I am for Master's pleasure." The clone said, licking his fingers thoroughly, "Master and Master alone. Isn't that right, Master?"

The absolute submissive nature made my cock ache to thrust into his warm, willing body. As if reading my mind, his wet fingers trailed down his chest, around his cock and slipping in-between his balls before dropping lower. He let out a moan as he circled his entrance twice before slowly pushing one finger in.

Groaning in unison, I watched him as he pumped the fingers in a few times before leaning back to give me a better view. My stomach tightened as he slowly teased in a second and repeated the process, tightening his muscles on purpose before relaxing and scissoring his hole, trying to get the muscles to relax further. My body felt hot as I continued to watch him prepare himself, unable to do anything on my own.

Why didn't he untie me first?!

Working a third digit in, he cried out as he suddenly shoved his fingers in deep, striking his prostate and arching his back in pleasure. Sweat started to drip down my forehead as I watched with rapt attention as he got into it. His hand was moving fast now, thrusting his fingers in and out as he wrapped his other hand around his cock and pumped in time with his thrusts.

Wasn't this supposed to be an apology to _me?_

Also letting out an unmanly whimper, I grit my teeth as his rhythm got sloppy, a sure sign that he was going to cum soon. As his cries grew to a louder degree, his body spasmed, his hole twitched chaotically around his fingers and his actions stilled.

But he didn't cum.

Panting harshly, he blinked his eyes before slowly withdrawing his fingers and taking a moment to catch his breath. When he moved his hands, I could see a cock ring wrapped tightly around the base of his cock.

_When did that get there?_ I wondered. After a few minutes in which he didn't do anything, I gave a disappointed whine. _Is that all he's going to do?_

"Master, are you not pleased?" he asked, his head tilting to the side.

_No, I want to cum and I want you to cum. In fact, I want to make you cum while you make me cum. So untie me and get your sexy a** over here!_ I inwardly yelled, a scowl appearing on my face.

"If Master is not pleased, then I must do more, yes?" he asked. Then he grew worried, "Oh but I told myself not to touch Master…"

_NARUTO! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU __**WILL**__ BE PUNISHED!_ I screamed as the clone looked worriedly at the door.

"I… I'm not supposed to start the next part until he gets back… but…" the clone gave another anxious look at the door before looking back at me, "he's taking so long… I don't think he'll mind if I go ahead and start… will he?"

Vigorously, I shook my head no. Anything to get him to keep going. The ache between my legs was beginning to get painful and my body was way too hot. My hands trembled with the strain it took not to rip through my bindings and f*** the clone into next week. Mainly because I wouldn't be able to rip through them without causing myself a lot of pain.

"Well, you know what they say, Master is always right." The clone said, sitting back like he had before. "You every wish is my command."

_I like the sound of that_. I thought. Then my eyes grew wide when he pulled something out from behind him.

The dark blue vibrator.

I thought it was left on the side table?

Looking over, I saw that the one over there was gone, so he must have picked it up on his way over here. A pink tongue darted out to lick his lips, catching my attention. Then he slowly brought the dark blue vibrator up to his lips, kissing it before letting his tongue peek out to taste it.

All while keeping his eyes trained on my body.

My heart-rate sped up at the tentative lick before it gradually evolved into long, measured licks as he lathered the dry vibrator with his spit. I knew exactly what he was getting it ready for, but that didn't mean it didn't affect me. As I watched his teasing tongue run along the thick hard plastic, I couldn't help but imagine the same taunting muscles running along my hardened length.

Just the thought almost made me cum.

Something flashed in his eyes when we locked heated stares and before I could comprehend it, he had the vibrator pressed to his lips and slowly sliding down his throat. Groaning, I wished for my hands to be free if only to relieve the tension in my pants as he continued to slide the thick plastic down his throat, deep-throating it as if it was my own cock. He moaned around it as three fingers slid into his entrance again and he sucked on the vibrator, thoroughly wetting it before removing it from his mouth.

"Master knows what happens next." The clone said. "Only Master can watch me like this. I hope Master is pleased."

I whimpered, actually _whimpered_, at his words as he gracefully brought the vibrator down to his hole and slowly wedged the tip in. His muscles tensed before parting around it, accepting it into their heat. Just as the tip slid in, he gave me a mischievous look before shoving it in violently, striking his prostate on the first hit.

His loud moans assaulted my ears and the images of his actions imprinted themselves on my brain. As entranced as I was, there was still a part of my mind that wondered quietly, _where did Naruto go?_

o

Naruto whistled a happy tune as he plopped the last ball of cookie dough onto the cookie sheet and slid the pan into the oven. Setting the timer for ten minutes, he figured that he'd have enough time to play with his two playmates upstairs before he'd have to come down and get them out of the oven. Then he'd feed his husband the delicious sweets.

If Sasuke had made him eat fruit, then he was making Sasuke eat cookies!

So decided, he was about to go upstairs to see how his plan was coming along when the door bell rang. Stopping, he looked to the front door before hurrying over. Pausing just inside the door, he fixed his robes so that it looked like he had just gotten out of bed instead of torturing his husband.

"Hello?" he answered brightly as he opened the door.

"Naruto!" Kiba greeted before falling silent, "Why are you not dressed? Are you still sick?"

"Oh no, not me, but Sasuke is. He got sick helping me so I decided to return the favor." Naruto lied easily.

"…By getting sick?"

"No, by helping him."

"Oh… so I guess that means no Ichiraku's today." Kiba said.

"I'm sorry. Normally I would, but I don't want to leave Sasuke alone. He's not as sturdy as I am." Naruto said with mock apology. "Maybe another time, okay?"

"You bet! Call me whenever you want!" Kiba smiled wolfishly before he walked back down the path, waving slightly as he left.

"…Man. Sasuke better pay me back for this." Naruto said grudgingly as he closed the door. Passing his timer, he saw that he had about seven minutes left. Not as much as he had planned, but maybe that was a good thing.

After all, his kink was teasing.

And so far, he was doing quite a good job at it.

With this thought in mind, he made his way up the stairs at a leisurely pace and quietly opened his bedroom door.

o

"Mmmm…" I moaned weakly as the vibrator was thrust vigorously into that slutty hole. The clone moaned loudly as he arched his back against the bed.

"D-does this… please M-Master?" he asked, breathless. Nodding my head, I tried to ignore the ache still very prevalent between my legs in order to commit every minute of this to memory. He let out a pleased moan, "I'm glad… Master is… happy with… me… but… I think… I can do… b-better!"

_How can it get any better than this!?_ I wondered.

"Does Master… kn-know how f-flexible I am?" he gasped suddenly as he spread his legs wider. "Does Master… w-want me to sh-show him?"

Curious, I nodded, panting harshly for reasons I know not. It's not like I was doing much, tied to the bed as I was.

"Mmm… If Master wishes… Master receives." He gave me a dazed smile as his legs widened and he let go of the vibrator. Grasping one foot, he put it behind his head, looping his arm back under it as he lifted the other into the same position. The new pose gave him little support so he ended up lying on his back, but it showed off all of his precious jewels and treasure troves in a way I had never seen before.

Once he was secure in his position, he grasped the vibrator again and pulled it out a bit before jamming it back in, massaging his sweet spot. Just as he was about to start thrusting again, the door opened and we both froze.

Naruto stood in the doorway, shock written on his features.

Then came anger.

"I thought I told you to wait for me!" he yelled as he stalked over to the clone. Hurriedly, the clone tried to untwist from his position and escape, but failed as Naruto grabbed his wrist and yanked him closer. "We had a plan. You didn't follow it. You need to be punished."

The clone's blue eyes widened as he shivered and was thrown back onto the bed. From my position, I could see everything that Naruto did to him. First, he tied the clones together, then to the furthest bed post to keep them out of the way. Once he was done with that, he shoved the clone's legs apart in order to get an up close look at the vibrator that was still lodged within the clone and the cock ring still firmly in place.

"Since you were so eager to play with the vibrator, I'll let you enjoy it to its fullest extent." He said sadistically, sending shivers up my spine. Man, Naruto's hot when he's mad. With one hand, he pushed the clone's left leg up, unconsciously giving me a full view of his actions as he pulled the vibrator out only to slam it in far deeper than the clone had been willing to.

The clone cried out at the roughness, squirming to get away, but Naruto held him still.

"You wanted this, you'll get it." Naruto hissed as he flicked the ON switch sharply to the right, setting the vibrator onto full power. When the clone let out an ear-piercing screech, he took the moment to drop the clone's leg before tying the two limbs together at the thigh, trapping the vibrator in its current position. "That will teach you to disobey me."

Oh yeah, a mad Naruto is definitely a HOT Naruto.

He gave the clone a glare for good measure (which was totally ignored by the clone screaming in pleasure) before turning to me.

"Sasuke-dear, you didn't encourage him to go ahead without me, did you?" he asked with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Eyes widening, I rigorously shook my head no. I didn't want any part of the 'punishment' that he was instilling on his clone.

If that's what he did to himself, I pale at the thought of what he might do to me.

"So quick to say no…" he purred as he crawled up onto the bed. Crawling up my body, he gave me a curious look, "Are you sure? Because…"

With a quick snap, he undid my pants and freed my throbbing cock. "Your body says otherwise."

Giving him a slightly fearful look, I shook my head again.

"You still say you didn't encourage him?" he tilted his head. "Well, I guess I can believe that…"

I sighed in relief before jerking when he sat on my lap, his semi-hard cock rubbing against mine.

"But you still enjoyed it." he said, tracing a finger up my length. Moaning, I felt my face heat up as I tried to break free of my bindings. Why wouldn't they be like normal ropes and _break_ already!?

"Since you enjoyed it, I'll have to think of a good punishment for you." He said, looking up with a finger to his chin as if in thought. He unconsciously rolled his hips, creating a nice friction between our skins, "now, what's a good way to punish you? I've already tied you up so that's not a good choice. You would get mad at me if I tried to hurt you, not that I want to anyway. Hmm… so _hard_."

His eyebrows furrowed as he thought harder, seemingly unaffected by his own movements that had sped up a bit, slowly driving me crazy!

_Just a little more_, I thought, my stomach clenching.

Then he stopped.

"I know exactly how to punish you." He looked down with a dark, lust filled stare. Leaning forward, he placed his hands on my chest and tilted his head as he drew closer to my gagged lips.

Then something in the house '_dinged'_.

"COOKIES!" he shouted with joy as he leapt off the bed and raced out the door, leaving me stranded with a tortured clone.

He left me!

The noises the clone was making at any other would have been music to my ears, but right now it was all I could do to control my body and not spill my load before he got back. The clone squirmed and trembled, trying to shake off the pleasure that he was being forced to feel. From where I was, I could see the vibrator in his entrance, moving rapidly in his hot, tight, moist-

No! If I had to put up with all of this, I was _going_ to cum in Naruto's a** whether he was prepared for it or not!

Until he got back, I'll just have to endure.

o

Down stairs, Naruto pulled the tray of cookies from the oven with a pair of oven mitts on his hands. Setting the tray on the cold stove, he put the oven mitts away before digging in another drawer for something he had secretly bought while Sasuke had been taking a nap the other day.

The object in his hand was a thick dark green dildo, much thicker than the one in the clone upstairs, but vibrated on a lower level, allowing the user to be able to think while using it. And he would need to keep his wits about him when he went back upstairs.

Pulling up a chair from the table, he stuck three fingers in his mouth to properly wet them. Once sufficiently doused, he slowly worked them into his hole one at a time, preparing himself for the dildo that was soon to follow.

Deeming himself ready, he pressed the rounded tip to his entrance, teasing the ring of muscles open to get it in. Once the guards were breached, he evenly slid the thick cock-shaped plastic into his hungry body. He moaned as he felt the smooth plastic tug on his inner walls. Putting it in dry felt so much different than lubing it up like he normally did.

He kept pushing until just the very tip of the handle was left, then stood up to get used to walking with it in. Unsteady at first, he soon found the best pace to appear as if he _didn't_ have a stick shoved up his butt. Hopefully, he'd be able to maintain it without Sasuke knowing until the blonde revealed it.

With such thoughts in mind, he put the a few cookies on a plate and started to walk up the stairs.

"Oops!" he paused to set the cookies down, "I almost forgot!"

Reaching for the hem of his robe, he folded it up until the robe barely covered his cock and even less on his back side and then tied the sash around the excess to keep it in place. Lastly, he reached behind him to flip the switch that turned the vibrator on to its lowest setting. Pleasure instantly shot through him and he moaned, fighting the urge to simply sit down and do himself right there.

It really had been a long time since he did this to himself.

With Sasuke, it was a different feeling, but knowing that he was going to put himself through this on purpose was another. He could hardly contain his excitement at what the end results of his actions was going to be.

He nearly came thinking about it.

"Okay, now I'm ready." He said as he grabbed the plates again and headed up the stairs. The first step nearly sent him to his knees as the vibrator bore down on his prostate with a jack-hammer effect. He sucked in a breath, willing his body on and slowly climbed the stairs. By the time he was at the top, the blonde was panting harshly and trembling a bit with the strain not to give in.

Maybe turning on the vibrator down stairs hadn't been a good idea…

_Oh well, I'm already here now._ He thought as he walked down the hall, pausing only a few times to correct his pace and keep his secret as just that. Finally he made it to his and his husband's room.

o

_WHERE THE **** IS HE!? _ I cursed in my head. I had been sitting here for who-knows-how-long, trying to stave off my orgasm. By now, the clone was crying something fierce, begging for his torture by pleasure to end. His hips bucked wildly as he tried to find relief, but failed. He couldn't even relieve some pressure by widening his legs as they were bound together.

"P-Please! Ah! N-no!" he whimpered, "N…no more!"

I agreed whole-heartedly. I've had enough of this little game of his. If he doesn't get his but in here this instant, I'll pound him into next week!

And not the 'beating' kind of pound either.

No, with the kind I have in mind, he won't be able to walk for _months_. In fact, I may just make him a permanent fixture in the bed! Strap him down and tie his legs spread wide. I wonder how he'll fair under some torture of his own.

Just then, the door opened and I jerked my head to the side to see my blonde standing in the doorway with a plate of cookies in his hands. His face was a little red and he was trembling a bit. Curious, I gave him a once over.

Or tried to.

Once I eyes dropped to his waist, I couldn't look away. The bathrobe that he had been wearing had been tied higher up so that I could _almost_ see his erection protruding from beneath it, but only almost. It wasn't high enough to allow me that pleasure.

_****ing TEASE!_

I growled.

"Aw. No need to be like that." He cooed as he set the plate of cookies on the bed-side table. "You said I could do my kink and I am."

_He is? Since when?!_

"Yep, I started as soon as you woke up in bed about an hour ago." He said as he walked over to the clone.

_An hour? That's how long I've suffered?! That does it! He is __**so**__ paying for this! No matter how much he begs or pleads or… on second thought, if he begged enough, I might… __**maybe**__, let him off easy. But that will take a __**lot**__ of begging._

"From when you woke up, to having this clone here 'apologize'…" with that word, he grabbed the vibrator in the clone and twisted harshly. The clone cried out, his back arching. "Although punishing him hadn't been in the plan, I guess it still worked."

Grasping the clone's cock, he rolled the cock ring off of the dark erection and gave the clone another harsh thrust, jamming the vibrating toy into the clone's sensitive prostate. With an ear-piercing scream, the clone came hard, covering his thighs and stomach with hot semen. Some spilled down his legs and onto the white sheets when Naruto took the vibrator out.

"Humph. I hope you learned your lesson." My dobe growled at the clone who just laid there with a dazed, but sated look on his face.

_I hope you realize that you're talking to yourself. _I thought vaguely.

"Anyway, I brought cookies!" he said, changing subjects so fast that it made my head spin.

_I know you brought cookies, what about them?_ I wondered before it hit me.

Oh no.

He was going to make me _eat _them!

Gritting my teeth, I gave him my best glare.

Which apparently didn't affect him as he just smiled and picked the plate up. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I saw him flinch minutely, but the smile didn't waver. He must've lost his balance.

"Now, I'm going to remove your gag and you aren't going to cuss me out." He said as he set the plate of cookies on the bed so that he could climb up and settle on my hips. My glare harshened, but he paid it no mind as he leaned forward to untie the gag and subsequently stroke our hard lengths against each other. We both let out a low groan at the action as he unconsciously rocked back a bit to create more of that delicious friction.

But before we could get too far, he remembered what he was doing and pulled the gag from my mouth.

"_Naruto…_" I growled lowly, my eyes dark. "_If you know what's good for you, you will untie me __**right now**__."_

"Hmm… no." he gave a cheeky grin. "This is my kink and it's my turn to play! Now say 'ah'!"

"If you think I'm going to let that putrid thing inside my mouth, you are-HAH!" I gasped when he rolled his hips against mine and a shock of pleasure hit my system. Then my mouth was full of the sickeningly sweet rot-your-teeth-out dessert that just made me want to puke. I was about to spit it out when Naruto shoved his hand over my mouth.

"You made me eat fruit, I make you eat cookies." He smiled pleasantly, but his words were acid. He's definitely still sore about that whole thing, but no way am I going to eat these filthy cookies, even if he made them.

So began our glaring contest.

"Sasuke. You're not being fair." He pouted after a few minutes. "I ate the fruit!"

_Because I was controlling you! And they're good for you!_ I thought in spite, yet I knew full well that he was right. I had made him eat something that he didn't like and now it was my turn. It was only fair.

But Uchihas aren't ones for playing fair.

We continued the stare down until he finally sighed. "You can't let me have this little fun? It's nothing much. Just a few cookies…"

He pouted cutely before a calculating grin crossed his features. My eyes narrowed and I wondered briefly what he was planning before his mouth was on mine and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I groaned as I arched my back, bucking into him as much as I could in the tight bindings.

Finally, I was getting something more than teasing!

Too caught up in the kiss was I, that I didn't notice the tooth-rotting sweets slide to the back of my mouth and roll down my throat until I nearly choked and had to pull away, coughing. The dobe, stupid dobe, was laughing as I choked and tried to hack up the sickening cookie. Managing to calm myself down, I turned a glare on him as he tried to muffle the chuckles at my expense.

"Y-you should've seen your face!" he giggled madly, pointing at me. Growing irritated, I huffed and said. "Are you just going to sit there or get on with it?"

His laughter died as a foxy grin spread across his lips. He asked sweetly, "Get on with _what_ Sasuke?"

"You know **** well what." I growled, my arousal starting to overtake my better senses.

"I don't think I do…" he said as he reached to the bedside table. "Maybe after another cookie, I'll remember."

My glare intensified when he held up the sugary treat of doom. "No."

"Not even a little bite?" he asked, pouting in such a deliciously pleading manner. Keeping my mouth clamped shut, I shook my head.

No way was he pulling a fast one on me again.

"Not even if… we share?" that devious grin was back as he gave the cookie a quick lick. A pink tongue popped out quickly before sliding back between his petal soft lips. Swallowing thickly, I could feel my resolve breaking down at the lewd offer.

"… Fine…" I relented, "But _only_ if we share."

Beaming brightly, he munched the cookie quickly before leaning back in and sealing his lips onto mine, bringing us into that dance of dominance once again. I could almost forget the sickening sweet taste that came with the cookie in the face of my blonde's own unique flavor.

I might be able to eat cookies like this every day. If Naruto would let me.

Moaning as he withdrew, my dobe panted a bit at my ear, more affected than he was trying to show. A prideful smile lit my face before I heard his words grace my hearing.

"Sasuke, I'm so hot…" he whined against my skin, making my arousal spike. "So hot… need you…"

"Then untie me, Naruto. I'll give you _exactly_ what you need." I purred, trying to persuade him to undo the impossibly durable bindings.

"Mmm… can't…" he whimpered, pulling back. I expected a hot, bothered look to be etched around his sun-kissed skin. What I got instead was a cocky, devilish look that had me fearing my (already lost) virginity. "It's _my_ kink. It's my turn to pull the strings."

It took me a few seconds to read between the lines but I finally got it and gave a low, indistinguishable sigh, "You want to top."

"Oh… what gave you that idea?" he asked cheekily, grinning like the brat he was.

"Just get on with it. I've endured enough!" I pleaded. Look at me, an Uchiha brought to _begging_. "I'd prepare myself at this rate!"

"Prepare yourself? Oh, but don't you know, Sasuke?" his lust filled blue eyes stared down at my defenseless form. I could almost see a foxy tail twitching behind him in self-righteousness, "There is more than one way to _top_."

"Wha-?" I was cut off as he rocked harshly into me, stroking our members together roughly and causing me to gasp loudly. Liking the noise, he did it again, growing more forceful each time until he was panting and moaning himself. Unable to keep himself upright, he fell forward onto my chest, never letting up on his pace in the least.

"Hgh-nnnaaah!" he grunted in my ear as one hand reached behind him. "S-Sasuke… I need…"

"Me too, Naruto." I huffed as I bucked as well as I could with all my limbs tied down. Honestly, the more I moved and struggled, the more the bindings grew weaker and weaker. Soon, I might even be able to break free.

"Need to… tell you…" he gasped loudly, his eyes wide and unseeing; as if his prostate had been struck.

Was he fingering himself during this!?

"Tell you…" he continued breathlessly. "I… I have…"

"Have want?" I asked, only half-paying attention to him in my desperate attempt to get off.

"Have a vibrator in me." he finally finished. His words made me freeze; only now hearing the low buzz that still filled the air after the one in the clone had been turned off. My eyes widened before my Sharingan sprang to life in a state of lustful furry.

"It's so hard…" he moaned. "Fills me soo good… I almost… c-can't…"

Before I knew it, he was stiffening above me, mouth open in a silent scream as hot liquid splashed onto my stomach. He remained unmoving for several minutes, panting harshly, before collapsing on top of me, uncomfortably trapping my erection between us.

"Naruto…" I groaned, sounding a bit pained. "Naruto… I can't come like this."

"Mmm…" he hummed, sighing before pulling back. Looking quite sated, he smiled down at me before saying, "Thanks for the awesome round. I'm feeling tired now. Nap time!"

What?

WHAT?!

He got me all worked up and now that he's satisfied, he's DONE?!

I. Don't. Think. So.

"Well, since you're all sprawled out on the bed, I think I'll move to the living room for a nice nap. Maybe we'll pick this up again in about… three or four hours." He cocked that arrogant grin again as he slowly picked himself up and started to slide off the bed.

Growling dangerously, I thrashed about on the bed, yanking and jerking against the restraints as he walked to the door without a backward glance. Growing desperate, I shot my electric chakra into the bindings, singeing them and breaking the chakra seal.

"Good night, Sasuke." He turned just as I ripped through the bindings holding me at bay. Shocked blue eyes widened as I grinned darkly, maliciously thinking of all the ways I could _repay_ him for his afternoon of torture.

And he won't get out by begging this time.

"Naruto…" I sang, like the serial killer stalking through the horror house, finding the last victim.

"S-Sasuke?" his voice sounded scared, but also a bit excited. I'd have to put an end to that.

"You tortured me for over an hour. You tied me up and baited me. You forced me to eat a _cookie._" I growled as I rose from the bed and stalked forward. "I'll give you one suggestion."

"W-what?" he asked.

"Run."

His eyes widened again, this time in true fear (still seasoned with excitement), but before he could even turn to the door, I was upon him, trapping him in my arms and throwing him to the bed. Like a wild beast, I forced him down with a feral growl and continued where we left off.

o0O0o

"Ow…! Couldn't you have been gentler?!" Naruto whined as he flopped over when I finally pulled out. I banished my clone before falling down beside him.

"Couldn't _you_ have thought of another way to knock me out than to _hit me _with a freakin'_**frying pan?!"**_ I demanded in the same tone of voice.

"I couldn't go out to get any sedative! You'd figure it out by taste or smell or something like that and I would never have been able to do my kink!" he protested.

"Yeah whatever…" I rolled my eyes before stopping and sitting up, "What was your kink anyway?"

"Um… guess?" he blushed deeply and turned his head away.

"How can I guess?" I asked, eyebrows creasing in frustration, "All you did was tie me up and torture me."

…

"Do you have some sadistic tendencies that I don't know about?" I inquired easily.

"Wha-wha-wha?!" he did a very good impression of a gasping fish. "N-no! Not sadistic!"

"Then I have no clue. Other than being a gigantic _tease_, you didn't do…" then it hit me. "You little-!"

"Ha-ha!" he laughed, burying his face in the pillow to muffle his giggles.

"A tease? Really? Of all the kinks…" of course it had to be that one. Didn't he tease me enough on a daily basis? Him and his pretty blue eyes and soft skin and sexy a-

"Yep. A little tease." He replied. "I think it's something I got from the stupid fox. Many times when animals go into mating season, the submissives will tease the dominants to the brink of insanity in order to go for long amounts of time without getting tired. Foxes, who are natural pranksters and teases, are just a whole lot worse."

"And I still love you anyway." I said as I flopped back down, throwing an arm onto the pillow above his head. Taking the cue, he snuggled into my side and I let my fingers slide down his tan, kiss-littered skin. He shivered lightly, but sighed.

"M'kay, now I'm _really_ tired." he said, voice softened by sleep.

"Then rest." I said, "Because I've got enough energy to go several more rounds when you wake up."

Lightly punching my side, he chuckled before quietly saying, "You… better…"

And then he was out.

I smiled down at him and decided that his kink wasn't too bad… in moderation.

Another day like this one any time soon may leave my balls permanently blue.

Phantomworks; okay, anyone who wants the 'middle' part will have to wait.

**Alice; why?**

Phantomworks: I got tired of working on this. I've been writing it for months now… I also think I need a beta…

**Alice; I see…**

Phantomworks; oh! Who here likes double penetration? Or clone play? Anyone? Please tell me what you think and review! Thanks!

**Alice: hmm… wonder what's for Halloween…**


	18. Once Bitten

Phantomworks: Hey everyone, here's a little Halloween treat! Sorry it's a day late.

**Alice: she lost her inspiration.**

Phantomworks; and I don't think I got it back.

**Alice; it's a little weak at the end.**

Phantomworks; that's what I thought. I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Once Bitten

My alarm went off after what seemed like only minutes, but I knew had already been several hours. Shutting it off gently, I groaned as I rolled over onto my back and rubbed my eyes slowly. Pausing, I took a deep breath before I jumped up from my bed, shoving the blankets to the floor.

"Little Brother~! Time to wake u-!" SMACK

"I'm already awake, Itachi." I said, tugging on a clean, button down shirt. Pushing the shirts aside in my closet, I reached for a pair of pressed pants.

"Aw, why do you have to be so cruel?" he whined. "I don't see you _all day_ and when you finally wake up, you throw a pillow at me!"

"It's because you come in here before I've had my coffee." I said listlessly as I shrugged on my pants. Closing my closet door, I went over to my drawers and opened one, sifting through the assortment of weaponry belts.

No, they are not Batman's Utility Belts, no matter how much Itachi says so.

"You don't drink coffee!" he accused, but I simply threw him a 'who-cares' look and slid my belt through the loops on my pants, making sure the weapons were carefully concealed in shadows. Next, I reached for my cuffs that had small silver crosses embedded in them and slipped them around my wrists before going for a silver cross necklace that went around my neck.

"You're going out again, aren't you." It wasn't a question. Itachi knew exactly what I was doing.

"It's my job." I said simply. "You take care of the day light business and I take care of the twilight. That's the way it's always been, that's the way it will always be."

"I would feel better if you had a familiar, or at least borrowed mine!" he protested, leaning against my door frame as I pocketed a few garlic capsules. One pinch and they would become a bomb of sorts. Of course, they wouldn't harm me…

Just my prey.

"You know it's against the rules for hunters to borrow each other's familiars." I said, shooting him a sly smirk, "Besides, why would I want to fight with a _faerie?_"

"Hey! They can fight too, you know! They can cast spells and stuff and have the best recovery magic ever!" he immediately ranted, a small orb of light zooming around his head before flying into my face, squealing wildly.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you, Deidara." I rolled my eyes before swatting at him. "You two just get to bed. I've got work to do and I'm wasting time talking to you. And as dad always said, 'time is money'."

"Sasuke, this is serious!" Itachi tried to press the issue, but I was done.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, you need to get ready for that conference on Friday." I started to walk past him.

"Tomorrow." Itachi said.

"Excuse me?"

"Friday. It's tomorrow." Our eyes met and I held back the urge to flinch. "It's taking you longer to heal."

"I'm going up against bigger opponents." I waved off his fear. "So I lost a day or two, it's not that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal! Why can't you see that?!" he grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks. I looked back at him. Our eyes connected, his determined black against my own careless coal. "Why can't you see that you can't do it alone anymore?"

"I can, I have, I always will." I said, yanking my hand away without anger. "If it makes you happy, I'll think about the familiar contract. Can't guarantee anything, but I'll work on it."

He let out a sigh of relief and I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. Did it really mean that much to him?

"Just be careful tonight." Itachi said as he turned to walk down the hall. "I don't want to have to find your bloodied near corpse again."

Staring at him as he walked to his own room and closed the door behind him, I looked to the floor for a second, quiet in thought before heading downstairs for some breakfast. Looking out a window as I passed, I pondered if the sky looked darker tonight, or if it was my imagination.

No, there was a new moon, something that made my enemies weak. However, it was also Hallow's Eve, the night that all arcane arts were at their height.

I had to be extra careful tonight.

Finishing a quick cup of coffee and munching on a piece of toast, I threw on my black trench coat that would hide me from their eyes, at least until I got into more populated areas. Walking out the front doors of our mansion, I climbed into the waiting limo that would take me to my assigned area for the night.

Silently staring out the window, I thought over Itachi's words, wondering if he was right. It was true that they had been getting stronger lately, something that may or may not have something to do with Halloween. Either way, they were getting strong enough to harm me, to the point of near death even.

Maybe I _should_ find a familiar…

"Sir, we've arrived."

Looking up at the chauffer, I closed my eyes and let out a calming breath before opening the door and stepping out.

Instantly, blaring music screeched in my ears and a booming beat banged on my ear drums. Lights flashed all colors of the rainbow as I slammed the door shut behind me and the limo drove off.

Let's see, lights? Check.

Deafening music? Check.

Sluts?

"Hey bad boy! Nice ride you had there!" a woman cooed as her friends giggled and pursed their lips, winking provocatively at me. "You doing anything tonight?"

Check and check.

"Sorry, but I'm busy." I sent them a heart melting smile that made them whine sadly at the lost chance. Stalking into the club, I shrugged off my coat and put it in the coat check. I wouldn't be needing it for cover now.

Now, I was live bait.

Running a hand through my hair in a way that had anyone near me fixing their eyes on my perfect form, I sauntered over to the bar and ordered a light drink.

"What, you one of those pussy drinkers?" the bartender asked, uncouth.

"No, but I'd like to see the girls I pick up, not end up with some random fugly in my bed come morning." I answered in a similar way that had him snickering and fixing my order. As I waited, I looked around the club, looking for anyone that seemed out of the ordinary.

Unfortunately, it being the night of Halloween, _everyone_ was out of the ordinary.

Angels and demons ground against each other on the dance floor as zombies and ghouls partied like no tomorrow. I even saw a werewolf being dared to a drinking contest a couple stools down. With everyone in costumes like this, the only thing I may be catching tonight is a couple of shots and a light headache when I woke up tomorrow.

"Hey there." A smooth voice said from my right. "What are you dressed as? A priest?"

Hmm, maybe I won't be going home empty handed after all.

"Hardly." I said as I looked over at the owner of a voice so silken that it _had_ to be other worldly. Bright hair that gleamed like the sun was the first thing that caught my attention. Second was the eyes, such a cool shade of blue that enticed anyone to relax and be at easy. And right now, those hypnotic eyes were giving me a 'come hither' look that was so strong, I almost gave in.

Almost.

"Hardly? If you're not a priest with all those crosses on you, what are you?" he asked, flashing his teeth in a questioning smile. It was then that I saw them. Sharp, pointed canines, small in comparison to most other vampires I've taken down before, but fangs none-the-less.

I took a minute to look over his costume. Old Romanian robes with a white old-style blouse and tight black pants. His feet were clad in shiny leather boots and a 'fake' sword hung from his belt at his waist.

Could he be more obvious?

"Can't you see?" I asked, gesturing to myself. Watching him check me out, I smirked when his confused blue eyes met mine again, "I'm a vampire hunter."

He was silent for a few minutes before he frowned. "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Depends." I said, smiling off-handedly to lower his guard. "Did it make you laugh?"

Blue eyes scrutinized me for several seconds before a nervous smile crept across his face. "You have no sense of humor."

"So I've been told." I said, taking the shot of alcohol when the bartender supplied it. Guardedly, I watched him from the corner of my eye as he trained his gaze on my neck as I swallowed the burning liquid down. Almost thought I'd lost him there.

Now I know that his fate is sealed.

"Hn…" I grunted when I put the shot down. "What do you say I give you a private show of my 'stake'?"

"Huh?" he snapped his eyes from my neck to my gaze, before his stare fell to my lips when I licked them to get the stinging alcohol off. "Er, yeah! I mean… don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Honestly," I flipped my hair back in a positively _gay_ move. "Do I look like the kind of guy to be interested in women? I'd much rather feel a… man's touch, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I think I do." He purred as his blue eyes darkened in lust and hunger. Starting to feel the pull of his charmspeak, I blinked my eyes quickly, activating my bloodline trait. It didn't do much, but it did help keep my head straight when 'other beings' tried to influence me. Just as I did, a light flashed on us and he blinked, pointing to my eyes, "Hey, did your eyes change or something?"

"Not that I know of." I replied. "Are you seeing things?"

"I am not!" the blonde ranted cutely. "And even _I_ know that red isn't a normal eye color."

Thinking quickly, I shot back, "So what? Everyone wears contacts on Halloween. Even you!"

I jabbed my finger in his face, pointing to his own eyes that, unlike a human's, were slitted like a cat's. Immediately, he rubbed his eyes, as if subconsciously trying to hide this difference. Starting up the conversation again as if I thought nothing of his actions, I inquired with a practical purr, "So, my place or yours?"

He seemed to remember himself just then and thought hard on his choice. I knew what he was thinking too. Either he could go to my house and maybe get caught sneaking out/leaving a dead body behind, or he could go to his house and only be worried about me telling someone about his true identity and location.

Of course, that was only if I lived.

"My house." He said with a smirk. With a sly wink, he grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers as he led me through the crowd. As we weaved through the pulsing bodies on the dance floor, I noticed that his hand seemed unusually warm for an undead. His charmspeak was also strangely lacking in strength compared to other vamps.

Maybe he was a newborn?

As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I discarded it. A newborn would never be able to stay so sane in a place filled so with warm flesh and pulsing hearts as the club we were currently leaving.

Was I wrong in my assumption?

But looking at him again, I knew without a doubt that he wasn't human. The way the moonlight cut through the sky and shone upon his face made him look, otherworldly, ethereal. So delicate and eerie that he could never have passed as a human.

"My house is this way." he said, tugging me to the right.

"You don't have a ride?" I asked, slightly amused. Usually, these vampires _loved_ to show off the wealth that they've gained through the centuries by buying outrageously expensive cars and wearing outlandish, even eccentric clothing.

"Didn't need it." he answered, not looking back. "I live only three blocks away. Is that too far for you?"

Blue eyes glanced at me pleadingly, trying to sway my opinion to staying with the strange teen-like monster. Despite the fact that they held no power over me, I felt myself drawn to shake my head and follow him as he led me through the streets of the near silent city. When I estimated that we had walked about three city blocks, I spied a huge mansion with a black, wrought iron fence that stood like a fore-boding barrier between it and the outside world.

Now, don't get me wrong, the mansion had nothing on my own home, but it was still impressive none-the-less. It had to be at least two stories tall with three or more wings. Like I said, impressive, but nothing compared to mine.

"You live here?" I asked, fake awe tinting my voice.

"Sorta." He said, "I'm house-sitting for my aunt and uncle who decided to skip town for a second honey-moon or something."

"Honey-moon huh?" I asked, faking curiosity. Aunt and Uncle? Did he still have family? Was he really a newborn? No, that can't be. That wouldn't make any sense!

"Yeah, or something like it." he replied, pulling out a key and unlocking the front gate. Walking up the small drive, he slid the key into the door's lock as he continued. "Hey, I never did catch your name! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Smirking as he opened the door, I quickly pushed him in before shutting the door behind us and slamming him against the wood. "Hello, Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Sasuke Uchiha and this is your night to _die_."

"H-hey, are we role-playing?" he asked, a tremor of fear in his voice.

"Depends." I hardened my stare, "Are you a real vampire?"

"N-no! Of course not!" he defended weakly, not meeting my eyes as he looked for a chance to escape. My other hand gripped the concealed wooden stake at my hip, readying for a fight.

"No matter how much you lie, my eyes see the truth." At that, our eyes connected and his jaw slackened in shock.

"So your eyes did-!" then he seemed to realize just how much trouble he was in. Giving me a hard shove that sent me flying half-way across the room, he leapt to the side, out of harm's way.

Or, at least, tried to.

"Shi-!" his curse was cut off as he face-planted on the polished marble floor, his foot snagged in his own black velvet cape. "Ow~!"

"Smooth move, Dobe." I said as I staggered to my feet. The force of the blow had made me slam into the floor, cracking my hard on the stone ground. Now as I stood, I could feel the room spinning and little birdies decided to fly across my vision. But I've been through worse; it would take only minutes to heal.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" he protested, trying to untangle himself from his clothes. "How can that pervy old man _wear_ these things?!"

"They aren't yours?" I asked, crossing my arms as my head stopped spinning. "Then why are you wearing them?"

"Cause it's what vampires do!" he argued, somehow getting himself _more_ tangled in the robes.

"Says who?"

"Says Hollywood!"

"… You know that that's all made up, right?"

"…" his blue eyes shot to mine with an incredulous look, "Are you saying that I _don't_ have to wear these fashion atrocities?"

"Yes." I stated.

"Why couldn't someone have told me this _sooner_?!" he ranted as he fought against the cloak. Weird. He's been effectively unarmed for several minutes now, unable to escape from his own clothing, and I've yet to make a move. I should probably fix that.

Darting forward, I slid the wooden stake into my hand, gripping its stalk like the handle of a dagger. Hand out-reaching, I grabbed his shoulder, jabbing the stake at his heart with my other hand. Instead of feeling the force of sharpened wood sliding into flesh, I felt nothing but air.

"Thanks for the help!" he called, his voice coming from the base of the winding staircase.

"Hn." I grunted, turning to him with the eyes of a killer. "You won't be so lucky next time."

"So I guess that means we _won't_ be having sex?" he replied cheekily, grinning before shooting up the stairs. He was so fast; I might not have been able to see him if not for the Sharingan, my bloodline trait. Seems he would be a worthy opponent anyway.

Racing up the stairs two at a time, I gave chase, pursuing phantom footsteps and hounding mere glimpses of him as he turned the corner into a new wing. This house was bigger than I thought, to be able to get as lost in it as I was. I wondered briefly if I'd be able to find my way out.

Oh well, a window will have to do.

Finally slowing to a halt, I glanced around, having lost sight of him after about ten minutes of running. Listening carefully, I noticed that no echoes of footfalls reached my ears, meaning that he wasn't running either. Glancing around, I found myself in a seemingly empty hall of only doors.

Maybe this was a guest wing?

I heard movement from the door behind me a split second before he attacked, bursting from the door with his clawed fingers outstretched, "GOTCHA!"

"Think again." Whipping out my secret weapon, I twirled it expertly in my hands as I twisted around in a move that was inhumanly fast. In the next instance, I was shoving him back into the room (a bedroom of sorts), slamming the door behind us and pressing him against the solid wood.

Whoa, déjà vu.

"Wha-?" he blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what had just happened. Grinning maliciously as he noticed his position and how his hands were bound above his head, I took joy in the fear that shot through his eyes when I pressed the stake under his chin.

"Not so tough now, huh Dobe?" I asked lowly, a grim expression on my face. "Silver chains will do that to you."

"W-wait!" he started, "M-maybe we can work something out?"

"You picked the wrong vampire hunter to mess with." I grunted, "I don't make deals with murderers."

"Th-that's great!" he exclaimed, a nervous smile stretched over his face. "I'm not one!"

"You're… not?" I narrowed my eyes, not believing him for a second.

"Nope! Not in the least!" he shuddered when I pressed closer, the point of the stake digging into his skin, "Really! I haven't had a lick of blood! Not even a drop! Honest!"

"That's impossible." I said. "A vampire can't live without blood. It's vital to their survival, so much so that they can't go more than a day without craving it."

"Where in the world did you get your info?" he asked, a confused look on his face.

"Through experience." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"So you're a vampire?"

"What-? No! I hunt them!" I gritted my teeth. "I do stake-outs every night and have battled thousands in the last five years. If anyone would know vampires, it would be me."

"…" he was silent, mulling over the information as if it was the first he had heard of it before sighing, "So even as a vampire, I'm a freak."

"What are you talking about?" furrowing my eyebrows, I gave him a long look.

"I've been awake for three days, but haven't once sought blood." He said, his voice ringing with truth even as I refused to believe him. But my eyes could see any doubt in his, what he said was true. Yet it begged the question: how?

"Oh sure, I kind of felt thirsty," he continued, "But honestly, I was too scared to leave the mansion. I mean, what if I burned in the sun?!"

"Hollywood." I said automatically as I withdrew the stake.

"Seriously?!" he shouted again, "I've been cooped up in here for three days straight, waiting for a night I could go out like normal and I could've walked out _at any time?!_ Gosh! Why didn't Granny Tsunade tell me this?!"

"Tsunade?" I caught the name, one of the few _friendly_ vampires that lived in the city, trying to blend in and feed from donated blood. "You know Tsunade? And I'm guessing Jiraya?"

"Yeah, I know Granny and the Perve. They're the ones that changed me. What's it to you?" he questioned, cutely confused again.

"Intel says that they are two of the only vampires that have made a deal with my family. If they reframed from drinking human blood, we would let them live peacefully." I gave him a skeptical look, "This agreement has stood for generations. Are you telling me that they broke it to change you?"

"Uh… maybe?" his voice quivered. "It wasn't their fault! I got into… an accident and almost died! They only did it to save me!"

Processing his words, I gave him another once-over, this time, taking in the small hints to his humanity. He fidgeted constantly and looked every which way when my stare grew too obvious for him. His skin was still a lovely bronze that spoke of days in the sun before his untimely change. Even his neck still had puncture words from his changing…

"How long has it been since you changed?" I asked.

"Changed?" he cocked his head to the side, "If you mean when I woke up, it's like I said; three days ago. Before that, I don't know how long I was out. Long enough for Tsunade and Jiraya to skip town…"

Three days. That was ridiculously young for a self-conscious newborn like this. Anyone else would be on a rampage, attacking anyone in sight, especially with no sire watching over them. This teen was peaking my interest.

"How do you know Tsunade and Jiraya?" I asked, breaking the short silence.

"They're my aunt and uncle. Well, godparents actually," he corrected at my sharp glare, "My parents mysteriously died years ago in a town in another country. Being the only legal guardians, I was sent here to live with them. I've been here for ten years."

"Enough time for them to develop an emotional attachment." I muttered to myself. "One strong enough for them to break their promise to my family in order to save your life."

"But not enough to stick around afterwards." He grumbled sullenly as he stared at the ground. A delicious looking pout formed on his lips as he glared harshly at the carpeted floors. "They just left me to die."

"Hardly." I said, stepping back, but keeping my hand wrapped in the silver chain, maintaining a strong grip on his arms. "They knew that if they stayed here, we'd find them and you and immediately dissolve the contract, killing all three of you. If they took you with them, we'd track them down and do the same. However, like this…"

"?" he looked up at me like a curious puppy. Or maybe a fox, with those scars on his cheeks.

"Tell me, do you recognize the name 'Uchiha'?" I smirked when his curiosity turned to confusion.

"Yeah, when you introduced yourse-!" his eyes widened and his words died on his lips.

My smirk widened.

"Y-you! The Uchihas are the guardians of Konoha. They are _the_ best hunters of all creatures of the twilight. N-not a single one has _ever_ escaped them…" he swallowed thickly, "N-none survive an encounter."

Blue eyes turned fearful as he pressed himself into the wood, trying to escape my grasp once again. "Y-you're one of _them_!"

"Yes, however, there are some exceptions to that rule." I twirled the stake in my hand. "But I won't go into details on those right now."

"Th-this was a mistake!" he stuttered adorably in his horror. "A h-horrible mistake. H-how about we just forget this all happened! You go on killing werewolves and demons and I'll just… hide in here and never go outside, deal?"

_I'd like to see you try. Once the bloodlust sets in, you won't be able to stop yourself._ But I didn't tell him that. Instead, I smiled sweetly, coaxing him to relax marginally before popping his bubble, "No, I don't think so."

"Wh-why not?" he tensed immediately.

"As you said, no one escapes us." Leaning in closer, our noses brushed as I stared deep into his eyes, "But for you, I _might_ make an exception. For a price."

"What…" he swallowed thickly, "What price?"

Grinning, I cocked my head to the side. "I seem to recall a certain _offer_ that you extended earlier."

He gave an 'are-you-crazy' look as I saw the gears turning in his head. I decided to give him a little help.

"It involves us, that bed," I jabbed a thumb over my shoulder before leaning closer, letting my breath ghost over his ear, "And _no_ clothes."

"?" it took him a minute to figure it out, but when it did, he squeaked, his cheeks brightening adorably. If I was a vampire, I might have eaten him.

Heck, I'll end up eating as it now.

"Nononono!" he rambled quickly, "Th-that wasn't-! I didn't mean it like that!"

"You offered, I accepted. What more could you mean?" I had trapped him and he knew it, but he was still trying to find a way out.

"I-uh… I'm not gay!"

"With the way you called those robes and cloak –and I quote- 'Fashion Atrocities', I highly doubt that."

"B-but I… I've never…!" jerking his face downwards, his bangs covered his eyes as his cheeks reddened further.

"Then I'll go easy on you." I purred, lolling him into a false sense of security.

"R-really?"

"Probably not."

Blue eyes widened in fear before he realized that he still had his inhuman strength. Or at least, he thought so.

Throwing all his weight against me, he managed to shove us from the door, but it worked to my advantage. Using his momentum to propel us across the room, I slammed him down onto the bed and crawled up after him. Weaving the silver chain into the wrought iron headboard while he was dazed, I took the wooden stake and slammed it forward, lodging it in one of the links of the chain and wedging it solidly between the intricate iron designs.

"There." I sat back, straddling his hips. "Now you won't get away."

Snapping to attention, he jerked his head up, automatically yanking on the chains and whimpering when they didn't give an inch. Then he trained his eyes on me, fear echoing in their depths.

"Wh-why can't I-?!" he didn't finish as he tugged uselessly on the shackles.

"Feeling weak? Like a _normal_ human?" I asked, "Yeah, silver will do that to vampires."

"S-silver?!" he squeaked. "Doesn't that _burn me_?!"

"What part of _Hollywood_ don't you get?" I raised a delicate eyebrow in question. "How much of a dobe can you be?"

Blushing brightly, he wrenched his head to the side, hiding his embarrassment.

"Guess it doesn't matter. I have you now." I muttered, fingers untucking the ancient white blouse from his tight pants and sliding it up his skin. Twitching, he tried to twist away from my touch, but I held him down easily with my own weight and continued with my plans.

"W-Wait! Why… why are you doing this?" his breath hitched when I gave one of his nipples a pinch.

"You're the one that offered. You aren't enjoying it?" I asked as I licked a trail up his chest, teasing the other pert nub as I passed.

"N-NO!" he squeaked when I bit his smooth stomach. For a vampire, or teen of this generation, he was pretty lean. If we had met under different circumstances, I might have asked him out before doing this.

Of course, if we met under different circumstances, I might not have paid him any attention what-so-ever. Such is the life of a vampire hunter, more focused on the undead than the living.

"Really? No?" I asked as I ground into his hardening member. "Because it certainly doesn't _feel_ like a 'no'."

"Na-hn!" He bit his lip when I rolled my hips again, his chest rising and falling unevenly as he tried to calm his breathing. Not about to let that happen, I traced a strange tattoo on his stomach before sliding lower on his legs to free his erection. Easily undoing the button on the pants, I slipped my hand into his boxers to palm his hard cock. An ear-piercing cry rang in my ears and I was suddenly thankful that his godparents had decided to skip town.

Wouldn't want anyone hearing _that_, right?

"Could you be a little louder next time?" I teased, "And say my name. It really turns me on."

Giving me a glare, he gritted his teeth and pursed his lips, stubbornly refusing to comply. No more sounds came from those soft lips, no groans or moans or cries of delight. He didn't even arch anymore when I stroked his cock, only giving a twitch here or there, his eyes closed tight.

So he was bent on ignoring me? Well, this just won't do.

Bending over him until we were face to face, I seal my lips over his, earning a surprised gasp for my trouble. Taking the opportunity, I slipped my tongue in, quickly exploring his moist cavern and enjoying his taste before I was interrupted. With a growl, he started to thrash, fighting against me any way he could, but I knew how to handle him.

Deliberately putting my tongue in the way of danger, I felt a sharp pain as the tip was sliced by his fang. Instantly, blood flowed from the wound and started to flood his mouth and he stilled, tasting the red liquid. A small whimper sounded from below as I felt the liquid sucked away, being swallowed down by the hungry vampire.

It felt so weird, to be 'donating' blood to my sworn enemy, but it got the reaction I desired. He wasn't focused on fighting me now.

Now, he was simply focused on _food_.

Allowing him a couple more swallows, I pulled back, pulling out a small jar of a slick, gel-like substance. Uncorking it, I dipped in a finger and quickly swiped it over the tip of my tongue, stopping the bleeding and healing the wound almost instantly. Corking it again, I pocketed it as I overlooked what just a little bit of my blood had done to the unruly blonde.

Tan cheeks were rosy and petal lips were parted in harsh pants. Blue eyes were glazed over, whether in hunger or lust, I couldn't tell. Red blood stained his mouth and teeth, making a gruesomely beautiful picture.

"What… what did you…?" he gasped as I fisted his cock again, immediately bucking into my touch.

"What did I do?" I finished for him, "I just awakened your bloodlust, giving you a taste of what your body craves. Thought it would help you _loosen up_."

"Ahn~!" he moaned, arching up, getting far too into it.

Better move on before he loses it.

Sliding down to his feet, I quickly tugged off his boots and socks before wrestling off his leather pants down his legs. He put up no resistance, going as limp as a wet noodle until he was completely naked. Well, except the shirt, but that could be dealt with later.

"H-hey…" he breathed, a pout forming on his hot face as his legs instinctively curled to hide himself. "Why… why am I… th-the only one… without… clothes?"

"Because I'm in control here." I said, crawling back over his heated body. Wow, blood works wonders for vampires. I'll have to remember that.

Not liking my answer, he gave me a conned lock and his pout deepened, making me want to lick those moist lips. Sighing gruffly, I pulled back and started unbuttoning my shirt. Undoing the last button, I shed the cloth and flung it in some random direction and leaned over him, planting my hands on either side of his head, "Happy now?"

"P-pants?"

"Not happening." I said, drawing back and spreading his legs to sit between them.

"Wh-why not?"

"So that I can remind you who wears the _pants_ in this relationship." I said as I quickly coated my fingers with saliva. No way was I going to chance sticking them in his mouth after he'd already tasted my blood. More likely than not, I wouldn't get them back.

Hitching one of his long, tan legs over my shoulder, I traced his entrance before easing in the first finger. Given that it was his first time, I'd go easy and actually prepare him before I thrust in.

When I added the first finger, he tensed with a hiss, pulling away as far as he could, but I followed. Pumping it in and out of his hole, I added a second, scissoring them to widened his hole for when I entered. He let out a small, pained cry and tried to twist out of my grasp even as his hunger turned his body against him.

In an effort to placate him, I searched for the one spot that would gain his confidence; the spot that would make him see stars. Curling my fingers, I twisted my hand sharply and listened to the pleasured cries that spilled from his lips. Like music to my ears.

"Like that, dobe?" I purred, stroking the spot again. He rewarded me with another cry as he threw his head backwards and bucked against my fingers. Adding a third, I let him grind against them to his heart's content until I was certain that he was ready for more.

Withdrawing my digits to a whine of protest, I hitched his other leg up and positioned myself. Looking up at him, I took in the epitome of my work thus far. Flush cheeks, bedraggled hair, glazed eyes and heated, sweat slicked body, Naruto Uzumaki was the definition of erotica. And _I_ was the one that made him like that.

"Ready for more?" I asked, putting pressure against his entrance. For a brief second, his eyes cleared enough to show a small sliver of fear before they clouded over again. Deciding to go easy on him, I gradually added more pressure until I breached the tensed ring of muscles, "Relax. It will hurt less."

"Y-you try… d-doing that with a… c-cock shoved up y-you're a-!" he gasped as I thrust in sharply, not liking the way he was talking. Both of us let out a groan for different reasons. Naruto for the pain, me for the pleasure.

The heat, the wonderful, constricted _heat_.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm far from a virgin, but with a job like mine, it isn't too easy to find time at night for a little action if you know what I mean. So much time has passed that it feels like it's the first time all over again!

With his tensed, pulsing walls stretched around my thick cock, I knew I wasn't going to last long. Pulling back out, I thrust in again; starting a slow pace as he slowly relaxed and loosened up. His eyes were closed against the pain, a few tears of blood leaking out and staining the white pillowcases as I rocked into his body.

Abruptly, they snapped open, staring blindly at the ceiling as he wrenched his chest upwards, mouth open in a silent scream. Grinning, I aimed for that spot again, receiving the same reaction, only audible.

"SASUKE!" he shrieked as he bucked into my thrust, forcing me to go deeper into the furnace of his body. In no time, we were working together, thrusting and bucking, rocking together to get to that edge of extreme pleasure.

Finally, I could feel the fire in my gut burn brightly and coil tightly and I knew I was close. With how he was bucking and moaning, the way he would tense up every few seconds, I knew he was in the same spot as I was. Fisting his weeping erection, I leaned forward, slamming a fiery kiss onto his lips before dropping my head onto his shoulder, panting harshly.

His moans and whimpers sung into my ear as I forced both of us to the edge and beyond. Just as I felt him tense and my own climax rising, a searing pain ripped its way through my shoulder, making the pleasure from my orgasm and pain from my wound mix and combine into something _beyond_ pleasure.

White filled my vision even as I felt warm liquid splash onto my hand and hot blood dripping down my collarbone. Though my mind was dulled with pleasure, I knew that I would become vampire food if I didn't act fast.

However, when I came down from my high, I had nothing to fear.

Just as my vision cleared, Naruto's jaw relaxed and his head lulled back, his teeth pulling from my wound with a slight pang. Shoving a hand across the wound to stop the bleeding, I turned to glare at the vampire, only to find him sleeping peacefully, completely worn out by our activities. Quickly pulling out the healing gel again, I thought about the consequences of his actions.

Changing only happens with an exchange of blood between both the vampire and the human, so I didn't need to worry about becoming his enemy. However, once a human has been changed, they usually become bloodthirsty to the point where they may even attack their sire who had just fed on their blood.

Their first meal is meant to be drained completely, killed for lack of better words. This was most often the case when I arrived onto the scene of a newborn's feeding. Yet there was one time where I was able to save the human while the newborn got away. That situation had ended with the newborn tracking the human down and draining the rest of their blood before dying of starvation.

Apparently, if the first meal was interrupted and the changeling wasn't able to finish off their victim, a bond was made between the human and the vampire, making the fleshy the only one the vamp could drink from. Even after death, this curse affected vampires and lead to the imminent demise.

_So what do to with you_…? I wondered as I looked over Naruto again. I'm positive that he didn't know what he was doing, only following his instincts at the end, but that didn't get rid of the fact that he was now bound to me through blood. _Bound to me through blood…_

Maybe this could work out.

After all, Itachi had said that I needed a familiar. What better partner to fight against the undead than the undead itself? And he was still pretty young, so I'm sure I could train him, especially with my blood as the prize.

Smiling darkly down at the sleeping figure, I caressed his cheek softly, thinking about all the ways I could train him. Too bad for him that he bonded to one of the most ruthless vampire hunters in Japan.

I'd just make the training that much harder for him.

Phantomworks; ugh… just say it. It blows.

**Alice; it blows.**

Phantomworks: I knew I should've written it when I first got the idea! Oh well, too late now.

**Alice; yep.**

Phantomworks; well, tell me if I should add anymore or if I should just end it where it is. Pleas review and DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN MY POLL! IT CLOSES TODAY!


	19. Seppuku 2

Phantomworks: I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU!

**Alice: she was merely too lazy to write.**

Phantomworks; not true! I have, like, four projects going on at the moment!

**Alice: yes, but we don't care about your Yugioh and Rise of the Guardians fics, only Naruto.**

Phantomworks; (sighs), I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Seppuku 2

There were two groups, Sasuke decided.

The facility housed two groups of people with inhuman powers, people like him. The first group was like him, those with enhanced features such as improved sight and hearing or acid spit. The other group was much different.

There was no single thread that tied them altogether. Their powers varied from controlling water and ice to transforming into animals or hybrids even to using their bones as weapons. It seemed like their creators had been as crazy as the medic Orochimaru was.

Never-the-less, Sasuke was seeing more of these kinds of creatures than he was his own 'kind'. If there was such a thing as his kind anymore.

"Sharingan." A lad technician stood in front of him with a clipboard as the medics worked to clean his minimal injuries. "Report."

"Target assigned has been terminated." Sasuke answered solemnly. He had just returned from his latest mission which to him seemed to have no meaning other than offing a rather boring person. A rich person, yes, with paranoia and bodyguards to match, but a boring person none-the-less. Though he'd had missions for the past six months, they had yet to increase in difficulty since his first mission on his twelfth birthday.

Twelve…

It was hard to believe that he had been here for four years. Sometimes he thought that he would be better off dead, but the pride in him refused to simply roll over and die. If he were to die, it would be with honor on battlefield, staring death in the face.

"A full report will be expected by tomorrow evening." The lab tech replied.

Sasuke blinked. Reports were usually expected by the end of the day that he returned. Tomorrow evening was hardly ever accepted. Unless…

"Am I to progress today?" he asked, meaning the battles that their creators placed them in to excel certain skills.

"Yes." The lab tech answered.

"Is it against Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked. He hadn't seen his rival in a while. Most battles now were between him and someone from what he called the 'other' group. Actually, Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the Hyuuga.

It must have been before his week-long mission.

"No. Today you will be fighting against the Kitsune." The lab tech corrected, scribbling down information disinterestedly.

"Kitsune?" Sasuke repeated quietly. That was a codename he was not familiar with. With his Japanese heritage, he knew the name meant 'Fox', however, that didn't always help with determining his opponent's power. 'Fox' could change into an actual fox, or it could mean that they were crafty and tricky to pin down.

A shape-shifter maybe?

"Please do not make me repeat myself." The lab tech sighed. "You will meet at battle ground four in exactly thirty minutes. The tech there will give you the mission perimeters and goal before you enter. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Sasuke said as the medics finished their job. Hopping down from the table, he shrugged his shirt back on and fixed his armor and weapons into place. His mission had been successful with little to no injury to himself, so he wouldn't have any weaknesses for the other to exploit.

However, he was hungry. Maybe he could snatch some food before the fight was to take place?

o0O0o

Okay, he _really_ shouldn't have drunk those three glasses of water.

"The Kitsune is a powerful opponent that will-Sharingan, are you listening?!" the white coat demanded shrilly. Sasuke looked up with a bemused look. He'd been staring at the wall for about five minutes, trying as hard as he could to not think about rivers or waterfalls or… just water in general.

Somehow, he'd completely ignored the lab tech that came in to brief him.

"Yes. I'm listening." He lied easily enough.

"Of course you were." The white coat sighed harshly before repeating. "The Kitsune is a powerful opponent that will try everything to maim you beyond use. Your mission is to defeat it without killing it."

Sasuke frowned. "Wouldn't it just be easier to kill it?"

"It might, but millions of dollars have been poured into its creation. It is the strongest that the other group has to offer. Depending on how well you do today, you may see more of Kitsune in the future." The lab tech said.

_More in the future_? Sasuke knew what that meant. When his skill level rose in other areas, he was tested on better and more difficult obstacle courses. The old ones were left behind and the new ones advanced until he outgrew them.

It would only make sense that sparing partners would be the same.

"That is your mission and goal. Are there any questions?" the lab tech asked as she opened the door with the press of a button.

"Yes." Sasuke leveled her with a stare. "May I use the bathroom?"

She sneered. "Smart aleck little rats."

Then he was shoved into the room and the door locked behind him. Great, now he'd have to fight on a full bladder!

The sound of the other door opening caught his attention. Focusing on the approaching figure, Sasuke examined his opponent.

With blonde hair and bright blue eyes, his sparring partner looked docile enough, but he knew that looks could deceive. By the lab tech's words, he knew that what he was looking at was a violent experiment that had probably killed more than he had.

Even if the kid was only seven years old.

Yes, he knew that the kid was a danger, but he couldn't help but admit that those blue eyes were pretty. In fact, they reminded him of the sky, or a clear lake… or the ocean.

Shoot, he really had to pee.

"You may begin." A voice sounded from the intercom. Immediately, his opponent fell into a crouch, a deadly growl rising from his throat, but Sasuke could handle it no longer.

"Wait!" he called out to the other, knowing that no sound would reach their observers. The scientists were enclosed in a sound proof room far above the fighters. Screams and back talk didn't seem to have any scientific value.

The blonde paused, a look of confusion on his face.

Sasuke dragged his foot through the packed dirt that covered the ground of the training room. Pointing to it, he said, "I'm not ready to fight until I cross this line."

The kid gave him a look like he was crazy.

"I'm not ready til I cross the line." Sasuke said again. "Got it?"

Kitsune continued to look at him weird, but nodded. Making sure that the other wouldn't attack, Sasuke turned and ran to the wall behind him. Unzipping his pants, he pulled himself out and let go with a grateful sigh. Water splashing onto the wall was music to his ears.

Behind him, the blonde gave a questioning look, before blushing darkly when he heard the sound the other made. When Sasuke didn't stop after several minutes, the other began to squirm, looking from side to side before drawing his own line and running to the wall behind himself.

The meeting of the Kitsune and the Sharingan had gotten off to a rather… interesting start.

o0O0o

"Itachi, please tell me. Are they really…?"

"Relieving themselves?" the Uchiha finished. "Yes, it appears so."

"Why on earth are they doing it _there_!?"

"When you have to go, you have to go."

o0O0o

Finishing up, Sasuke zipped up his pants and wiped his hands on his shorts. Turning around, he found the Kitsune doing the same, a copy of his line having been drawn on the floor in front of the blonde. It was crooked and badly drawn, but he understood the sentiment behind it.

Waiting until the other was done, he noted the look of surprise on the blonde's face when the other turned to find him waiting. Waiting and not attacking him. Then the blonde looked down at the line with a contemplative look.

What, did he really expect Sasuke to not return the favor?

"Now, I'm ready." Sasuke said, stepping over his line. The blonde nodded and stepped over his own line. Immediately, both fell into a defensive crouch, the blonde's much more animal like than Sasuke's.

With some sick crackling sounds, the blonde's hands and feet morphed to be more fox like, his already pointy ears extending as fur covered his arms and legs. His eye teeth lengthened and a shadow flicked behind him, a tail if Sasuke could guess.

Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke watched the other, trying to predict his first move. Kitsune darted forward to the right, but Sasuke could see that most of his weight was still on the left. Instead of moving to protect himself, Sasuke shot forward to his own right, cutting off the foxy boy's feint and driving the other backwards.

Snarling, the boy performed a perfect back flip before turning and racing away from the raven. Number one mistake among most fighters: never turn your back to the Sharingan. Dashing forward, Sasuke dug out a kunai from his pocket, readying to stab the other in his exposed back.

However, when the blonde reached the wall, Sasuke knew that his attack wouldn't hit. Kitsune didn't stop at the wall. No, he pressed forward, running straight at the wall, jumping onto its perpendicular surface, and vaulting back other the pursuing raven. The move was crafty, ingenious, and excellently performed.

Too bad the Sharingan saw it coming a mile away.

Spinning in a way that would make a dancer cry, Sasuke met reaching claws with two kunais, stopping the slashes before they could connect with his skin.

"Nice try." He grinned. The blonde looked confused at his talking. "Too bad I can see three moves ahead of you."

At that, the Kitsune snarled, ripping his hands from the raven's kunais, blood spurting from his hands. He didn't even pause as he danced away from the Uchiha, retreating in order to re-evaluate his opponent.

Sasuke kept low in his crouch, expecting another attack to come soon enough. He noted with interest that the blonde healed quickly, his hands skinning over in a matter of seconds, the blood dwindling to nothing. If nothing else, his healing skills were pretty impressive.

The next move surprised him, a kick to the jaw that sent him flying. He'd managed to lessen the impact with a cushion of chakra just in time, but the result was still the same. His body slammed into the wall with a jarring _thud_, and then fell to the ground.

At the last minute, he managed to flip into a crouch and land on the balls of his feet, but he still had to admit that the Kitsune was a tough opponent. Wiping the blood from his chin, he smirked. "Good shot. I like a challenge once in a while."

The blonde scowled. "Why do you keep talking?!"

"What's a few words between opponents, huh?" Sasuke asked, getting to his feet. "After all, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

"Not if I kill you first!" the other growled darkly, his voice dropping several octaves. Blue eyes flashed red right as he darted forward. Sasuke knew what the little blonde was planning to do, but he didn't dodge. Instead he let the younger male slide in close, tackling the raven to the ground and wrapping his clawed hands around the Uchiha's neck.

"Ah, ah." Sasuke tsked, his own hands gripping the blonde's harshly as he forced air through his larynx to talk. "No touching, kid."

"Why you-AAAH!" the blonde screamed as painful shocks of electricity shot through him, sapping his system with several thousand volts of sheer agony. Feeling the other's grip loosen, Sasuke released his electrical chakra and watched the other fall off to the side, twitching as the residual electricity coursed through him.

Brushing off his pants, Sasuke rubbed at his neck, noting to use a different method next time to keep the blonde from bruising his skin. Looking back over at the prone figure, he turned up to the one-way glass window.

"Are you finished?" he called up. There was silence for several minutes before he got a reply.

"Sharingan is the victor. Kitsune has lost his first battle."

First? The thought that Sasuke was the first to win against the Kitsune certainly stroked his ego, but he knew that it probably damaged the blonde's. Losing his first battle certainly did and it didn't help that it was to Hyuuga.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked, worried when the blonde didn't move.

"Finish it." The kid said, blue eyes staring at the wall, refusing to look at the raven.

"Finish what?"

"The battle! You're supposed to kill me!" the blonde growled. "Why haven't you killed me?!"

"That was not my given objective." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. "I was merely to bring you down, not to kill or injure, though I find the second impossible. A fast healing rate's got to be beneficial."

"Wouldn't you know?" the blonde spat, rolling onto his back to sit up.

"No." the raven answered. At that, the Kitsune looked up, blue eyes looking over the Uchiha's bandages with new understanding. The boy flinched when Sasuke suddenly stuck out a hand. "Sasuke Uchiha, Sharingan."

"…" the blonde reached up, hesitant. "Naruto Uzumaki, Kitsune."

"Great fight." Sasuke said as he pulled the smaller boy to his feet. "I'm guessing that your abilities come in handy on missions."

"Not really." The blonde wrinkled his nose. "I haven't been sent on any."

"None?" that confused Sasuke. Usually, the more powerful the experiment, the more missions that one got. Naruto should have gotten several missions of level B or higher by now. Had he never left the compound?

That wouldn't do.

Digging into his weapons' pouch, Sasuke shot a quick glance up to the one-way glass, Sharingan looking for any movement before turning the blonde's hand over and shoving something into his palm. Closing Naruto's small fingers around it, he turned when the door to the battle ground opened.

"What is-?"

"Sh." Sasuke shushed. "Some of the others of your group will know. If there's someone you trust, ask them. Don't let the white coats know."

Nodding in understanding, Naruto kept his fist tight as he walked over to where his own lab tech was waiting. Watching the other go, Sasuke retreated to his side of the compound to get checked out by the medics once again.

"Today's results are spectacular." The lab tech reported. "From now on, your battle partner will switch from Byakugan to Kitsune. I'm sure you understand."

"Completely." Sasuke said, falling back into his normal routine.

Behind him, Naruto followed his white coat carefully, waiting until the tech's eyes weren't on him. The coast was clear only once he was returned to his room. Scanning for cameras, he secluded himself in the corner, opening his hand to examine his gift. In all of the years he'd been at the facility, he'd never been given anything.

Now he was the proud owner of three bright green leaves. They were freshly plucked, still smelling of the world outside those iron walls. No doubt they'd be dead soon, but that didn't matter to him.

He couldn't be happier.

o0O0o

"Subject: Shukaku. Usefulness 25%. Mentality is unstable and slowly deteriorating. Usefulness is decreasing."

"Subject: Byakugan. Usefulness 10%. Quiet, but unpredictable. Inability to follow orders makes it untrustworthy in the field. Use: Sharingan's battle partner."

"Battle partners have recently been switched."

"Amendment made. Byakugan. Use: none. Unneeded."

A finger pressed the intercom button. "You may begin."

o0O0o

Phantomworks: there, I updated. Happy?

**Alice: I would have preferred a lemon scene, but beggars can't be choosers.**

Phantomworks; right. I also have a profile poll up. If you haven't voted, this is your LAST chance! Next week, it will be closed! Please review and have an awesome summer!


End file.
